


Hạo Lỗi hợp tập 2

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 128,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: wunandao
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. Độ ca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wunandao

Độ ca  
* thật khoa chỉnh hình, anh em bà con, có xe  
* khả năng sẽ khiến cho không khoẻ, thỉnh cẩn thận đọc

  
Tới gần chạng vạng thời điểm, sắc trời đột nhiên tối sầm xuống dưới, không đến mười lăm phút thời gian, đã là mây đen dày đặc, rất có mưa gió sắp tới tư thế. Ngô Lỗi hạ khóa, đứng dậy đi nhà vệ sinh khe hở, vũ cũng đã gấp không chờ nổi hạ xuống dưới, vốn là rét lạnh không khí nháy mắt mang lên âm lãnh lạnh lẽo hơi nước, ẩm ướt đến làm người nhíu mày.

Trong phòng học xao động bầu không khí càng làm cho người không thoải mái, đói khát hỗn loạn không xong thời tiết mang đến không kiên nhẫn làm mọi người đều bức thiết muốn sớm một chút kết thúc cuối cùng một tiết khóa.

Ngô Lỗi trở lại chính mình vị trí ngồi hạ, mới vừa lấy ra ly nước uống một ngụm, đã bị cùng lớp một người nữ sinh đánh gãy: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi ca…… Tìm ngươi, liền ở cửa.” Ngôn ngữ gian bạn một đoạn ngắn chần chờ, thiếu nữ rất nhỏ xấu hổ nhìn một cái không sót gì, nói xong còn theo bản năng lại hướng cửa liếc mắt một cái.

Ngô Lỗi khấu thượng ly nước cái nắp, theo nàng ánh mắt hướng cửa nhìn lại, quả nhiên bắt giữ đến một cái cao gầy thân ảnh, lưng dựa tường rất xa đứng ở nơi đó, cách hơn phân nửa cái phòng học náo nhiệt đám người, như cũ có thể liếc mắt một cái có thể trông thấy. Cửa mấy nữ sinh đã chú ý tới hắn, nháy mắt từ ríu rít nhảy nhót cắt thành rụt rè ôn nhu thiếu nữ trạng, châu đầu ghé tai gian mang theo e lệ ý cười, ánh mắt lại không tha mà tới tới lui lui ở hắn trên người lặng lẽ lưu luyến.

Hắn trên mặt thần sắc nhạt nhẽo, gật đầu lên tiếng, buông ly nước đứng dậy đi nhanh hướng cửa đi đến, xuyên qua náo nhiệt đám người, ở cửa cự đối phương vài bước xa địa phương ngừng lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý tới hắn thân ảnh, ánh mắt tự hành lang ngoại càng rơi xuống càng lớn màn mưa thu hồi, đứng thẳng thân mình nghiêng đầu hỏi hắn: “Này vũ đại khái một chốc một lát là dừng không được tới, ngươi dù mang theo sao?”

Phòng học trước môn vừa lúc là đầu gió, chỉ là trạm một lát liền làm người cả người lạnh lẽo, Ngô Lỗi xuyên đơn bạc, lại không muốn biểu hiện đến quá mức rõ ràng, chỉ là xoay người đem phía sau môn kéo lên, thuận tay cũng đem những cái đó bí ẩn e lệ ánh mắt ngăn cách ở bên trong cánh cửa, theo sau đôi tay cắm vào túi tiền, ngẩng đầu: “Không có, làm sao vậy?”

Lưu hạo nhiên xuyên không tính thiếu, mùa đông giáo phục bên trong còn tròng một bộ màu lục đậm tam diệp thảo áo hoodie, đem hắn sấn đến trắng nõn sạch sẽ, liền tính là nghìn bài một điệu quần áo cũng ngăn không được tuấn lãng xuất sắc, trách không được trong ban mấy nữ sinh thấy đều là phương tâm nhộn nhạo, làm người nhìn đều nhịn không được nhíu mày.

Muộn tao.

Ngô Lỗi dưới đáy lòng nhịn không được cười nhạo.

“Phía trước khiến cho ngươi nhiều xuyên điểm, ngươi căn bản không hướng trong lòng đi thôi?” Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nhạy bén thấy rõ tới rồi hắn động tác mặt sau ý vị, theo bản năng vươn tay muốn đi xoa đầu của hắn, lại bị Ngô Lỗi phát hiện, trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái, vì thế kia tay liền ngừng ở nửa đường, duỗi cũng không phải, thu cũng không phải, xấu hổ thật sự.

Cuối cùng vẫn là bất đắc dĩ cười cười, thu hồi tay cắm vào túi quần: “Hạ tiết khóa kết thúc tới tìm ta đi, ta mang theo dù, cùng nhau trở về.”

Ta có thể cự tuyệt sao, ta không nghĩ đi.

Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc một lát, mở miệng: “Ngươi không lưu lại thượng tiết tự học buổi tối sao?”

“Với ta mà nói không có gì khác nhau, đều giống nhau.”

Không có biện pháp cự tuyệt, kết quả là vẫn là yếu điểm đầu.

“Đã biết, đến lúc đó ta tới tìm ngươi.”

Đợi đã lâu chuông tan học rốt cuộc vang lên, một đoàn học sinh đều mang theo dù chen chúc ra phòng học môn, náo nhiệt thật sự, bên ngoài Hugo nhiên như cũ hạ thật sự đại, Ngô Lỗi lý hảo cặp sách, chậm rì rì hướng lên trên bò một tầng, xuyên qua dân cư thưa thớt liền hành lang, rốt cuộc đến Lưu hạo nhiên nơi cao lầu ba.

Lưu hạo nhiên so với hắn lớn hai tuổi, khi còn nhỏ bởi vì gia đình vấn đề, trì hoãn một năm, cho nên hiện giờ chỉ so hắn cao một bậc, liền tính là như vậy, cùng ở ở một gia đình, lại liền đọc cùng sở cao trung hai người, tựa hồ cũng không có như mọi người tưởng tượng như vậy thân cận.

Mỗi khi nói chuyện phiếm khoảng cách, Ngô mẫu đều phải lầm bầm lầu bầu cảm thán một phen, “Nói đến cũng kỳ quái, theo lý thuyết hai người các ngươi huynh đệ tuy rằng không phải thân huynh đệ, cũng coi như là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, khi còn nhỏ thậm chí đều là ở tại một cái nhà ở, thân cận thật sự, hạo nhiên tính tình từ trước đến nay hảo, từ nhỏ liền hiểu chuyện, cái gì đều theo ngươi, đá chồng chất ngươi trước kia khi còn nhỏ chính là suốt ngày đi theo hạo nhiên mông mặt sau, rất giống cái cái đuôi nhỏ, cả ngày ca ca ca ca kêu không cái không ngừng đâu, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới như thế nào hai người ngược lại chậm rãi không như vậy thân cận.”

“Hắn dù sao cũng là ca ca ngươi.”

Ca ca.

Từ nhỏ bị một phách hai tán cậu mợ vứt bỏ, ném ở chính mình đệ muội gia ca ca. Vô luận là diện mạo, vẫn là tính cách, thành tích đều đủ để xuất sắc đến trở thành “Con nhà người ta”, lại bị chính mình cô cô cùng dượng nuôi nấng lớn lên ca ca. Từ nhỏ bạn hắn lớn lên biểu ca.

Ngô Lỗi nhấp khởi môi, đi vào kia gian cơ bản trước nay chưa đi đến quá vài lần phòng học, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra thấy được dựa bàn làm bài thi Lưu hạo nhiên, ở hắn bàn học trước dừng lại.

“Hảo sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mũi giá một bộ kính đen, thấu kính thượng quyển quyển không phải rất nhiều, số độ cũng không cao, nhìn qua văn nhã thật sự. Đối phương đối hắn xuất hiện tựa hồ không phải thực ngoài ý muốn, gật gật đầu: “Chúng ta đây đi thôi.” Nói đứng lên tháo xuống mắt kính, đem này cùng bài thi cùng nhau bỏ vào trong bao, đứng lên trên lưng bao, đem một bên dù lấy ở trên tay.

Một đường không nói gì, tiếng mưa rơi tí tách, hai người song song chậm rãi đi trở về gia đã là 6 giờ nhiều, đẩy cửa đó là đập vào mặt cơm hương, bạn sáng sủa ánh đèn, làm người nguyên bản ninh ở bên nhau áp lực suy nghĩ nháy mắt tiêu tán.

Ngô phụ đang ngồi ở phòng khách trên sô pha xem trận bóng, nghe được huyền quan tiếng vang duỗi dài đầu tiếp đón hai người: “Các ngươi nhưng xem như đã trở lại, các ngươi thân ái lão mẹ kiêm cô mẫu sắp đem ta nhắc mãi hỏng rồi, lại không trở lại ta đại khái liền phải bị nàng lôi kéo lỗ tai đuổi ra cửa mở xe tới đón các ngươi.”

Ngô mẫu đang ở trong phòng bếp nấu cơm, nghe tiếng đi ra, trên tay còn thao nồi sạn, trên mặt mang theo tươi cười, trong miệng lại vẫn là nhịn không được oán giận: “Hai người như thế nào trở về đến như vậy vãn, ta tính hảo thời gian nấu cơm, hiện tại đều mau lạnh.”

“Vũ đại đến muốn chết, trường học cửa con đường kia gồ ghề lồi lõm một chút vũ tất cả đều là thủy, ngày mưa cửa còn đổ đầy xe, cước trình lại như thế nào mau cũng không mau được nhiều ít.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đem trên tay thu dù ở cửa run lên vài cái, thuận lợi đem dù trên mặt dày đặc bọt nước chấn động rớt xuống hơn phân nửa, mới rốt cuộc đóng cửa lại, đi theo Ngô Lỗi thay dép lê, cười hỏi: “Thơm quá a, là cá hầm cải chua sao?”

Ngô Lỗi nương xoay người phóng giày khoảng cách phiết hắn liếc mắt một cái, cũng không nói chuyện.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã nhận ra hắn ánh mắt, treo cười cùng hắn sai thân, đem ô che an trí tới rồi ban công.

Ngô mẫu thúc giục bọn họ cầm quần áo thay đổi ngồi xuống, đem trong phòng bếp ngao cá hầm cải chua bưng ra tới, bốn người nóng hôi hổi ăn xong rồi cơm chiều, theo sau các tư này chức, từng người làm từng người sự.

“Nước ấm khí thiêu hảo, các ngươi hai cái thương lượng một chút ai đi trước tắm rửa, chạy nhanh.” Ngô phụ tẩy chén còn quên không quên nhắc nhở bọn họ một câu.

“Làm đá chồng chất đi trước tẩy đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời như thế biết nghe lời phải, làm Ngô Lỗi một chút cơ hội phản bác cũng không có, hai người ánh mắt ở phòng khách trung có một giây đối thượng, theo sau hắn lãnh đạm quay đầu, đánh gãy cái này lặng im đối diện, đứng dậy ra vẻ oán giận bộ dáng, “Đã biết, như vậy cấp làm gì? Ta quần áo còn không có lấy đâu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên là cái gì phản ứng hắn không biết, cũng không nghĩ phải biết rằng.

Ngô Lỗi đem ngữ số ngoại một đống lớn rườm rà hỗn tạp tác nghiệp làm xong thời điểm đã mau 10 giờ, phòng ngoại đã không có thanh âm, Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu sớm trở lại phòng nghỉ tạm, toàn bộ phòng ở không có ngủ đại khái chỉ còn lại có Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Mạc danh bực bội cảm thổi quét trọng tới, mang theo vi diệu xao động, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở vị trí thượng cắn móng tay trầm tư một lát, từ một bên trong ngăn kéo móc ra di động.

Bọn họ nơi cao trung quản lý thực nghiêm, mệnh lệnh rõ ràng không cho mang di động, ngay cả như vậy, vẫn là sẽ có tre già măng mọc người đi xúc tuyến.

Di động khởi động máy giao diện sau khi biến mất liên tiếp nhảy ra vài điều tin tức, làm Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, click mở vừa thấy nội dung, nguyên bản không tính là tốt tâm tình trực tiếp hàng tới rồi đáy cốc.

Ngón cái ở ngón trỏ khớp xương chỗ ma nửa ngày, rốt cuộc vẫn là trở về nói mấy câu, theo sau xụ mặt đứng dậy kéo ra chính mình phòng môn, lập tức đi vào Lưu hạo nhiên phòng trước cửa, gõ vài cái.

Ngô Lỗi gia phòng ở ba phòng một sảnh, triều nam hai cái phòng một cái là ba mẹ, một cái khác để lại cho Lưu hạo nhiên, cái kia phòng so với hắn chính mình lớn một ít. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu vẫn luôn cho rằng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian khập khiễng xấu hổ cùng kia vi diệu quái dị không khí là nhiều năm như vậy hai người không có cân bằng hảo hài tử nhóm chi gian vật chất tinh thần chiếu cố làm cho, cho nên mấy năm nay vẫn luôn ở nỗ lực mà tu bổ hai người quan hệ, hy vọng bọn họ hòa hảo trở lại.

Ngô Lỗi đã thật lâu không có chủ động đi gõ quá Lưu hạo nhiên môn, càng đừng nói tiến hắn phòng. Vô cớ tức giận mang theo vài phần cho hả giận ý vị, làm hắn đáy lòng kia vài phần khẩn trương đều biến mất không thấy, hắn đứng ở hắn trước cửa phòng, gõ vài hạ, tận lực khống chế được lực đạo, sợ bừng tỉnh bên cạnh phòng ngủ chính cha mẹ.

Trong phòng người lên tiếng, mở ra môn, trong phòng chỉ có trên mặt bàn đèn bàn là sáng lên, đối phương ở mơ hồ quang thấy rõ hắn khuôn mặt, trên mặt kinh ngạc như thế rõ ràng: “Ngô Lỗi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu trước kêu hắn “Đá chồng chất”, ở chỉ có bọn họ hai người thời điểm đại đa số thời điểm là không gọi hắn tên, liền tính là ngẫu nhiên, cũng là cả tên lẫn họ, kêu hắn “Ngô Lỗi”.

Không kỳ quái, hắn vẫn luôn rõ ràng Lưu hạo nhiên có hai phó gương mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết uống lộn thuốc vẫn là cái gì, ngày mùa đông, bên ngoài vũ còn không có đình, hắn phòng cửa sổ lại đại thứ thứ mở ra, cửa phòng một khai, trước sau nối liền, phong nháy mắt mãnh liệt nhào vào tới, thẳng đem Ngô Lỗi thổi trúng một cái giật mình.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không có tật xấu, ngày mùa đông khai cái gì cửa sổ?”

Đối phương không để ý đến hắn chỉ trích, cằm giật giật, tựa hồ là hàm chứa cái gì đường, nắm then cửa tay rũ mắt nhìn hắn, “Có chuyện gì sao?”

Ngô Lỗi nhíu mày đè nặng giọng: “Ngươi làm ta đi vào, ta cùng ngươi nói hai câu lời nói.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đi thân làm hắn vào nhà, đóng cửa lại, theo sau ở Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt đi trở về bên cửa sổ, duỗi tay đem mở ra cửa sổ nhốt lại, “Nói đi, sự tình gì.” Giữa môi mơ hồ phiêu ra bạc hà nhạt nhẽo lạnh vị.

Ngô Lỗi chú ý tới, cau mày hỏi hắn: “Ngươi yết hầu không thoải mái còn nói mát?”

Vừa dứt lời rồi lại hối hận, không chờ Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng liền nhanh chóng thay đổi cái đề tài, “Tính, chúng ta nói chính sự.”

Nói quơ quơ trong tay di động, nhìn chằm chằm hắn mở miệng: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi về sau đừng tới chúng ta phòng học tìm ta.”

“Mặc kệ là sự tình gì, thỉnh ngươi phát tin tức cho ta, ta tự nhiên sẽ nhìn đến.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, rốt cuộc giật giật, hỏi hắn: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Ta không nghĩ về sau vẫn luôn bị trong ban nữ sinh đuổi theo hỏi có quan hệ ‘ ta cái kia cao tài sinh ca ca ’ các loại vấn đề, bao gồm số WeChat.” Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt dừng ở đã tắt bình di động thượng, cười một tiếng, “Ngươi nhưng buông tha ta đi, ta thân ái biểu ca.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt biểu tình đạm tới rồi cực điểm, bạch lạnh quang đánh vào trên mặt nhìn qua lại có vài phần lãnh túc, làm người nắm lấy không ra.

“Hảo.” Hắn yết hầu giật giật, nửa ngày rốt cuộc bài trừ mấy chữ, “Nếu ngươi như vậy phản cảm.”

Được đến đáp án, cũng thuận lợi thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên ngày thường dịu ngoan gương mặt giả hạ xưng được với là hi hữu biểu tình, Ngô Lỗi nội tâm tích tụ rốt cuộc bởi vì loại này mang theo vi diệu trả thù tính hành vi có điều thư hoãn, vừa lòng nhìn quanh mọi nơi, không nói chuyện nữa.

Phòng bên trong bày biện, nhiều năm như vậy như cũ không có gì biến hóa lớn, hoặc là có thể nói, trừ bỏ một bên kệ sách thượng nhiều ra một đại điệp thư cùng ôn tập tư liệu ngoại, nửa điểm không có biến.

Phát hiện này làm Ngô Lỗi trong lúc nhất thời có chút ngoài ý muốn cùng vô thố, ngẩng đầu liền cùng Lưu hạo đầu lại đây tầm mắt đụng phải vừa vặn.

Thông minh như Lưu hạo nhiên, như thế nào sẽ nhìn không thấu hắn nội tâm hư trương thanh thế.

Nhưng là hắn cái gì đều không có nói, chỉ là mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Còn có chuyện gì sao?”

Mang theo bí ẩn nỗi lòng dao động bị nháy mắt bóp tắt, Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt di động, thẳng thắn thân mình lắc đầu: “Không có gì, ta đi rồi.” Theo sau xoay người đi ra phòng.

Sau lưng tầm mắt kia dừng ở hắn trên người, không có nửa điểm che lấp ý tứ, trắng ra thật sự, làm người rất khó xem nhẹ, hắn rõ ràng Lưu hạo nhiên đang xem hắn.

Chính là hắn không có quay đầu lại.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trong đó mâu thuẫn cùng khập khiễng một chốc rất khó nói rõ ràng, nhưng là nhật tử vẫn là làm theo muốn quá, tới gần cuối kỳ, thời tiết từ từ rét lạnh, mọi người đều tiến vào tới rồi ôn tập giai đoạn, tinh thần độ cao khẩn trương, mỗi ngày sau này truyền bài thi thời điểm toàn bộ phòng học xôn xao một mảnh tiếng vang, màu trắng a3 trang giấy tung bay, như là bông tuyết giống nhau, làm nhân thân tâm mỏi mệt.

Ngô Lỗi từ trước tòa đồng học trong tay tiếp nhận chính mình bài thi, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra ở bài thi góc trái phía trên thấy được một cái đỏ tươi chói mắt điểm, cùng hắn tưởng giống nhau, thi rớt. Gần nhất tâm tình của hắn vẫn luôn tối tăm, liên quan luôn luôn nhạt nhẽo sắc mặt cũng mang lên vài phần lạnh lẽo, quanh thân đều quay chung quanh một cổ cự người với ngàn dặm ngoại hơi thở, làm hắn cùng đồng học gian nguyên bản liền ít đi có xã giao cơ hồ hàng tới rồi 0 điểm.

Hoặc là nói, này vừa lúc hợp hắn ý. Hắn tâm tình không tốt, không nghĩ muốn nói lời nói, cũng không cần xã giao.

Một vòng trước, trường học tổ chức tân niên tiệc tối, trừ bỏ cao tam học sinh tiết tự học buổi tối tiếp tục bên ngoài, sở hữu học sinh đều bị yêu cầu tận lực tham gia. Ngô Lỗi đối loại này tiệc tối từ trước đến nay không có gì hứng thú, tìm cái lấy cớ liền cõng cặp sách đi rồi, chờ đến vào gia môn đối với phòng khách hô nửa ngày, mới phát hiện chính mình ba mẹ không ở nhà.

Ba mẹ không ở nhà, đèn lại sáng lên, như vậy chỉ còn lại có một cái khả năng —— Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có thượng tiết tự học buổi tối, trước thời gian về nhà.

Ngô Lỗi cau mày đem thay cho giày bỏ vào tủ giày, quả nhiên phát hiện đối phương gần nhất thường xuyên giày. Dẫn theo giày tay dừng một chút, trên đường thay đổi cái phương hướng, đem giày đặt ở cách thật xa một cái khác không vị. Hắn đứng lên, dẫm lên dép lê hướng trong không đi hai bước, liền cùng trong phòng bếp đi ra Lưu hạo nhiên đụng phải vừa vặn.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính bưng một nồi nước đi ra ngoài, nhìn thấy hắn xuất hiện ở phòng khách sửng sốt một chút, theo sau trừu trừu khóe miệng, lộ ra một cái thiển đến gần như với vô ý cười, chủ động mở miệng: “Ngươi cư nhiên đã trở lại, ta vừa mới ở nhiệt canh, mơ hồ nghe được cửa có thanh âm, còn tưởng rằng chính mình nghe lầm.”

Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình áo khoác cởi, đi đến một bên đem điều hòa điều cao vài độ, mới mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Ba mẹ như thế nào không ở nhà?”

“Cô mẫu cùng dượng để lại tờ giấy, nói là đi ra ngoài xã giao.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem canh buông, xoay người trở lại phòng bếp, “Ta vừa mới đem đồ ăn nhiệt hảo, còn tưởng rằng ngươi muốn lưu tại trường học tham gia tân niên tiệc tối muốn 9 giờ đa tài trở về.”

Ngô Lỗi thuận miệng ừ một tiếng, đi theo hắn phía sau vào phòng bếp, giặt sạch tay, thấy hắn đem nhiệt tốt đồ ăn ra bên ngoài đoan, liền thuận tay lấy hai song chén đũa, “Ta đối cái loại này đồ vật luôn luôn không có gì hứng thú, ngươi là biết ——” lời nói còn chưa nói xong, liền ý thức được chính mình nói gì đó đáng chết nói, chờ đến nửa đường phanh lại đã không kịp, nháy mắt ách thanh.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, quả nhiên chạm được Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tới ánh mắt. Phức tạp, mang theo vài phần xem không hiểu thần sắc, làm người cơ hồ mất đi nhìn thẳng hắn dũng khí.

Ngô Lỗi không rõ ràng lắm là bởi vì trong nhà chỉ còn lại có bọn họ hai cái, làm hắn vô hình trung sinh ra một loại tự do thoát thế ảo giác, vẫn là bởi vì điều hòa sức gió quá mãnh, thổi hắn đầu hôn não trướng. Tóm lại, hắn trong lòng dâng lên ngàn vạn phân hối hận, vì chính mình thình lình xảy ra nhẹ nhàng, vì chính mình bất quá não nhàn ngữ.

Có lẽ vẫn là ít nói lời nói tới hảo, không nói không tồi, cũng sẽ không lại chạm đến lôi khu.

Không khí bởi vì hai người không nói gì nháy mắt yên lặng xuống dưới, trong lúc nhất thời trở nên cực độ vi diệu.

Nửa ngày Lưu hạo nhiên mới rốt cuộc mở miệng, đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, “Ngồi xuống chuẩn bị ăn cơm đi.”

Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác gật gật đầu, đem chén đũa đưa cho hắn, lại từ hắn trong tay tiếp nhận vì chính mình thịnh hảo cơm chén, an tĩnh ăn khởi cơm tới.

Cao trung về sau, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một chỗ thời gian rất ít rất ít, tuy rằng bọn họ đã từng như vậy giao hảo, thậm chí tới rồi như hình với bóng trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra trình độ, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là bởi vì lẫn nhau cố ý né tránh mà xa cách. Nhưng là hôm nay cái này buổi tối tựa hồ lại có điều bất đồng, đại khái là bởi vì ở sâu trong nội tâm mỗ khối trầm trọng cục đá ngắn ngủi tá lực, mới có thể làm hắn đột nhiên có điều giãy giụa cùng mềm mại.

Lưu hạo nhiên tất nhiên cũng giống nhau, nếu không sẽ không đột nhiên lời nói nhiều như vậy.

Không nên như vậy, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ thầm.

Bọn họ hẳn là lẫn nhau không thèm nhìn, ghét nhau như chó với mèo, hình cùng người lạ, lẫn nhau cừu thị, tóm lại thế nào đều hảo. Thế nào đều tỷ như nay như vậy, hai người ngồi ở cùng trương trên bàn cơm, ngữ điệu bình thản, hòa thuận ở chung muốn tới hảo.

Chính là hắn vẫn là vi phạm ý nghĩ của chính mình, tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên vì chính mình thịnh canh, trả lời Lưu hạo nhiên làm bộ lơ đãng hỏi nói.

“Canh hương vị thế nào?”

“Cũng không tệ lắm.”

“Kia hảo.” Hắn cười rộ lên, trên mặt mang theo đơn giản vui sướng, “Kỳ thật là ta mới vừa thiêu.”

Ngô Lỗi uống canh động tác một đốn, chậm rãi buông xuống chén, nhặt lên chiếc đũa thế chính mình gắp gọi món ăn, “Khó ăn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn không hề thuyết phục lực thay đổi toàn bộ tiếp thu, thậm chí có chút hưởng thụ. Loại này ở chung hình thức cùng cơ hội quá ít, di đủ trân quý, làm hắn kia viên vắng lặng hồi lâu tâm đều cơ hồ hóa khai, “Nhanh lên ăn đi.”

Chầu này cơm ăn rất chậm, cũng ăn giống mộng giống nhau. Hai bên đều có ý thức thả chậm tốc độ, ước chừng ăn hơn nửa giờ.

Nhưng lại phong phú yến hội, cũng vẫn là có tan cuộc thời điểm.

Ngô Lỗi đem chén đũa bỏ vào hồ nước, rũ xuống mắt, vặn ra vòi nước. Lạnh lẽo máng xối xuống dưới, cuốn đi lòng bàn tay độ ấm, lạnh đến làm người theo bản năng rút tay về, cũng nháy mắt làm hắn hỗn độn ý thức thanh tỉnh lại đây.

Phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến, chú ý tới hắn rùng mình, duỗi qua tay thử một chút thủy ôn, nhíu mày hỏi hắn: “Dùng như thế nào nước lạnh rửa chén, sinh nứt da làm sao bây giờ?” Nói xong thế hắn đem long đầu điều tới rồi nước ấm kia một.

Kia đầu lại vẫn là lặng im, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

“Làm sao vậy?” Hắn tự nhiên vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi đầu.

Giây tiếp theo, hắn tay bị đối phương lạnh lẽo tay túm xuống dưới, đông cứng xa cách, cứng đờ cầm đầu ngón tay, Ngô Lỗi xoay người nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt có lập loè quang.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi mở miệng, “Lại sắp ăn tết.”

Ăn tết cái này từ, ở ba năm trước đây thời điểm, với Ngô gia còn mang theo sung sướng sắc thái, ít nhất thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi ông ngoại xảy ra chuyện trước, ăn tết đại biểu cho chính là vui sướng.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên bà ngoại chết sớm, Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ, thường ái cầu chính mình ba mẹ mang theo chính mình ra bên ngoài nhà nước chạy, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên ở đàng kia. Lưu hạo nhiên ba mẹ từ hắn ký sự khởi liền chưa bao giờ có an phận sinh hoạt quá, mà Lưu hạo nhiên cái này không vì hai người sở chờ mong hài tử cũng đã bị hàng năm ném vào ông ngoại gia, thẳng đến này đối oán ngẫu một phách hai tán, từng người lao tới tân sinh sống, đều tựa hồ chưa bao giờ nhớ tới chính mình còn có cái tiện nghi nhi tử.

Bọn họ ông ngoại là cái ở nông thôn dạy học lão sư, tuy rằng tuổi trẻ khi kham khổ, sau lại chính phủ hoàn thiện xã bảo chế độ, về hưu về sau phúc lợi nhưng thật ra không tồi, ở nhà dưỡng hoa thực thụ, xử lý chính mình kia một tiểu khối điền, mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên, một lớn một nhỏ, hai người nhật tử nhưng thật ra rất là thích ý.

Làm ba mẹ làm bậy, tổng không thể dạy hư hài tử. Đây là ông ngoại nguyên lời nói.

Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ, nhìn thấy chính là như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên, ngồi xổm lục ý nồng đậm trong viện, cầm xẻng nhỏ nghiêm túc cấp ông ngoại dưỡng nguyệt quý tùng thổ, kia an tĩnh chắc chắn bộ dáng rất giống cái tiểu lão đầu. Ông cụ non, rồi lại phá lệ hấp dẫn người.

Hắn nói hắn kêu Lưu hạo nhiên, hỏi hắn có phải hay không chính mình đệ đệ.

Từ đây, hắn liền dưỡng thành thường ra bên ngoài nhà nước chạy thói quen, thẳng đến sau lại, Lưu hạo nhiên tới rồi đọc sách tuổi, rốt cuộc bị ông ngoại nhờ cho Ngô ba Ngô mẹ, nhận được thành phố thay chiếu cố, khi đó, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên mới xem như thật sự như là thân huynh đệ giống nhau sinh hoạt ở dưới một mái hiên.

Ngô Lỗi hội nghị thường kỳ tưởng, giống ông ngoại như vậy nhàn nhã lại cao thâm lão nhân, như thế nào cũng nên là sống đến tám 90 tuổi người, như thế nào liền như vậy si ngốc. Có lẽ là bởi vì sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi dài dòng tuổi tác, một người quá mức tịch mịch, không còn có người bồi hắn nói chuyện, bồi hắn sinh hoạt.

Tóm lại, ở Ngô Lỗi sơ nhị thời điểm, hắn ông ngoại hoàn toàn si ngốc, tới tới lui lui nhắc mãi đều là chí thân tên, lại như thế nào đều không khớp chính mình thân nhân mặt, thường xuyên ngồi ở trong viện phơi thái dương, hồi ức chính mình trong đầu các loại đã từng đoạn ngắn, có khi là mười mấy năm trước, có khi là mấy năm trước.

Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu lo lắng hắn, lại không có biện pháp rút ra thân toàn tâm chiếu cố, viện dưỡng lão không muốn tiếp thu lão niên si ngốc lão nhân, cho nên chỉ có thể thỉnh hộ công.

Ngô Lỗi tại tiền viện xa xa nhìn ông ngoại thân ảnh hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là không nói gì xuyên qua nhà cũ, đi vào hậu viện, quả nhiên ở trong góc tìm được rồi biến mất ban ngày Lưu hạo nhiên.

Thiếu niên liền như vậy lẳng lặng đứng ở nơi đó, vẫn không nhúc nhích, ánh mắt dừng ở kia một mảnh tàn héo thực vật thượng, yên lặng bình tĩnh, không nói một lời, hắn lại như cũ có thể cảm nhận được đối phương trầm trọng ẩn nhẫn đau. Thơ ấu hồi ức tràn đầy xanh ngắt tiểu viện, hàng năm không có ông ngoại xử lý, sớm đã là cỏ dại mọc thành cụm.

Ngô Lỗi minh bạch Lưu hạo nhiên khổ sở, không biết nên như thế nào an ủi, chỉ có thể lẳng lặng tới gần hắn, cuối cùng kéo lại hắn lạnh lẽo tay.

Nếu thời gian liền như vậy ngừng ở nơi này cũng khá tốt. Sau lại vô số lần, Ngô Lỗi đều như vậy nghĩ tới.

Như thế nào đều so hiện tại hảo, tuy rằng sinh hoạt ngẫu nhiên lệnh người thổn thức, nhưng miễn cưỡng còn có thể coi như là viên mãn, ít nhất khi đó ông ngoại còn ở.

Nhưng mà cũng không có.

Liền ở Ngô Lỗi sơ tam nghỉ đông kia một năm, năm sau một tuần không đến, bọn họ ông ngoại ở một cái ánh nắng tươi sáng sau giờ ngọ, thừa dịp Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu không ở, hộ công về nhà ăn tết khoảng cách, lặng lẽ mở ra đại môn, đi ra ngoài, từ nay về sau, không còn có trở về quá.

Khi đó hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở lầu hai. Rõ ràng bổn có thể phòng ngừa chuyện này phát sinh, chính là bọn họ căn bản không nghĩ tới có cái này khả năng.

Cái kia hỗn loạn năm rốt cuộc là như thế nào quá, Ngô Lỗi đã không nhớ rõ, chỉ nhớ rõ hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người trầm mặc ngồi ở hậu tòa, đi theo Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu cùng nhau khắp nơi bôn tẩu, vẫn luôn tìm được nửa đêm, đem phạm vi mấy dặm toàn bộ tìm khắp, như cũ không có ông ngoại tung tích.

Ngô mẫu khổ sở thật lâu, lại không muốn ở bọn họ trước mặt lộ ra quá nhiều cảm xúc, cũng không có như thế nào trách cứ hai người, chỉ là không ngừng tiếp điện thoại gọi điện thoại.

Ông ngoại đi lạc ngày hôm sau rạng sáng, mới vừa trở lại phòng chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi một lát nhi Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu mông còn không có ngồi nhiệt, đã bị phòng khách động tĩnh kinh động, kéo ra cửa phòng, đập vào mắt đó là Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vặn đánh vào cùng nhau cảnh tượng, mỏi mệt cuống quít gian đem hai người kéo ra, cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được đề cao giọng ra tiếng quát lớn, “Ông ngoại còn không có tìm được, các ngươi nháo cái gì nháo? Có ích lợi gì?!”

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu, không rên một tiếng, cuối cùng vẫn là bị Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu đẩy mạnh từng người phòng, yêu cầu bọn họ hảo hảo bình tĩnh bình tĩnh.

Xác thật là bình tĩnh. Đủ lãnh, đủ tĩnh, không còn có từ trước như vậy thân mật, hai cái thiếu niên phảng phất một tịch gian lớn lên, từ đây liền lời nói cũng nói được thiếu.

Chỉ là ông ngoại rốt cuộc không tìm được.

Hai năm sau, mất tích dân cư hộ khẩu bị gạch bỏ, bọn họ mới rốt cuộc không thể không thừa nhận, bọn họ ông ngoại, đại khái vĩnh viễn sẽ không đã trở lại.

Đau xót tổng hội qua đi, vết sẹo cũng sẽ chậm rãi vuốt phẳng. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu sẽ theo năm tháng chậm rãi quên mất những cái đó ngoài ý muốn, tiếp thu người chết như đèn tắt sự thật. Chính là hoành ở Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian mâu thuẫn cùng thống khổ cũng không sẽ biến mất, ngày qua ngày, năm này sang năm nọ, như là sang giống nhau, một lần lại một lần ngóc đầu trở lại, cho dù từng có một hai lần theo bản năng ôn tồn mềm mại, cũng như cũ muốn từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, đối mặt sự thật.

Bọn họ không bao giờ là tùy hứng tiểu hài tử.

Năm sau trường học liền khai giảng, nhật tử quá đến bay nhanh. Cao tam đã hoàn thành sở hữu chương trình học, bắt đầu tiến vào như đúc nhị mô ôn tập xa luân chiến, trường học toà nhà hình tháp đỉnh thi đại học đếm ngược trăm thiên phụ đề bắt đầu sáng lên, ngày qua ngày giảm bớt, màu đỏ con số tươi đẹp đến chói mắt.

Ngô Lỗi ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ ở trong giờ học nghe được có quan hệ với cao tam tin tức, lão sư giảng đề tình hình lúc ấy đột nhiên nhắc tới, “Khoảng thời gian trước như đúc đề thi chung bài thi liền từng có một đạo cùng loại đề mục, làm khó một số lớn đồng học, các ngươi cần phải hảo hảo chú ý đề mắt.” Lại hoặc là, “Lần này cao tam khảo thí ra tới thành tích phổ biến không quá lý tưởng, rất nhiều đồng học ngày thường đều là bổn vừa vững quá, lần này cư nhiên khó khăn lắm đạt tuyến, tức giận đến Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục suốt đêm khai đại hội.”

Liền tính cao nhị cùng cao tam sinh hoạt hoàn toàn là hai cái thiên địa, kia khẩn trương bầu không khí tựa hồ vẫn là vô hình trung ảnh hưởng tới rồi cao nhị học sinh, rất có điểm thỏ tử hồ bi thương cảm. Đương nhiên cũng không phải tất cả mọi người là như thế này cảm giác, bát quái tiểu nữ còn sống là sẽ ở người sau khe khẽ cắn nhĩ: “Ai, ngươi nghe nói sao, tam ban cái kia Lưu hạo nhiên, lần này như đúc như cũ là niên cấp đệ nhất, quả thực.”

“Hắn cái loại này người, ổn không được, quả thực nam thần đi?”

“Rõ ràng là trọng bổn liêu a, lão sư bảo bối đâu.”

“Bất quá nói trở về, hắn kỳ thật cùng chúng ta ban Ngô Lỗi là huynh đệ đi?” Lại là loại này làm người phiền không thắng phiền đề tài.

“Hình như là anh em bà con. Bất quá nghe nói là ở cùng một chỗ.”

“Nhưng là tính cách hoàn toàn không giống nhau ai, tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi lớn lên xác thật đẹp, nhưng là tính cách siêu cấp lãnh, lần trước lão sư làm ta kêu hắn đi văn phòng, hắn lông mày đều bất động một chút.”

“Hắn lời nói siêu cấp thiếu, cơ bản không cùng nữ sinh nói chuyện, trong ban có thể cùng hắn nói chuyện được tổng cộng cũng liền như vậy một hai cái đi?”

Cho nên đâu, lại quan ngươi chuyện gì?

Phía trước ghé vào cùng nhau nói nhỏ nữ sinh rốt cuộc có một cái chú ý tới phía sau hắn, trừng lớn hai mắt nháy mắt cấm thanh, điên cuồng dùng bả vai đâm một bên bạn tốt. Một đám người nhìn thấy bát quái nhân vật chính chi nhất liền đứng ở chính mình phía sau, đều mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ, trong lúc nhất thời bầu không khí liền lạnh xuống dưới.

Ngô Lỗi lãnh đạm ánh mắt từ bọn họ trên mặt nhất nhất đảo qua, cuối cùng vẫn là nghiêng thân mình vòng qua bọn họ rời đi, liền một câu đều lười đến bố thí.

Vô luận thấp niên cấp học sinh là như thế nào xao động bất an hay là sự không liên quan mình, thi đại học đếm ngược vẫn là ở không ngừng đẩy mạnh, chỉ chớp mắt liền cũng chỉ dư lại gần một tháng thời gian.

Tháng năm hạ ý đã kích động, mang theo thốt nhiên sinh cơ, lấy một loại mơ hồ nóng rực từ làn da thái dương gian lộ ra tới.

Ngô Lỗi chính là ở như vậy thời tiết cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở cửa thang lầu gặp gỡ.

Khi đó hắn đang đứng ở bạn tốt bên cạnh người, không chút để ý nghe đối phương các loại cãi cọ, thỉnh thoảng có lệ gật đầu tỏ vẻ chính mình đang nghe, kỳ thật suy nghĩ sớm đã không biết bay tới nơi nào.

Bạn tốt chính nói đến mấu chốt chỗ, thần sắc kích động, liền trên mặt đều mang theo vi diệu đỏ ửng, cuối cùng nhịn không được theo bản năng câu lấy Ngô Lỗi cổ, ghé vào hắn bên tai nói nhỏ, “Ta cùng ngươi nói, này nữ sinh a, tốt nhất cái loại này cao lãnh khoản, tỷ như ngươi loại này lớn lên hảo lại đặc biệt cao lãnh, nhưng lại không phải ngươi như vậy.”

“Ngô Lỗi ngươi quá lạnh, nhân gia còn không có cùng ngươi nói hai câu lời nói, đã bị ngươi ánh mắt đông chết.”

“Ngươi hẳn là ——”

Hắn trong lòng nhàm chán, vốn là đối đồng bạn lải nhải câu muội tâm đắc nửa điểm hứng thú cũng không có, càng là đối hắn vô cớ thân mật động tác phản cảm tới rồi cực hạn, vừa định duỗi tay đem trên cổ cái kia lệnh người phản cảm cánh tay cấp kéo xuống tới, phía sau liền vang lên một đạo quen thuộc thanh âm.

“Ngô Lỗi.”

Là cùng thường lui tới giống nhau ngữ điệu, rồi lại mang theo vài phần vô cớ xa cách cùng lãnh đạm.

Hắn quay đầu, quả nhiên nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở nghiêng phía trên thang lầu ngôi cao thượng. Hắn đại khái là đang muốn muốn đi xuống dưới, còn duy trì đi xuống cất bước tư thế, một tay đỡ tay vịn cầu thang, trong tay cầm một đống văn kiện, sắc mặt trước sau như một nhạt nhẽo, không có gì biểu tình, ánh mắt lại ở bọn họ hai người trên người dạo qua một vòng, bất động thanh sắc ở cái kia câu lấy hắn cổ cánh tay thượng tạm dừng một lát, theo sau chuyển tới Ngô Lỗi trên mặt.

Ngô Lỗi chú ý tới hắn kia một giây trệ sáp, vi diệu nhướng mày.

“Đã lâu không thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên.” Xác thật là đã lâu không thấy, từ tiến vào ôn tập giai đoạn, Lưu hạo nhiên liền bắt đầu dậy sớm vãn về, đồng hồ sinh học cùng hắn hoàn toàn sai khai, đại đa số thời điểm Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại hắn đã đi rồi, buổi tối trở lại phòng tác nghiệp làm một nửa, mới nghe được hắn về nhà động tĩnh.

Trong trường học đụng tới khả năng càng là cực kỳ bé nhỏ, hắn cho rằng chính mình đại khái là muốn tới tháng sáu phân thi đại học xong mới có thể cùng đối phương đánh đối mặt, lại không nghĩ rằng sẽ tại đây một ngày cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lấy như vậy tư thái gặp phải.

Đối phương không tỏ ý kiến gật gật đầu, lại không có tiếp tục đi xuống dưới ý tứ, đứng ở bên kia nửa ngày mới mở miệng: “Không cho ta giới thiệu một chút sao?”

Bên cạnh người bạn tốt bị Lưu hạo nhiên có chút sắc bén ánh mắt đảo qua, nháy mắt run lên một chút. Sớm nghe nói Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên là huynh đệ, quan hệ nhưng vẫn không tốt, nhưng là chưa từng chính mắt gặp qua, cũng không tốt ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt nhắc tới, hiện giờ nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi xa xa tương đối mặt vô biểu tình đối thoại lãnh đạm bộ dáng, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên, ngược lại nhớ tới chính mình cánh tay còn đặt tại Ngô Lỗi trên cổ, theo bản năng muốn lặng lẽ thu hồi.

Nhưng mà hắn ý tưởng chú định không có biện pháp hoàn thành.

Ngô Lỗi nhận thấy được hắn nhút nhát, vươn tay nhanh chóng phía sau kéo lại cổ tay của hắn, nguyên bản cứng còng thân thể cũng mềm xuống dưới, triều hắn kia một bên nhích lại gần, quay đầu đi câu môi triều Lưu hạo nhiên nở nụ cười, trong mắt mang theo vài phần ngoài ý muốn.

“Ta cho rằng ngươi xem ra tới a.” Liền ngày thường bình thẳng âm điệu cũng mang lên vài phần nhẹ nhàng cùng mềm ý, Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn: “Ta đây giới thiệu một chút, đây là ta bạn trai.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt vẫn không nhúc nhích, mang theo vài phần áp bách, sau một lúc lâu rốt cuộc mở miệng, “Ngươi vui đùa cái gì vậy?”

Bên cạnh người người cảm nhận được càng ngày càng lạnh không khí, muốn há mồm giải thích, bị Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt bất biến bóp lấy sau thắt lưng thịt, nháy mắt đảo hút một hơi, nửa câu lời nói cũng giảng không ra. Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên giữ kín như bưng mặt, cười khẽ một tiếng, “Ngươi cảm thấy ta là ở nói giỡn?”

Hai người ánh mắt đối thượng, giằng co nửa ngày, cuối cùng là Lưu hạo nhiên trước quay mặt đi, hơi hơi gật đầu, nhắc tới trong tay văn kiện, trong giọng nói đã là vân đạm phong khinh: “Tùy tiện ngươi.” Theo sau ở Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt chậm rãi đi xuống lâu, hướng hắn đến gần, theo sau lại đi xa.

Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy duy trì cái kia tư thế nhìn theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi xa, thẳng đến hoàn toàn biến mất, mới rốt cuộc lạnh mặt đem trên cổ đặt cánh tay quăng xuống dưới, ngữ khí cùng ánh mắt giống nhau lương bạc: “Ngươi không phải thích kề vai sát cánh sao, hiện tại vừa lòng?”

Theo sau mặt vô biểu tình vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, nói câu “Đa tạ”, xoay người rời đi.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn cho rằng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng liền như vậy. Ôm cho nhau tra tấn oán ghét một đường dây dưa đi xuống đi, không chết không ngừng. Hắn nhân sinh trước mười lăm năm là ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, mà lấy mười lăm tuổi vì giao điểm, sau này tuổi tác giống như là ở trong đêm tối hành tẩu, bị bắt một người đối mặt các loại mặt trái cảm xúc, không ai có thể thế hắn thừa nhận, liền tính là Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thể.

Hắn có tội. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có tội.

Cho nên cho nhau tra tấn, có lẽ là chính là vận mệnh chú định chú định sự tình. Rốt cuộc ông ngoại xảy ra chuyện sau hai năm, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chính là như vậy lại đây, giống hai chỉ con nhím, dùng thứ kỹ càng bao bọc lấy tự mình, đồng thời cũng đem đối phương trát khắp cả người lăng thương.

Thi đại học trước lần đó cửa thang lầu sát vai, xác thật là hắn cố ý đi khí Lưu hạo nhiên, muốn nhìn hắn mặt lạnh.

Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ thi đại học thất lợi.

Vô luận qua nhiều ít năm, đã xảy ra nhiều ít sự, liền tính bọn họ quan hệ đã không xong tới rồi như thế nguy ngập nguy cơ nông nỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn trong lòng trước sau là không gì làm không được, trừ bỏ ông ngoại lạc đường chuyện này, Ngô Lỗi trước sau tin tưởng hắn vẫn là chính mình niên thiếu khát khao sùng bái hạo nhiên ca ca.

Hắn là trọng bổn liêu, hắn ứng vinh dự thêm thân, hắn ứng bị tuyển làm khoa học tự nhiên đệ nhất ưu tú tốt nghiệp bước lên chủ tịch đài, sau đó ở nào đó sáng lạn nhật tử bước lên chủ tịch đài đọc diễn văn, tiếp thu toàn giáo sư sinh chú mục lễ, mà không phải làm đồng học lén rộng khắp truyền lưu hiếm lạ bát quái nhân vật chính, xuất hiện ở mỗi người trong miệng.

“Ai, ngươi nghe nói sao, cao tam cái kia luôn luôn danh khí rất lớn ngày thường đặc biệt chịu lão sư thích Lưu hạo nhiên, lần này thi đại học cư nhiên hoạt thiết lư, mấy năm liên tục cấp trước năm cũng chưa chen vào đi, ta vừa mới đi văn phòng nộp bài tập, liền nghe được lão sư đều đang nói chuyện này, một mảnh tiếc hận đâu.”

“Ta dựa, đại thần cư nhiên ngựa mất móng trước? Không nên a, hắn tâm thái từ trước đến nay tốt, rốt cuộc lấy ổn nổi danh a.”

“Không có khả năng đi, lại như thế nào hoạt thiết lư cũng sẽ không ngã ra trước năm a, ta còn nghe nói hắn tự chiêu qua đâu, chỉ cần quá trường học yêu cầu tuyến liền không có gì vấn đề đi?”

“Bổn một khẳng định có a, 211 hẳn là không thành vấn đề, nhưng là phía trước cái kia tự chiêu đại khái là không diễn đi, 985 cũng huyền.”

“Ta cảm thấy là tâm thái băng rồi đi.”

“Đáng tiếc đáng tiếc.”

Sau đó là một mảnh cảm thán thổn thức “Tấm tắc” thanh, mang theo giá rẻ tiếc hận cùng sự không liên quan mình đồng tình.

Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản viết nhanh bút đột nhiên ngừng lại, giống như tạp mang, sửng sốt nửa ngày, chờ đến cúi đầu thời điểm mới phát hiện bài thi thượng đã để lại một cái chói mắt mặc điểm.

“Cho nên nói ngày thường phong cảnh có ích lợi gì, thi đại học a, vẫn là xem mệnh.”

Ngươi nhưng câm miệng đi.

“Vậy ngươi cũng khảo không đến nhân gia kia phân đi, liền tính là hoạt thiết lư cũng so ngươi cao nhiều a!”

“Ngươi biết cái gì, đây chính là muốn xem được mất so, ta hoạt thiết lư nhiều nhất chính là bổn nhị hoạt đến bổn tam, nhân gia Lưu hạo nhiên chính là trực tiếp từ đứng đầu học phủ trực tiếp té trọng vốn dĩ ngoại, có thể so sánh sao?”

Ngươi có thể hay không đừng nói chuyện.

“Kia đảo cũng là, bất quá từ đỉnh ngã xuống khẳng định đau đi, rốt cuộc bị phủng đến như vậy cao, ha.”

Trong tay bút lông theo tiếng mà đoạn, Ngô Lỗi bỗng chốc đứng dậy, đem bút ném ở trên bàn, xụ mặt bước nhanh đi đến cái kia vui sướng khi người gặp họa nam sinh trước người, không cho đối phương nửa điểm phản ứng cơ hội, giơ lên nắm tay bay thẳng đến mặt ném tới.

Động tác tàn nhẫn, ánh mắt hung ác, không có nửa điểm do dự, thừa dịp đối phương bị mạc danh một quyền đánh đến ngốc vòng một lát, duỗi tay kéo lấy tóc của hắn ấn ở một bên bàn học thượng, một chân đá vào hắn chân cong chỗ.

Cái kia nam sinh bị đánh đến máu mũi chảy ròng, chật vật ghé vào bàn học thượng, liên quan trên bàn sách giáo khoa bài thi cùng bút lăn đầy đất, bị hắn đá đến kêu thảm thiết một tiếng, cùng bàn ghế cùng nhau quăng ngã cá nhân ngưỡng mã phiên, trước sau bất quá hai giây, lấy hai người vì trung tâm phạm vi hai mét nội liền nháy mắt một mảnh hỗn độn.

Nguyên bản náo nhiệt ồn ào phòng học bởi vì hai người đột phát động tĩnh đình trệ một lát, theo sau đại gia mới rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, ở kinh hô trung triều hai người chạy đi, khuyên can khuyên can, kéo người kéo người, thỉnh thoảng hỗn loạn nữ sinh tiếng thét chói tai.

Ngô Lỗi động tác lại nửa điểm không có đình, nhận thấy được đối phương ra sức phản kháng, tàn nhẫn đạp hắn hai chân, theo sau ngồi xổm xuống thân ngồi ở cái kia nam sinh trên người, lôi kéo hắn cổ áo tiếp tục động thủ, phảng phất không muốn sống nữa giống nhau, hai mắt mang theo áp lực hung tính, đem phác lại đây muốn kéo lấy hắn tay đồng học xem đến kinh hãi, bất quá là giây lát công phu, liền nhẹ nhàng tránh đi bên cạnh một đống người, tiếp tục trên tay bạo hành.

Trường hợp một lần hỗn loạn tới rồi cực hạn, liền lớp bên cạnh đều có người hiểu chuyện nghe được động tĩnh tiến đến hỏi thăm, thưa thớt vây quanh ở cửa không ngừng châu đầu ghé tai, thẳng đến lão sư từ văn phòng bước nhanh đến gần, mới rốt cuộc im tiếng nhường ra một cái lộ tới.

“Làm gì? Làm gì?!” Lão sư quát lớn phảng phất đất bằng sấm sét, “Các ngươi đương nơi này là địa phương nào? Nơi này là trường học! Muốn đánh nhau cút đi đánh!”

Rốt cuộc, mọi người động tác đều ngừng lại, giống như từ một hồi hoang đường ly kỳ trong mộng đã tỉnh giống nhau, mang theo vài phần mờ mịt cùng hoảng loạn. Một bên vây quanh người như Moses phân hải giống nhau chậm rãi triều hai sườn thối lui, lộ ra sự kiện trung tâm vặn đánh vào cùng nhau hai người.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, sắc mặt lạnh lùng, cùng cửa lão sư nhìn nhau thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc ở hắn trong ánh mắt gợi lên môi, âm vụ cười, buông lỏng ra dưới thân đầy mặt là huyết nam sinh đứng lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhận được Ngô phụ điện thoại là tại hạ ngọ 1 giờ rưỡi tả hữu.

Thi đại học thành tích ra tới không bao lâu, Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu biết được hắn thất lợi, an ủi hắn hồi lâu, hảo thanh dặn dò hắn không cần nghĩ nhiều, ở nhà hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, lưu tâm một chút chí nguyện vấn đề, thậm chí đưa ra quá đoạn thời gian cho hắn báo cái đoàn xuất ngoại giải sầu.

Kỳ thật, bọn họ cũng không biết, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không để ý chuyện này. Từ đầu đến cuối, hắn đều không có để ý quá cái kia điểm. Người khác cười nhạo, đồng tình, hoặc là mắt lạnh, hắn càng không thèm để ý.

Chính là hắn không nghĩ tới, Ngô Lỗi sẽ để ý, so với hắn chính mình còn muốn để ý.

Hắn đánh một đường đuổi tới bệnh viện thời điểm Ngô phụ chính chờ ở cửa phòng bệnh, nhìn đến hắn tới, lộ ra một tia buồn rầu tươi cười: “Hạo nhiên, ngươi đã đến rồi.”

“Cô mẫu không có tới sao?” Hắn chạy quá cấp, khi nói chuyện còn mang theo thở dốc, “Đá chồng chất hiện tại ở bên trong? Tay không có việc gì đi?”

“Ngươi cô mẫu công ty vội, không thể phân thân, cho nên đã kêu ta tới. Hắn hiện tại ở bên trong chờ hộ sĩ cho hắn truyền dịch đâu, mới vừa thượng xong thạch cao, nói là cảm xúc không quá ổn định, khả năng đánh nhau thời điểm đụng vào đầu, có điểm rất nhỏ não chấn động.”

Dứt lời lại khẽ hừ một tiếng: “Kia tiểu tử, còn não chứng đãng? Ta xem là hắn đem nhân gia đánh đến não chứng đãng mới không sai biệt lắm. Lão sư cho ta xem trong phòng học video theo dõi, toàn bộ hành trình đều là hắn ấn nhân gia đánh, đem đồng học đánh đến đầy mặt huyết, ta xem không ở trên giường nằm gần tháng hảo không được. Hiện tại nhưng có năng lực đâu, hỏi hắn nửa ngày cũng chống đỡ hết nổi cái thanh, ngoan cố đến muốn chết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời không nói gì, quay đầu lẳng lặng hướng phòng bệnh nhìn liếc mắt một cái, theo sau cúi đầu: “Dượng, thực xin lỗi, nếu không phải bởi vì ta, đá chồng chất cũng sẽ không……”

Ngô phụ lại đột nhiên nở nụ cười, duỗi qua tay vỗ vỗ cánh tay hắn, trấn an nói: “Đứa nhỏ ngốc, quan ngươi chuyện gì. Ngươi từ nhỏ liền nghe lời hiểu chuyện, trước kia cùng Ngô Lỗi hai người cùng nhau đã làm sai chuyện tình liền ái toàn bộ hướng chính mình trên người ôm, hiện tại trưởng thành vẫn là dáng vẻ này.”

“Ngô Lỗi đứa nhỏ này, khi còn nhỏ liền cái này tính tình, nhìn qua cười hì hì, kỳ thật tính tình cùng hầm cầu cục đá dường như, lại xú lại ngạnh. Việc này không trách ngươi, đừng nghĩ nhiều.” Nói xong đem bàn tay tiến túi quần trung, móc ra một gói thuốc lá, nhặt một cây ngậm thượng, “Ngươi từ từ đi vào bồi bồi hắn đi, ta đi yên khu rít điếu thuốc, từ từ đem tiền thuốc men kết còn muốn đi một chuyến trường học. Nhân gia gia trưởng còn ở trong trường học mặt nháo phải cho cách nói đâu, ta còn phải giúp tiểu tử này chùi đít.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, nhìn theo Ngô phụ đi xa, mới chậm rãi đi đến phòng bệnh trước, gõ hai hạ môn, đẩy cửa đi vào.

Hộ sĩ vừa lúc mới vừa trát xong châm, chính cấp Ngô Lỗi giải da quản, điều hảo truyền dịch tốc độ liền đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi, Lưu hạo nhiên triều nàng nói thanh tạ, ánh mắt ở trên giường nhân thân thượng lướt qua, đến gần ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh người, chờ đến phòng bệnh môn lại lần nữa khép lại mới rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Đau không?”

Trên giường người nửa nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt dừng ở ngoài cửa sổ, khóe môi còn mang theo vết bầm, trên vạt áo có vài miếng vết máu, không biết là chính hắn vẫn là cái kia bị đánh người, nghe được hắn nói không có nửa điểm mở miệng ý tứ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không để ý, chỉ là nhàn nhạt mà cười thanh, “Sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra trải qua dượng đều cùng ta nói, kỳ thật ngươi không cần để ý đến bọn họ.”

“Liền tính không phải bọn họ, cũng sẽ có khác người. Từ từ chúng sinh, ngươi sao có thể lấp kín mỗi người khẩu? Huống chi…… Ta cũng không để ý.”

Hắn ánh mắt dừng ở Ngô Lỗi treo từng tí trên tay, ở những cái đó lau cồn i-ốt loang lổ miệng vết thương thượng tạm dừng đã lâu, mới mở miệng: “Ngô Lỗi, kỳ thật không cần thiết, vì loại chuyện này gánh vác một cái lớn hơn, căn bản không đáng.”

Người nọ rốt cuộc có phản ứng, chậm rãi quay đầu mặt hướng hắn, ánh mắt bình tĩnh, chậm rãi gợi lên môi, phảng phất nghe được cái gì buồn cười sự tình, mở miệng hỏi hắn: “Không cần thiết? Không đáng?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cũng thật khôi hài.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm có chút khô khốc, mang theo một ít khí âm, “Ngươi trang cái gì thánh mẫu đâu? Ở trước mặt ta cũng thật hội diễn, ngươi cho rằng ta là vì ngươi mới đi đánh nhau?”

“Đừng cho chính mình mang tâng bốc, ta chỉ là không nghĩ chính mình thiếu ngươi mà thôi.” Hắn rũ xuống mắt, “Ta người này, ghét nhất thiếu người đồ vật.”

Nói xong dừng một chút, hướng về phía hắn cười nhạo một tiếng, nâng lên một khác chỉ đánh thạch cao tay so đo, “Một bàn tay, một cái xử phạt, để ngươi thi đại học thất lợi.”

“Ngô Lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng đánh gãy hắn, ánh mắt tràn đầy bao dung.

“Đều đi qua.”

Kia ánh mắt quá mức mềm mại, mang theo nào đó kỳ dị tiêu tan, thẳng vọng đắc nhân tâm đều nhăn ở cùng nhau, làm Ngô Lỗi nhất thời không nói gì, sững sờ ở chỗ đó, nửa ngày đều nói không nên lời một chữ tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay cẩn thận mơn trớn những cái đó miệng vết thương, mang theo chước người nhiệt độ, xuyên thấu qua làn da truyền tới, làm người nhịn không được run rẩy, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, mới hoảng hốt gian phát hiện chính mình đã hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung.

Hắn nói, đều đi qua.

Đều đi qua, lại rốt cuộc là cái gì đều đi qua?

Là từ trước đều đi qua, vẫn là hiện giờ đều đi qua, lại hoặc là sở hữu đều đi qua?

Hắn không rõ ràng lắm. Duy nhất biết đến là, mỗi một đáp án đều làm nhân tâm toái.

Ngô Lỗi ở bệnh viện ở ba ngày liền xuất viện, vốn dĩ cũng chỉ là quan sát, không có gì vấn đề lớn là được, duy nhất có vấn đề đại khái chính là trường học phương diện. Đối phương gia trưởng chết cắn không buông khẩu, kiên trì yêu cầu trường học cấp cái cách nói. Ngô phụ hai ngày này vì việc này không ngừng hướng trường học chạy, còn muốn bớt thời giờ đi cho nhân gia gia trưởng xin lỗi, thăm cái kia bị đánh học sinh, tóc đều trảo rớt một đống.

Nhàn ngược lại là Ngô Lỗi.

Chủ nhiệm lớp thông tri hắn tạm thời không cần đi đi học, chờ giáo ủy thương lượng lấy lòng rồi kết quả lại phản giáo. Ba ngày thời gian một quá, hắn liền thu thập hảo đồ vật, về tới gia, mỗi ngày mặc kệ chính mình sa vào ở internet, sự tình gì cũng không muốn tưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật cũng ở nhà, nhưng là trừ bỏ tất yếu ăn cơm thời gian, hai người cơ hồ đều ngốc tại trong phòng của mình, không nói gì cơ hội, cũng không có giao lưu lý do.

Nếu không xuất hiện cái gì ngoài ý muốn nói, bọn họ đại khái sẽ vẫn luôn như vậy đi xuống, thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi nhận được trường học xử phạt thông tri, trở lại trường học, tiếp tục phía trước đoạn rớt chương trình học.

Chỉ là nếu.

Chính là hắn vẫn là đáng chết đụng phải ngoài ý muốn.

Ngô Lỗi về đến nhà ngày hôm sau buổi tối, ở pha lê di phía sau cửa, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô mẫu đối thoại.

“Hạo nhiên, ta biết ngươi luôn luôn là một cái bớt lo hài tử, nhiều năm như vậy ta và ngươi dượng cũng đều xem ở trong mắt, cũng là đánh tâm nhãn đem ngươi đương chính mình hài tử ở đau, ta hy vọng ngươi làm quyết định này thời điểm có thể thận trọng một ít.” Ngô mẫu thanh âm rất là ôn nhu.

“Cô mẫu, ta biết ngươi ý tứ.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí cực kỳ bình tĩnh, “Ta biết các ngươi đều sợ ta bởi vì thi đại học thất lợi chịu đả kích, kỳ thật ta không như vậy yếu ớt.”

“Ta quyết định đi Bắc Kinh đọc sách cũng không phải nhất thời giận dỗi kết quả, cũng không phải tự sa ngã tùy tiện điền cái trường học.”

“Ta là thật sự quyết định muốn đi một cái xa xôi địa phương, nhìn xem nơi khác phong cảnh.”

“Nhưng Bắc Kinh rốt cuộc quá xa, nếu là gần điểm trường học sẽ phương tiện rất nhiều, về sau tiết ngày nghỉ còn có thể thường trở về nhìn xem, đi Bắc Kinh nói, một năm cũng liền trở về hai lần mà thôi.”

“Ta và ngươi dượng, còn có đá chồng chất, đều sẽ tưởng ngươi.”

Phòng khách trầm mặc một lát, liền ở Ngô Lỗi cho rằng Lưu hạo nhiên không chuẩn bị trả lời thời điểm, hắn nghe được hắn thanh âm.

“Ta đã quyết định, cô mẫu.”

“Hảo đi, ta tôn trọng ngươi ý kiến.”

Ngô Lỗi bối quá thân, siết chặt phía sau kính mờ môn bắt tay, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm chính mình mũi chân, nửa ngày mới miễn cưỡng xả ra một tia ý cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên, nguyên lai ngươi cái kia “Đều đi qua” là ý tứ này.

Thì ra là thế.

Tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, hắn chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống thân ôm chặt chính mình, cắn chặt răng, chính là không làm chính mình lao ra đi. Phẫn nộ cùng khổ sở đem hắn bao phủ, hắn cảm giác chính mình trái tim đã vỡ thành một mảnh một mảnh, chính là trên mặt lại không có một giọt nước mắt.

Bọn họ chi gian rõ ràng đã không thể, cũng không thể đủ càng phức tạp, muốn như thế nào không có trở ngại?

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô mẫu nói xong về chí nguyện ý tưởng sau, về tới chính mình phòng, không quá nửa tiếng đồng hồ, liền nhận được Ngô Lỗi tin nhắn.

【 ta tắm rửa khăn tắm quên cầm, ngươi giúp ta lấy một chút. 】

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm di động bình sửng sốt vài giây, suy tư trong chốc lát, mới đứt quãng hồi phục hắn.

【 ta hiện tại ở trong phòng, cô mẫu hẳn là còn ở phòng khách xem TV, ngươi trực tiếp kêu nàng là được. 】

【 nàng về phòng, nếu là phòng khách có người ta còn sẽ kêu ngươi hỗ trợ lấy? 】

Lưu hạo nhiên cau mày do dự một lát, vẫn là thở dài, đi ra phòng.

Hiện giờ thương phẩm phòng phần lớn là động tĩnh phân khu, phòng ngủ đều ở cùng sườn. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu phòng ngủ tự mang buồng vệ sinh, mà Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi còn lại là xài chung một cái đại buồng vệ sinh. Lưu hạo nhiên đem trên ban công thuộc về Ngô Lỗi cái kia khăn tắm thu xuống dưới, đi đến buồng vệ sinh cửa, gõ gõ môn, “Ngươi khăn tắm ta cho ngươi lấy tới.”

Trong phòng vệ sinh vòi hoa sen thanh âm có chút vang, Lưu hạo nhiên đợi nửa ngày không nghe được Ngô Lỗi trả lời thanh, lại nhẫn nại tính tình gõ một lần môn, lặp lại một lần phía trước nói. Lần này bên trong rốt cuộc có động tĩnh. Tắm vòi sen thanh âm đột nhiên im bặt, tiếp theo là cửa kính di môn bị kéo ra thanh âm, một lát sau, phòng tắm môn bị người kéo ra một cái phùng.

Lưu hạo nhiên rũ xuống mắt, đứng ở ngoài cửa, duỗi tay đem khăn tắm tặng đi vào, đợi nửa ngày, lại không ai tiếp.

Hắn rốt cuộc có chút không chịu nổi tính tình, ngữ khí trầm xuống dưới: “Ngô Lỗi?”

Bên trong người cười một tiếng, mở miệng hỏi hắn, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi như vậy hung làm gì, ta tay còn bó thạch cao, động tác không có phương tiện a.”

Hắn trầm mặc, lại không nói cái gì nữa, thò tay chờ ở nơi đó, chờ tới tay toan, lại như cũ không ai tiếp.

“Ngươi có ý tứ gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc minh bạch, đối phương là cố ý.

“Cái gì có ý tứ gì?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi lại.

“Ngươi rõ ràng.”

Bên trong người rốt cuộc không hề giả ngu, cười lạnh một tiếng, bỗng chốc trực tiếp mở cửa, chậm rãi đi tới trước mặt hắn.

Mới vừa tắm gội xong thân thể, trắng nõn xinh đẹp, thượng mang theo bọt nước, như thế mới mẻ.

Lại cũng cả người trần trụi, không manh áo che thân, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cả người ngẩn ra, theo bản năng muốn xoay người đưa lưng về phía hắn.

Ngô Lỗi động tác so với hắn còn muốn mau. Ướt đẫm tay nhanh chóng túm chặt cánh tay hắn, không dung tránh thoát, theo sau chậm rãi gần sát hắn thân thể, trên mặt mang cười, liền đôi mắt đều như là thấm thủy, nhuận nhuận, lượng lượng.

Chính là cặp kia trong mắt không có nửa điểm ý cười.

“Như thế nào, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi sợ cái gì? Có cái gì hảo tâm hư?” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu gần sát hắn bên tai, thân mật bộ dáng phảng phất là ở cọ xát, liền thanh âm đều áp tới rồi thấp nhất, “Thân thể này trần truồng lỏa thể bộ dáng, ngươi lại không phải chưa thấy qua?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đồng tử co rút lại, siết chặt khăn tắm, chậm rãi cúi đầu: “Ngô Lỗi.”

“Như thế nào?” Ngô Lỗi kéo ra khoảng cách, hỏi hắn: “Sợ lạp?”

Hắn ánh mắt cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đối thượng, theo sau nghiêng đầu triều phía sau ý bảo, “Tiến vào, chúng ta nói chuyện đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên yết hầu giật giật, ánh mắt yên lặng, như là bao hàm thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, cuối cùng vẫn là gật gật đầu, cùng hắn vào phòng tắm.

Phòng tắm môn kéo lên nháy mắt, mang theo một tiếng thanh thúy răng rắc thanh, cũng như là giải khai phủ đầy bụi nhiều năm chuyện cũ, mang theo màu đen cấm kỵ hơi thở, trầm trọng đến làm người khó có thể thở dốc.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Hắn kêu hắn, ngữ điệu là như thế quen thuộc mềm mại, thẳng đánh trái tim, làm hắn máu đều bắt đầu gia tốc chảy xuôi, phảng phất nháy mắt trở lại đã từng vô ưu vô lự tuổi tác.

“Ta nghe được ngươi vừa mới ở phòng khách cùng ta mẹ lời nói.” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, đi đến hắn trước người, trên mặt không còn nữa từ trước lạnh nhạt kháng cự, mang theo kỳ dị yếu ớt, “Ngươi về sau, là không chuẩn bị đã trở lại đi?”

Bọn họ đã từng như thế thân mật, như thế nào sẽ đoán không được Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói phía dưới chân thật ý đồ?

Lưu hạo nhiên muốn rời đi, rời đi này phiến tràn ngập khó có thể mở miệng chuyện cũ thổ địa, rời đi cái này mặt ngoài hài hòa kỳ thật dấu diếm bí tân gia đình, rời đi hắn.

Rời đi, như là một mảnh bồ công anh rời đi cơ thể mẹ, như là một con diều tránh thoát tuyến khống. Một đi không trở lại, không có tin tức.

“Ngô Lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, trên mặt hiện ra thống khổ thần sắc, “Chúng ta đều trưởng thành, từ trước thời gian trở về không được.”

Bọn họ đã từng ước định đem qua đi toàn bộ quên mất, triệt triệt để để, sạch sẽ. Chính là thật sự thực tiễn lên, mới phát hiện quá mức khó khăn.

Quá khó khăn.

Liền tính lý trí thượng không ngừng cảnh cáo chính mình không thể gần chút nữa, không thể lại chú ý, chính là cảm tình thượng vẫn là không có biện pháp khắc chế. Vui sướng, sung sướng, khẩn trương, thống khổ, sợ hãi, ghen ghét, hối hận. Quá nhiều tình cảm trộn lẫn tạp ở bên nhau, chú định làm cho bọn họ lại khó thành vì một đôi bình thường huynh đệ.

Ngô Lỗi cười khổ nghiêng người đi mở ra vòi sen, tiếng nước nháy mắt che dấu ở hai người càng lúc càng lớn nói chuyện thanh.

“Năm đó ngươi nói tính, xoay người liền giao cái bạn gái.” Nói xong như là nghĩ tới cái gì, nở nụ cười, “Ta biết ngươi là tưởng bức ta buông tay, này ta nhận.”

“Chính là mấy năm nay những cái đó đứt quãng thân cận lại là sao lại thế này?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có biết hay không, có đôi khi ngươi thật sự thực tàn nhẫn.” Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt cũng không nháy mắt, gắt gao nhìn thẳng hắn, nháy mắt liền rơi xuống hai giọt nước mắt, “Không phải sự tình gì đều là nói tốt làm bộ không phát sinh quá, là có thể thật sự coi như không phát sinh quá.”

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên có tội, nhất định phải cõng nghiệp chướng quá xong cả đời này, như thế nào lại làm hồi bình thường huynh đệ?

“Thực xin lỗi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, trên mặt tràn đầy thống khổ, chậm rãi nhắm lại mắt, “Thực xin lỗi.”

Nếu tuổi trẻ khi tiến hành những cái đó gạt bên người thân nhân không. Luân ôn tồn là kích thích, sung sướng, không hỏi sớm chiều. Như vậy sau lại phát sinh sự tình giống như là chú định kiếp số giống nhau, dùng trầm trọng cùng đau khổ đưa bọn họ đả kích đến cơ hồ chưa gượng dậy nổi.

Tránh không khỏi, không thể quên được. Thống khổ cùng hối hận như là xuyên thấu qua làn da dung vào huyết cốt, làm người hít thở không thông. Loạn luân bối đức mang đến nhiều ít kích thích cùng vui sướng, liền đồng dạng hồi báo cho bọn hắn vô pháp vãn hồi tổn thất cùng đau khổ.

Thật lớn trầm trọng cục đá, nhiều năm như vậy vẫn luôn đè ở hai người trong lòng, mỗi một phân mỗi một giây, chưa từng có biến mất quá.

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi gần sát hắn, cuối cùng vươn đôi tay ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên rung động thân thể: “Cho ta hy vọng, cho ta thất vọng. Đẩy ra ta, lại chủ động tới gần ta.”

“Ngươi rõ ràng rõ ràng kia một ngày ta là cố ý kích thích ngươi đi?” Hắn nở nụ cười, “Chính là ngươi vẫn là ghen ghét.”

Đúng vậy, ghen ghét. Hắn kỳ thật rất rõ ràng, Lưu hạo nhiên là ở ghen ghét. Liền tính hắn trang đến lại hảo, chính là thi đại học thành tích lại không lừa được người.

“Đừng nói nữa.” Lưu hạo nhiên mày thật sâu nhăn lại, “Đừng nói nữa, Ngô Lỗi.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên.”

“Ngươi làm ta hướng phía trước xem, ta hiện tại nhìn đến toàn bộ đều là ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay thong thả mà vuốt ve hắn gương mặt, trong mắt tràn đầy bất lực, “Ta có thể làm sao bây giờ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình tâm đều mau bị hắn xoa nát, lại một câu cũng đáp không được.

“Đá chồng chất.” Duy nhất có thể làm chính là duỗi tay ôm lấy hắn.

“Ca, ngươi nói cho ta.”

“Ta rốt cuộc nên làm cái gì bây giờ.”

Không khí là ướt, hơi thở là nhiệt, làn da là lạnh, hôn là nóng bỏng.  
Buồng vệ sinh xối lịch tiếng nước đem sở hữu tiếng động đều che đậy. Những cái đó không thấy quang, xao động, bí ẩn, có tội, toàn bộ ở này chật chội trong không gian triển lộ không bỏ sót.  
Vô pháp kháng cự.  
Buồng vệ sinh môn không biết là khi nào lạc khóa, giờ phút này lại không người cố lui. Ôm làm nhân tâm say, dục vọng làm người trầm luân. Sở hữu hết thảy đều như là một cái trí mạng bẫy rập, đem hai người nuốt thứ tiến không đáy lốc xoáy.  
Ngô Lỗi trần trụi phía sau lưng dán lên trắng nõn gạch men sứ, nhắm mắt lại ôn thuần thừa nhận đến từ Lưu hạo nhiên hôn môi. Kia hôn theo hắn mi cốt một đường đi xuống, cọ qua gò má, cằm, cổ, cuối cùng ở xương quai xanh dừng lại, thổi nhẹ một ngụm, liếm láp qua đi lại mang theo mơ hồ đau đớn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đem hắn bó thạch cao cánh tay đè ở đỉnh đầu, chậm rãi thối lui một chút, thỏa mãn nhìn chính mình ở đối phương làn da thượng lưu lại dấu cắn, theo sau ánh mắt dừng ở Ngô Lỗi hơi sườn khuôn mặt thượng. Kia trương tinh xảo đến sắc bén khuôn mặt thượng mơ hồ còn có thể nhìn đến đánh nhau lưu lại chưa hoàn toàn rút đi vết thương, giờ phút này lại mang theo vài phần tâm huyết cùng dụ hoặc, làm hắn đáy lòng nổi lên mạc danh hưng phấn.  
Cho nhau tra tấn, nhìn không tới tương lai, lại không có biện pháp buông tay. Càng là áp lực hắc ám, lại càng là sinh ra phản loạn hưng phấn cảm.  
Thật là biến thái. Hắn nhịn không được gợi lên môi tự giễu.  
Quần áo sớm đã ở dây dưa trung bị cởi ra ném ở một bên, thiếu niên cao lớn thân thể giao điệp ở bên nhau, như là tiến vào động dục kỳ không biết quảng đủ thú, thân mật dán sát cọ xát, ở ấm màu vàng ánh đèn hạ có vẻ sắc tình mà mê người.  
Riêng là da thịt thân cận là có thể làm người run rẩy.  
Ngô Lỗi thừa nhận Lưu hạo nhiên tràn ngập trêu chọc cùng dục vọng hôn môi, nửa híp mắt, ánh mắt phóng không, dừng ở hắn phía sau trên vách tường phương, đứt quãng tự hỏi.  
Bọn họ đã bao lâu không có làm? Hai năm đi, đại khái.  
Kia ngón tay theo hắn eo tuyến chậm rãi trượt xuống, một đường quen thuộc đảo qua Ngô Lỗi trên người chỗ mẫn cảm, mang theo mãnh liệt dục hỏa, làm hắn nhịn không được than nhẹ ra tiếng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên từ trước đến nay có đem người bức điên bản lĩnh, hắn vẫn luôn rõ ràng.  
Ấm áp thủy tự đỉnh vòi hoa sen rơi xuống, đem hai người xối đến từ đầu đến chân ướt cái hoàn toàn, lại không có biện pháp tưới nước kia áp lực mấy năm tình cảm cùng dục vọng, ngược lại như là chất xúc tác, làm kia phân khát vọng theo rơi xuống thủy, sũng nước mỗi một tấc da thịt, mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông.  
Xinh đẹp thẳng tắp chân bị kéo, phía trên tay không biết khi nào bị buông lỏng ra, chảy xuống đến háng, đem hắn nâng lên, Ngô gia chủ động khúc khởi hai chân, nâng lên cánh tay vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, theo bản năng kẹp chặt trước người người.  
Phía sau chậm rãi thăm tiến một ngón tay, tiếp theo là đệ nhị căn, đệ tam căn. Ngay từ đầu Ngô Lỗi còn có thể cắn môi nhịn xuống, chờ đến đệ tam căn  
Ngón tay chậm rãi thăm tiến thân thể thời điểm, rốt cuộc nhịn không được đỏ hốc mắt, duỗi dài cổ hơi hơi ngửa ra sau, phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi ha  
Khóc.  
Di động )  
Lưu hạo nhiên trấn an vỗ vỗ hắn cái mông, duỗi đầu ở hắn trên cằm rơi xuống vài cái nhỏ vụn triền miên hôn, theo sau chậm rãi rút ra kia ba ngón tay.  
Giây tiếp theo, hạ thân đã bị nóng bỏng vật cứng chống lại, ám muội cọ qua cửa động, chậm rãi đỉnh nhập.  
Kia dương vật vẫn là trước sau như một tra tấn người, mang theo bức người khí thế, tấc tấc hướng bên trong thác khai, mang theo thật lớn đau đớn, cọ qua nhục bích, làm Ngô Lỗi vô cớ sinh ra vài phần quen thuộc buồn nôn cảm tới.  
Thân thể bị căng ra phục mà lấp đầy cảm giác là như thế rõ ràng, theo Lưu hạo nhiên thong thả mà tiến vào, bị mở rộng tới rồi cực hạn, làm hắn trong lúc nhất thời quên mất rên rỉ, chỉ là theo bản năng tăng lớn vây quanh đối phương lực đạo.  
Không có bôi trơn nói thẳng cùng bị ngạnh sinh sinh xỏ xuyên qua mang theo thống khổ, làm hắn nháy mắt nghĩ tới bọn họ lần đầu tiên. Bất quá khi đó chờ bọn họ, còn không có lưng đeo nhiều như vậy tội nghiệt, niên thiếu khinh cuồng, đúng là hormone tràn đầy tuổi tác, đối tính tràn ngập tò mò | tâm cùng lòng hiếu học, chỉ biết giao hoan mang đến muôn vàn sung sướng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc hoàn toàn tiến vào, tạm dừng một lát sau chậm rãi bắt đầu luật động lên. Đau đớn chưa biến mất, cùng trước người người thiết da dán sát mang đến thỏa mãn cảm cũng đã nhảy vào đại não, hóa thành tuyệt vọng mà lại điên cuồng vui sướng.  
Sở hữu quá vãng vết thương, lưng đeo nghiệp chướng, giả vờ kiên nhẫn, trong nháy mắt này bị toàn bộ quên tới rồi sau đầu, hôn mê hỗn độn não trong biển chỉ còn lại có trước người người mặt, càng ngày càng rõ ràng.  
Kỳ diệu khoái cảm không ngừng hướng khắp người khuếch tán, kích thích đến hắn nhịn không được gợi lên ngón chân tiêm, ở Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo xóc nảy trung hé mở đôi môi, ở hắn bên tai than ra rách nát mềm nị rên rỉ.  
Không phải sở hữu ái đều là tốt đẹp, có chút tình yêu làm người xuống phía dưới trầm luân, tan xương nát thịt, vạn kiếp bất phục.  
Ngô gia xả lên khóe miệng thấp thấp nở nụ cười, nhẹ nhàng cùng trước người Lưu hạo nhiên dán mặt cọ xát, cùng hắn ánh mắt đối thượng, trong mắt nước mắt thủy rốt cuộc lăn xuống, biến mất ở tắm vòi sen hạ, ngay lập tức không thấy.  
“Ca.”  
“Ta là thật sự, thật sự, hảo ái ngươi.”

Trận này gút mắt nảy sinh rốt cuộc là khi nào chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người không có một cái có thể nói rõ ràng.

Có lẽ là rất sớm rất sớm trước kia liền bắt đầu. Như hình với bóng làm bạn, một trước một sau lớn lên, càng ngày càng thân mật quan hệ, chậm rãi đánh vỡ nguyên bản huynh đệ nên bảo trì khoảng cách, thẳng đến phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, đã không có cách nào quay đầu lại.

Ngô Lỗi đánh tiểu liền ái dính Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa bao giờ cự tuyệt, vạn sự đều theo hắn, mặc hắn đi theo chính mình mặt sau bước chân ngắn nhỏ, “Ca ca” “Ca ca” kêu.

Bọn họ so thân huynh đệ còn muốn thân, thân tới rồi cơ hồ huyết cốt tương dung nông nỗi.

Sơ trung thời điểm, Ngô gia trụ còn không phải hiện giờ này căn hộ, địa phương không như vậy đại, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi là ở tại một phòng. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu cho bọn hắn chuẩn bị một trương trên dưới phô gia dụng giường, Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ ở phía dưới, Ngô Lỗi ngủ ở mặt trên.

Mỗi lần Ngô mẫu lệ hành kiểm tra xong hai người hay không đã nghỉ ngơi sau, Ngô Lỗi luôn là vuốt hắc trộm bò xuống giường, chui vào hắn ổ chăn. Nho nhỏ, gầy gầy, mang theo người thiếu niên độc hữu tinh tế, cười hì hì tới gần hắn, lại cái gì đều không nói, tối tăm đêm dưới đèn, hai mắt lập loè động lòng người lộng lẫy sáng rọi.

Hạ phô giường càng thêm đại, hai người ngủ cũng sẽ không tễ, liền tính là như vậy, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là tổng ái hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên người dựa, một đôi chân như thế nào cũng không muốn an phận, giơ lên thật cao, chuyên chọn Lưu hạo nhiên chân áp.

Lưu hạo nhiên mới đầu còn sẽ trốn, chính là vô dụng. Liền tính là ngủ rồi, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là vẫn duy trì chính mình bản năng, đối hắn thực hành toàn phương vị áp chế. Tránh cũng không thể tránh, chỉ có thể mặc kệ nó.

Ai làm hắn là chính mình đệ đệ đâu.

Đệ đệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tối tăm ấm quang hạ Ngô Lỗi súc ở chính mình trước người nửa nghiêng nghỉ ngơi tinh xảo khuôn mặt, sau một lúc lâu mới rốt cuộc giật giật, nhẹ nhàng ở hắn trên trán rơi xuống một cái ôn nhu hôn, theo sau thế hắn đem động rớt chăn kéo điểm, ở hắn bên người nhắm lại mắt.

Kia mấy năm, đại khái là nhất mông lung tốt đẹp mấy năm.

Bí ẩn cảm tình theo tuổi tác càng thêm bành trướng, lấy một loại không thể ngăn cản tình thế dũng dật mà ra, theo tuổi dậy thì đã đến càng thêm xao động, đem hai người bao phủ.

Bắt đầu muốn càng thêm thân mật tiếp xúc, muốn càng thêm gần sát ôm, muốn ôn nhu hôn môi, muốn càng vì thân mật quan hệ, thậm chí là da thịt thân cận, cho nhau hòa tan tiến lẫn nhau huyết cốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên sơ tam kia một năm, Ngô Lỗi chính trực sơ nhị. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu đem nguyên lai phòng ở qua tay, thay đổi một bộ càng vì rộng mở phòng ở, hai người cũng từ lúc bắt đầu xài chung một gian phòng ngủ, biến thành một người một gian.

Chính là liền tính là như thế, như cũ không có ngăn cản hai người bí ẩn cảm tình. Ngô Lỗi như cũ là mỗi ngày hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trong phòng chạy, hơn nữa làm không biết mệt.

Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu vĩnh viễn sẽ không nghĩ đến, bọn họ cho rằng quan hệ hòa hợp tình cùng thân huynh đệ hai đứa nhỏ, sẽ đánh “Cùng nhau chơi game” “Thỉnh giáo tác nghiệp” ngụy trang, ở trong phòng ôm, hôn môi, thân mật đến mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Tuổi còn nhỏ thời điểm, chỉ biết đây là cực độ kích thích. Ở phụ mẫu của chính mình mí mắt phía dưới, giấu trời qua biển, cùng chính mình tình như thủ túc thân nhân trở thành tình nhân, sớm chiều ở chung, sau lưng chơi động tác nhỏ, ăn vụng trái cấm.

Kích thích đến không hỏi sớm chiều.

Sợ hãi mang theo run rẩy, làm người nhịn không được hưng phấn đến liều chết triền miên, đem mỗi một ngày, mỗi một lần gặp mặt ngọt ngào mở rộng tới rồi cực hạn, hướng càng sâu càng hắc ám trong vực sâu ngã xuống.

Ngô Lỗi tổng ái trộm xuyên Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo, tuy rằng những cái đó quần áo bộ hắn trên người luôn là có vẻ có chút dài rộng, nhưng hắn vẫn là ham thích tại đây, ở cả nhà trước mặt rêu rao khắp nơi, liền tính bị Ngô mẹ dạy con cái dục rất nhiều lần “Không cần trộm xuyên ca ca quần áo”, vẫn là đầy mặt kiêu ngạo, không quên diễu võ dương oai hướng Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia ngó liếc mắt một cái. Đối phương cũng xác thật cảm nhận được hắn ánh mắt, gắp đồ ăn động tác dừng một chút, theo sau không dấu vết cong cong môi, tiếp tục vùi đầu ăn cơm.

“Ta liền xuyên, ngươi xem ta ca hắn cũng chưa nói cái gì.” Ngô Lỗi ngạnh khởi cổ, đầy mặt đúng lý hợp tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên phòng Ngô Lỗi so với ai khác đều ai đều sờ thấu, mỗi một cái bài trí, mỗi một quyển sách, bao gồm hắn các loại thói quen, bí mật, Ngô Lỗi đều biết được.

Thậm chí là tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo khe hở chỗ sâu trong cất giấu áo mưa cùng nhuận hoạt tề, hắn đều so với ai khác đều rõ ràng.

Là ngọt ngào.

Giống như thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa giống nhau mang theo trí mạng sắc thái, làm người không màng tất cả ngã xuống tiến ngọt ngào lốc xoáy.

Là tội nghiệt.

Ăn vụng trái cấm, quan hệ huyết thống loạn luân, điều điều đều là tối kỵ.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn sẽ tưởng, đại để là bởi vì hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi trước tiên dự chi quá nhiều cấm kỵ vui thích, cho nên báo ứng mới trở về như thế mau, như thế thảm thống.

Cái gọi là vui quá hóa buồn.

Khi đó hai người, thượng là niên thiếu khinh cuồng, ở cấm kỵ chi trên đường càng đi càng xa, nếm đủ kích thích ngọt ngào, giấu trời qua biển, bởi vì không ai phát hiện, càng thêm cuồng vọng lớn mật, mãn đầu óc hormone, giống như bị rót mê hồn canh.

Kia đem treo ở hai người đỉnh đầu Damocles chi kiếm, cuối cùng vẫn là rơi xuống, không có cấp hai người bất luận cái gì phát hiện đến cơ hội.

Lưu hạo nhiên cao một năm ấy nghỉ đông, Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu ra ngoài, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi hai người ngốc tại ông ngoại trong nhà, mở ra điều hòa, ghé vào cùng nhau xem điện ảnh, tình đến nùng chỗ, ôm hôn môi tới như thế tự nhiên, bước tiếp theo da thịt thân cận cơ hồ là nước chảy thành sông.

Hôn rơi xuống một nửa, Ngô Lỗi lại đột nhiên như là nhớ tới cái gì, mở miệng: “Kỳ quái, vì cái gì dưới lầu như vậy an tĩnh.”

Mới vừa tróc quần áo làn da nháy mắt cảm nhận được lạnh lẽo, liền tính điều hòa đem phòng nội đánh đến ấm áp hòa hợp, lại như cũ ngăn không được đứng lên một thân nổi da gà, làm người nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình.

Sở hữu nhiệt liệt cùng mê say vào giờ phút này chợt biến mất, hai người liếc nhau, quả nhiên ở đối phương trong mắt thấy được cùng chính mình giống nhau như đúc hoảng sợ.

Chờ đến chật vật mặc tốt quần áo chạy xuống lâu thời điểm đã là đại môn rộng mở, người đi nhà trống.

Bọn họ ông ngoại không biết tung tích.

Sau lại ký ức là như thế hỗn loạn thống khổ, không ai nguyện ý hồi ức.

Mọi người đều cho rằng, bọn họ hai cái chỉ là ở trên lầu xem điện ảnh, bởi vì sơ sẩy mới không cẩn thận làm ông ngoại lợi dụng sơ hở chạy đi ra ngoài, không có người biết càng sâu chỗ bí mật.

Không có người biết. Trừ bỏ bọn họ hai người.

Cho nên, sở hữu sám hối, ảo não, thống khổ cùng tội nghiệt, cũng chỉ có bọn họ hai người có thể bối.

Kia một năm mùa đông phá lệ lãnh, thẳng lãnh đến nhân tâm, làm người trằn trọc khó miên.

Sau lại rất nhiều cái ngày đêm, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn suy nghĩ, nếu bọn họ hai người không có đột phát kỳ muốn nhìn điện ảnh, cũng không có khó có thể tự khống chế đến nhịn không được thân mật nói, hết thảy có thể hay không hảo điểm, kết quả có thể hay không bất đồng, ông ngoại có thể hay không không lạc đường.

Nếu ban đầu thời điểm, bọn họ không có bước ra kia trí mạng một bước, sở hữu hết thảy có thể hay không liền có điều bất đồng. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chỉ là huyết thống huynh đệ, Ngô gia không có bí mật, ông ngoại có thể bảo dưỡng tuổi thọ, sở hữu hết thảy yên vui tốt đẹp, sau đó hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi ở mọi người vừa lòng ánh mắt khỏe mạnh thuận lợi lớn lên, luyến ái kết hôn sinh con, thừa hoan dưới gối.

Chính là không có nếu.

Bọn họ đi nhầm bước đầu tiên, cũng chỉ có thể như vậy một đường như vậy sai đi xuống, lưng đeo càng ngày càng trầm trọng tội nghiệt, một mình ở trong bóng tối đi trước, cho dù thân ở náo nhiệt hi nhương đám người, bọn họ cũng là bất đồng, là dị loại.

Đau sao?

Đã không biết cái gì là đau a.

Bóng đêm hạ hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi vặn đánh vào cùng nhau, nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, đôi mắt là tương tự tuyệt vọng cùng hối hận, thống khổ cùng không cam lòng, trộn lẫn tạp vô tận sám hối cùng hận, lại không nói một lời. Thẳng đến mỏi mệt Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu kéo ra cửa phòng đem phòng khách đèn mở ra, ở lệ mắng trong tiếng đem hai người kéo ra.

Vì cái gì sẽ biến thành như vậy?

Hắn tin tưởng Ngô Lỗi cũng giống như hắn giống nhau nhất biến biến dưới đáy lòng không ngừng dò hỏi chính mình.

Tương lai rốt cuộc nên như thế nào sống sót, lại nên như thế nào đối mặt lẫn nhau, không ai có thể cho bọn họ đáp án.

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng thân mình, cuộn tròn ở trên giường, đôi mắt hơi rũ, cũng không có xem ngồi ở mép giường chỗ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đây là ông ngoại xảy ra chuyện sau hai năm, hắn lần đầu tiên lại nằm thượng này trương giường. Lưu hạo nhiên giường so với hắn đại, liền tính cất chứa hiện giờ trừu điều trường cao rất nhiều hai người cũng dư dả.

Thân thể còn tàn lưu mới vừa rồi triền miên lưu lại tình dục hơi thở, cùng với đau đớn, bị chăn thượng đối phương hơi thở bao vây, làm hắn sinh ra mộng giống nhau cảm giác. Hết thảy phảng phất về tới mấy năm trước hai người không hề ngăn cách như hình với bóng tuổi tác, làm người vô cùng an tâm.

Thật là hoài niệm, Ngô Lỗi nhắm lại mắt, nghĩ thầm.

Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý bộ điều ngực, lẳng lặng nhìn chằm chằm trầm mặc Ngô Lỗi, nửa ngày mới duỗi tay thế hắn sửa sửa hỗn độn chưa làm thấu phát, mở miệng: “Tóc không làm khô, tiểu tâm về sau đau đầu.”

Ngô Lỗi không có bất luận cái gì phản ứng.

Trong phòng thực an tĩnh, chỉ có điều hòa vận tác không ngừng đánh khí lạnh bài tiếng gió.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt thực nhu, thực mềm, không phải sau lại cái loại này dối trá khách sáo phù với mặt ngoài ôn nhu săn sóc, mà là rõ ràng chính xác mang theo đau xót uất thiếp cùng mềm mại, dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên người.

Thon dài tay từ khuôn mặt chậm rãi chuyển qua bên tai, đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi buông xuống tóc mái, quả nhiên ở đối phương tả vành tai thượng thấy được một cái nhĩ động, dùng châm tai cắm, rất nhỏ, không gần xem nói căn bản sẽ không chú ý tới.

Phía trước ở trong phòng tắm thời điểm hắn liền chú ý tới, hiện tại vừa thấy, kia nhĩ động quả nhiên còn ở.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình hữu nhĩ thượng cũng có một cái nhĩ động. Đó là hai người bọn họ đã từng cùng đi đánh, hoặc là nói là Ngô Lỗi tâm ngứa một hai phải túm Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đi đánh, chỉ là Ngô Lỗi thể chất cũng không thích hợp đánh nhĩ động, khép lại lực kém, đánh xong nửa năm sau như cũ sẽ lặp đi lặp lại nhiễm trùng.

Mỗi lần Ngô Lỗi nhĩ động đổ, đều phải lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên giúp chính mình giảm nhiệt, chính hắn nhìn đến không lỗ tai mặt trái tình huống, lại sợ đau, đối chính mình không hạ thủ được, sợ đem khuyên tai chọc oai, chỉ có thể làm phiền Lưu hạo nhiên.

Số lần nhiều, thao tác lên liền phá lệ thuần thục, dùng rượu sát trùng sát thử qua miệng vết thương cùng châm tai, nhẹ đuổi đi liền xuyên qua đi, đau đớn nhỏ đến cực điểm, cơ hồ khó có thể phát hiện.

Chỉ là sau lại hai người nháo phiên sau, Ngô Lỗi không còn có bối tay cầm một hộp rượu sát trùng vẻ mặt ủy khuất tới đi tìm hắn.

Hắn cho rằng Ngô Lỗi nhĩ động có lẽ đã sớm ngăn chặn, chính là Ngô Lỗi còn giữ.

Mấy năm nay hắn đã học được chịu đựng đau chính mình thông nhĩ động.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút cảm khái, lại có chút thương cảm, nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve hắn vành tai.

Ngô Lỗi vươn giấu ở chăn hạ tay, phúc ở hắn trên tay, ánh mắt yên lặng nhìn hắn: “Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Hắn nhẹ giọng trả lời, chờ Ngô Lỗi tiếp theo câu.

“Nhất định phải đi sao?” Hắn thanh âm có chút sáp.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, liễm hạ mắt, ừ một tiếng, “Ta muốn rời đi.”

Kia phúc ở trên tay hắn tay là như thế lạnh, từ lòng bàn tay đến đầu ngón tay đều lạnh đến làm người đau lòng.

Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt hắn tay, dán ở bên má, thân mật cọ cọ, nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Kia nếu ta cầu ngươi nói, có thể hay không đừng đi?”

Thật sự muốn mệnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình hô hấp đều mau ngừng, trong lồng ngực tất cả đều là khắc chế không được đau đớn, lại không có biện pháp nói ra một chữ.

Ngô Lỗi lông mi run lên, nâng lên mắt, chậm rãi triều hắn lộ ra một cái mỉm cười.

Hắn đương nhiên đọc đã hiểu Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc sau lưng ý tứ, bọn họ là huynh đệ, sao có thể không hiểu.

Nhưng là quả nhiên vẫn là không có biện pháp cam tâm.

Như thế nào có thể cam tâm?

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta hận ngươi.” Ngữ điệu bình đạm, lại mang theo nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

“Chính là a.”

“Ta thật sự…… Không có biện pháp không yêu ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt chậm rãi ngồi dậy, cúi người đi hôn hắn.

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi dây dưa không rõ ân oán tình thù, cất giấu quá nhiều chuyện xưa. Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên hẳn là muốn hận Lưu hạo nhiên, rốt cuộc lúc ban đầu tách ra, trước buông tay chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn rõ ràng ông ngoại đối với Lưu hạo nhiên có bao nhiêu quan trọng, dù sao cũng là từ nhỏ liền dẫn hắn lớn lên, một người khiêng lên cha mẹ chức trách, càng là Lưu hạo nhiên vỡ lòng lão sư. Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm có bao nhiêu thống khổ, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn rõ ràng.

Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ vì buộc hắn đoạn rớt không nên có ý niệm, đi tới gần người khác.

Ngô Lỗi đến bây giờ còn có thể rõ ràng nhớ rõ cái kia nữ sinh diện mạo. Thanh âm, biểu tình, thậm chí là đi đường thói quen tính mang theo một chút uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng nhảy động, hắn đều nhớ rõ.

Đó là một cái thật xinh đẹp nữ hài, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đứng chung một chỗ thời điểm, phảng phất là tự mang thêm thành vật phát sáng, có thể hấp dẫn mọi người tròng mắt. Năm ấy bọn họ mới vừa ở cùng nhau không ba ngày, các loại bát quái tiểu chuyện xưa cũng đã truyền khắp toàn bộ vườn trường, từ lúc bắt đầu “Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động truy sở tư điềm” biến thành “Có người nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên cùng sở tư điềm ở hoa viên nhỏ trong một góc hôn môi”, cái gì phiên bản đều có.

Đến nỗi cụ thể chân thật tình huống, không có người rõ ràng, có lẽ nói căn bản sẽ không để ý. Vui sướng ở chỗ cùng đồng học lân tòa bằng hữu chia sẻ bát quái cùng bí mật, mà không ở với sự kiện bản thân, cho nên không có người sẽ muốn biết rõ ràng này đoạn tình yêu chân tướng.

Trừ bỏ Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đến bây giờ còn nhớ rõ Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy xem hắn ánh mắt, yên lặng, tro tàn, không hề gợn sóng.

Kỳ thật chính là trường học đối diện siêu thị một lần ngẫu nhiên gặp được, hắn bồi cái kia nữ sinh dạo siêu thị, một đường đi đến kệ để hàng cuối, liền ở chỗ ngoặt chỗ đụng phải mới vừa tan học Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi cõng cặp sách, ánh mắt ở hai người trên mặt đảo qua, theo sau ngừng ở hắn trên mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là sửng sốt, một lát sau liền phản ứng lại đây, mở miệng cùng hắn chào hỏi: “Ngô Lỗi.”

Ngô Lỗi lại không cảm kích, ngược lại nhìn phía một bên sở tư điềm, nghiêng nghiêng đầu, triều hắn ý bảo: “Không cho ta chính thức giới thiệu một chút sao, tốt xấu gần nhất ngươi bát quái mau truyền khắp trường học.”

Ánh mắt giao hội, bình đạm đến lạnh nhạt.

Sở tư điềm đại khái là mẫn cảm ý thức được hai người không tính là hữu hảo không khí, trong lúc nhất thời có chút xấu hổ, nhắc tới khóe môi triều Ngô Lỗi lễ phép cười cười, không nói gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt một lần nữa treo lên cười, tự nhiên vỗ vỗ thiếu nữ đỉnh đầu, triều Ngô Lỗi giới thiệu: “Ngươi hiểu liền hảo.”

Ngô Lỗi trên mặt hiện lên một lát cứng đờ, theo sau nở nụ cười, nói ra nói khách sáo tới rồi cực điểm: “A, thoát đơn cư nhiên không phải ta cái này sớm chiều ở chung đệ đệ cái thứ nhất biết, ngươi cái này ca ca làm được cũng quá kém đi?”

Kém cỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn theo Ngô Lỗi thân ảnh chậm rãi đi xa biến mất ở đường đi cuối, khóe miệng tươi cười cũng chậm rãi tan đi.

Dối trá lui tới lời nói cất giấu nhiều ít giao phong cùng thử, sở tư điềm tự nhiên sẽ không hiểu. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian gút mắt, không có người sẽ hiểu.

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc như Lưu hạo nhiên mong muốn, triệt triệt để để rời khỏi hắn sinh hoạt, bứt ra đến mau thả dứt khoát. Không hề cùng hắn nói chuyện với nhau, không hề bước vào hắn phòng, không hề thường xuyên xuất hiện ở hắn tầm nhìn, ngay cả ở nhà cũng tận lực không cho tầm mắt cùng hắn đối thượng, cả người đều trở nên trầm mặc sắc bén, giống như là một phen phủ đầy bụi hồi lâu cổ kiếm, làm người khó có thể tới gần.

Lúc ban đầu mục đích viên mãn đạt thành, Lưu hạo nhiên lại vui vẻ không đứng dậy.

Sở tư điềm đã từng ở hẹn hò khi nhịn không được trêu ghẹo hắn: “Lưu hạo nhiên, tất cả mọi người nói ngươi là cái đức trí thể mỹ lao học sinh xuất sắc, không biết bọn họ nhìn đến ngươi nhĩ động sẽ làm gì cảm tưởng?”

Sau lại nàng cũng từng dò hỏi hắn: “Lưu hạo nhiên, kỳ thật ngươi không phải thật sự thích ta đi? Ở chúng ta ở chung, ta thật sự rất khó cảm nhận được ngươi đối ta thích, càng nhiều như là trách nhiệm.”

Nàng nói: “Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta chia tay đi. Ta quá mệt mỏi.”

Sở tư điềm là cái thực thông minh nữ sinh, cho nên biết khi nào hẳn là thu tay lại mới có thể kịp thời ngăn tổn hại. Nàng xem đã hiểu Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn mỹ săn sóc chiếu cố sau lưng tình cảm lỗ trống cùng có lệ, cho nên quyết định từ bỏ rời khỏi.

Nàng nói hắn là cái hoàn mỹ kẻ lừa đảo. Nàng nói hắn là lợi dụng chính mình.

Hắn lại không có biện pháp phản bác, rốt cuộc sở tư điềm thật sự quá thông minh.

Hắn trước nay chính là cái rõ đầu rõ đuôi kẻ lừa đảo, âm phụng dương vi, khoác dịu ngoan đệ tử tốt da, cõng trầm trọng tội nghiệt, chỉ có ở màn đêm hạ mới dám trừu hai điếu thuốc tới giảm bớt một chút chính mình áp lực cùng thống khổ.

Rõ ràng hiểu biết chính mình một khác khổ khổng người trước nay chỉ có Ngô Lỗi, bất quá hiện tại hắn đi rồi.

Sở hữu hết thảy đều như là đâu một vòng tròn tử, tựa hồ về tới nguyên điểm, nhưng lại đã là thương hải tang điền.

Lưu hạo nhiên khởi hành đi trước Bắc Kinh trước cái kia nghỉ hè, đại khái là Ngô Lỗi vượt qua nhất ngắn ngủi hạnh phúc nghỉ hè.

Như là tới gần ngày chết bệnh nan y người bệnh, lại như là hai bàn tay trắng dân cờ bạc, biết rõ không có bất luận cái gì đường lui, cũng không có hối hận cơ hội, vẫn là ôm ấp quyết tuyệt nhiệt liệt tín niệm thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa.

Bọn họ ôm, hôn môi, liều chết triền miên. Như là muốn đem qua đi hai năm sở hữu thua thiệt lẫn nhau chỗ trống cùng cô đơn toàn bộ bổ hồi giống nhau, nắm chặt sở hữu bí ẩn không dẫn người giác không đương, như hình với bóng làm bạn.

Tình yêu làm người trầm luân, làm người điên cuồng, làm người mù quáng.

Ngô Lỗi trên cổ tay thạch cao ở hai chu lúc sau hủy đi, trường học cuối cùng vẫn là cho hắn một cái lớn hơn, tiếp theo chính là phản giáo tiến vào ôn tập giai đoạn, cuối kỳ khảo thí, niên cấp động viên đại hội, nghỉ, chuẩn bị tiến vào khẩn trương cao tam.

Nhưng là kia lại như thế nào đâu? Không có gì sẽ so Lưu hạo nhiên muốn quan trọng.

Ngô Lỗi tự trên giường chậm rì rì trợn mắt, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra thấy được ngồi ở một bên máy tính trước bàn phủng nửa cái dưa hấu vừa ăn biên xoát trang web Lưu hạo nhiên.

Dép lê sớm không biết bị đá tới rồi địa phương nào, hắn xốc lên chăn, chân trần đạp lên thấm cảm lạnh ý mộc trên sàn nhà, lặng lẽ vòng tới rồi hắn phía sau, bưng kín Lưu hạo nhiên hai mắt.

Đáng tiếc đối phương tựa hồ không có nửa điểm ngoài ý muốn, chỉ là cười cầm cổ tay của hắn: “Trên màn hình đều phản xạ ra tới ngươi mặt.”

Ngô Lỗi mất hứng hừ một tiếng, buông lỏng ra đôi tay, nghiêng người ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi, xinh đẹp trong hai mắt còn mang theo ngủ trưa sau chưa tan đi lười biếng, làm Lưu hạo nhiên xem đến ý loạn thần mê.

“Ca.” Hắn kêu hắn, đôi tay bàn thượng hắn cổ, cuốn lấy, thanh âm mềm mại, mang theo một chút khàn khàn, “Ta đói bụng.”

Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là không có nhịn xuống, liền đối phương vây quanh, cúi xuống thân đi hôn hắn.

Đầu lưỡi ôn nhu dây dưa, xâm lấn, khoang miệng tất cả đều là mát lạnh ngon miệng dưa hấu hương vị.

Nếu thời gian tại đây một khắc đình chỉ nên có bao nhiêu hảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi trước cuối cùng một buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi vuốt hắc nửa đêm lưu tiến hắn phòng.

Quần áo bị tán loạn ném xuống đất, mang theo thật nhỏ tất tốt thanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào hắn thân thể thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là nhịn không được kịch liệt run rẩy lên, theo bản năng dùng sức ôm chặt trước người thân thể, như là muốn cùng hắn hòa hợp nhất thể giống nhau, khắc sâu vong tình.

Lần này tình sự, bọn họ làm đủ tiền diễn. Từ đầu tới đuôi, nghiêm túc đem sở hữu bước đi nhất nhất hoàn thành, như là muốn hoàn thành một hồi hoàn mỹ đến đủ để bảo tồn làm kỷ niệm hành vi nghệ thuật giống nhau. Thật cẩn thận. Nghiêm túc thành kính.

Tình sâu vô cùng chỗ, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là không có nhịn xuống, nhíu mày nhắm hai mắt nhỏ giọng mà nức nở, há mồm cắn Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai. Kia một ngụm cắn thật sự dùng sức, đau đớn theo làn da lan tràn tiến huyết cốt, làm người đầu quả tim đều ở chảy huyết.

Kia một khắc tiến đến trước, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cúi xuống thân bám vào hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng kêu tên của hắn. Một lần một lần, như là không có cuối.

“Ngô Lỗi.”

“Ngô Lỗi……”

“Đá chồng chất……”

Hắn ở than thở trung duỗi tay phủng trụ hắn khuôn mặt, nóng bỏng hôn hắn, ngoài ý muốn nhận thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt ướt át, rốt cuộc nhịn không được nở nụ cười, trong mắt mang nước mắt, giấu ở sắp xảy ra sáng sớm.

Ngô Lỗi ở mỏi mệt trung hôn mê ngủ, hoảng hốt gian cảm nhận được đối phương ôn nhu thế chính mình rửa sạch sạch sẽ thân thể, đem hắn ôm hồi chính mình phòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên rách nát trầm thấp lời nói vẫn luôn không ngừng ở trong đầu lặp lại, một lần lại một lần, thẳng đến ngày hôm sau buổi trưa tỉnh lại, đối mặt trống vắng phòng, Ngô Lỗi mới rốt cuộc ý thức được Lưu hạo nhiên đã rời đi.

Rời đi nơi đây, đi trước bỉ phương.

Từ nay về sau, lại không quay đầu lại.

Sau lại Ngô Lỗi, rốt cuộc trở thành đại nhân trong miệng thành thục ổn trọng hài tử. Học xong tinh tế thỏa đáng chiếu cố người, học xong không dấu vết cho người ta dưới bậc thang, học xong ôn nhu rộng rãi cười.

Tất cả mọi người nói hắn là trưởng thành, hiểu chuyện, khen Ngô gia hài tử trong xương cốt đều là giống nhau ưu tú.

Chỉ có chính hắn rõ ràng, hắn chỉ là quá tưởng niệm Lưu hạo nhưng mà đã. Bởi vì tưởng niệm, mới đem chính mình sống thành Lưu hạo nhiên bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi Bắc Kinh sau bốn năm không có trở về quá, ngay cả Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu, cũng chỉ là mỗi năm có thể định kỳ thu được hắn đến từ phương xa lễ vật cùng chúc phúc. Tốt nghiệp trước ít nhất Ngô Lỗi là rõ ràng hắn cụ thể trường học địa chỉ, bốn năm một quá, hắn bước vào xã hội, chính là thật sự hành tung bất định lên, phái tới chuyển phát nhanh thượng địa chỉ có đôi khi là Tứ Xuyên, có đôi khi là Chiết Giang, trời nam đất bắc, nơi nơi đều có.

Không có biện pháp tìm, cũng không từ tìm khởi. Huống chi, năm đó Lưu hạo nhiên liền luôn mãi đã nói với hắn, không cần tìm chính mình.

Ngô Lỗi trên mặt ngậm cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trước mặt cao lớn phật tượng, đem trong tay bay lượn lờ khói nhẹ hương cắm vào lô đỉnh, chắp tay trước ngực, biểu tình thành kính, nội tâm một mảnh yên lặng.

Phía trên Phật Tổ ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở hoa sen phía trên, hai tròng mắt hơi rũ, khóe môi mang theo tường hòa cười, nhìn xuống thương sinh.

Như là đang xem hắn, lại như là ở mọi người.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu đoan trang hắn thật lâu sau, rốt cuộc tự giễu lắc lắc đầu.

Làm người nhất không được đó là lòng tham. Mấy năm nay hắn đi qua rất nhiều Phật miếu, nổi danh, vô danh, luôn là âm thầm chờ mong, Phật có thể thương tiếc chính mình một chút ít, làm chính mình có thể gặp được người kia.

Chính là thứ năm năm sắp qua đi, người nọ như cũ không có tin tức.

Có lẽ không nên chờ mong quá nhiều, Phật gia nhất chú ý công đức, mà hắn này một đời, phản loạn bối đức, vọng nghịch nhân luân, thậm chí gián tiếp tạo thành chính mình ông ngoại lạc đường bi kịch, sớm đã là nghiệp chướng nặng nề, tầng tầng lớp lớp, khánh trúc nan thư.

Phật độ chúng sinh, lại độ không được trầm luân ở trong vực sâu tội nhân, hắn cuộc đời này, nhất định phải ở không ngừng chuộc tội cùng tự độ trung vượt qua.

Ngô Lỗi thở phào một ngụm trọc khí, cuối cùng triều kia phật tượng cung kính cái thân, buông đôi tay chậm rãi hướng cửa đi đến.

Giây tiếp theo, lại dừng lại bước chân, hai tròng mắt mở to, sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

Là mộng sao?

Có lẽ đúng không.

Hô hấp đều đình trệ, sau một lúc lâu mới dám nhẹ nhàng phun tức, bất quá là sợ trước mặt người bỗng chốc biến mất không thấy.

Người nọ liền như vậy một tay cắm túi tiền, đứng ở cửa đại điện, nghiêm túc nhìn hắn. Thân hình có chút mảnh khảnh, liên quan khuôn mặt thượng góc cạnh cũng sắc bén một ít, lại vẫn là quen thuộc đến làm người rơi lệ.

Kia ánh mắt như là xuyên qua vạn dặm, xuyên qua 5 năm thời gian, xuyên qua vô tận hắc ám, chuyên chú mà lại thâm tình, phức tạp hỗn loạn thống khổ, cuối cùng rốt cuộc triều hắn chậm rãi gợi lên môi, giơ lên trong tay di động.

Nếu đời này lưng đeo tội nghiệt quá nặng quá nặng, vậy dùng quãng đời còn lại tới sám hối hoàn lại đi.

Có lẽ, là ông ngoại ở trên trời không muốn nhìn đến chúng ta như vậy thống khổ, mới có thể làm chúng ta lại lần nữa tương ngộ đi?

Ta có phải hay không có thể như vậy khẩn cầu, khẩn cầu trời xanh, khẩn cầu Phật Tổ, khẩn cầu ông ngoại, khẩn cầu mọi người, làm cho bọn họ khoan thứ chúng ta, làm chúng ta bên nhau?

Liền tính cái này đại giới cùng tội nghiệt lớn đến yêu cầu chúng ta nửa đời sau đạp biến Phật môn, khấu đầu vạn lần, mới có thể sơ giải, ta cũng không oán không hối hận.

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc rơi lệ, bước nhanh hướng Lưu hạo nhiên chạy đi.

5 năm chi ước cuối cùng vẫn là hoàn thành, liền tính lẫn nhau thất liên 5 năm, chúng ta cũng như cũ ở mênh mang biển người cùng lẫn nhau tương ngộ.

Đây là không phải ý nghĩa chúng ta mệnh nhất định phải lẫn nhau dây dưa, cho dù là ở trong bóng tối sờ soạng đi trước?

Liền tính trả giá nửa đời đi hoàn lại, vẫn là yêu cầu hướng đi chí thân thẳng thắn thành khẩn, mang theo huyết lệ đi phía trước đi, tìm kiếm Phật Tổ tha thứ, cầu được bản tâm an bình.

Ngay cả như vậy, cũng như cũ không có biện pháp buông tay.

Chỉ cầu cuộc đời này làm bạn.

Ta thân ái, ca ca.

> toàn văn xong <

* nếu ngươi như vậy kiên trì thấy được cuối cùng, kia lại lần nữa nói một tiếng cảm ơn. Khoa chỉnh hình là một cái quá trầm trọng đề tài, chú định không có biện pháp từ bắt đầu một đường vui sướng đến cuối cùng, đây cũng là ta có thể cho bọn họ tốt nhất kết cục, bởi vì đậu ca ca nói áng văn này tình cảnh bi thảm, ha ha.  
Ở chỗ này vẫn là chúc đại gia tân niên vui sướng, nhớ rõ đi xem đường thăm 2 nha.  
Ái các ngươi


	2. Phong tình đuổi giết

Phong tình đuổi giết  
* nếu ngươi không biết cái gì kêu thả bay tự mình, thỉnh tùy tiện nhìn xem đi, kỳ thật là WC sách báo

* câu lạc bộ đêm lão đại x mảnh nhỏ cảnh ( không mang theo bán sau )

* cảm tạ @ thứ hồ người cùng sở thích trao quyền, tại đây thổ hạ tòa

Ngô Lỗi thề, nếu hắn sớm biết rằng chính mình có một ngày phải vì công hiến thân, giả thành thiếu gia hiên ngang lẫm liệt thâm nhập câu lạc bộ đêm bên trong nói, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không ở tốt nghiệp trước kia phân điều nhiệm phân phối hiệp nghị thư thượng ký tên.

Bất quá sự thật chính là, nào có như vậy nhiều nếu, hắn phải cụp đuôi xuyên nhân mô cẩu dạng, nhắc tới chính mình khóe miệng triều đường đi mỗi một vị đi ngang qua khách nhân khom người cười đến phong nhã thong dong.

Dán ở một bên nhĩ đầu đường thật nhỏ từ phiến còn ở không ngừng dài dòng: “Phó đội, nhiệm vụ lần này thật sự rất quan trọng, toàn đội trên dưới liền ngươi diện mạo phù hợp nhất đại chúng thẩm mỹ, danh xứng với thật a phó đội!”

Một bên người xen mồm: “Đúng vậy phó đội, lão đại đều làm chúng ta không cần lộ ra chỉ cần trộm sờ cái đế liền hảo, ngài ngàn vạn đừng nóng giận, mọi người đều nhất trí cho rằng ngài tây trang phẳng phiu thật sự đặc biệt đẹp, lại soái lại mỹ! Liền tính là vào câu lạc bộ đêm, cũng là vũ trường một chi hoa, ngươi muốn tự tin điểm a phó đội!”

“Ha hả.”

Tự tin ngươi muội tự tin a, dựa!

Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt nhịn không được phóng trầm, xinh đẹp gương mặt thượng mỉm cười đều mang lên vài phần dữ tợn sắc thái.

Hắn tình nguyện hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, cũng không nghĩ phải bị một cái đội đồng bạn đầu phiếu vây quanh thành thâm nhập địch nhân bên trong tìm hiểu tin tức thám tử hảo sao? Diện mạo loại đồ vật này hoàn toàn là trời sinh, hơn nữa từ nhỏ đến lớn một đường không biết cấp Ngô Lỗi thêm nhiều ít phiền toái, dao nhớ năm đó tiểu học năm nhất hắn đã bị cùng lớp trương hoa Lý mai tan học một đường vây truy chặn đường, thẳng đem hắn sợ tới mức tránh ở WC nam, thẳng đến trời tối mới dám về nhà, từ nay về sau, nữ tính ở trong lòng hắn trở thành so hồng thủy mãnh thú còn muốn đáng sợ sinh vật, hơn hai mươi năm qua đi, chưa bao giờ dao động, ngược lại theo thời gian lễ rửa tội càng thêm khắc khổ khắc sâu trong lòng.

Bởi vì thâm chịu nữ tính bối rối, cho nên Ngô Lỗi lúc trước mới có thể không chút nghĩ ngợi ở chí nguyện thư thượng điền hình cảnh trường học, tự hỏi nam hài tử nên chịu khổ nhọc, người mặc cảnh phục, gánh vác đại nghĩa, trừng ác dương thiện, cả người tản ra mê người hormone.

Bất quá hiện thực luôn là cho hắn vô số kinh hỉ.

Hắn chung quy vẫn là trốn không thoát này một trương xinh đẹp gương mặt cấp chính mình mang đến bối rối. Tỷ như hiện tại, hắn cần thiết muốn phục tùng tổ chức an bài, mặc vào tây trang đáp thượng cà vạt, dựa theo kế hoạch tìm ra hiềm nghi người nơi ghế lô, thám thính đến đối phương cụ thể kế hoạch cùng hướng đi.

“Phó đội, ngươi trước ổn định, A Lâm ở C khu giống như thấy được hiềm nghi người, chúng ta đi trước liên hệ một chút hắn.”

Giọng nói kia tóc ra hai tiếng máy móc điện lưu thanh, theo sau lại không tiếng vang, làm Ngô Lỗi thẳng ở trong lòng chửi má nó.

Ta dựa, có thể hay không đáng tin cậy điểm?! Ta tốt xấu là các ngươi phó đội hảo sao?!

“Ai, bên kia vị kia mới tới, A khu 001 ghế dài điểm rượu ngươi chạy nhanh hỗ trợ đưa một chút!” Không đợi hắn có điều phản ứng, một bên trên quầy bar chủ quản liền ra tiếng kêu ở hắn.

Ngô Lỗi thân mình cứng đờ, theo bản năng nhìn vừa thấy mọi nơi, không quá xác định xoay người hướng về phía đối phương chỉ chỉ chính mình, “Ta sao?”

“Chính là ngươi, còn có thể có ai?” Chủ quản đại khái là bận quá, liên quan khẩu khí cũng coi như không tốt nhất, ngữ tốc mau thật sự, không đợi hắn nói cái gì, liền hướng trên khay thả mấy chén điều tốt rượu Cocktail, mang thêm một lọ sang quý dương rượu cập mấy cái không ly.

“Tuy rằng ngươi chỉ là lâm thời tới cấp A Ninh đỉnh bao, nhưng là A khu tất cả đều là đại nhân vật, càng đừng nói 001 ghế dài, ngươi ngàn vạn cho ta cẩn thận một chút, đã xảy ra chuyện cũng không phải là ngươi có thể phụ trách.” Nói xong còn không quên lầm bầm lầu bầu vài câu, “Nếu không phải hôm nay bận quá, ta mới sẽ không cho ngươi đi đâu.”

Bọn họ hiện tại thân ở câu lạc bộ đêm đúng là thành phố S nhất nổi danh hội sở chi nhất, dạ yến. Nghe đồn này gần mấy năm nhanh chóng quật khởi hội sở sau lưng người sở hữu là cái hắc bạch thông ăn đại nhân vật, thủ đoạn hơn người, xuất quỷ nhập thần, không thể dễ dàng đắc tội. Mới đầu đó là cái nhị đại, rùa biển xuất thân, nề hà bối cảnh hiển hách, nhân mạch xuất chúng, trở về sau liền khai nhà này hội sở, bất quá mấy năm thời gian liền dựa vào tự thân vượt qua thử thách điều kiện cùng thủ đoạn, trở thành một phương nhân vật.

Đại nhân vật sở giao hảo nhân, tự nhiên cũng thị phi phú tức quý đại nhân vật. Càng đừng nói đi lên là có thể ngồi trên 001 thủ tọa khách nhân.

Ngô Lỗi nột nột gật gật đầu, tự trong tay hắn tiếp nhận khay, trên mặt không lộ thanh sắc, trấn định tự nhiên, trong lòng lại có chút bồn chồn.

Dựa theo bọn họ kế hoạch, Ngô Lỗi hẳn là ở trong đại sảnh chú ý mọi người hướng đi, một có biến động liền thông tri dưới lầu đồng đội cùng với thâm nhập C khu đồng bạn, mà C khu A Lâm mới là lần này thâm nhập bên trong chủ lực.

Nhưng là hiện tại cái này lâm thời đưa rượu nhiệm vụ, phảng phất là một viên ngoài ý liệu đá, nhẹ nhàng đem bình tĩnh mặt hồ đánh vỡ, kích khởi ngàn tầng gợn sóng.

Ngô Lỗi treo dịu ngoan cười, đi vào A khu thời điểm, mới phát hiện so với mặt khác khu cùng đại sảnh náo nhiệt ồn ào náo động, A khu người thực sự thiếu đến có thể. Tuy rằng nói là ghế dài, nhưng mỗi cái ghế dài khoảng cách rất xa, cách điệu cũng không phải phía trước kia trung hào hoa xa xỉ lộ ra tục tằng phong cách, ngắn gọn hiện đại, trang trí rất ít, lại không khó phát hiện, mỗi một cái bãi sức đều phí rất nhiều tâm tư, từ thiết kế đến trang hoàng, đều không phải mặt khác mấy cái khu có thể bằng được.

Không hổ là chuyên môn cung cấp cấp các loại đại nhân vật vip khu.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có chút bất an, gục đầu xuống giơ tay gõ gõ một bên pha lê cách môn, trong lúc nhất thời có chút cổ họng phát khô. Nói không khẩn trương là không có khả năng, rốt cuộc hắn chỉ là một cái chuồn êm tiến vào tiểu cảnh sát, trong lòng vẫn là sẽ hư.

Cửa kính bị kéo ra, bị ma sa kề mặt mơ hồ trong nhà cảnh tượng cũng hoàn toàn hiện ra ở trước mặt hắn.

Chỉ có ba người.

Một cái ngồi ở trên sô pha, một tay nắm di động, chính đánh điện thoại, mặt khác hai người cung kính đứng ở một bên, cấp Ngô Lỗi mở cửa đúng là hai người chi nhất.

Tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, trên sô pha người khuôn mặt nửa ẩn trong bóng đêm, thấy không rõ cụ thể dung mạo, lộ ra hạ nửa trương gương mặt rất là mê người. Mũi không tính là cao, cốt lại rất rất, môi hơi nhấp, mặt bộ đường cong ngắn gọn lưu loát, liền thành một đạo xinh đẹp hình dáng, theo cằm, biến mất ở cổ chỗ, làm người nhịn không được theo đi xuống xem.

Đáng chết, liền hầu kết đều thực gợi cảm.

Chưa từng có nhiều trói buộc, không tính là sắc bén lại có cũng đủ anh đĩnh nam tính khuôn mặt, ngắn gọn, sạch sẽ, không đủ xinh đẹp, lại cũng đủ hấp dẫn người —— so sánh với Ngô Lỗi tự thân đỉnh này trương xinh đẹp bắt mắt mặt, cái này ngồi ở trên sô pha nghe điện thoại, trầm mặc nội liễm nam nhân khuôn mặt, mới là Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn hướng tới diện mạo.

Nhanh nhẹn, sạch sẽ, liền tính chỉ có thể thấy rõ hạ nửa khuôn mặt, cũng đã có thể làm người thuyết phục.

Không cần đoán cũng biết đối phương chính là một cái cũng đủ anh tuấn người, không quan hệ chăng hai tròng mắt như thế nào, riêng là khí chất cùng đường cong, liền cũng đủ hấp dẫn người.

Làm người nhịn không được dưới đáy lòng ghen ghét.

“Hảo, ta đã biết.” Người nọ treo điện thoại.

Hảo, liền thanh âm cũng nhịn không được làm nhân đố kỵ. Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng đều có chút vặn vẹo.

Ngô Lỗi không biết chính là, ở hắn đánh giá đối phương thời điểm, đối phương kỳ thật cũng ở đánh giá chính mình.

Không, có lẽ trắng ra nói một ít, ở cửa kính kéo ra nháy mắt, trong nhà ba người ánh mắt, đều theo bản năng dừng ở hắn trên người. Xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, liền tính là ở ngợp trong vàng son câu lạc bộ đêm, cũng như cũ cũng đủ chói mắt, làm người rất khó bỏ qua. Câu nhân mắt đào hoa, nồng đậm mảnh dài lông mi, tối tăm ánh đèn hạ như là thấm thủy, chỉ là đơn giản liếc mắt một cái, khiến cho nhân tâm tiêm thượng nổi lên ngứa ý.

Ăn mặc nghìn bài một điệu bình thường nhân viên tạp vụ trang phục, như cũ dấu không được đối phương cao gầy cao dài thể trạng, xinh đẹp mang theo tinh tế, rồi lại không quá phận bệnh trạng, làm người không rời được mắt.

Càng quan trọng là, đối phương trong mắt, có xa lạ nhưng lại che dấu thực tốt dã tính. Không kềm chế được, không sợ, lại mang theo một ít đối không biết thế giới tìm tòi nghiên cứu.

Thực mới mẻ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh giá trước mắt cái này chậm rãi triều chính mình đến gần, đem khay trung rượu nhất nhất đặt ở trên bàn trà nhân viên tạp vụ, nhịn không được gợi lên môi, trong mắt tràn đầy hứng thú.

“Ngươi là mới tới?” Hắn nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi hắn.

Đối phương tựa hồ không nghĩ tới hắn đột nhiên mở miệng vấn đề, trên tay động tác một đốn, gục đầu xuống điểm điểm, “Ân.”

Mềm như bông, giống một con ngây thơ tiểu động vật.

Thật là thú vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng ý cười càng thêm thâm, đưa điện thoại di động tùy ý đặt ở trên bàn trà, ngón trỏ tương để, xoa xuống tay đặt tại trước người, chậm rãi nhếch lên chân sau này dựa vào trên sô pha, ánh mắt tự Ngô Lỗi thẳng tắp chân một đường hướng về phía trước, cuối cùng tạm dừng ở hắn xinh đẹp khuôn mặt thượng, đôi mắt là sâu không thấy đáy tìm tòi nghiên cứu. Sau một lúc lâu mới hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, trong giọng nói mang theo vài phần không chút để ý nghi hoặc: “Kỳ quái, trước kia chưa thấy qua ngươi a.”

Cái kia nho nhỏ nghiêng đầu rốt cuộc làm hắn ẩn ở nơi tối tăm thượng nửa khuôn mặt thuận lợi dừng ở mê ly ánh đèn hạ, đồng dạng cũng làm Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn thấy rõ trên sô pha người hoàn chỉnh khuôn mặt. Anh tuấn, quý khí, mát lạnh lại sạch sẽ. Không phải bình thường nhà giàu mới nổi, lại so với nhà giàu mới nổi còn muốn đáng sợ thả sâu không thấy đáy.

Ít nhất, đối phương dừng ở chính mình trên người ánh mắt, làm Ngô Lỗi rất khó không có điều phòng bị cảnh giác.

“Ta là mới tới.” Hắn đem đầu rũ càng thêm thấp, trong lòng lập tức quyết định sớm một chút lừa gạt xong đối phương liền trốn chạy.

Đều nói A khu tất cả đều là đại nhân vật, đánh chết hắn cũng không nghĩ theo chân bọn họ có cái gì gút mắt, rốt cuộc nhân gia động nhất động ngón tay, cho hắn mấy cái mệnh đều không đủ để. Hắn chỉ là cái treo phó đội danh hào, lãnh thấp nhất tiền lương tiểu cảnh sát.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng mặc niệm vài thanh “Công tác quan trọng”, mới rốt cuộc điều chỉnh tốt biểu tình, cười đến ôn nhu, mang theo một chút giả dối nhút nhát: “Thoạt nhìn tiên sinh là khách quen đâu, ta là mới tới, hôm nay ngày đầu tiên đi làm.”

Nói xong đem cuối cùng một chén rượu đặt ở trên bàn trà, đôi tay ôm khay đặt trước người, khom người cúi đầu: “Nếu tiên sinh còn có cái gì phân phó, thỉnh ấn một bên cái nút, chúng ta sẽ có chuyên môn nhân viên vì ngài phục vụ.”

Ngô Lỗi đem nói cho hết lời, trong lòng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đang chuẩn bị xoay người ra cửa, đã bị phía sau nam nhân gọi lại.

“Từ từ.”

Ta dựa!

Trong lòng nháy mắt tuôn ra một trăm tự thô khẩu, Ngô Lỗi vẫn duy trì tươi cười xoay người, triều đối phương mỉm cười: “Còn có cái gì nhu cầu sao, tiên sinh?”

Người nọ nguyên bản trên mặt nhạt nhẽo biểu tình đột nhiên tan mất, nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nửa ngày mới rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Ngày đầu tiên đi làm? Nhưng thật ra rất có ý tứ.”

“……”

“Như vậy, chỉ là thiếu gia sao?” Hắn ánh mắt sâu không thấy đáy, mang theo một ít ác liệt ý vị, “Ta đối với ngươi thực cảm thấy hứng thú.”

Thao mẹ ngươi lão tử không phải cong!

Ngô Lỗi mày run rẩy, thiếu chút nữa bạo thô khẩu.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là nhịn xuống, trên mặt ý cười lại càng thêm đạm, “Tiên sinh, ta chỉ là tới bên này làm công, ngài nếu là yêu cầu đặc thù phục vụ, thỉnh ấn một bên cái nút, chúng ta sẽ có chuyên môn nhân viên vì ngài phục vụ.”

Chính là đối phương không có nửa điểm phản ứng, chỉ là cười nhạt tự lưng quần trung móc ra một hộp yên, làm trò vài người mặt, dựng ở trên bàn trà, nhướng mày, buông tay triều hắn ý bảo: “Tiền đều là chút lòng thành.”

“Dựa.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn thấy hắn động tác, rốt cuộc nhịn không được bạo dấm, nhíu mày trừng mắt hắn, “Ta đều nói……”

Lời nói còn chưa nói xong đã bị hai cái tĩnh chờ ở đối phương bên cạnh người người bối tay chế trụ thân mình.

Khay bởi vì bọn họ động tác “Đông” một tiếng dừng ở trên mặt đất.

Bất quá giờ phút này đã không ai để ý loại chuyện này.

Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa suy nghĩ muốn tránh thoát khai hai người dùng thế lực bắt ép, ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm như cũ tĩnh tọa ở một bên nam nhân, nhịn không được xuất khẩu cười nhạo: “Không thể tưởng được đại nhân vật thích loại này kịch bản, cường vặn dưa ăn ngon sao?”

Nam nhân rốt cuộc cười lên tiếng, mặt mày giãn ra mở ra, rất là thú vị buông xuống chân, một tay chống cằm đánh giá hắn: “Ăn ngon a.”

“Đặc biệt là……” Hắn thanh âm một đốn, nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi mặt, tiếp tục mở miệng: “Đối những cái đó ngoài ý liệu xông vào ta trong tiệm, rồi lại nhìn qua đặc biệt ngon miệng dưa, ta càng cảm thấy hứng thú đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản còn ở vặn vẹo mưu toan tránh thoát thân mình cứng đờ, sững sờ ở tại chỗ, nửa ngày mới đọc hiểu đối phương ý tứ trong lời nói, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì.

Nhĩ đầu đường từ phiến không biết là hỏng rồi vẫn là không tín hiệu, đến bây giờ như cũ vẫn là đứt quãng điện lưu thanh, nửa điểm đều không có chuyển tốt xu thế.

Thời điểm mấu chốt đều mẹ nó cùng ngỏm củ tỏi dường như, nửa điểm vội đều không thể giúp!

Ngô Lỗi ngực buồn một hơi, thiếu chút nữa nghẹn xuất huyết tới, chỉ có thể nhấp môi không nói lời nào.

“Làm sao vậy? Không nghĩ tới bên này lão bản sẽ là như vậy tuổi trẻ người đi?” Nam nhân cười khẽ một tiếng, chậm rãi giơ lên tay, vẫy vẫy.

Phía sau tránh thoát không khai dùng thế lực bắt ép nháy mắt biến mất, dứt khoát đến làm Ngô Lỗi có chút khó có thể tin.

“Đến đây đi, ta chỉ cho ngươi hai lựa chọn.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem ánh mắt dừng ở trên bàn trà kia hộp dựng thuốc lá thượng.

“Cam tâm tình nguyện, các cầu sở cần. Hoặc là…… Dựa theo trên đường quy củ xử trí, sau đó ta lại lấy ta sở cần.”

Ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng, lại mang theo cực đại áp lực, làm người không thể không tin tưởng nam nhân nói nói là thật sự.

“Bất quá, kia đại khái sẽ làm ngươi ăn đủ đau khổ, ta cũng không như vậy biến thái.”

Hắn cười khẽ một tiếng, thế chính mình điểm điếu thuốc, nhẹ mút một ngụm, thanh tuấn lạnh lẽo khuôn mặt ở mông lung mờ ảo sương khói trung mơ hồ có thể thấy được, mang theo một cổ làm nhân sinh khiếp cao ngạo xa cách.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn nói kích đến khó thở, mới biết được chính mình đá tới rồi ván sắt, bị đối phương xốc cái đế nhi rớt, giận cực phản cười.

“Cho nên ta là không có bất luận cái gì lựa chọn đường sống phải không?”

“Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?” Đối phương thanh âm khinh phiêu phiêu, lưng dựa ở trên sô pha, mang giấy mạ vàng mắt kính, rõ ràng là cái quý công tử bộ dáng, nói ra nói lại làm người nhịn không được liên tưởng đến ác ma, còn không quên buông tay triều hắn ý bảo, “Ngươi xin cứ tự nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi xụ mặt đi đến bàn trà trước, nghiêng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn, sau một lúc lâu đột nhiên sáng lạn cười, cúi xuống thân đem trên bàn trà dựng kia một hộp thuốc lá làm trò Lưu hạo nhiên mặt toàn bộ ngã xuống trên bàn, theo sau chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, nhìn xuống nam nhân, giơ tay nhấc chân tràn đầy khiêu khích.

“Cái này giá cả, ngươi còn muốn sao?”

Sang quý thuốc lá bởi vì hắn trên diện rộng động tác lăn một bàn, trong lúc nhất thời không tính là đại không gian lập tức lặng im xuống dưới, liên quan đứng ở hai sườn nam nhân hô hấp đều đình trệ, sợ chính mình lão đại một cái bực bội làm ra cái gì kinh thiên động địa đại sự tình tới.

Chính là không có.

Ngồi ở trên sô pha nam nhân đem ngậm ở giữa môi yên gỡ xuống, chậm rãi đứng dậy cách bàn trà triều đối diện Ngô Lỗi áp gần, cuối cùng đối với đối phương xinh đẹp mang theo hỏa khí khuôn mặt hộc ra một ngụm yên, nở nụ cười.

“Muốn a.”

“Rốt cuộc, ngươi xác thật giá trị cái này giá.”

Hai vạn một buổi tối, xác thật là cũng đủ quý.

Ít nhất để được với Ngô Lỗi bốn tháng tiền lương.

Bất quá lại như thế nào quý, cũng không có biện pháp làm hắn cam tâm tình nguyện rửa sạch sẽ dẩu mông nằm ở trên giường nhậm đối phương ôm ấp hôn hít nâng lên cao a!

Liền tính đối phương lớn lên xác thật xuất chúng, là hắn vẫn luôn tha thiết ước mơ loại hình, vẫn là hắc bạch thông ăn đại lão, sống ở thành phố S bá tánh trong miệng vị kia thần bí dạ yến lão bản, bối cảnh đáng sợ phía sau màn đại Boss, cũng như cũ không có biện pháp làm Ngô Lỗi cam tâm tình nguyện hiến cúc.

Huống chi, hắn là thẳng! Thẳng! Thẳng!

Ngô Lỗi nôn nóng cắn móng tay, tới tới lui lui ở trong phòng dạo bước.

Hắn hiện tại vị trí phòng đúng là dạ yến tầng cao nhất nhất sang quý phòng, bên trong trang hoàng xa hoa, bày biện cũng đủ khí phái, giường như thế nào đại như thế nào tới, bồn tắm như thế nào đại như thế nào tới, pha lê như thế nào rõ ràng như thế nào tới.

Phi a! Khẩu hồ! Này mẹ nó rõ ràng là như thế nào tình thú như thế nào đến đây đi?!

Muốn lớn như vậy giường làm gì? Là sợ lăn giường thời điểm không cẩn thận rớt trên mặt đất sao? Muốn lớn như vậy bồn tắm làm gì? Là muốn khách nhân tới một phát uyên ương tắm đúng không?! Pha lê như vậy rõ ràng làm gì?! Là sợ bên ngoài người thấy không rõ bên trong người tắm rửa cụ thể chi tiết đúng không?!

Sắc tình! Ghê tởm! Bỉ ổi!

Ngô Lỗi phẫn nộ nôn nóng xả tùng chính mình cổ áo tiểu nơ, xoa eo đại thở hổn hển một hơi.

Di động ở bị đưa tới phòng trên đường bị tịch thu, từ phiến đến bây giờ còn tràn đầy điện lưu tán loạn thanh âm, kia đầu đám heo đồng đội đến bây giờ vẫn là liên hệ không thượng.

Cửa thủ vệ một đám kính chức chuyên nghiệp đứng ở hành lang hai sườn, nửa điểm chạy trốn cơ hội đều không cho hắn.

Đáng chết.

Đang lúc Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị ngồi xuống, hảo hảo tự hỏi nên như thế nào chạy thoát thời điểm, cửa truyền đến từ tạp chứng thực thành công thanh âm. Theo “Tích” một tiếng nhắc nhở âm hưởng khởi, môn mở ra.

Nam nhân mới tinh sang quý giày da đạp ở không nhiễm một hạt bụi thảm thượng, chậm rãi triều hắn đi vào.

Ngô Lỗi đến bây giờ vẫn là không có biện pháp phủ nhận, Lưu hạo nhiên là cái giơ tay nhấc chân gian tràn ngập mị lực nam nhân, cứ việc hắn kiên trì chính mình là cái thẳng nam. Lưu hạo nhiên mị lực không phải đơn giản nông cạn lưu với bề ngoài tinh xảo, mà là tự trong xương cốt lộ ra tới văn nhã quý khí, mang theo một cổ tử kỳ diệu căng ngạo, làm hắn tùy tiện giải cái đồng hồ, tùng cái cúc áo, đều có thể tràn ngập làm người tre già măng mọc hướng lên trên phác mị lực.

Đương nhiên, tiền đề là này đó động tác không phải làm trò Ngô Lỗi mặt làm ra, hắn tưởng hắn sẽ thực nguyện ý thừa nhận đối phương là cái ưu nhã nam nhân.

Mà hiện tại, Ngô Lỗi chỉ nghĩ chỉ vào đối phương cái mũi mắng văn nhã bại hoại.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem đặt tại trên mũi đôi mắt hái được, đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường, thuận tay bắt đầu thoát chính mình áo khoác, tiếp theo là cà vạt, nhất nhất treo ở một bên trên giá áo, theo sau bối quá thân giơ tay bắt đầu vì chính mình giải một bên cổ tay áo, còn không quên nghiêng đầu phiết hắn liếc mắt một cái.

“Lăng cái gì.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn xem đến cả người chấn động, trực tiếp từ trên giường nhảy lên: “Uy, ta nói ngươi nên không phải là tới thật sự đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thuận lợi đem hai tay áo sơmi cổ tay áo giải khai, xoay người nghi hoặc nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, “Ngươi cảm thấy ta là ở nói giỡn?”

“Thao, chính là ta là cái thẳng.” Ngô Lỗi chỉ vào chính mình, lại lần nữa cường điệu một lần chính mình thuộc tính.

“Nga.” Nam nhân chẳng hề để ý lên tiếng, chậm rãi triều hắn tới gần, “Chính là ngươi lớn lên rất đẹp.”

“Ta đây cũng như cũ là cái nam nhân!” Ngô Lỗi bị hắn sợ tới mức nhịn không được duỗi tay đi chắn, ý đồ ngăn cản nam nhân tiếp cận.

“Ta cho rằng chuyện này chúng ta ở phía trước cũng đã đạt thành chung nhận thức.”

Nam nhân nghiêng nghiêng đầu, cười đến thực ôn nhu, “Nếu ngươi không nghĩ muốn hiện tại đã bị người giá đi ra ngoài đau tấu một đốn rót tiếp nước bùn trầm đường nói, vẫn là ngoan ngoãn nghe lời tương đối hảo.”

Nói xong còn pha mang tiếc hận than thở, “Cái này thời tiết nói, thành phố S nước sông, đại khái rất lãnh đi.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn nói kích đến cả người chấn động, cho dù là luôn mãi báo cho quá chính mình bình tĩnh, vẫn là không nhịn xuống, bực bội nắm khởi nắm tay triều nam nhân mặt ném tới.

Bất quá Ngô Lỗi nhất định phải thất vọng rồi, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên thân thủ tuy rằng không tính là đỉnh hảo, cũng tuyệt không sẽ so với hắn kém.

Ít nhất từ Ngô Lỗi hạ định chủ ý đề quyền, đến bị Lưu hạo nhiên thiên thân nhẹ nhàng cầm thủ đoạn, trở tay khoanh ở phía sau chế phục trụ trước sau một giây, đối phương động tác là nhanh chóng quyết đoán không mang theo một chút dư thừa hơi nước, ngay cả cầm tay hắn lực đạo, đều lớn đến làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nhíu mày.

Hai người bởi vì tư thế biến hóa quan hệ, liền thân thể đều dán tới rồi cùng nhau. Như vậy khoảng cách vượt qua người thường an toàn điểm mấu chốt, làm người nhịn không được tâm sinh bất an.

Ngô Lỗi cảm nhận được đối phương đánh vào chính mình bên gáy gần trong gang tấc hô hấp, theo bản năng run lên, lớn tiếng cảnh cáo hắn: “Buông ra!”

Phía sau nam nhân tâm tình đại khái không tồi, đối hắn tạc mao nửa điểm đều không thèm để ý: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Tiểu tâm ta cáo ngươi tập cảnh!”

“A ——” đối phương khẽ thở dài một tiếng, nhịn không được nở nụ cười, “Nguyên lai là cảnh sát tiên sinh a, ta ở dạ yến gặp qua nhiều như vậy xinh đẹp money boy, còn trước nay không nếm thử quá phong tình tiểu cảnh sát đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lúc nhất thời tạc đỏ mặt, khí đến không biết nên nói cái gì, nhấc chân muốn đi đá hắn, lại bị đối phương nhẹ nhàng phát hiện cũng tránh đi.

“Đáng chết!”

Né tránh gian Ngô Lỗi thuận thế xoay qua thủ đoạn, trở tay đem Lưu hạo nhiên tay chặt chẽ cầm. Nam nhân mẫn cảm nhận thấy được hắn phản công ý đồ, nhanh chóng triệt thoái phía sau, quay người theo cánh tay hắn dọc theo đường đi hoạt, bóp lấy đầu vai hắn, muốn đem hắn xoay qua thân bắt lấy hắn một cái tay khác.

Ngô Lỗi sao có thể làm hắn như nguyện?

Một cái khuỷu tay đánh dùng sức đánh vào đối phương bụng, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra nghe được đối phương kêu lên một tiếng, không đợi hắn đã ghiền vài giây, chính mình đã bị đối phương đường ngang tới chân sẫy ở trên giường.

Gần người vật lộn làm người kích thích đến huyết mạch phun trương, nhịn không được kích động đến run rẩy. Làn da cọ xát quá cảm giác mang theo đau đớn, làm đầu người não ngất đi, Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên ninh đôi tay chân sau đè ở trên giường, nửa điểm đều không động đậy.

“Thao, có bản lĩnh liền thoải mái hào phóng đánh một trận, ngươi này tính cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng lên đầu lắc lắc hỗn độn phát, ngạnh cổ hướng trên người nam nhân hô.

“A, ta cũng không phải là tới đánh nhau với ngươi.” Nam nhân cười khẽ một tiếng, thon dài hơi lạnh tay theo hắn xinh đẹp khuôn mặt một đường trượt xuống dưới đi, cuối cùng ngừng ở bên cổ, nhẹ nhàng đem hắn nhân viên tạp vụ trang phục tiêu xứng màu đen tiểu nơ xả lạc, ném ở một bên trên mặt đất, cúi xuống thân ái muội dán hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng nỉ non, “Ta là tới ngủ ngươi.”

“Tiểu cảnh sát.”

Nếu nói phía trước nói đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói chỉ là khiêu khích, miễn cưỡng còn có thể chịu đựng nói, mặt sau cái kia ý vị thâm trường pha mang phong tình, âm cuối mang theo đùa giỡn “Tiểu cảnh sát” liền thật sự giống một thùng nhiệt du, trực tiếp tưới ở liệt hỏa phía trên, thẳng đem hắn miễn cưỡng thượng tồn lý trí thiêu cái hoàn toàn.

“Ngươi cái tử biến thái!” Ngô Lỗi như là đột nhiên khái dược, liều mạng xoay qua thân chen chân vào đi đá hắn, “Ta nhưng không có cái này ham mê!”

Hai người thân thể nháy mắt tách ra, giằng co ở nơi đó, chiến trường cũng từ trên mặt đất chuyển tới trên giường.

Ngô Lỗi chống giường hoành khởi một chân, muốn đem hắn đá đi xuống, lại không nghĩ rằng bị đối phương nhẹ nhàng kéo lấy, đôi tay uốn éo, trực tiếp đem hắn ở trên giường xốc cái thân.

“Động dục liền đi tìm MB, tìm ta tính cái gì?” Hắn ghé vào trên giường, liều mạng kéo kéo chính mình bị đối phương giữ chặt chân, không có kết quả.

“Chính là chúng ta phía trước nói tốt.” Nam nhân triều hắn hơi hơi mỉm cười, duỗi tay vòng qua hắn thon chắc eo đi giải Ngô Lỗi lưng quần.

Dây lưng bị trừu lạc, sau đó quần buông lỏng, liền cúc áo cũng ở vài giây không đương bị cởi bỏ.

“Lão tử bội ước! Không được sao?!” Ngô Lỗi nóng nảy, cong người lên nháy mắt súc đến hắn trước người, duỗi tay tạp trụ nam nhân cổ họng, trên mặt tràn đầy hoảng loạn cùng lửa giận, xuất sắc ngũ quan xinh đẹp tới rồi cực điểm, quần áo tán loạn, toái xử lý ở thuần trắng giường chăn thượng, phong tình vạn chủng, làm người nhìn cổ họng phát khô.

Cái gọi là quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, bất quá như vậy.

Giây tiếp theo, tay phải cũng bị chế trụ, ấn ở đỉnh đầu.

“Không được.” Nam nhân trả lời đơn giản dứt khoát, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, tiếp tục trên tay động tác.

Bên ngoài áo khoác nhỏ không có kiên trì ba giây đã bị người nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ, tiếp theo là bên trong sơ mi trắng, tốc độ cực nhanh làm người líu lưỡi.

“Dựa! Ngươi mẹ nó không sợ ta thật sự bóp chết ngươi?!”

Áo sơmi cúc áo bị một đám cởi bỏ, xinh đẹp trắng nõn thân thể nửa lộ ở trong không khí, Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng run lên một chút, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía đối phương thời điểm, mới phát hiện đối phương ánh mắt thâm trầm, là thật sự động nào đó ý niệm.

Thật lớn uy hiếp cảm nháy mắt bao phủ hắn, liền ở nam nhân một tay ấn hắn tay đi giải chính mình dây kéo quần thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi cắn răng khúc nổi lên chân.

Hết thảy đều phát sinh ở kia ngắn ngủi một giây.

Tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi không có thể hội quá hạ thể bị đỉnh thống khổ, bất quá xem Lưu hạo nhiên che lại đương nửa súc ngã vào trên giường bộ dáng, cũng có thể đại khái cảm nhận được nhị tam.

Đại khái là rất đau đi…… Bằng không ưu nhã như hắn cũng sẽ không như vậy bộ dáng, ân.

Như vậy nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình cũng cả người lạnh cả người, hạ thể ẩn ẩn co rút đau đớn lên.

“Ngươi con mẹ nó ——” văn nhã nam nhân rốt cuộc nhịn không được ở trong thống khổ bạo thô, ở Ngô Lỗi từ trên giường đứng dậy nháy mắt kéo lấy cổ tay của hắn, dùng sức cực đại, thẳng kêu Ngô Lỗi cắn răng.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt thống khổ thuận lợi lấy lòng nghẹn một bụng khí Ngô Lỗi, kia áp lực đã lâu không xong tâm tình rốt cuộc ở nháy mắt tan thành mây khói, Ngô Lỗi cong hạ thân tiến đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, cười đến cực kỳ phong tình sáng lạn.

“Lưu tiên sinh —— là như vậy kêu đi? Ta nghe được bọn họ đều như vậy kêu ngươi.” Ngược lại lại tưởng là nghĩ tới cái gì, cười tủm tỉm nhìn hắn, “Lưu tiên sinh ngôn hành cử chỉ từ trước đến nay phong lưu, sợ là không hưởng thụ như vậy sảng phục vụ đi.”

“Kích thích sao?”

Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn nguyên bản thanh tuấn khuôn mặt xanh mét, mày nhăn ở bên nhau, nửa ngày không nói một chữ, nổi lên ý xấu, nhịn không được duỗi tay vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt, “Đều nói dục tình cố tuy là tình thú, bất quá ta đều cự tuyệt như vậy trực tiếp, Lưu tiên sinh rơi vào hiện tại dáng vẻ này, cũng coi như là hậu quả xấu tự nếm đi.”

Cuối cùng, không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng nói cái gì, liền nhẹ nhàng cho đối phương một cái thủ đao, đem này chém vựng, mặc tốt quần áo của mình, ở một chúng thủ vệ kinh ngạc hàm súc trong ánh mắt, nghênh ngang đi ra phòng, nghênh ngang mà đi.

Cho nên sau lại đâu?

Sau lại chính là, Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng dựa vào chính mình thuận lợi trốn ra dạ yến, nhưng ở vài ngày sau vẫn là bị Lưu hạo nhiên canh giữ ở chính mình cửa nhà thân vệ cấp bộ đầu trói lại.

Chờ đến lại lần nữa mở mắt ra thời điểm đã ở chính mình trong nhà, đại lão liền như vậy kiều chân bắt chéo ngồi ở một bên trên sô pha, mỉm cười nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Cho nên Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên liền như vậy ở chính mình tiểu trên giường ném, kêu trời trời không biết, kêu đất đất chẳng hay, nghẹn một bao nước mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên còn phá lệ kiêu ngạo, đối hắn lên án nửa điểm không thèm để ý: Cái gọi là lấy ơn báo oán bất quá như vậy, ngươi cho ta một chân, ta lại tới uy no ngươi, không cảm ơn ta sao?

Ngô Lỗi: Ta đi mẹ ngươi cảm ơn ngươi, không cần bích liên!

Lưu hạo nhiên: Không, là có qua có lại.

Ngô Lỗi: Như thế nào sẽ có như vậy không biết xấu hổ người!? Ngươi biết ngươi cái này kêu gì đó? Tập cảnh! Tiểu tâm ta đem ngươi khảo tiến đồn công an!

Lưu hạo nhiên: ( nhướng mày ) liền ngươi này mảnh nhỏ cảnh? Ngươi cho rằng ta vì cái gì sẽ rõ ràng ngươi sẽ ở ngay lúc này tan tầm trải qua con đường kia?

Ngô Lỗi: Thao mẹ ngươi cuộc sống này vô pháp qua! Cùng lắm thì lão tử không làm cảnh sát!

Lưu hạo nhiên: Ngươi không làm cảnh sát ta liền càng có lý do lăn lộn ngươi, còn không có thu vào. Nếu không ta dứt khoát bao dưỡng ngươi đi? Lần này không ngừng một gói thuốc lá, một tháng mười vạn.

Ngô Lỗi: ( phỉ nhổ ) ngươi cút đi! Tưởng bở! Lão tử là thẳng! Ngươi cái biến thái!

Lưu hạo nhiên: ( chậm rãi đứng dậy giải dây lưng ) thoạt nhìn ngươi còn có sức lực nói chuyện.

Ngô Lỗi: ( ôm chặt chăn ) thao mẹ ngươi ngươi ly ta xa một chút!

Lưu hạo nhiên: ( nhướng mày ) ta người này không có gì khác tật xấu, chính là đặc biệt chán ghét người khác cùng ta nói thô tục.

Ngô Lỗi: ( run bần bật ) dựa! Đại lão ta sai rồi ta sai rồi! Ta không nói thô tục, ngươi ly ta xa một chút!!

> toàn văn xong <

ps: Dựng thuốc lá hộp kia một đoạn kỳ thật là một cái ám giao dịch, giống nhau đối mb áp dụng, một hộp yên hai mươi chi, một chi một ngàn, lấy mấy chi liền đại biểu cho một đêm giá cả, hai bên đạt thành nhất trí liền sẽ từ mb giúp người mua điểm yên, sau đó mang đi.

Mảnh nhỏ cảnh trực tiếp đem một hộp yên đổ, nói cách khác một đêm hai vạn www


	3. Tù quang

Tù quang  
* cảnh cáo: Hắc ám hướng

* hơi bệnh kiều

Mạc làm ta hướng chân thành tha thiết tâm linh kết hợp thừa nhận chướng ngại, ái không phải ái.

Trước mắt rõ ràng là xa lạ cảnh tượng, một đám xẹt qua trong óc thời điểm, lại mang theo giống thật mà là giả vi diệu quen thuộc cảm, làm Tần phong nhịn không được nhíu mày.

Hắn chắp tay trước ngực, nhẹ để chóp mũi, nhấp môi trầm tư.

Trong đầu khổng lồ cơ sở dữ liệu như là một đài tinh vi không ngừng nghỉ máy móc, lấy thường nhân vô pháp tưởng tượng tốc độ vận tác, sở hữu lúc trước tạm tồn tại ý thức hải việc nhỏ không đáng kể giờ phút này giống như cưỡi ngựa xe nhanh chóng xẹt qua, lấy đáng sợ lần tốc chuyển hóa thành số liệu cùng ký ức điểm, không ngừng mà trọng tổ, va chạm, ý đồ tìm kiếm tương tự điểm xuyến ra một cái hợp lý chứng cứ liên.

Trong phòng phản quý lại thường xuyên sử dụng tủ lạnh, đặc thù gửi đồ đựng, liền tính là bảo tồn hồi lâu lại như cũ tươi sống mềm mại thi thể, chưa ngưng kết máu, tối tăm tầng hầm ngầm.

Cơ hồ là hoàn mỹ bảo tồn thi thể biện pháp.

Mỹ lệ, lại cũng đủ tàn nhẫn.

Rõ ràng cuối cùng thành phẩm là dựa theo điêu khắc hàng triển lãm đi làm, lại so với những cái đó đều phải hoàn mỹ sinh động. Sinh động đến tựa như chân nhân.

“Ai, hồ sơ miêu tả nói những cái đó người chết cái gáy cư nhiên đều bị tạc cái lỗ nhỏ ai!” Một bên đường nhân đột nhiên lớn tiếng kêu to lên, không đàng hoàng khẩu âm mang theo dày đặc thôn thổ vị, lại làm Tần phong đột nhiên trợn mắt.

“Thủy ngân!”

Sở hữu hết thảy rốt cuộc xuyến thành một cái tuyến, tựa như điền thượng cuối cùng một khối chỗ trống trò chơi ghép hình, hết thảy miêu tả sinh động.

“Là cái kia lão sư!” Tần phong đột nhiên từ trên sô pha đứng lên, mở to mắt xoay người nhìn xuống ngồi ở một bên an tĩnh moi chân đường nhân, “Chỉ có trường học hóa học lão sư mới có thể ở ngắn hạn nội như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay được đến nhiều như vậy thủy ngân, lừa gạt học sinh, hơn nữa thừa cơ giết chết bọn họ!”

“Cho nên đâu? Kia muốn thủy ngân làm gì?”

Tần phong biểu tình chậm rãi trầm xuống dưới, nghiêm túc nhìn đường nhân, “Ngươi nghe qua một cái đáng sợ chuyện xưa sao?”

“Ở nào đó cổ xưa chưa khai hoá địa phương, hiện tại còn bảo tồn nào đó chế tác linh đồng tay nghề, những cái đó tay nghề người dùng giấy chế tác gia dụng phẩm cùng thủ vệ người, hoả táng đem này đưa hướng một thế giới khác cung những cái đó chết đi người sử dụng.”

“Tỷ như chúng ta quốc gia?”

Tần phong cũng không để ý đến hắn: “Sau lại xuất hiện một cái thần kỳ người, chế tác linh thông thủ pháp có thể nói nhất lưu, liền sờ lên xúc cảm đều cùng chân nhân giống nhau như đúc.”

“Cái gì?” Đường nhân trừng lớn hai mắt, “Có như vậy thần kỳ?!”

“Thẳng đến có người tò mò hắn kia không truyền ra ngoài tay nghề, trộm lưu tiến nhà hắn tầng hầm ngầm, nhìn đến lại là cái kia tay nghề người bắt lấy những cái đó sống sờ sờ tiểu hài tử, dùng toản tử ở bọn họ cái gáy chỗ tạc cái động, sau đó đem thủy ngân rót vào trong động, đưa bọn họ sống sờ sờ độc chết.”

“Mà thủy ngân bản thân lại mang theo chống phân huỷ công năng, có thể bảo trì bọn họ thân thể không hủ không xấu.”

Đường nhân bị hắn bình tĩnh không hề phập phồng trần thuật ngữ điệu sợ tới mức không tự giác run lên một chút, nhăn mặt kinh hãi nhìn quanh hiện trường vụ án, “Ta dựa, như vậy phát rồ?”

“Mà có biện pháp được đến thủy ngân hơn nữa đồng thời giết chết nhiều như vậy học sinh, chỉ có có thể là lão sư.” Tần phong dừng một chút, “Chúng ta phía trước nhìn đến cái kia nhìn qua thân thể không tốt lắm hóa học lão sư.”

“Chính là……”

Tần phong rũ xuống mắt, tự trên sô pha nhảy xuống, đi đến đường nhân bên cạnh người, “Tiểu đường, ta tổng cảm giác ta còn là lậu cái gì.”

“Lậu cái gì?”

“Ta không biết.”

Tần phong cau mày, sắc mặt có chút trầm, nhắm hai mắt nỗ lực mà suy tư thật lâu sau, như cũ không có kết quả.

Trong đầu có một đoàn sương trắng dường như bóng dáng chợt lóe mà qua, hắn muốn đi thấy rõ, lại phát hiện chỉ là uổng phí, rõ ràng chính mình có siêu việt thường nhân trong trí nhớ, lại sẽ tại đây loại thời điểm mấu chốt thất thủ, này bản thân chính là một kiện cực kỳ không hợp với lẽ thường sự tình.

Tần phong theo bản năng cắn môi dưới, nhẹ nhàng dùng ngón cái vuốt ve quá ngón trỏ khớp xương, trầm mặc không nói —— nhất định có cái gì. Nhất định có cái gì cực kỳ quan trọng đồ vật, bị hắn xem nhẹ.

“Dựa! Ta đột nhiên nghĩ tới, ta vừa mới ở trộm đi thượng WC trên đường còn thấy được phía trước cái kia hóa học lão sư!” Đường nhân đột nhiên mạnh mẽ chụp một cái chính mình đùi, la lớn.

“Cái gì?!” Tần phong quay đầu, “Ở nơi nào?!”

“Không biết, ta vừa lúc hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn nhìn, liền nhìn đến hắn đỡ một người đệ tử vừa lúc đi ra lâu, hướng mặt đông đi.”

Trong đầu trường học tổng bản vẽ mặt phẳng nhanh chóng triển khai, tỏa định phương vị, nhanh chóng phân chia khu vực.

“Là phía trước đã vứt đi thực nghiệm lâu! Không xong, cái kia học sinh có nguy hiểm!” Tần phong cùng đường nhân liếc nhau, nháy mắt mở to hai mắt, một trước một sau cất bước ra bên ngoài chạy đi.

Quen thuộc.

Quá mức quen thuộc.

Càng ngày càng quen thuộc.

Tần phong cùng mang theo đường nhân một đường theo thang lầu ba bước cũng làm hai bước hướng lên trên bò đồng thời, trên mặt biểu tình lại càng ngày càng nghiêm túc trầm thấp, thậm chí mang lên một phân không thể nắm lấy đáng sợ.

Rõ ràng là một lần thực bình thường thả hợp tình hợp án kiện phá án quá trình, chính là càng là tới gần cuối cùng, lại ước mang theo một phân quỷ dị sắc thái.

Vô luận là cái kia cổ xưa chuyện xưa, vẫn là thủy ngân giết người án kiện, các loại việc nhỏ không đáng kể, bao gồm mỗi người phản ứng biểu tình, ngay cả hiện giờ hắn cùng tiểu đường thở hồng hộc hướng lên trên bò quá mỗi một bước bậc thang, đều mang theo cực độ vi diệu quen thuộc cảm.

Mà này phân quen thuộc cảm cũng theo chân tướng chậm rãi bị vạch trần càng thêm có vẻ chân thật lên. Ngay cả hiện giờ hắn mang theo lão đường không chút nghĩ ngợi mà nhắm thẳng mái nhà hướng, cũng bất quá là kia thần kỳ trực giác quấy phá kết quả.

Tựa hồ ở vận mệnh chú định, hắn đã có thể dự cảm đến, hung thủ liền sẽ mang theo con tin ở sân thượng chờ hắn giống nhau. Sở hữu hết thảy, đều mang lên vô số vi diệu quỷ dị sắc thái, làm hắn tâm trầm tới rồi đáy cốc.

Cái kia giết bảy cái học sinh lão sư đúng là mái nhà chờ bọn họ, sắc mặt bình tĩnh, khóe miệng mang theo một tia kỳ dị tươi cười, đang xem đến bọn họ thở hổn hển đẩy cửa ra sau hơi hơi gật đầu: “Ta chờ ngươi nhóm thật lâu.”

“Ta cảnh cáo ngươi ngươi đừng nhúc nhích!” Đường nhân lớn tiếng quát đến, “Chúng ta đã liên hệ cảnh sát, ngươi đã trốn không thoát!”

“Đem con tin giao ra đây, chúng ta sẽ không đem ngươi thế nào.” Tần phong một phen ngăn lại đường nhân, trên mặt lại là thập phần khó coi, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm hung thủ trong lòng ngực hôn mê con tin, chớp cũng không nháy mắt.

Liền tính giờ phút này bị đối phương ôm, không thể thấy rõ chính mặt, Tần phong cũng như cũ có thể phân rõ ra kia đại khái là một cái dung mạo xuất sắc thiếu niên. Dáng người cao dài, mang theo người thiếu niên độc hữu tinh tế, liền đưa lưng về phía bọn họ lộ ra một đoạn ngắn sườn cổ cũng tinh xảo xinh đẹp.

Mà như vậy lão sư nhìn phía đối phương ánh mắt, càng là làm người không rét mà run.

Là tham luyến.

Mang theo cực độ mê muội, điên cuồng, làm người nhìn sởn tóc gáy.

Tần phong tâm cơ hồ ninh tới rồi cùng nhau, tầm thường bình tĩnh không gợn sóng nỗi lòng giờ phút này lại bởi vì đối phương ánh mắt nháy mắt bốc cháy lên ngập trời lửa giận, mang theo cực độ sợ hãi cùng vô thố, trong lúc nhất thời đem hắn lý trí ngầm chiếm hơn phân nửa.

“Ngươi buông ra hắn!”

Quá mức kỳ quái, quả thực kỳ quái tới rồi quỷ quyệt nông nỗi.

Rõ ràng biết sở hữu hết thảy đều mang theo vài phần vi diệu không khoẻ, hắn lại vẫn là nhịn không được táo bạo đến cơ hồ mất khống chế, tim đập mỗi phút thẳng bức 120 thứ, phía sau lưng nháy mắt che kín mồ hôi lạnh.

Hắn thực khẩn trương.

Không phải khẩn trương hung thủ, mà là khẩn trương cái kia liền chính mặt đến bây giờ đều chưa thấy rõ thiếu niên an nguy.

Đây mới là không bình thường nhất địa phương.

“Hết thảy đều kết thúc.” Cái kia lão sư quỷ dị nở nụ cười, muốn duỗi tay đi sờ thiếu niên khuôn mặt, thân mình lại đột nhiên quơ quơ, trên mặt nổi lên không bình thường ửng hồng.

“Hắn sao lại thế này?!” Đường nhân khẩn trương nhìn phía Tần phong.

“Mạn tính thủy ngân trúng độc.” Tần phong nhìn chằm chằm hung thủ, ngữ tốc bay nhanh, “Điển hình dấu hiệu chính là đầu hôn não trướng, mất ngủ nhiều mộng, cảm xúc dễ dàng mất khống chế, kích động hoặc là hậm hực, mang thêm thần kinh công năng nhứ loạn, khiến cho mặt đỏ nhiều hãn chờ bệnh trạng.”

“Ta cho rằng ngươi làm một cái lão sư, ít nhất sẽ hiểu được tại hành hung trong quá trình làm một ít phòng bị.”

“Thoạt nhìn là ta đánh giá cao ngươi, ngươi dự mưu cái này liên hoàn giết người án kiện thật lâu đi?”

Kia lão sư nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, chẳng hề để ý hừ một tiếng, “Là lại như thế nào?”

“Bất quá là vì thỏa mãn tư dục.” Tần phong cười lạnh.

“Không…… Là vì ái.”

Lão sư triều hắn quỷ dị cười, mang theo tuyệt vọng mà lại điên cuồng thần sắc, theo sau thật cẩn thận gục đầu xuống, ở cái kia thiếu niên giữa trán nhẹ ngửi một ngụm, say mê lại thỏa mãn nỉ non, “Không sợ thời gian mài giũa, thẳng đến tận thế cuối.”

“Mà ta cũng đã vì hắn chứng minh rồi, ta có thể làm môi đỏ phấn má không chịu năm tháng lưỡi hái chặt cây, huống chi ta đối hắn ái đâu?”

Biến thái, bệnh trạng, đánh mất lý tính ái.

“Ái không phải ái.” Tần phong bình tĩnh mà đánh gãy hắn ý dâm, khóe miệng căng thẳng, lồng ngực nội trái tim nhảy đến bay nhanh, liên quan hô hấp đều cơ hồ hơi không thể nghe thấy, “Mà ngươi cùng hắn, cũng chưa bao giờ là chân thành tha thiết tâm linh kết hợp.”

“Không sao cả ngươi nói như thế nào.”

Kia lão sư thần trí đã kề bên điên cuồng, mang theo tuyệt vọng thỏa mãn, phảng phất ôm toàn thế giới nhất trân quý lễ vật giống nhau, cuồng vọng mà vui sướng.

“Dù sao ——” hắn mỉm cười nâng lên thiếu niên mặt, ở Tần phong kinh ngạc chuyển vì hoảng sợ mà trong ánh mắt, đối với thiếu niên quen thuộc xinh đẹp khuôn mặt hôn đi xuống.

“Ta lập tức liền phải cùng hắn vĩnh viễn, vĩnh viễn, ở bên nhau……”

Lão sư cẩn thận ôm chặt thiếu niên, theo sau ở Tần phong hốc mắt muốn nứt ra trong ánh mắt, mang theo đối phương cùng nhau rơi xuống sân phơi.

“Không ——!” Sở hữu không cam lòng cùng tuyệt vọng ở kia trong nháy mắt hóa thành quyết tuyệt dũng khí, làm hắn không chút suy nghĩ đuổi theo hai người thân ảnh cùng nhau nhảy xuống sân phơi.

Phần phật sóng gió đánh đến người không mở ra được mắt, mãnh liệt không trọng cảm làm thận thượng kích thích tố tiêu thăng, chờ đến hắn lại lần nữa mở mắt ra thời điểm, cái kia bệnh trạng lão sư đã biến mất, trong tầm mắt chỉ còn lại trước mắt cái kia điềm tĩnh nhắm hai mắt hôn mê thiếu niên.

Tần phong ở giữa không trung rốt cuộc chạm được hắn góc áo, thuận thế đem thiếu niên gắt gao ủng tiến trong lòng ngực.

Sở hữu hết thảy cảnh tượng triều sau bay nhanh rút đi, tự 3d thứ nguyên triển khai, phô điệp, cuối cùng tan rã tiến hắc ám. Hắn ôm lấy thiếu niên phi tốc hạ trụy thân thể thong thả chậm giảm tốc độ, an ổn hạ xuống, chờ đến Tần phong lấy lại tinh thần phản ứng lại đây, mới rốt cuộc phát hiện trong đó không thích hợp ——

Hắn trong lòng ngực người, từ hồ cũng phong biến thành leng keng.

Leng keng, một cái đã từng hồ cũng phong sắm vai quá nhân vật. Mà phi hồ cũng phong bản nhân.

Cái kia mới vừa rồi nhắm chặt hai mắt bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực người yêu, đã biến mất.

Leng keng là hắn, chính là leng keng rồi lại không phải hắn.

Liền tính hắn lại như thế nào không muốn thừa nhận, vẫn là cần thiết đối mặt một sự thật —— chân chính hồ cũng phong đã biến mất.

Tự hắn sinh mệnh hoàn hoàn toàn toàn, triệt triệt để để, biến mất đến liên can mà tẫn, liền một chút giả thiết niệm tưởng cơ hội đều không có cho hắn lưu lại.

Tần phong thoát lực quỳ rạp xuống trong bóng đêm, trên mặt tràn đầy tuyệt vọng cùng kề bên rách nát yếu ớt.

Hắn rốt cuộc toàn bộ nghĩ tới.

Sở hữu, hết thảy, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn, nghĩ tới.

Lúc trước phát sinh sở hữu hết thảy đều bất quá là chính hắn sở làm một giấc mộng cảnh mà thôi, mà cái gọi là vi diệu quỷ quyệt quen thuộc cảm, bất quá là bởi vì chính hắn ở không ngừng lặp lại một cái tương đồng mộng thôi —— không ngừng mà thất bại, trọng tới, thất bại, trọng tới.

Phảng phất một cái không có chung điểm tìm không thấy đột phá khẩu chết tuần hoàn.

Mà lúc này đây cảnh trong mơ, Tần phong như cũ thất bại.

Thứ năm mươi bốn lần lặp lại cảnh trong mơ, hắn như cũ không có thể từ hung thủ trong tay cứu hồ cũng phong.

Vô luận lặp lại bao nhiêu lần, Tần phong như cũ không có thể tìm được bất luận cái gì đột phá khẩu.

Liền tính là ở hắn trong mộng, ở hắn có thể thao tác ý thức hải, hắn vẫn cứ không có thể xoay chuyển cái kia cuối cùng kết cục, cứu vớt hồi chính mình người yêu.

Tình cảm không ngừng dày vò thống khổ, mưu toan phục khắc sự phát kia một ngày tình cảnh tới tìm kiếm cơ hội, làm hắn có thể ở trong tay đối phương cứu chính mình người yêu, chính là đại não lý trí lại một lần lại một lần phản bội hắn, đánh vỡ hắn không thực tế biểu hiện giả dối, dùng khắc nghiệt logic đem hắn làm ra sở hữu đột phá khẩu nhất nhất phá hỏng, làm hết thảy giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Hơn người tư duy logic cùng tự hỏi năng lực cho hắn quá nhiều vinh quang cùng tiện lợi, làm hắn cơ hồ cho rằng chính mình có thể trở thành thế giới thần. Nhưng hôm nay, rồi lại là này đó khác hẳn với thường nhân năng lực, đem hắn sở hữu hy vọng cùng giả thiết đánh vỡ, không lưu một tia đường sống.

Hắn không có cách nào ở chính mình tư duy lừa gạt chính mình, cứu hồ cũng phong.

Liền tính lặp lại 54 thứ, như cũ lấy thất bại chấm dứt.

Ý thức hải kia tòa cung điện một tấc một tấc hôi bại đi xuống, như là một cái khổng lồ hệ thống đột nhiên mất đi người tâm phúc giống nhau, chậm rãi rút đi sinh cơ, tạp đốn chết máy.

Tần phong mờ mịt mà đứng ở trong bóng đêm, trầm mặc nhìn chính mình đôi tay.

“Vô dụng, Tần phong.” Phía sau vang lên quen thuộc thanh âm, làm hắn ngực phát đau: “Ngươi ngăn cản không được, vô luận lại lặp lại bao nhiêu lần, còn sẽ là giống nhau kết cục.”

Hắn chậm rãi quay đầu lại, cùng phía sau cái kia cùng người yêu có giống nhau như đúc dung mạo tiếng nói thiếu niên xa xa nhìn nhau, nghiêm túc nhìn hắn, mắt cũng không chớp, như là đang xem hắn, lại như là ở xuyên thấu qua hắn xem một người khác.

“Vì cái gì?” Thiếu niên trong mắt hiện lên một tia yếu ớt, lời nói tràn đầy quật cường, “Ta còn có thể lại tới một lần, ta nhất định có thể tìm được phá giải biện pháp.”

“Luôn có biện pháp có thể cứu hạ ngươi……” Âm điệu chậm rãi thấp đi xuống, biến mất ở vô tận trong bóng đêm.

Liền tính là lại đến một trăm lần cũng không quan hệ, luôn có một cái song song cảnh trong mơ có thể vì đối phương mưu cầu một tia sinh cơ, mà không phải làm hắn một lần lại một lần từ mất trí nhớ trung thanh tỉnh, trơ mắt nhìn chính mình người yêu cùng chính mình sát vai, từ đây vĩnh biệt.

Đối diện leng keng nở nụ cười, lộ ra nho nhỏ thỏ nha, quanh thân khí tràng nháy mắt mềm xuống dưới, cùng đã từng người yêu giống nhau như đúc: “Chính là Tần phong, đã không còn kịp rồi.”

Nói xong ngẩng đầu nhìn phía hư vô trên không, ngữ điệu ôn nhu, “Ngươi đã ở sâu nhất cảnh trong mơ, không thể lại tiếp tục đi xuống. Ngươi ngủ say lâu lắm, nên tỉnh.”

Hơi lạnh thấu xương tự gót chân mạn khởi, khuynh nuốt thần trí hắn. Tần phong hít sâu một hơi, cảm nhận được một trận khó có thể chịu đựng choáng váng.

Cuối cùng một chút hy vọng cuối cùng là tan biến, không có cho hắn một chút giãy giụa đường sống.

Dừng ở đây, đã không có lại tiếp tục đi xuống lý do.

Trong đầu truyền quá một tiếng giòn vật rách nát thanh âm, cùng với sở hữu chấp niệm, biến mất ở trong bóng tối, lại không một tiếng động.

Như vậy yên lặng.

“Ha.”

Leng keng nhìn bóng ma hạ Tần phong, còn muốn nói cái gì, lại đột nhiên bị đối phương dần dần biến đại tiếng cười đánh gãy, trên mặt hiện lên kinh ngạc thần sắc, “Tần phong…… Ngươi?”

“Ha ha ha, thật là quá buồn cười.”

Trong bóng đêm thiếu niên một tay che lại mắt trái, bỗng chốc ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng cách đó không xa leng keng, trên mặt mang theo sáng lạn tươi cười, chỉ là kia lộ ra đơn chỉ trong mắt không có nửa điểm độ ấm, lạnh lẽo lạnh nhạt tới rồi cực hạn, làm người nhìn phía sau lưng lạnh cả người.

“A —— ta xác thật là đã quên……” Tần phong rũ xuống mắt, nhỏ giọng nỉ non, như là đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

“Ta đã sớm đã…… Không có cách nào cứu ngươi……”

“Bởi vì chân chính ngươi…… Rõ ràng đã chết a……”

Mang theo thật nhỏ nức nở, tiêu tán ở trống trải trong thế giới, theo sau lại ngữ điệu biến đổi, mang lên vài phần vui sướng điên cuồng sắc thái, làm người sởn tóc gáy.

Tần phong triều leng keng chậm rãi xả lên khóe miệng, lộ ra một cái xa lạ tươi cười.

“Bất quá, ta đại khái cũng muốn cảm ơn ngươi.” Hắn mở ra hai tay, thở phào một hơi, tựa như ôm thế giới thần, “Rốt cuộc, là ngươi làm ta rốt cuộc hoàn toàn chiếm cứ thân thể này.”

“Ta ái nhân ——”

Bên tai nhỏ vụn thanh âm chậm rãi vang lên, mang theo kim loại cọ xát lăn lộn thanh âm, theo đối phương động tác nhanh chóng biến vang, giây tiếp theo, thật lớn nhà giam tự hắc ám không gian dâng lên, lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai chi thế đem leng keng vây quanh, hoàn toàn vây chết ở nhỏ hẹp trong không gian, chờ đến hắn lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, chính mình tứ chi cùng trên cổ đã tròng lên trầm trọng xiềng xích, nửa nằm bò cuộn tròn ở nhà giam trúng.

Không biết khi nào thắp sáng quang đem hắn đôi mắt chiếu thứ đau, làm leng keng theo bản năng duỗi tay muốn đi chắn, động tác gian mang theo xiềng xích trầm trọng cọ xát thanh, “Tần phong……?”

Trái tim nhảy lên thanh âm không ngừng kích thích màng tai, tay chân cùng trên cổ lạnh lẽo xúc cảm làm hắn khó có thể tin, “Ngươi làm cái gì?!”

Cái kia đã từng dịu ngoan có chút cà lăm thiếu niên giờ phút này liền đứng ở ngăm đen song sắt vài bước ở ngoài, phản quang trung thân ảnh cao gầy cao dài, bị quang mạ lên một tầng nhu hòa vầng sáng, như thế quen thuộc.

Chính là rồi lại không phải cái kia hắn sở quen thuộc Tần phong ——

Đó là một cái càng vì đáng sợ, điên cuồng, hắc ám tồn tại.

Hắn hướng tới hắn từng bước một chậm rãi đến gần, thẳng đến ở nhà giam trước dừng lại, leng keng mới rốt cuộc thấy rõ Tần phong trên mặt biểu tình.

Là sung sướng, áp lực mấy năm sung sướng. Liền tính đối phương đã cố tình che dấu, vẫn là như thế rõ ràng.

“Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?” Leng keng đột nhiên túm chặt một bên vây khốn chính mình xiềng xích, ý đồ tránh thoát, lại không có nửa điểm tác dụng, ngẩng đầu cảnh giới nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, “Ngươi không phải Tần phong.”

Xiềng xích mang theo rầm thanh cùng với lục lạc đong đưa giòn vang, làm người vô cớ dựng thẳng lên vô số nổi da gà.

Rõ ràng khoác cái kia thiếu niên da, giờ phút này thong thả chậm ở trước mặt hắn ngồi xổm xuống, khinh thân tới gần hắn.

Leng keng bị hắn trên mặt mang theo quỷ dị ôn nhu cười dọa đến, theo bản năng về phía sau né tránh, mang theo liên tiếp xiềng xích đong đưa cọ xát thanh âm.

“Ta đương nhiên là Tần phong a, ngươi Tần phong.” Thiếu niên cười khẽ một tiếng, “Cái kia mềm yếu gia hỏa, không có cách nào cứu vớt ngươi, rồi lại thống khổ với trơ mắt nhìn ngươi chết đi, cho nên a…… Không ngừng, không ngừng, thâm nhập chính mình cảnh trong mơ đâu……”

“Vọng tưởng muốn ở chính mình ký ức trong thế giới, thông qua phục khắc kia một ngày cảnh tượng, cứu ngươi, cấp chính mình một cái ngươi còn sống biểu hiện giả dối.”

“Thế nào? Lãng mạn sao?” Tần phong hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn bị bắt súc ở trong lồng hắn, cười nhạo.

Bị khóa liền vây khốn thiếu niên trầm mặc không nói, chậm rãi rũ xuống mắt.

“Ngươi quả nhiên cũng cảm thấy thực buồn cười đi, thực xảo, ta cũng như vậy cảm thấy.”

“Thật là buồn cười tới rồi cực hạn. Đồ có một khang nhiệt huyết, cư nhiên mưu toan cùng chính mình vượt quá thường nhân tư duy logic đối kháng, đương nhiên chú định thất bại.” Hắn nhẹ nhàng nhặt lên dừng ở một bên một cây xiềng xích, nắm ở trong tay không chút để ý đánh giá, “Rốt cuộc, chúng ta chính là Tần phong a.”

“Mộng đẹp một lần lại một lần bị chính mình tư duy logic đánh vỡ, hắn liền càng ngày càng hãm sâu chính mình cảnh trong mơ, tới gần hỏng mất, mà nhiều năm qua vẫn luôn bị hắn cố ý mạnh mẽ áp chế ở chỗ sâu trong óc ta, cũng rốt cuộc tìm được rồi cái này ngàn năm một thuở cơ hội.”

Hắn lại một lần nở nụ cười, lần này không hề có điều áp lực, cười đến lên tiếng vui sướng.

“Thật là muốn cảm tạ ngươi a, leng keng.” Hắn dừng một chút, cùng thiếu niên đầu tới ánh mắt đối thượng, “Cảm tạ ngươi cho hắn cuối cùng nhất trí mạng một kích.”

Cầm xiềng xích tay chậm rãi buộc chặt, theo sau về phía sau lôi kéo. Giây tiếp theo, leng keng cổ liền cảm nhận được một trận vô pháp chống cự sức kéo, thân mình một oai, bị bắt hướng song sắt đánh tới, phát ra “Phanh” một cái tiếng vang.

“Cũng muốn cảm tạ ngươi, cho ta tự do.”

Kia trương quen thuộc lại xa lạ khuôn mặt chậm rãi áp gần, mang theo mười phần bức nhân khí thế, làm người run rẩy.

“Như vậy, hiện tại ta liền tự giới thiệu một chút ——”

“Ta là…… Một cái khác Tần phong.”

Cổ bị thô lệ lãnh ngạnh xiềng xích ma sinh đau, leng keng cau mày huy động cánh tay, muốn túm hồi bị đối phương kiềm chế xiềng xích, tránh đi hắn, lại đổi lấy càng vì mạnh mẽ không dung kháng cự liên lụy.

Khuôn mặt bị bắt tạp ở song sắt gian, không có nửa điểm thở dốc đường sống.

Người nọ tay xuyên qua song sắt, duỗi tiến vào, thong thả mà vuốt ve quá hắn gương mặt, đầu ngón tay hơi lạnh độ ấm làm người nhịn không được muốn tránh, leng keng quay đầu đi, lại bị đối phương thuận lợi nắm cằm, nhẹ nhàng uốn éo.

Giây tiếp theo, hắn mang theo quen thuộc hơi thở môi dán đi lên.

Môi răng chạm nhau nháy mắt mang theo làm người nhíu mày nhức mỏi, một lát sau liền có ấm áp mang theo rỉ sắt hương vị chất lỏng mạn nhập khẩu khang, theo đối phương thô bạo cường thế hôn khuếch tán tiến môi lưỡi bên trong, không chỗ trốn tránh. Đầu lưỡi lướt qua mỗi một tấc góc, thâm nhập tới rồi cực hạn, làm người sởn tóc gáy.

Leng keng nỗ lực quay đầu đi, giãy giụa túm chặt chính mình trước người xiềng xích duỗi tay muốn đi đem hắn đẩy ra, đối phương lại tăng lớn kiềm chế lực đạo, không chút sứt mẻ.

Giao hôn mang theo đau đớn cùng hoảng sợ làm hắn khóe mắt nhịn không được thấm ra một chút nước mắt, bị đối phương tri kỷ dùng ngón cái nhẹ nhàng lau đi.

“Bất quá, ta còn là muốn cảm kích cái kia mềm yếu gia hỏa, liền tính lại như thế nào vô năng, ít nhất trước khi chết, vì ta để lại ngươi.”

Trước khi chết……

Leng keng mê mang tan rã ánh mắt không biết dừng ở nơi nào, rõ ràng rách nát tới rồi cực hạn không mang theo bất luận cái gì biểu tình, lại đang nghe đến đối phương lời nói nháy mắt, đồng tử đột nhiên co rút lại.

“…… Cái gì……?”

“Từ nay về sau, đem chỉ có ta và ngươi, đi tới cuối cùng.” Thiếu niên mỉm cười lên.

Trống trải màu đen trong thế giới, xiềng xích kéo trên mặt đất mang theo trầm trọng tiếng vang, tịch liêu lành lạnh.

“Cùng nhau thẳng đến vĩnh viễn……”

Vô pháp thoát đi lồng giam.

“Ta ái nhân……”

Liền tính biết rõ ngươi đã chết đi, trước mắt hết thảy bất quá là tự mình ảo tưởng làm ra một mạt ảo ảnh, ta cũng cam nguyện kẹp theo ngươi mảnh nhỏ, vĩnh viễn ngủ say đi xuống, vĩnh sinh vĩnh thế, thẳng đến tử vong.

Vô pháp buông tay, vô pháp tha thứ.

Ta ái nhân.

Mạc làm ta hướng chân thành tha thiết tâm linh kết hợp thừa nhận chướng ngại, ái không phải ái.

Ái không theo từng phút từng giây, ngày ngày nguyệt nguyệt thay đổi,

Ái không sợ thời gian ma liên, thẳng đến tận thế cuối.

Nếu có người nhưng chứng minh ta sở giải không thật, ta chưa bao giờ viết quá, mà không người từng chân ái quá.

> toàn văn xong <

* “Chớ có……” Trích tự toa ông thứ một trăm một mười sáu đầu thơ mười bốn hàng

* giả thiết kỳ thật ngay từ đầu hồ thuận tiện đương, Tần không ngừng ở chính mình cảnh trong mơ lặp lại kia một ngày sự tình, mưu toan chiến thắng chính mình lý tính tư duy tự mình lừa gạt cứu tình nhân, nhưng là đều lấy thất bại chấm dứt, hắn không có biện pháp chiến thắng chính mình tư duy logic

* leng keng là hồ tiện lợi trước sắm vai cuối cùng một cái nhân vật ( diễn viên giả thiết )

* sở hữu hết thảy đều là ở Tần cảnh trong mơ phát sinh, bao gồm nhân cách cắt, người vượn cách bị cắn nuốt, cho nên đến cuối cùng hắn đều không có thức tỉnh, mà là vĩnh viễn ở chính mình cảnh trong mơ ôm ấp ái nhân cuối cùng một mạt bóng dáng trầm luân, thẳng đến tiện lợi

* thật là năng lực hữu hạn, cũng chỉ có thể như vậy, thổ hạ tòa


	4. Giờ Hợi xuât thế

Giờ Hợi xuất thế

Quán bar độ ấm là nhất thoải mái 24 độ, rượu sau làn da mang theo khô nóng ở hoặc tinh xảo hoặc bại lộ vải dệt hạ du dặc, làm người ngo ngoe rục rịch. Sân nhảy cả trai lẫn gái ở cao đê-xi-ben cường tiết tấu âm nhạc hạ quên mất tự mình, phóng túng vũ động thân thể, trong không khí lưu động xa hoa thuốc lá và rượu cùng các loại ngọt nị nước hoa hỗn hợp hơi thở, như là một cái khác xa hoa lãng phí lại vong tình thế giới.

  
Phía trên bắn đèn đầu hạ quang cùng với hòn bi loang lổ xạ hình đem rực rỡ lóa mắt quang xoa toái tiến ồn ào náo động trong nhà, làm người nhịn không được trầm luân say mê.

  
“Bang.” Lưu hạo nhiên rũ mắt nhậm bên cạnh người khuôn mặt tiếu lệ tiểu thư thế chính mình điểm điếu thuốc, hút một ngụm, mới rốt cuộc chậm rì rì tùng hạ thân tử dựa vào ghế dài mềm mại sô pha chỗ tựa lưng thượng.

  
“Nhiên ca.” Một bên nam tử thấy hắn sắc mặt thâm trầm, khó phân biệt hỉ nộ, trong lúc nhất thời ngực khí đề ở giữa không trung, nửa điểm không dám tùng, lập tức lấy lòng lấy ra một bên trên khay xa hoa dương rượu, thế hắn bỏ thêm khối băng mãn thượng, đưa đến trước mắt.

  
“Đồ tùng miếng đất kia, thật không phải chúng ta hành sự bất lực a, chúng ta dựa theo ngài phân phó đã trước thời gian đi theo bọn họ chào hỏi qua, ai biết đối phương nửa điểm không cảm kích, còn nhảy thật sự, nửa điểm không có nhả ra ý tứ, ta cùng hoạt tam đều mau ma phá mồm mép, đối phương vẫn là cắn chết cái kia giá cả, nửa điểm không cho, chúng ta cũng là thật sự không có biện pháp.”

  
Nam nhân thở dài, thật cẩn thận đem chén rượu cấp bên cạnh người người đệ thượng, còn không quên nghiến răng nghiến lợi oán giận: “Ai biết chúng ta chân trước mới vừa đi, bọn họ sau lưng liền cùng nam tam khu đám kia nhãi ranh liên hệ, nếu không phải con khỉ mắc tiểu đi tranh WC đi được chậm chút nghe được, chúng ta sợ là còn bị chẳng hay biết gì đâu, ta phi, đám kia không biết tốt xấu xích lão, ta xem bọn họ là lâu lắm không kiến thức đến nhiên ca thủ đoạn, một đám đều càng ngày càng vô pháp vô thiên.”

  
Ngồi ở ghế dài trung ương Lưu hạo nhiên mày hơi hơi nhảy dựng, nửa hạp mí mắt rốt cuộc nâng lên một chút, phun ra điếu thuốc: “Nam tam khu?”

  
Ngữ gian mang theo vài phần nghiền ngẫm, “Đám kia tiểu tử?”

  
“Là, nghe nói bọn họ đầu nhi kêu Ngô Lỗi, năm nay mới ngoi đầu, hành sự bừa bãi, nửa điểm không đúng mực.”

  
Nam nhân hơi hơi ngửa đầu, khóe miệng mang theo một tia cười nhạo: “Ta đại khái biết là ai.”

  
Niên thiếu khinh cuồng, tùy ý cuồng vọng, tính cách cùng diện mạo giống nhau trương dương chú mục, ra tay không có nửa điểm nặng nhẹ. Lưu hạo nhiên sớm tại nửa năm trước nào đó ngầm tụ hội thượng liền gặp qua cái kia tên là Ngô Lỗi tiểu đầu mục, sau dù chưa có cái gì lại bao sâu nhập tiếp xúc, hai người cấp dưới lại ở phía sau tới nửa năm nhiều có cọ xát.

  
Hắn tự nhận từ trước đến nay hành sự điệu thấp, đối ai đều ôm một phần lễ thượng vãng lai khách khí, ai ngờ cái kia Ngô Lỗi lại không phải cái gì thiện tra, lại nhiều lần chủ động đụng phải tới tìm tra, làm người không thể không để ý vài phần.

  
“Mao đầu tiểu tử.” Hắn cười khẽ một tiếng, lắc lắc đầu, không lắm để ý uống một ngụm rượu, “Hắn nếu là thích, liền tùy hắn hảo, đồ tùng miếng đất kia cũng không đáng giá mấy cái tiền, hắn muốn bắt liền cầm đi đi.”

  
Hắn còn chưa tới cái loại này tính toán chi li trình độ, loại này thêm phiền cùng khiêu khích, với hắn giống như quá mọi nhà, nửa điểm không có để vào mắt.

  
“Nếu nhiên ca đã mở miệng hứa hẹn ta muốn bắt liền cầm, như vậy nhiên ca bên cạnh người vị này biết thu tiểu thư ta cũng có thể cùng nhau mang đi sao?” Trương dương thanh âm tự ghế dài phía sau vang lên, khoảng cách cực gần, mang theo vài phần người thiếu niên kiệt ngạo, làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngoài ý muốn.

  
Nam nhân nâng chén rượu thủ thế bất biến, chỉ là nhướng mày nghiêng đầu hơi hơi nghiêng người ngẩng đầu hướng phía sau nhìn lại, thiếu niên xuất sắc nhận người khuôn mặt liền đâm xuyên qua mi mắt, gần trong gang tấc, một tay chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau sô pha chỗ tựa lưng thượng, cúi người áp eo, ở khoảng cách Lưu hạo nhiên phía trên bất quá mười cm khoảng cách chỗ nghiêng đầu nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

  
Đối phương với hắn tới nói đại khái thật sự chỉ có thể tính cái thiếu niên, sắc nhọn có thừa, trầm ổn không đủ, trên người mang theo một cổ tử người thiếu niên không sợ trời không sợ đất trương dương kính nhi, ngay cả khóe miệng dẫn theo nửa cười không cười bộ dáng, cũng ở hắn cực xuất sắc tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt phụ trợ hạ có vẻ có vài phần nhẹ chọn.

  
Thí đại hài tử.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng độ cung nhịn không được tăng thêm vài phần.

  
Mà hắn cũng không sẽ cùng hài tử so đo.

  
“Có thể.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thẳng hắn một lát sau, ôn hòa mở miệng, “Chỉ cần biết thu tiểu thư đồng ý.” Nói, nhìn phía bên cạnh người xinh đẹp nữ nhân.

  
Ngô Lỗi đại khái không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ đáp ứng như thế sảng khoái, sửng sốt một chút, theo sau cười đến càng thêm sáng lạn: “Nhiên ca nhưng thật ra sảng khoái, không hổ là đi giang hồ nhiều năm như vậy đại nhân vật.”

  
“Ta nói còn chưa nói xong.” Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi giương mắt, trong hai mắt nghiền ngẫm như thế rõ ràng, “Ngươi muốn từ ta bên này mang đi người, ta tự nhiên không ý kiến, nhưng tiền của ta cũng không phải bạch ra.”

  
“Một người đổi một người, biết thu tiểu thư đi, ngươi liền lưu lại.”

  
Tiền đề là đứa nhỏ này không có lần lượt ở trước mặt hắn khoe khoang thử nói.

  
Hắn sẽ thực khoan dung.

  
“Ta người này.” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc nhẹ chén rượu, xuyết một ngụm, ngửa đầu cùng phía trên Ngô Lỗi đối diện, ý cười trên khóe môi vị sâu xa, “Từ trước đến nay thực dễ nói chuyện.”

  
Ngô Lỗi tươi cười cương ở trên mặt, một lát sau nhanh chóng phản ứng lại đây, hai mắt mạn thượng bị nhục nhã bạo nộ, cơ hồ có thể nghe được khớp hàm cọ xát mang theo lệnh người run rẩy thanh âm, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi con mẹ nó!”

  
Chỉ khoảng nửa khắc lưu loát ra quyền mang theo thật nhỏ dòng khí, tự Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nổ tung, hắn tự tại nhẹ nhàng nghiêng đầu, tránh đi đối phương dùng hết toàn lực chém ra một quyền, quay người thừa dịp Ngô Lỗi còn chưa phản ứng lại đây hết sức bắt lấy đối phương thủ đoạn, trầm thấp cười một tiếng: “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi sinh khí cái gì? Trên đời này không có gì đồ vật là miễn phí, này đạo lý sợ là nhà trẻ hài tử đều hiểu.”

  
“Ngươi thiếu cuồng, ngươi tính thứ gì!?” Đối phương anh tuấn khuôn mặt ở tối tăm ánh đèn hạ mông lung có thể thấy được, bởi vì phẫn nộ nhiễm vài phần hồng ý, thế nhưng có vẻ có chút diễm lệ, làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngoài ý muốn. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi hiển nhiên cũng không phải thực để ý chính mình hình tượng, một mở miệng chính là hấp tấp lời thô tục, “Ta mẹ nó hôm nay sẽ dạy ngươi như thế nào làm người!”

  
Vừa dứt lời, cùng với mà đến chính là một khác sườn dùng sức chém ra nắm tay, xông thẳng hắn cái ót mà đến, chứa đầy lực, nếu là bị đánh trúng, đủ Lưu hạo nhiên ăn một cổ.

  
Nhưng mà đối phương hiển nhiên đã thân kinh bách chiến, đối loại này trực lai trực vãng giao phong am hiểu sâu với tâm, không cần quay đầu lại liền lại lần nữa nhẹ nhàng tránh đi.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên giam cầm đối phương tay chậm rãi tăng thêm lực đạo, quả nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng kêu rên, không lắm để ý buông một cái tay khác thượng chén rượu, triều bên cạnh người ngo ngoe rục rịch muốn ra tay thủ hạ nhóm phất phất tay, áp xuống bọn họ ra tay manh mối, rốt cuộc xoay người cùng phía sau Ngô Lỗi mặt đối mặt.

  
Ngô Lỗi mang người hiển nhiên không tính là nhiều, nhìn thấy hai người động tác cũng là hung thần ác sát chuẩn bổn vén tay áo liền làm bộ dáng.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cản tay đối phương, cũng học Ngô Lỗi mới vừa rồi bộ dáng, cách ghế dài sô pha, chậm rãi áp xuống thân mình, ở khoảng cách đối phương khuôn mặt mười centimet chỗ ngừng lại, nghiêm túc đánh giá hắn, một lát sau lấy một loại gần như đùa giỡn tư thái, duỗi tay vỗ vỗ đối phương gương mặt.

  
“Ngô Lỗi, cùng ta đấu, ngươi còn quá non điểm.”

  
/

  
“Phía trước ngươi kia hơn nửa năm tiệt hồ khiêu khích còn có quấy rối, nên như thế nào tính?” Tối tăm ánh đèn hạ, đan xen hô hấp là như vậy trầm thấp, kia tiếng nói mang theo trí mạng từ tính, lôi cuốn ướt át cùng nhiệt ý, ở bên tai nổ tung, làm nhân thần chí trực tiếp đi ba phần.

  
Bị hắn đem tay phản khấu ở sau người người lại không nửa điểm phản ứng, không chịu thua hừ lạnh một tiếng, lại không muốn mở miệng, nhanh chóng quay người dùng vai trái đi đâm hắn ngực, làm vốn là có chút ý loạn tình mê thất thần hắn một cái trở tay không kịp, bị đối phương này vững chắc một cái đỉnh đến theo bản năng kêu rên một tiếng, trong lúc nhất thời đau đớn khó nhịn.

  
Cổ xưa kiểu cũ thương phẩm phòng thang lầu ngôi cao thượng chất đầy tạp vật, làm người khó có thể đặt chân, hai người liền như vậy ở chen chúc lối đi nhỏ thượng một đi một về giãy giụa dây dưa ở bên nhau.

  
Trong lòng ngực người nương không đương nhanh chóng xoay người, sạch sẽ lưu loát ra quyền, trước sau như một, thẳng đến hắn bề mặt mà đến, bị hắn bất đắc dĩ ho nhẹ duỗi tay ngăn trở.

  
Bao đối phương nắm tay tay nhẹ nhàng hoạt đến đối phương thủ đoạn, cầm.

  
Hắn bắt lấy đối phương bả vai, nhẹ nhàng mượn lực cùng đối phương thay đổi vị trí, đem đối phương so chi với hắn có vẻ gầy yếu một ít thân thể nhẹ nhàng đè ở trên tường, cúi đầu hôn đối phương xương quai xanh, ái muội gian mang theo vài phần không thể nói thân mật.

  
Mờ nhạt thanh cảm đèn sáng lại diệt, xoang mũi tràn ngập năm xưa vật cũ phát ra không biết tên hương vị, còn có bên cạnh người người quen thuộc hơi thở.

  
“Thành thật nói cho ta…” Kia ướt nóng hôn theo xương quai xanh một đường hướng về phía trước, nhỏ vụn nóng bỏng, làm người không chỗ nhưng trốn, lan tràn đến nghễnh ngãng, cuối cùng ngậm lấy đối phương vành tai, mang theo vài phần thú tính uy hiếp, hàm hồ đứt quãng thẩm vấn hắn, “Là tưởng khiến cho ta chú ý? Ân?”

  
Đối phương giãy giụa ngay từ đầu vẫn là nghiêm túc thả tràn ngập sát khí lực đạo, đến cuối cùng đều thành dục cự còn hưu chống cự, mềm mại vô lực, mang theo dồn dập hơi thở.

  
Miệng lại là trước sau như một không buông tha người: “Hừ, ngươi thiếu tự mình đa tình, thuần túy không quen nhìn ngươi mà thôi.”

  
“Ngươi kia diễn xuất…” Bị đối phương trả thù tính cắn một ngụm, vẫn là nhịn không được há mồm kêu một tiếng, cắn răng tiếp tục nói, “Giả mù sa mưa, nhìn liền mẹ nó ghê tởm.”

  
Đèn lại một lần ám đi xuống, hắc ám nháy mắt phủ kín mi mắt.

  
Tiếp theo là trầm thấp phun tức, mông lung nhỏ vụn giãy giụa cùng nỉ non, ở nam nhân cười khẽ trong tiếng tất cả bao phủ ở đối phương hôn nồng nhiệt, lâu dài mà lại không chỗ nhưng trốn.

  
“Lưu… Hạo nhiên!”

  
“Ta thao mẹ ngươi…!”


	5. Thành nhân pháp tắc

Lưu hạo nhiên nhảy dựng lên cái Ngô Lỗi mũ thời điểm căn bản không nghĩ tới chính mình sẽ bởi vì hướng đến quá mãnh mà liên lụy hắn.

Hai người từ một đầu một phòng công thủ biến thành không cẩn thận cho nhau liên lụy té lăn trên đất lăn làm một đoàn căn bản không vượt qua ba giây. Tuy rằng như thế, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là tại ý thức đến hai người sắp sửa đụng vào cùng nhau nháy mắt, theo bản năng duỗi tay một phen vớt ở trước người mới vừa đầu xong rổ còn không có tới kịp thu tay lại thiếu niên, tay phải bảo vệ hắn cái ót.

Ban đêm trống trải sân bóng rổ quá mức an tĩnh, vô số trản bắn đèn từ mười mấy mét khung chịu lực thượng đánh hạ tới quang bị cảm quan mơ hồ, hai người giữa không trung trung đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa đánh vào cùng nhau, ngã ở trên mặt đất, lăn làm một đoàn.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đè ở dưới thân, may mà bởi vì hộ đến kịp thời, hướng lên trời ngưỡng quăng ngã dừng ở lãnh ngạnh đua mộc trên sàn nhà cũng không có gì đại sự, nhưng thật ra Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình có chút thảm, bởi vì duỗi tay bảo vệ hắn cái gáy, ngã trên mặt đất sinh ra lực đánh vào tất cả đều chuyển dời đến hắn hữu chưởng tâm, đem hắn tay phải đâm cho sinh đau, trong lúc nhất thời thiếu chút nữa không banh trụ, khuôn mặt hiện lên một tia vặn vẹo.

Hai người thuận thế trên mặt đất lăn hai vòng, mới rốt cuộc ngừng lại. Bóng rổ sớm đã rơi xuống đất, bắn vài hạ, chậm rãi lăn xa.

Lưu hạo nhiên quơ quơ đầu, từ rất nhỏ choáng váng trung tránh thoát ra tới, cúi đầu nhìn phía bị hắn đè ở dưới thân người, mới phát hiện đối phương cũng dồn dập thở phì phò, hướng lên trời nằm, một tay đỡ chính mình ôm lấy hắn eo tay, nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Ngô Lỗi lông mi bởi vì kịch liệt vận động duyên cớ, mang theo thật nhỏ rung động. Đại khái là bởi vì vừa mới một loạt sự tình phát sinh đến quá nhanh, hắn còn không có tới kịp phản ứng lại đây, hai mắt thanh triệt, mang theo vài phần trì độn ngây thơ, có tiết tấu dồn dập thở hổn hển, một lát sau mới mở miệng hỏi.

“Vừa mới kia cầu vào sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, bị hắn không đâu vào đâu chấp nhất đậu tới rồi, rốt cuộc cười lên tiếng, thân thể tiểu biên độ rung động, mang theo thân thể hậu tri hậu giác độn đau đớn, làm hắn khóe miệng theo bản năng vừa kéo.

“Ngươi hiện tại còn quan tâm cái này?” Hắn bất đắc dĩ thu hồi lót ở Ngô Lỗi sau đầu tay, giật giật thân mình, đem đè ở hắn trên người nửa cái thân mình dịch xuống dưới, ngược lại hỏi hắn, “Quăng ngã đau sao?”

Liền tính là bị Lưu hạo nhiên cẩn thận bảo vệ, toàn bộ phía sau lưng liền lớn như vậy thứ thứ bị làm như thịt người cái đệm ngã trên mặt đất, vẫn là không tránh được da thịt thượng đau đớn. Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, như là bị Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc nhở giống nhau, rốt cuộc nhớ lại đau đớn, chậm rãi nhíu mày, nhấp miệng nghẹn nửa ngày, mới gật gật đầu.

“Đau đã chết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn nghẹn khuất biểu tình đậu đến nở nụ cười, cười cười lại chậm rãi ngừng lại, nghiêm túc mà nhìn dưới thân thiếu niên.

Ngô Lỗi giữa trán còn treo nhỏ vụn mồ hôi, ở có chút hỗn độn dưới tóc mái lòe ra nhỏ vụn trong suốt quang tới, tế nhuyễn sợi tóc khó khăn lắm dán dán trên da, hai mắt thẳng ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm hắn, liên quan nhấp môi đều mang theo vài phần trơn bóng tới, toàn thân mang theo một cổ tử kỳ dị mới mẻ kính.

Mới mẻ đến hắn nhịn không được muốn cúi đầu hôn một cái.

Lưu hạo nhiên choáng váng nghĩ, cũng liền như vậy thành thật làm.

Thân thể thượng đau đớn còn không có rút đi, chính là không có quan hệ, không có người còn sẽ để ý điểm này việc nhỏ. Hắn chậm rãi áp xuống chính mình thân mình, đỡ lấy Ngô Lỗi thon gầy bả vai, một tay chống ở hắn bên tai, ở Ngô Lỗi có chút ngây thơ trong ánh mắt, quay đầu đi hôn lên hắn môi.

Kia không phải một cái như thường lui tới giống nhau đơn thuần hôn, mang theo vài phần ái muội thử, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi ở Ngô Lỗi trên môi vuốt ve liếm láp vài cái, liền hắn hé mở cánh môi, thâm nhập đến hắn khoang miệng, chậm rãi từng bước một gia tăng, nghiêm túc dáng vẻ ngược lại mang theo vi diệu tình dục cùng gợi cảm, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được há mồm thở hổn hển khẩu khí, nghe lời nhắm lại mắt, tùy ý hắn đòi lấy.

Ướt át ấm áp đầu lưỡi ở răng gian lướt qua, ái muội thong thả câu quá lợi, một đường thâm nhập, công thành đoạt đất, cùng hắn môi lưỡi dây dưa, mang theo một trận trơn trượt chất lỏng phiên giảo thanh âm, làm Ngô Lỗi lông mi nhịn không được run rẩy, theo bản năng nâng lên cánh tay đi câu Lưu hạo nhiên cổ.

Nóng bỏng nhiệt độ cơ thể liền dính nhớp mồ hôi, đem cầu y thấm ướt, dán da mà bao vây lấy tuổi trẻ thân hình, mỹ diệu đến làm người lưu luyến.

Trần trụi tứ chi thân mật tiếp xúc làm người rùng mình, như là qua điện giống nhau, kích khởi kỳ diệu phản ứng hoá học, Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng buộc chặt hai tay, thuận theo gia tăng nụ hôn này.

Hắn cũng không rõ ràng nụ hôn này ý nghĩa cái gì, cùng tình nhân da thịt tương dán hôn sâu mang theo kỳ diệu khoái cảm lại làm hắn trầm luân.

Càng nhiều, muốn càng nhiều.

Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên lại ở hắn cho rằng đối phương muốn tiếp tục đi xuống thời điểm lui trở về, không mang theo nửa điểm do dự, tuy rằng trong ánh mắt mang theo bí ẩn dục vọng cùng màu đen đặc sệt phức tạp cảm xúc, làm hắn sinh ra vài phần nhút nhát, nhưng là như cũ để lại cho hắn một khang không mang mất mát.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn trong ánh mắt lui về phía sau mấy tấc, ngưỡng mặt ngồi ở hắn gót chân bên, đôi tay sau căng, giãn ra khai thân thể, ngửa ra sau cổ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cổ gian trên dưới thong thả lăn lộn hầu kết đều mang theo thập phần gợi cảm, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được liếm liếm môi.

Một loại mãnh liệt khát ý từ đáy lòng dâng lên, làm hắn cực độ khát vọng có cái gì có thể cho chính mình một chút an ủi.

Kia không phải đơn giản thủy có thể làm được. Mà duy nhất có thể cho chính mình thư giải, chỉ có trước mặt người.

“Vì cái gì không tiếp tục đi xuống?” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm khàn khàn, lại hỗn loạn vài phần ngọt nị, giơ lên âm cuối như là mang theo câu tử, thẳng câu tiến người tâm trong ổ đi.

“Bởi vì mặt sau chính là người trưởng thành thế giới.” Lưu hạo nhiên thiên đầu nở nụ cười, hai mắt say nhiên, mang theo say rượu cay độc, đáy mắt tràn đầy nguy hiểm sắc thái, ánh mắt như là đao, dừng ở hắn trên người, từ trên xuống dưới thổi qua, như là đem quần áo từng cái tróc, trần trụi trực tiếp dục vọng từ đáy mắt phiếm ra, “Ngươi còn muốn tiếp tục sao?”

Một cái bí ẩn mời, như là một phiến ám dạ chỗ sâu trong mật môn, đẩy ra là có thể nhìn đến một cái thế giới mới.

Một đạo trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra thành nhân pháp tắc.

Lồng ngực tim đập một tiếng một tiếng xuyên thấu qua huyết cốt đánh màng tai, lại nửa điểm không có thả chậm xu thế. Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong không khí chạm nhau, giằng co ở bên nhau, lại ai cũng không mở miệng.

Ngực banh trụ hít thở không thông cảm lôi cuốn khẩn trương cùng mơ hồ chờ mong, làm Ngô Lỗi trong lúc nhất thời không biết theo ai. Hoảng loạn cùng vô thố đang xem đến gần trong gang tấc Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, lại đột nhiên biến mất, không lưu lại lòng tràn đầy chắc chắn.

Thon dài tay chậm rãi duỗi ra tới, mang theo vài phần khẩn trương ướt át, bị hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể sở cảm, ấm thành một loại kỳ dị ôn nị, nhẹ nhàng cầm Lưu hạo nhiên nửa khúc cẳng chân.

Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên không nói gì trong ánh mắt, thiên quá mặt đến gần rồi bên cạnh người hắn chân trái, động tác thong thả, lại như là điện ảnh màn ảnh giống nhau, tinh mỹ tới rồi mỗi một bức.

Thiếu niên sợi tóc hỗn độn, mang theo nhỏ vụn mồ hôi, nửa súc thân mình, cao dài mềm dẻo thân thể như là tốt nhất tạo vật. Sườn mặt xinh đẹp đến làm người sẽ ngộ nhận vì hắn là bị lạc ở nhân gian tinh linh, nhưng kia phân xa xôi khoảng cách cảm lại vào giờ phút này bị hắn đáy mắt mông lung tình dục dễ dàng đánh nát.

Ngô Lỗi tế nhuyễn sợi tóc cọ quá Lưu hạo nhiên cẳng chân, mang theo một trận ngứa ý, liền tại hạ một giây, hơi hơi gật đầu, ở hắn cẳng chân cùng mắt cá chân tương tiếp chỗ, rơi xuống một cái ý vị không rõ hôn.

Nhìn như hiền lương ngoan ngoãn, không nhiễm chuyện đời, lại làm nhất li kinh phản đạo sự.

Cùng với nói là lòng mang phản cốt, chi bằng nói hắn sợi liền mang theo cổ yêu khí.

Ngôn hành cử chỉ đều ở dụ nhân phạm tội.

Vô hình câu dẫn, nhất trí mạng.

Không có ai có thể nhẫn. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng giống nhau. Từ tự trước mắt tràn đầy đánh sâu vào cùng tính ám chỉ hình ảnh trung lấy lại tinh thần, bắt lấy bên cạnh người người mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân, một tay đem kia đầu sỏ gây tội trở tay kéo dài tới trước người, trước sau không tốn phí hai giây.

Có chút thời điểm, con bướm chỉ cần vỗ một chút cánh, là có thể khiến cho một hồi gió lốc.

Ngô Lỗi chi với Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là như thế.

Chỉ cần đối phương một ánh mắt, một cái hôn, hắn là có thể đem dư lại 99 chạy bộ xong.

Mà hắn cũng xác xác thật thật đọc đã hiểu Ngô Lỗi cái kia ái muội lướt nhẹ hôn sau lưng sở đại biểu hàm nghĩa.

Thiếu niên trên người rộng thùng thình cầu y bởi vì kéo túm nguyên nhân bị hỗn độn cuốn tới rồi tề thượng, lộ ra một đoạn xinh đẹp tới rồi cực hạn vòng eo, tế gầy mềm dẻo, một tay là có thể nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy bộ dáng, mang theo trơn bóng mồ hôi, bị ấm màu vàng bắn đèn đánh thượng một tầng mê người tình dục sắc thái.

Hắn đè thấp thân mình, cơ hồ cùng hắn kề sát, cúi người gần gũi nhìn chằm chằm dưới thân mang theo tế suyễn người, gợi lên môi, trong cổ họng phát ra hàm hồ thanh âm, gọi người phân không rõ hắn là ở lẩm bẩm vẫn là ở cười nhẹ.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay tạp trụ Ngô Lỗi cằm, mặt mày trêu đùa che cũng che không được.

“Ngươi liền như vậy vội vã xúc tuyến?”

Ngô Lỗi xinh đẹp đôi mắt mang theo thủy quang, vào giờ phút này như vậy ái muội bầu không khí, vô luận làm cái gì biểu tình đều phảng phất mang theo vài phần câu dẫn ý vị. Hắn không có nửa điểm nhút nhát, ngược lại là triều hắn cười.

“Nếu đã thành niên, vậy không tính là xúc tuyến đi.”

Hắn tay ở Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt thượng lưu liền, ngón cái thong thả lướt qua hắn cánh môi, lại bị đối phương vươn đầu lưỡi ái muội liếm một chút, như là một con chờ đợi vuốt ve thân mật miêu. Đỏ tươi ướt át đầu lưỡi cọ qua hắn ngón cái, Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nghiêm túc lại mang theo vài phần tà khí, xem đến gọi người tim đập phát cuồng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp khẩn môi, thuận lợi mà cảm nhận được chính mình hạ bụng đột nhiên một banh, chậm rãi hội tụ khởi một cổ quen thuộc nhiệt ý.

Hắn mặt mày đè thấp, trong ánh mắt tăng vài phần thâm trầm, nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi đầu lưỡi vuốt ve quá chính mình lòng bàn tay, câu quấn lấy ngón tay giữa tiết hàm nhập khẩu trung, khớp hàm chống xương ngón tay phệ cắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở hắn trên người, ở hắn khoang miệng trung ngón giữa lại đột nhiên bắt đầu quấy, đuổi theo hắn linh hoạt lưỡi không chút khách khí tao quát quấy loạn, phát ra một trận ái muội ướt át đầm nước thanh, trực tiếp đơn giản đến làm Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ không kịp nuốt nước bọt.

Lưỡi căn bị đột nhiên ngăn chặn, một loại mãnh liệt khẩu giao cảm giác quen thuộc làm hắn không nhịn xuống, có điểm buồn nôn nôn khan, khóe miệng không thể khống trượt xuống ướt dính nước bọt.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ nhìn chằm chằm hắn, bị liếm ướt tay tùng tùng chế trụ hắn mảnh khảnh cổ, môi lưỡi dán Ngô Lỗi khóe môi vệt nước hoạt nhập hắn môi phùng, mang theo mãnh liệt đến làm người hít thở không thông tư thế, mút vào đến hắn lưỡi sợi tóc ma, làm mới vừa rồi không khoẻ cảm càng mãnh liệt vài phần.

Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nức nở lên tiếng.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ yết hầu áp ra một tiếng trầm thấp cười, buông tha Ngô Lỗi, rời khỏi khoang miệng, anh đĩnh chóp mũi dán khuôn mặt chậm rãi cọ xát, ướt át môi ở hắn cằm dao động, mang theo một đám nhỏ vụn ướt hôn, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được duỗi thẳng cổ.

“Ai dạy ngươi như vậy làm?” Hắn thanh âm mang theo nghẹn ngào, thấp giọng hỏi hắn.

Quá mức gần sát khoảng cách làm hai người ngược lại thấy không rõ lẫn nhau biểu tình, nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại có thể rõ ràng phỏng đoán đến Lưu hạo nhiên giờ phút này bộ dáng. Nguyên bản ngày thường ôn hòa trầm ổn vào giờ phút này bị tình dục thôn tính tiêu diệt, hai mắt tràn đầy quay cuồng màu đen xúc động, khóe môi treo lên nắm lấy không chừng ý cười, mang theo vài phần hiếm thấy ngạo mạn lười nhác.

Làm hắn khó có thể tự khống chế không kiên nhẫn lên.

“Làm sao vậy, không thích?” Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển nheo lại mắt, nhìn chằm chằm xa xôi nóc nhà, nhịn không được đỉnh hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhẹ lên, lời nói cũng nóng rực hôn, làm hắn nói ra nói đều mang theo vài phần hàm hồ,

“Thích a.” Hắn hôn một đường chậm rãi xuống phía dưới, cằm, cổ, hõm vai, xương quai xanh, nóng rực đến làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được thở dốc than thở.

“Nhưng vẫn là phải cho ngươi điểm trừng phạt.”

Linh hoạt tay dán xinh đẹp sườn eo hoạt thượng, một đường thong thả vỗ về chơi đùa quá hắn bụng mỗi một tấc mơ hồ cơ bắp hoa văn. Mang theo ướt át tinh tế xúc cảm cơ hồ đem toàn thân quan cảm bậc lửa, làm người điên cuồng. Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng kháp một phen, ách giọng nói hỏi: “Trung tràng nghỉ ngơi thời gian là bao lâu?”

“…… Ân…… Ân?” Thình lình xảy ra vấn đề làm Ngô Lỗi có chút vô thố, hắn thở hổn hển nhìn chằm chằm sân vận động phía trên vựng thành một đám nguồn sáng điểm bắn đèn, mờ mịt ngữ điệu hỏi lại một câu, “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“Không đáp ra tới cũng coi như sai.” Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói không có nửa phần dung người phản bác đường sống, chôn ở hắn hõm vai chỗ thấp thấp nở nụ cười, mang theo một cổ nóng rực nóng bỏng hơi thở, lưu luyến ở xinh đẹp eo tuyến thượng tay ở rốn thượng đánh cái vòng, theo trơn trượt ướt át da thịt một đường hướng lên trên sờ, ở ngực dừng lại, như có như không quát xoa.

“Là mười lăm phút.”

Hắn hàm răng cọ xát quá Ngô Lỗi xinh đẹp xương quai xanh, mang theo một trận rất nhỏ đau đớn, liền mút mang hút, bức cho Ngô Lỗi quả muốn trốn, ngực lại bị hắn nóng rực lòng bàn tay mơn trớn, ái muội mà đùa bỡn vuốt ve, khi thì cố ý vô tình dùng móng tay thổi qua nhất mẫn cảm đầu vú. Ngô Lỗi căn bản không có biện pháp phản kháng, thân thể như là qua điện, kỳ dị kích thích cảm tràn ngập tiến khắp người, mang theo cốt trong lòng một trận tê dại khó nhịn ngứa, làm hắn nhịn không được nhỏ giọng thở dốc lên.

Tuổi trẻ tươi sống thân thể ở mông lung ấm màu vàng ánh đèn hạ phiếm mê người ánh sáng, nửa che nửa lộ, nhỏ vụn mồ hôi điểm xuyết này thượng, mơ hồ có thể thấy được mảnh khảnh cơ bắp hoa văn, cùng với hô hấp có tiết tấu rất nhỏ phập phồng, rũ mi giương mắt liền ánh mắt đều là ướt dầm dề, thẳng đem Lưu hạo nhiên xem đến hạ thể trướng đau, cương cứng dục vọng lại trướng đại một phân.

Hắn hôn hạ di, dừng ở Ngô Lỗi ngực, đầu lưỡi đảo qua mẫn cảm đã có chút đứng thẳng đầu vú. Nóng bỏng kích thích xúc cảm làm Ngô Lỗi một cái giật mình, tự khoang miệng phiên mang ra một cái khí âm, rồi sau đó lại bị thật sâu nghẹn trở về, nỗ lực cắn môi dưới, buộc chính mình không hề phát ra cảm thấy thẹn thanh âm.

Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên sao có thể buông tha hắn.

Hô hấp gian phun ra ướt nóng hơi thở mang theo làn da một trận rung động, hắn hàm răng chậm rãi ma quá Ngô Lỗi ngực, mang theo một trận làm người thét chói tai kích thích, một đường chấn động rớt xuống đến đầu ngón tay, làm hắn theo bản năng đôi tay ôm ở chính mình ngực châm ngòi đầu, muốn ngăn lại hắn.

“Không… Không cần…”

Đối phương lại như là không biết thoả mãn thú, ánh mắt mang theo bức thiết đem hắn từ trong ra ngoài thuần phục dã vọng, không hoàn toàn chiến thắng chinh phục không bỏ qua.

“Chúng ta tiếp tục.”

“Ngoài biên có thể bị cầm bao lâu?”

Đối phương tay theo làn da hoa văn hạ di, như là cố ý muốn hắn cảm nhận được giống nhau, chậm lại tốc độ, một đường trêu chọc qua đi, thẳng đến ngừng ở Ngô Lỗi bóng rổ quần bên cạnh. Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên động tác kích thích mà đại não trống rỗng, sở hữu lực chú ý đều dừng ở bị không ngừng liếm láp nghiền ma ngực cùng hạ bụng trêu chọc thượng, nào có dư lực đi tự hỏi hắn ném cho chính mình vấn đề, chỉ cảm thấy tư duy đường ngắn, trong lúc nhất thời căn bản không biết nên nói cái gì, chỉ có thể liều mạng đè nặng lưỡi căn không cho chính mình phát ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

“Nói chuyện.” Hắn đầu ngón tay mang theo nóng rực độ ấm, dán làn da tham nhập rộng thùng thình bóng rổ quần nội, ái muội thong thả, một lát sau lại nhẹ nhàng lướt qua đạo thứ hai trở ngại, hắn quần lót, hoạt nhập nhất bí ẩn tam giác khu, nhẹ nhàng cầm chính mình nóng rực cương cứng dương vật, chọc đến Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi than thở.

“…Mười, mười giây?” Hắn lực chú ý đã hoàn toàn kéo không trở lại, toàn thân trên dưới xúc cảm đều tập trung tới rồi dưới thân bị Lưu hạo nhiên khoanh lại nhất bạc nhược chỗ, nào còn có tâm tư đi cẩn thận tự hỏi đối phương ném qua tới vấn đề, chỉ có thể xụi lơ thân thể đoán mò.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn mơ hồ đến trực tiếp từ bỏ giãy giụa bộ dáng lấy lòng tới rồi, thấp thấp nở nụ cười, một tay vớt quá hắn vô lực khẽ nhếch chân, giá lên, nâng lên hắn vô lực eo mông nhẹ nhàng liền đem rộng thùng thình bóng rổ quần liên quan quần lót nhẹ nhàng kéo xuống.

“Lại sai rồi, ngươi ngày thường là thật sự có ở nghiêm túc đánh bóng rổ sao?” Hắn ngón cái ở Ngô Lỗi chân cong đi lên hồi vuốt ve vài cái, lại không yên tâm rơi xuống một cái hôn, thẳng đến nhìn đến kia khối da thịt bị chính mình mút ra một mảnh nhỏ phiếm sưng đỏ dấu vết, mới thỏa mãn buông tha hắn, “Là năm giây.”

Nửa người dưới quần bị dễ dàng cởi ra, mang theo rất nhỏ hàn ý, lại làm trần trụi mang theo ướt át làn da càng thêm mẫn cảm lên. Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay ở hắn bắp đùi chỗ đảo quanh, lại lần nữa cầm hắn yếu ớt, có chút thô ráp nóng rực ngón tay trên dưới vỗ về chơi đùa hai cái qua lại, ngăn chặn đỉnh nhất mẫn cảm khẩu, nhẹ nhàng nghiền áp một chút, mang theo Ngô Lỗi một trận mất khống chế đoản kêu.

Cực cường xúc cảm tự thân hạ truyền đến, làm hắn cơ hồ mất khống chế, theo bản năng căng thẳng hai chân muốn súc đứng dậy khép lại, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên tạp nhập một chân nhẹ nhàng áp chế. Ngô Lỗi cung đứng dậy muốn trốn, trần trụi hai chân lại bị đối phương kiềm chế, chỉ có thể xụi lơ thân thể, mặc người xâu xé.

Nhỏ vụn phát tán dừng ở trên trán, thiếu niên nửa người trên quần áo hỗn độn, nửa người dưới trần như nhộng, sườn súc nắm tay nửa hạp hai mắt, xinh đẹp khuôn mặt thượng tràn đầy đỏ ửng, đôi mắt trơn bóng đến cơ hồ có thể rơi xuống thủy tới, há mồm giật giật, lại nửa ngày chưa nói ra một chữ tới, không biết là muốn xin khoan dung vẫn là muốn rên rỉ.

Quá mức mê người ngon miệng.

“Đây là trừng phạt.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem một màn này xem ở trong mắt, lại không mềm lòng, bắt đầu hôn môi hắn cắn cánh môi, vì hắn sơ cởi xuống nửa người ướt nóng dục vọng. Có chút thô ráp lòng bàn tay dán tinh tế mẫn cảm dương vật hoạt động, kích thích đến da đầu tê dại, nháy mắt mang theo một trận ngứa đến trong xương cốt rùng mình, thẳng chấn động rớt xuống đến ngón chân tiêm, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được ôm sát vai hắn bối, càng thêm thâm nhập gần sát hắn, muốn mượn hai người hôn sâu đem kia nhỏ vụn rên rỉ nuốt ăn nhập bụng.

“Tiếp tục.” Giao hôn để thở khoảng cách, Lưu hạo nhiên xoa hắn khóe môi, đem phía trước lơ đãng chảy xuống khóe miệng chất lỏng liếm quá, lại vẫn là không chịu buông tha hắn, trầm thấp mà nỉ non.

Kia tay mang theo hoàn toàn ác ý, bắt đầu nhanh hơn tốc độ, ở hắn hạ thể châm ngòi thổi gió, vỗ về chơi đùa phía sau trứng dái, lại ái muội ma quá bắt đầu chậm rãi chảy ra trong suốt thể dịch cảng. Thân thể nơi bí ẩn bị như vậy mang theo ác ý trêu đùa cọ xát truyền đến quá rõ ràng khoái cảm.

“Chúng ta hiện tại nếu ở sân thi đấu, tính cái gì phạm quy?”

Bỗng nhiên bị nhắc nhở thân ở hoàn cảnh, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên theo bản năng một trận run rẩy, quay đầu đi muốn đi xem hắn, lại bị hắn vặn quá mặt, tinh tế liếm quá vành tai, liên quan vành tai nhất nhất đảo qua, cuối cùng ái muội ngậm khởi tả nhĩ mang theo khuyên tai, ác ý dùng hàm răng kéo kéo.

“Nói.”

Trên dưới cảm quan đồng thời bị tập kích, cơ hồ làm Ngô Lỗi mờ mịt, phân không ra nửa điểm tâm tư, đầu ngón tay run cái không ngừng, cổ họng tất cả đều là chưa xuất khẩu rên rỉ, chỉ cảm thấy đối phương ác liệt tới rồi cực hạn, từ đầu đến chân đều ở phạm quy. Lưu hạo nhiên lại như cũ không thuận theo không cào, đuổi theo hắn không bỏ, nắm dương vật mát xa tay hơi hơi buộc chặt, thuận lợi làm Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt xụi lơ.

“…Cố ý… Phạm quy?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ thở dài một hơi, thả khai hắn nóng cháy, đỡ hắn cao dài thẳng tắp chân, trấn an hôn hôn hắn hơi đột xinh đẹp xương quai xanh, “Ngươi a…”

Ngô Lỗi thần trí bởi vì hắn thả chậm động tác chậm rãi thanh tỉnh chút, nóng cháy hô hấp đánh vào dính mồ hôi dính nhớp làn da thượng, rất là khó chịu, nhưng là tâm lý kỳ dị khát vọng cảm lại nửa điểm không có tiêu mất, ngược lại là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng buông tha sinh ra lớn hơn nữa hư không cảm.

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân cùng hắn chóp mũi tương cọ, đuôi lông mày áp lực thấp, trong mắt tràn đầy mang theo nhẫn nại dục vọng cùng không thể nề hà bất mãn, nhỏ vụn mồ hôi tự hắn phát căn chậm rãi trượt xuống, theo sườn mặt một đường chảy đến cằm, bị Ngô Lỗi nâng lên cổ thân mật liếm đi.

“…Hoàn toàn là một cổ não đoán mò đi.”

Hắn tay một phen câu quá Ngô Lỗi chân cong, cúi người xuống ôm hắn mềm mại thân mình, ở Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa dưới tình huống, ôm hắn trên mặt đất phiên nửa vòng, nháy mắt đổi một chút vị trí.

Ngô Lỗi còn không có phản ứng lại đây, đã bị hắn ôm eo tách ra chân, lấy một loại cảm thấy thẹn tư thái trần trụi nửa người dưới ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên xương hông chỗ.

“Là xâm phạm nhân quy a…” Hắn thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn, mang theo than thở, ôm hắn eo tay trên da chậm rãi dao động, mang theo một trận nóng rực độ ấm, nhẹ nhàng một tay nửa đỡ ôm vòng lấy hắn, một tay kia lại thứ cầm hắn cương cứng, càng thêm không kiêng nể gì giúp hắn vuốt ve lên.

Bên tai dần dần vang lên ý vị không rõ thể dịch cọ xát dính nhớp thanh, hỗn hai người trầm thấp thở dốc, ở trống trải trong sân bóng rổ đẩy ra. Phía sau ôm lấy eo tay không an phận thăm tiến rộng thùng thình cầu y, một tấc tấc lướt qua trần trụi làn da, đảo qua hắn xương cùng, theo cột sống thong thả thổi lên đi, phía trước vì hắn thư giải tay nửa điểm không ngừng.

“Hiện tại chúng ta còn không phải là ở thân mật tiếp xúc sao…?”

Đối phương ngón tay như là lây dính ma lực, làm Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ mất khống chế, không có Lưu hạo nhiên nâng đỡ, eo mềm nhũn đôi tay chống ở hắn trước ngực thiếu chút nữa không quăng ngã ở hắn trên người, trần trụi nửa người dưới lại bởi vì cái này động tác trầm xuống, cùng đối phương tam giác khu càng thêm gần sát, nóng rực vật cứng cách hơi mỏng vải dệt rõ ràng nhưng biện, để ở đùi căn chỗ hơi hơi nhảy lên, làm hắn tâm đột nhiên xoắn chặt.

Dưới thân dương vật ở hắn mãnh liệt kích thích trêu chọc hạ rốt cuộc nhịn không được hơi hơi rung động, cùng với Ngô Lỗi nhỏ vụn rên rỉ, tước vũ khí đầu hàng, bắn Lưu hạo nhiên đầy tay. Đối phương lại nửa điểm không thèm để ý, ngược lại vươn lây dính nhạt nhẽo màu trắng thể dịch tay, ở trước mặt hắn quơ quơ, mang theo lòng tràn đầy ác ý, “Không hảo hảo học… Chính là sẽ có trừng phạt.”

“Đây là thành nhân pháp tắc.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tay thuận thế tự rãnh mông trượt xuống, mang theo ướt át dính ý, đem kia còn sót lại dư ôn thể dịch cọ ở Ngô Lỗi phía sau nơi riêng tư, như là vì sợ hắn chạy trốn dường như, một tay tạp quá hắn eo hông, ở cửa động cọ xát hai hạ, theo sau thừa dịp hắn chưa chuẩn bị, không chút khách khí đỉnh vào hai đoạn ngón tay.

Thần kinh cảm thụ thành thật về phía trung khu thần kinh truyền tống đáng sợ rõ ràng quan cảm, ngón tay tham nhập trong cơ thể theo sau chậm rãi xoay tròn gia tăng xúc cảm bị rõ ràng phóng đại. Ngô Lỗi bị hắn làm cho hai mắt mê mang, ánh mắt tiêu điểm không biết tụ ở nơi nào, xinh đẹp lông mi buông xuống, nửa câu lời nói cũng nói không nên lời, chỉ có thể theo bản năng suyễn ra một hơi âm. Đại não bởi vì hắn có chút thô bạo động tác trở nên chậm chạp lại mơ hồ, tư mật nhất địa phương bị như vậy chậm rãi xâm nhập căng ra cảm thấy thẹn cảm lại là như thế rõ ràng, xa lạ lại làm người sợ hãi, làm hắn nhịn không được căng thẳng hạ thân cơ bắp.

Dưới thân ngón tay thong thả đảo lộng, ma quá mềm mại chặt chẽ vách trong, xương cùng như là qua điện, làm Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa đỏ khóe mắt, phát ra một tiếng tế nhuyễn nức nở, mảnh dài cổ vô lực rũ xuống, thân mình trước khuynh, theo bản năng đi đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay.

“Lưu… Hạo nhiên…” Hắn thanh âm rách nát, mang theo thở dốc lại xoa vài phần mềm nhẹ phệ cốt mềm, thẳng kêu tiến hắn đáy lòng, cuốn lên vạn thước phong ba, thôn tính tiêu diệt lý trí, đốt khởi dục hỏa.

Lưu hạo nhiên hơi híp mắt, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, tinh tế quan sát đến vẻ mặt của hắn, một câu cũng không nói, dưới thân tay lại thu trở về.

Không đợi Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục mở miệng, hạ thân đã bị nóng bỏng vật cứng chống lại, như có như không cọ qua dính nhớp ẩm ướt cửa động, làm hắn tim đập đến phát cuồng. Cánh mông bị người tách ra, liền mới vừa rồi quấy loạn quá còn bảo tồn ướt át chất lỏng bí ẩn mê người nhập khẩu, rốt cuộc đỉnh nhập.

Kia dương vật mang theo bức người khí thế, thong thả hướng bên trong một tấc một tấc thác khai, cơ hồ làm hắn thất thanh, nắm đối phương cánh tay ngón tay thật sâu véo tiến thịt, lại vẫn là ngăn cản không được đối phương nửa phần tiến vào.

Liền tính là làm đủ tiền diễn, đau đớn vẫn là lôi cuốn kỳ dị buồn nôn cảm làm hắn căng thẳng thân mình. Như vậy trực tiếp cảm thụ được thân thể của mình bị thong thả căng ra lại lấp đầy cơ hồ đem Ngô Lỗi bức điên. Toan trướng cảm làm hắn thần kinh đều ngăn không được run rẩy, vách trong theo bản năng phản kháng co rút lại, kẹp đến Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được nhíu mày, thon dài mang theo ướt át thể dịch tay xoa Ngô Lỗi trần trụi xinh đẹp chân, trấn an nhẹ nhàng nhéo một cái hắn khẩn trí chân thịt, ách giọng nói oán giận hắn, “Thả lỏng điểm, thật chặt.”

Dương vật dùng một loại không thể kháng tư thái chậm rãi tiến vào thân thể hắn, làm người cơ hồ sinh ra một loại bị xỏ xuyên qua tuyệt vọng cảm, tùy theo mà đến độn đau cùng mãnh liệt cọ xát cảm lại ở cuồn cuộn không ngừng tình dục sóng lớn thôi phát ra đời ra vài phần quỷ quyệt kích thích cùng sảng cảm, làm Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ rơi lệ.

Quá sâu.

Chính là tiến vào còn ở tiếp tục, không có nửa điểm muốn đình ý tứ.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay dán hắn eo tuyến một đường vuốt ve, thăm tiến to rộng áo trên, phối hợp dưới thân thong thả tiến vào mang đến kích thích, làm người điên cuồng. Một tấc một tấc tiến vào, cực hạn dán sát, mồ hôi hỗn tạp nhiệt khí, mang theo đập vào mặt hormone, dung thành nhất trí mạng xuân dược, làm người trầm luân.

Cái gọi là linh cùng thịt kết hợp.

Hai người nửa người dưới rốt cuộc ở Ngô Lỗi ức chế không được phát ra ngâm tiếng khóc trung hoàn toàn dán sát. Dương vật hoàn toàn bị nuốt ăn vào thân thể, thượng mang theo mơ hồ độn đau, truyền tới đại não lại mang thêm vô tận thỏa mãn cảm, làm nhân thân tâm giãn ra, phiêu nhiên dục tiên.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình mau điên rồi. Bị Lưu hạo nhiên bức điên.

Nửa người dưới đã ướt át lầy lội, đối phương một cái thật nhỏ động tác đều có thể bị mẫn cảm thần kinh mở rộng gấp mười lần truyền tống cấp trung tâm. Ngô Lỗi còn không có tới kịp tùng một hơi, thích ứng kia xa lạ thô to đồ vật, dưới thân người cũng đã bắt đầu chậm rãi tiểu phúc đưa đẩy lên.

Ướt nóng khẩn trí thành ruột bao vây lấy nóng bỏng dương vật, ra vào gian mang theo dính nhớp nhỏ vụn tiếng nước, làm người mặt đỏ.

“Đi vào…” Hắn tay xẹt qua Ngô Lỗi phần bên trong đùi, nhẹ nhàng trêu chọc cho hắn phát sóng trực tiếp, làm Ngô Lỗi lại một lần véo khẩn cánh tay hắn, nói không nên lời một câu, duy nhất có thể làm chính là nỗ lực khép lại ngồi quỳ ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh người hai điều trần trụi chân.

Kỳ diệu xúc cảm bắt đầu hướng tứ chi khuếch tán, thẳng chấn động rớt xuống đến ngón chân tiêm, Lưu hạo nhiên lại bắt đầu từ bỏ phía trước thong thả ẩn nhẫn, eo bụng căng thẳng, đại biên độ mà đưa đẩy lên, dán mềm mại đến mức tận cùng nhục bích, thổi qua hắn thân thể chỗ sâu trong mỗi một tấc góc.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn không chút khách khí va chạm điên đến thân mình không xong, thoát lực mà đi phía trước đảo đi. Hỗn độn nhỏ vụn mềm phát dính mồ hôi, nửa che khuất mê ly khuôn mặt, cung thân mình ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, liên quan dưới thân hai người chặt chẽ tiếp xúc bộ vị cùng nhau thay đổi cái góc độ, thẳng bức cho Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được tự lồng ngực phát ra một tiếng áp lực gợi cảm thấp suyễn.

Đại não bị hắn luân phiên va chạm giảo thành một bãi hồ nhão, bản năng thu hồi hai chân kẹp chặt đối phương eo hướng về phía trước leo lên, muốn đi phía trước gần sát dưới thân người. Ngô Lỗi thấp thở gấp, mang theo run rẩy đi hôn môi Lưu hạo nhiên hầu kết, đầu lưỡi đảo qua hắn mang theo ướt át mồ hôi làn da, như là làm nũng nãi miêu.

Tinh mịn ấm áp hơi thở đánh vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên gáy, như là một phen hỏa, đem lý trí thiêu cái hoàn toàn. Ngô Lỗi một đường hôn đi, mang theo nào đó mạc danh vội vàng, kéo xuống hắn cổ áo, nhìn đến hắn xương quai xanh hạ kia viên quen thuộc chí, rốt cuộc như trút được gánh nặng hôn môi đi lên, như là tìm được rồi chính mình thuộc sở hữu, mang theo hoàn toàn thành kính cùng nhiệt tình.

Như vậy thuần túy nhiệt tình như là trí mạng độc dược, làm Lưu hạo nhiên vì này điên cuồng, bắt lấy vớt lên chôn ở chính mình trước người tác loạn Ngô Lỗi, đè lại hắn xương cùng, hung mãnh đỉnh đầu, lại lần nữa thuận lợi đem bởi vì đối phương động tác nhỏ mà có chút thoát ra đồ vật hoàn toàn đưa vào đối phương thân thể chỗ sâu trong, trên tay động tác không ngừng, chặt chẽ khống chế đối phương sau cổ, nhẹ nhàng đè nặng tiểu động vật hướng chính mình trên người dựa, chóp mũi ái muội mà cọ quá hắn cằm, cùng hắn môi lưỡi dây dưa, động tác quyết đoán dứt khoát, không cho đối phương bất luận cái gì phản kháng cơ hội.

Thân thể tê mỏi cùng toan trướng mang theo vô ý thức co rút, làm Ngô Lỗi khóe mắt lăn xuống vài phần thủy quang. Mang theo khóc nức nở đoản kêu bị Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt ăn nhập bụng, kịch liệt giao hôn gian hàm răng không cẩn thận cắt qua khóe môi, làm hai người khoang miệng tràn đầy mang theo một chút tanh ngọt rỉ sắt vị.

Ngô Lỗi thân thể bị hắn lại lần nữa nhẹ nhàng quay cuồng đè ở dưới thân, nằm nghiêng bị cầm chân trái cong ấn hướng eo bụng, cơ hồ chiết đến mức tận cùng. Tư thế biến hóa làm chưa rời khỏi thân thể dương vật liên quan ở trong thân thể xoay non nửa vòng, kích thích đến làm hắn nhịn không được quyển khởi ngón chân tiêm, ở thấp giọng xin tha trung cơ hồ súc thành một đoàn.

“Đủ… Đủ rồi… Thật sự… A…”

Bị buông ra môi rốt cuộc đạt được tự do, theo bản năng thấp giọng rên rỉ, mang theo nức nở âm cuối, lại bởi vì vừa nói vừa suyễn duyên cớ, bị chính mình sặc tới rồi, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nghiêng người nửa cung ho khan lên, toàn thân cơ bắp đều căng thẳng, phản xạ có điều kiện mà rung động lên, liên quan nửa người dưới nơi riêng tư vách trong cũng đi theo cùng nhau mãnh liệt co rút lại, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nhịn không được khẽ rên một tiếng, bị giảo đến thiếu chút nữa tước vũ khí.

Như vậy hậu quả là thừa nhận đến từ đối phương càng vì mãnh liệt thảo phạt cùng nghiền áp, mang thêm làm người không chỗ nhưng trốn hôn môi cùng vuốt ve, một tấc một tấc cọ qua thân thể chỗ mẫn cảm, nghễnh ngãng, vành tai, bên gáy, hõm vai, con bướm cốt, cánh tay nội sườn, cuối cùng cầm hắn khẩn nắm chặt tay, cường thế lột ra, nghiêm túc hôn qua mỗi một ngón tay, cùng hắn mười ngón tương nắm.

Ngô Lỗi sớm bị hắn lăn lộn đến đã quên tính tình, nhậm Lưu hạo nhiên này một phen động tác, nửa cái phản ứng cũng không có, duy nhất có thể làm chỉ còn lại có một tay đỡ hắn cánh tay theo bản năng thở dốc hừ nhẹ.

Khoái cảm tầng tầng lớp lớp mà nảy lên, làm làn da nổi lên tình dục phấn hồng, mang theo tinh mịn mồ hôi. Hạ thân sớm đã một mảnh ướt át lầy lội, thân thể liên tiếp bộ vị không ngừng truyền đến dịch nhầy bị quấy thanh âm.

Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng quay đầu đi hôn Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chính mình mười ngón tương nắm tay, mang theo hiền lương cùng dựa sát vào nhau, làm người thương tiếc. Kia làm ý thức đều gần như mơ hồ khoái cảm lại càng ngày lại rõ ràng lên, làm hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ hòa hợp nhất thể.

Giao điệp dây dưa thân thể rốt cuộc nghênh đón cao trào, mang theo gần chết khoái cảm, cơ hồ đem người bao phủ.

Ngô Lỗi tứ chi xụi lơ mà súc tiến Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp, tuy rằng cả người vô lực đến đầu ngón tay đều ở phát run, lại như cũ nhịn không được đi ninh Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay nội sườn thịt non.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi mẹ nó liền biết khi dễ ta.”

Đi hắn thành nhân pháp tắc, chỉ do gạt người lừa pháo.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính là cái lão lưu manh.


	6. (Diễn đàn thể) Cao nhị ban thảo và bên người muội tử

【 diễn đàn thể 】【 cầu tám 】 có quan hệ với chúng ta trường học cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo cùng với hắn bên người muội tử ( /AU/ nữ trang hướng )  
Về phía trước nhắc tới mỹ thuật ban thảo ngày thiên x ngôi sao nhí nữ trang tam thạch  
AU hướng thanh xuân vườn trường diễn đàn thể tiểu thuyết  
1\. Có nữ trang giả thiết  
2.AU tất nhiên ooc  
3\. Giả thiết ngày trời cao nhị mỹ thuật rõ rệt thảo, tam thạch ngôi sao nhí  
Ngày thiên hải rút 182, tam thạch độ cao so với mặt biển 176

【 cầu tám 】 có quan hệ với chúng ta trường học cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo cùng với hắn bên người muội tử

RT, nhớ năm đó giọt sương mới vừa tiến sáu trung, lần đầu tiên ở giáo trận bóng rổ thượng nhìn đến 8 rõ rệt thảo ném rổ bộ dáng thời điểm, quả thực kinh vi thiên nhân a, thỉnh các vị không cần phun tào giọt sương hoa si.  
Ban thảo đức trí thể mỹ lao toàn năng, hơn nữa vẫn là mỹ thuật ban nhan giá trị cùng tài hoa cùng tồn tại đảm đương, không phục không được a! Kết quả ta yêu thầm đã hơn một năm, gần nhất lại nghe ngồi cùng bàn GN cùng ta tám nói ban thảo nữ nhân duyên đã không thể dùng hảo tới hình dung, quả thực là đào hoa khắp nơi, hơn nữa vẫn là nhân thiết sụp đổ cái loại này, một tháng bên người ít nhất thay đổi bốn năm cái muội tử! Quả thực sét đánh giữa trời quang a ngọa tào! Khẩu hồ! Ta thích hán tử sao có thể là cái dạng này người?! Ta không tin a a a a!!!  
Cầu các vị đi ngang qua người xem các lão gia giúp ta tám một tám, muốn thật liêu, bôi đen nói tiểu tâm giọt sương theo võng tuyến bò lại đây đánh ngươi nga!

Thực xin lỗi đều là gạt người, thỉnh các ngươi nói cho ta, ta ngồi cùng bàn là gạt ta!!! QAQ  
№0 ☆☆☆ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta nghe thấy được bát quái hơi thở! Để lại tên trước khi HOT, tuy rằng rất muốn an ủi ngươi, nhưng là dựa theo ngươi hình dung, như vậy ưu tú nam hài tử…… Nữ sinh duyên khẳng định sẽ không kém đi, quả thực hương bánh trái, giọt sương ngươi…… Cho ngươi thiêu căn hương đi.  
№1 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

??? Xem đến ta không hiểu ra sao, là ta gần nhất 5 năm thi đại học xoát nhiều sao, có vị nào đại hiệp có thể cho ta phổ cập khoa học một chút cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo trường gì dạng? ( nói giống nhau không đều chỉ có cấp thảo được công nhận sao, còn có ban thảo loại này thần kỳ thao tác?  
№2 ☆☆☆ vương hậu hùng thân nhi tử với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cao nhị tám ban…… Đức trí thể mỹ lao Jack Sue giả thiết  
Ta phảng phất biết là ai  
Bất quá lâu chủ fans lự kính quá dày đi ha ha ha ha ha  
Tuy rằng nói là một cái ưu tú nam hài tử, nhưng không có ngươi hình dung như vậy trác tuyệt lạp so sánh với tới ta càng thích cấp thảo đâu kia nhan chính là ta đồ ăn a  
№3 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Người qua đường đưa tin! LS không cần nói như vậy sao, L quân tuy rằng nhan giá trị so ra kém cấp thảo, nhưng là thắng ở toàn tuyến phát triển, văn võ song toàn EQ lại cao, vẽ tranh lại hảo, quan trọng nhất chính là người khác siêu cấp hảo a, diện mạo là cái loại này sạch sẽ tươi mát ôn nhu quải, đối người ta nói lời nói thời điểm sẽ chuyên chú nhìn ngươi, lực sát thương siêu cấp cao! Nghe bọn hắn ban người ta nói, hắn bàn trong bụng thư tình trước nay không đoạn quá ( từ từ thời đại nào cư nhiên còn có người sẽ dùng viết thư tình loại này lão thổ phương thức thông báo…… )  
№4 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

wait các ngươi có phải hay không quên mất cái gì lâu chủ tâm còn toái đâu các ngươi liền chỉ lo thảo luận ban thảo nhan giá trị tới oai lâu có phải hay không có điểm nghiêm trọng  
№5 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Giọt sương đến bây giờ còn không có phủ nhận nói, xem ra chính là L đồng học không thể nghi ngờ, cho nên L đồng học kỳ thật sinh hoạt cá nhân thực loạn? Nhìn qua không giống a  
№6 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Là L, ta hiện tại còn ở nỗ lực đua ta kia rách nát tâm  
№7 ☆☆☆ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

A, các ngươi này đàn ngu xuẩn phàm nhân, loại người này thiết dù sao sớm hay muộn sẽ có nữ phiếu, liền tính sinh hoạt cá nhân không loạn cũng đuổi không kịp đi  
№8 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

A a a a a a, ta cư nhiên nhìn đến loại này bát quái thiếp! @ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn có phải hay không các ngươi ban vị kia!! Mau tới hỗ trợ 88  
№9 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào, có phải hay không phải có cảm kích người xuất hiện  
Chạy nhanh hàng phía trước nằm vùng, chờ mãnh liêu  
№10 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

L không giống như là cái loại này chân đạp n chiếc thuyền người a. Lần trước ta ở cửa thang lầu cùng hắn đụng phải một chút, ôm một đống tác nghiệp rớt đầy đất, hắn lúc ấy ở gọi điện thoại, giống như thực cấp bộ dáng, nói cái gì “Ta lập tức tới đón ngươi, ngươi trước từ từ đừng chạy loạn”. Tuy rằng bước chân vội vàng, nhưng vẫn là giúp ta đem tác nghiệp toàn bộ lý hảo, còn cùng ta xin lỗi hỏi ta có hay không chạm vào đau gì đó. Cảm giác hắn là cái thực hảo thực ôn nhu người a, ba người thành hổ, đại gia hơi chút lý trí điểm đi.  
№11 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào? Thượng cuối tuần còn cùng chúng ta nói quang côn tiết cùng nhau đánh bóng rổ tới, liền như vậy cõng chúng ta này đàn huynh đệ thoát đơn??? Cái gì tao thao tác? Không phục, báo nguy báo nguy  
№12 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

emmmmm đại gia bình tĩnh một chút ← tuy rằng ta tưởng nói như vậy, chính là…… Ta này cuối tuần thật đúng là ngẫu nhiên gặp được quá L quân tới  
…… Cùng một nữ hài tử cùng nhau  
…… Vừa thấy liền biết không là bình thường đồng học cái loại này, thực thân mật  
……LZ ngươi nén bi thương đi, sờ sờ  
№13 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

QAQ thật vậy chăng thật vậy chăng…… Ta không tin ta không tin  
Ta muốn bò lại đây chùy ngươi  
@ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp  
№14 ☆☆☆ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Lâu chủ quả nhiên là fan trung thành a  
Ngồi xổm nửa ngày không hiểu rốt cuộc là ai, không ai trả lời 2L vấn đề sao  
Cầu tới cái trắng ra nói cho ta một chút  
№14 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta tới nói cho ngươi đi, L chính là cái kia tám ban LHR, có ngày thiên giả thiết  
№15 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

13L khiến cho ta chú ý. Dựa theo ngươi cách nói, mặc kệ L có phải hay không chân đạp n thuyền, hắn bên người khẳng định là có thân mật khác phái đúng không  
Có thể hay không kỹ càng tỉ mỉ miêu tả một chút, tương đối tò mò  
@ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp  
№16 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Như vậy vừa nói, chỉ có ta một người tương đối tò mò 11L hồi phục sao, “Ta lập tức tới đón ngươi, ngươi trước từ từ đừng chạy loạn” nghe đi lên có điểm sủng, sẽ không chính là 13L nhìn đến cái kia muội tử đi, nếu không phải lời nói, vậy thực một lời khó nói hết.  
@ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp  
Đồng học ngươi có thể miêu tả một chút cái kia muội tử đặc thù? Ta bát quái chi tâm ở hừng hực thiêu đốt!  
№17 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Kỳ thật ta cũng là L ẩn hình fans tới, tuy rằng hằng ngày nhìn đến khẳng định liền trang thực đứng đắn đồng cấp đồng học tới ha ha ha ha ha, chỉ dám trong lén lút hoa si một chút. Hắn cái loại này sạch sẽ ưu tú nam hài tử thấy thế nào đều cảnh đẹp ý vui a! Lần trước nhìn đến hắn giữa trưa tan học còn chưa có đi ăn cơm, một người ở phòng vẽ tranh họa tranh sơn dầu tới. Ánh mặt trời đánh vào hắn trên người, chậc chậc chậc, thật là mỹ thiếu niên a, hắn luôn là có một loại kỳ diệu khí tràng đâu, nhưng tĩnh có thể di động.  
№18 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Không kỳ quái  
Kỳ thật đang xem đến L cùng muội tử đi cùng một chỗ phía trước ta cũng trọng điểm chú ý quá L…… Dù sao cũng không có gì mất mặt, ta liền thừa nhận lạp ha ha ha ha  
Bằng không cũng sẽ không ở đám đông ồ ạt thương trường liếc mắt một cái vọng đến hắn cái ót đúng không  
……@ trinh thám người yêu thích cùng hắn đi cùng một chỗ muội tử rất cao, ta lúc ấy thật đúng là chấn kinh rồi một chút. Tuy rằng ta đối L cái ót rất quen thuộc, nhưng là chú ý hai người bọn họ vẫn là bởi vì bọn họ là đối chói mắt thân cao tổ  
…… Nói nếu không đoán sai nói L có 180+ đúng không, cái kia muội tử ít nhất 175  
…… Ta lúc ấy liền ngây người, kia muội tử đứng ở hắn bên người, giống như thực nhàm chán, liền vươn tay chọc hắn sau eo, L đại khái là rất sợ ngứa, một cái kính trốn, cười đến giống cái ngốc tử  
…… Ta không nghĩ thừa nhận, kỳ thật ta nhìn đến thời điểm, thật đúng là có điểm khổ sở  
№19 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Mới phát hiện 15L giảng giải, 【 có ngày này thiên giả thiết 】 thực sát đề, cười ra heo kêu  
№20 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên mặc kệ thế nào, L quân có đối tượng là không thể nghi ngờ sự tình đi, cầu chùy đến chùy, giọt sương phỏng chừng trực tiếp hộc máu vựng ở trên bàn phím.  
Giọt sương ngươi có khỏe không  
Ngươi mối tình đầu xác thật gg  
@ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg  
№21 ☆☆☆ID thực trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi mối tình đầu gg +1  
№22 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi mối tình đầu gg +2  
№23 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Trên lầu hai cái như vậy thọc tâm oa tử không tốt lắm đâu  
Ngươi mối tình đầu gg +10086  
№24 ☆☆☆ thỉnh mang lên ta một cái với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@17L  
Xác thật có điểm sủng, thực sốt ruột cái loại này, giải quyết xong chuyện của ta về sau liền bay nhanh chạy xuống lâu đi, kia tốc độ ta đều lo lắng hắn té ngã giữ cửa nha khái.  
Bất quá cụ thể có phải hay không muội tử ta không xác định, bởi vì thời gian quá ngắn hắn sau lại liền treo điện thoại.  
Cũng có khả năng là thân thích gia hài tử hoặc là bằng hữu đi.  
№25 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Oa, cái này thần kỳ hướng đi! Này dán càng ngày càng xuất sắc  
№26 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta chỉ biết L đồng học xuất trần tuyệt thế nam thần hình tượng sụp đổ  
Ta tâm hảo đau  
Lâu chủ ngươi còn ở sao, có thể cùng ta cùng nhau ôm một cái sưởi ấm sao  
@ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg  
№27 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta ở……  
Nhưng là ta tình nguyện ta đã không ở  
Vô luận ban thảo có phải hay không tra nam, hắn có thân mật khác phái bằng hữu không thể nghi ngờ  
Ta thất tình  
№28 ☆☆☆ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngoan, lần sau đừng đăng ký như vậy flag ID  
Xem ta ID nhiều khí phách  
№29 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

【 ngày thiên giả thiết 】  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Cười ra heo kêu +1  
№30 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Chỉ có ta hảo hảo kỳ muội tử diện mạo sao, ta thiên. Là phải có thật tốt xem có thể đem ta nam thần góc tường cạy đi, tổng cảm giác nam thần có đối tượng so idol có đối tượng còn làm ta khổ sở  
Ta sao lại có thể có loại suy nghĩ này, ta quả nhiên không phải một cái đủ tư cách fans  
№31 ☆☆☆ mỗi ngày đều phải nỗ lực đánh bảng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

2333333LS muội tử quá đáng yêu, đại khái là bởi vì nam thần là trong sinh hoạt giơ tay có thể với tới đi. L vốn dĩ chính là cái loại này thân thêm quang hoàn nhưng là thực bình dị gần gũi nhìn qua đặc biệt hảo ở chung khoản a, cũng là ngẫu nhiên sẽ quên mang tác nghiệp sau đó sao đồng học tác nghiệp, thắng cầu đi quán nướng loát xuyến nam hài tử, ngươi cẩn thận đi hỏi thăm một chút sẽ phát hiện trong trường học vừa ý hắn muội tử tuyệt đối không thể so chúng ta cấp thảo giáo thảo thiếu.  
№32 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

32L chính giải, ngay cả ta loại này nam hài tử đều tâm động quá……  
№33 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào 33L giống như không cẩn thận bại lộ cái gì  
Ta không cấm lộ ra lão mẫu thân hiền lành tươi cười  
№34 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nhìn đến đại gia nói nhiều như vậy, ta cũng tới cung cấp điểm manh mối đi.  
Phía trước có một đoạn thời gian tỷ của ta trong tiệm thiếu nhân thủ, sau đó ta liền mỗi ngày tan học đều đi nàng trong tiệm hỗ trợ ( trường học đối diện kia gia tiệm bánh ngọt, đã đoán được ta là ai đồng học coi như không biết đi )  
Sau đó lần trước, cụ thể mấy hào không nhớ rõ, hẳn là đầu tháng đi. L tới trong tiệm mua điểm tâm ngọt, chọn nửa ngày vẫn là hạ không được quyết định mua cái nào, cuối cùng đem ta đề cử mấy cái đều chụp y theo mà phát hành cấp đối phương, đợi vài phút mới đóng gói một phần sữa chua bánh kem phô mai thêm bạch đào trà Ô Long  
Bởi vì hắn rối rắm nửa ngày, còn làm ta đề cử mới ấn tượng khắc sâu. Không thể không nói, L cau mày buồn rầu bộ dáng thực đáng yêu ha ha ha ha, không nghĩ tới xảo quyệt toán học đề đều không làm khó được hắn sẽ vì một khối bánh kem rối rắm nửa ngày.  
PS, tiểu tỷ tỷ miệng khẳng định thực ngậm ha ha ha ha, vừa thấy chính là thực sẽ ăn người.  
Đến nỗi vì cái gì khẳng định là tiểu tỷ tỷ, L cố vấn đối phương thời điểm, toàn bộ hành trình cười đều đặc biệt ngọt đặc biệt thiếu đánh.  
Đừng hỏi ta cái gì cảm thụ, ta không nghĩ lại dư vị một lần ta cái gì cảm thụ.  
№35 ☆☆☆ phô mai mới là vương đạo với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

A a a a a a, thổ lộ LS! Ngươi tỷ gia đồ ngọt đều siêu cấp ăn ngon!  
Thật không biết là hẳn là hâm mộ ngươi mỗi ngày đều có thể ăn đến đồ ngọt vẫn là hâm mộ ngươi có thể hiện trường thấy L rối rắm bộ dáng  
Thuận tiện nói, bạch đào ô long đặc biệt hảo uống a! Đào thịt cùng ô long thanh hương thêm ở bên nhau quả thực hoàn mỹ!  
№36 ☆☆☆ đồ ngọt cuồng nhiệt giả với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Giống như vô luận L có phải hay không tra nam đều là đại đao không thể nghi ngờ bất quá nhìn xem còn rất ngọt nhưng là không dám tùy tiện đứng thành hàng  
Bằng không nếu là ra tới một cái xoay ngược lại liền xấu hổ  
№37 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

35L muội tử ID đem ta tạc ra tới, lần sau thăm tỷ tỷ ngươi cửa hàng thời điểm làm ơn tất cho ta ưu đãi……  
31L muội tử, ta mới nhìn đến vấn đề của ngươi……  
Kỳ thật lúc ấy ta ly đến khá xa, cụ thể cũng không thấy thế nào rõ ràng muội tử diện mạo…… Nhưng là! Tuyệt đối sẽ không kém, bởi vì…… Dáng người hảo đến nổ mạnh, tuy rằng là cái ngực phẳng  
Chính là cái loại này có thể làm người mẫu dáng người, song đuôi ngựa, tóc rất dài còn năng cái tóc quăn, bộ một kiện oversize áo hoodie, ăn mặc tu thân màu đen quần jean, xứng với một đôi tám khổng mã đinh, khí tràng vô địch, cái kia chân dài, thẳng bức tám đầu thân……  
Quả thực đẹp đến nổ mạnh, làm ta thật sâu tự ti……  
Muội tử mang khẩu trang, có tóc mái……  
Hai người đi cùng một chỗ chính là hút tình hắc động……  
№38 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta má ơi, cái này hình ảnh cảm.  
Nguyên lai LHR thích này một khoản.  
Lần sau hỏi hắn hỏi thăm một chút  
№38 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS! Ngươi ban đầu nói đánh bóng rổ thời điểm ta liền chú ý ngươi!  
Nghe ngươi khẩu khí khẳng định là nhận thức đi? Còn dùng cái gì lần sau, lập tức khấu hắn hỏi một câu hắn tình huống như thế nào, cho chúng ta nước sôi lửa bỏng bát quái tâm một chút an ủi.  
Ngươi hảo huynh đệ đều mau thoát đơn ngươi không đi hỏi một chút cái gì kỹ xảo còn ở diễn đàn thủy thiệp? Đây là muốn chú độc thân tiết tấu a thiếu niên  
№39 ☆☆☆ thôi càng tiểu thiên sứ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi có phải hay không đã quên cái gì  
Từ đầu tới đuôi đại gia nói đều không nhất định là một cái muội tử a các ngươi ở chính mình manh cái gì  
Vạn nhất song đuôi ngựa cùng điểm tâm ngọt muội không phải một người đâu  
Vậy các ngươi còn manh sao  
Nói không chừng L chính là cái tra OK?  
№37 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn  
@ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn  
@ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn  
Thật vất vả có việc @ ngươi một lần cư nhiên không ở! Như vậy quan trọng thời khắc!!!!  
№38 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Này liền bất đắc dĩ, tám nửa ngày thần bí muội tử vẫn là như cũ thần bí  
@ Độc Cô Cầu Bại  
Đại huynh đệ, đại gia bát quái có thể hay không tiếp tục đi xuống liền dựa ngươi  
Chạy nhanh khấu L hỏi một chút  
№38 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№39 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№40 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

?  
№41 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Gì tình huống  
№42 ☆☆☆ có rắm mau phóng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không cần khấu hắn  
Ta đã mục kích đến hắn, cùng một cái muội tử cùng nhau  
№43 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào? Hiện trường phát sóng trực tiếp?  
№44 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

6666666666 tại tuyến tám hữu làm ta nhìn đến các ngươi đôi tay!  
№45 ☆☆☆ kích động đến chạy vòng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Mau mau mau!!! Giúp chúng ta nhìn xem muội tử đẹp hay không đẹp!!!  
№46 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№47 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Từ từ, các ngươi không cảm thấy kỳ quái sao? Độc Cô Cầu Bại phản ánh……  
№48 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi như vậy vừa nói……  
№48 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không phải hẳn là kêu kêu quát quát phun tào L cư nhiên gạt bọn họ yêu đương sao, vì cái gì một cái kính……  
Tình huống nói không chừng cùng đại gia tưởng không giống nhau?  
Tỷ như, nhất hư khả năng, hắn nhìn đến L bên người muội tử không phải song đuôi ngựa…… Đi?  
Hy vọng chỉ là ta miệng quạ đen.  
№49 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Là cái mang theo mũ Beret ăn mặc màu trắng miên ma váy dài tóc ngắn mắt kính nương, cõng một cái túi vải buồm, ăn mặc một đôi tiểu giày da, gầy gầy giống phải bị gió thổi đi dường như, nhìn qua tuổi không lớn, đại khái là học muội.  
Trên lầu kia mấy cái muội tử thật sự không nhìn lầm? Trường tóc quăn? Nhìn không giống a?  
Ta ám chỉ tính hỏi LHR thích trường tóc quăn song đuôi ngựa muội tử sao, hắn liên tiếp mờ mịt nhìn ta, còn hỏi ta vì sao đột nhiên hỏi cái này……  
Các ngươi thật sự không nhìn lầm? Nói không chừng nhân gia đem tóc dài xén?  
№50 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

【 diễn đàn thể 】【 cầu tám 】 có quan hệ với chúng ta trường học cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo cùng với hắn bên người muội tử ( 2 )

Dựa…… Này cái gì thao tác  
№51 ☆☆☆ nói cho ta này chỉ là ta suy nghĩ nhiều với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

37L thần tiên đoán, quỳ lạy.  
Thật không biết nên nói các ngươi là đoán được chuẩn vẫn là miệng quạ đen.  
№52 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nam thần hình tượng hoàn toàn sụp đổ còn chưa tính, đây là phải bị vạch trần tra nam gương mặt thật tiết tấu sao  
Ta cư nhiên có điểm sợ hãi, này thiệp L ẩn hình phấn không ít đi  
Phảng phất đã nhìn đến đầy đất rách nát thiếu nữ tâm  
№53 ☆☆☆ các muội tử muốn bình tĩnh a với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta rất bình tĩnh  
№54 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS+1  
Nói không chừng là cùng cái muội tử đâu? Nữ hài tử một ngày một cái phong cách cũng không kỳ quái đi, hơn nữa nói không chừng nhân gia chính là cắt tóc ngắn a  
№55 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ Độc Cô Cầu Bại  
Thân cao đâu, cái kia nữ sinh cao sao?  
№56 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

A a a a a, cầu ảnh chụp a!!! Vô đồ vô chân tướng!!  
Độc Cô Cầu Bại huynh đệ! Mau chụp lén một trương cho chúng ta nhìn xem!!  
Nghe được ta lớn tiếng gào rống sao!?  
№57 ☆☆☆ cấp tốc nôn nóng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Trên lầu muội tử, ngươi ID thực phù hợp ngươi tính cách……  
№58 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đối nga, ngươi chụp một trương ảnh chụp phát lại đây cho ta xem  
…… Nếu cùng lần trước muội tử không phải một cái  
……emmmmmmmm  
№59 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp đã bắt đầu cấp các vị xem quan phát dưa hấu cùng trứng thúi, vừa ăn dưa biên xem liêu  
Nếu là xem không hài lòng liền ném trứng thúi  
№60 ☆☆☆ chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đừng nóng vội đừng nóng vội, các ngươi trước từ từ, làm ta tìm một cái không như vậy dễ dàng bị phát hiện góc độ.  
Bất quá muội tử giống như rất nội hướng, không quá yêu nói chuyện bộ dáng, LHR hôm nay vốn là muốn cùng chúng ta cùng đi võng đi, kết quả chạm trán lâm thời tiếp cái điện thoại liền chạy ra đi.  
Tiếp theo sau khi trở về mặt liền theo cái cái đuôi.  
Này muội tử cũng rất cao a, ta nhìn có 175 đi.  
№61 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Giờ khắc này, Độc Cô huynh đệ thành toàn trường MVP, ngươi là điện ngươi là quang ngươi là duy nhất thần thoại!  
Chờ ảnh chụp  
№62 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tuy rằng nói thân cao miễn cưỡng cũng có thể đối được, nhưng là vì cái gì ngươi hỏi L có thích hay không trường tóc quăn song đuôi ngựa nữ sinh thời điểm hắn vẻ mặt mờ mịt? Thấy thế nào đều không nên là cái này phản ứng a, hắn là ở giả ngu?  
№63 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Khí tràng thế nào?  
Một người lại như thế nào đổi phong cách khí tràng rốt cuộc vẫn là ở nơi đó đi…… Ta phía trước nhìn đến cái kia song đuôi ngựa muội tử khí tràng thực đủ a, nàng ngẩng lên đầu thời điểm ta thiếu chút nữa không quỳ xuống kêu nữ vương……  
Ấn tượng khắc sâu……  
Còn có một vấn đề……  
……  
Muội tử là ngực phẳng sao……?  
№64 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào ta một cái ngay thẳng tuổi dậy thì nam hài ngươi làm ta đi nhìn chằm chằm nhân gia ngực xem có phải hay không bình?!  
Các ngươi đây là ở bát quái đâu vẫn là ở hố ta đâu?  
Ba ba mới không ngu như vậy hảo sao!  
Hảo đi…… Hẳn là không xem như bình, khả năng…… Là A đi  
Ảnh chụp ở chỗ này, các ngươi chính mình nghiên cứu đi  
LHR đã cùng muội tử chạy, ném xuống chúng ta này đàn cẩu  
A lạnh nhạt.jpg  
【 hình ảnh 】  
【 hình ảnh 】  
【 hình ảnh 】  
№65 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Độc Cô huynh đệ quả thực là miệng chê nhưng thân thể lại thành thật điển phạm, phục phục phục. Ta cư nhiên từ hắn này đoạn get tới rồi hắn manh điểm sao lại thế lày. Ngươi huynh đệ cùng tiểu tỷ tỷ chạy, ngươi nếu không liền tạm chấp nhận một chút tìm cái nam hài tử sinh hoạt đi?  
PS này muội tử mang mắt kính tuy rằng xem không được đầy đủ diện mạo, nhưng là nhìn ra nhan giá trị không thấp a……  
Hơn nữa y phẩm thực hảo, đến bây giờ không thấy được mấy cái muội tử trong đời sống hiện thực đi sâm hệ lộ tuyến có thể đẹp  
№66 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào  
Không cần suy đoán, lấy ta nhiều năm nhan cẩu kinh nghiệm tới xem, khẳng định nhan giá trị rất cao!  
Thuận tiện thổ lộ L, ở cô độc huynh đệ như vậy thẳng nam cao hồ chụp hình hạ nhan giá trị còn không ngã xuống cũng là rất lợi hại, cúng bái  
Bất quá tiểu ca ca có phải hay không có điểm không săn sóc muội tử, đi quá nhanh! Không thấy được muội tử tay mới vừa nâng lên tới tưởng kéo ngươi góc áo sao?!  
№67 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi đừng chỉ lo xem mặt a, ta nói thật, ta cảm giác cái này muội tử khả năng không phải tốt nghiệp cô nương nhìn đến cái kia song đuôi ngựa muội.  
Trinh thám người yêu thích cũng nói, lại như thế nào đổi phong cách cũng không nên không biết chính mình thân mật khác phái bằng hữu phía trước là song đuôi ngựa đi, ít nhất không nên là cái kia phản ứng a.  
Hơn nữa bình thường muội tử sẽ không nhẹ nhàng như vậy liền cắt cái tóc ngay sau đó cắt phong cách đi? Xem ảnh chụp muội tử cũng không giống như là nữ vương khí tràng bộ dáng a. Người đại huynh đệ đều nói, nhân gia muội tử nội hướng thực.  
№68 ☆☆☆ lý trí ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Bài trên lầu, làm một người nữ sinh tới nói, không có biện pháp như vậy hoàn toàn chuyển phong cách, huống chi khí tràng cùng tính cách vấn đề  
@ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp muội tử ngươi thấy thế nào  
№69 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Ta…… Nói thật đi  
Các muội tử đừng kích động…… Ta cảm giác không phải lần trước nhìn đến cái kia muội tử. Các ngươi đừng vội khổ sở cũng đừng nóng vội đánh ta, này chỉ là ta cá nhân cái nhìn……  
Rốt cuộc ta cũng không có đặc biệt rõ ràng nhìn đến song đuôi ngựa muội tử trường gì dạng, ấn tượng sâu nhất chính là nàng khí tràng thân cao cùng chân dài……  
Bất quá nói tóm lại, song đuôi ngựa rất hoạt bát  
…… Cho nên ta cảm giác khả năng không phải a, chỉ đại biểu ta cá nhân cái nhìn, chớ phun  
№70 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ảnh chụp xem hai người thực thân mật a, ít nhất là hữu nghị trở lên. Bằng không cái nào muội tử sẽ muốn kéo nhân gia góc áo?  
№71 ☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta không tin nam thần là cái chân đứng hai thuyền người! Hắn ở trong trường học danh tiếng thực tốt hảo sao! Đại gia công nhận hảo nhân duyên! Phải bị tám sinh hoạt cá nhân nói sớm liền tám, như thế nào còn sẽ chờ tới bây giờ?  
№72 ☆☆☆ các ngươi là đang chọc cười sao với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Trên lầu bình tĩnh một chút, đại gia cũng là suy đoán mà thôi, không có người kết luận a…… Nữ sinh đổi phong cách cùng mua quần áo dường như, hoàn toàn xem tâm tình, trứng định trứng định, trước hết nghĩ tưởng này chu bố trí tác nghiệp làm xong sao, ngày mai chính là thứ hai  
№73 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Người qua đường áp một cây dưa chuột đánh cuộc không phải cùng cái muội tử.  
PS vương hậu hùng vật lý P298 trang 13 đề là như thế nào tính ra Lạc luân tư lực?  
№74 ☆☆☆ vương hậu hùng thân nhi tử với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

A, minh mắt người vừa thấy liền biết không là một người nữ sinh hảo sao, các ngươi còn ở bên kia mạnh mẽ giải thích giới không giới?  
Fan não tàn cũng thật là không mắt thấy  
№75 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS miệng như vậy xú, sinh hoạt nhất định quá thật sự khổ đi?  
Một hai phải dùng lớn như vậy ác ý phỏng đoán người khác?  
Say  
№76 ☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta còn là không quá tin tưởng a, ngày đó L tới mua bánh kem thời điểm bộ dáng thật sự không nghĩ là giả, cái loại này cả người hồng nhạt phao phao bộ dáng, tổng không thể giả bộ đến đây đi? Hơn nữa trang cho ta xem có ích lợi gì? Trực giác hắn là cái thực ấm nam hài tử, đại gia vẫn là đừng sớm như vậy kết luận đi.  
№77 ☆☆☆ phô mai mới là vương đạo với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

???? Tình huống như thế nào????  
@ yêu đương là không có tương lai  
Ngươi kích động như vậy làm gì, ta hôm nay cùng ba mẹ đi khoa học kỹ thuật quán tham quan đi không thấy được tin tức của ngươi.  
№78 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ăn xong cơm chiều liền vội vàng chạy về tới xoát thiệp, kết quả như thế nào vẫn là không có gì tiến triển đâu?  
Bất quá muội tử thật sự đẹp a, ta thích ~ không mang mắt kính đại khái càng đẹp mắt đi  
№79 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

78L cô nương có điểm lạ mắt a, nhưng là giống như ở đâu nhìn đến quá?  
№80 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

L cùng lớp đồng học, phía trước một cái bạn bè @ nửa ngày không hồi phục, ta còn tưởng rằng không chuẩn bị xuất hiện đâu  
№81 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào, mấu chốt nhân viên xuất hiện sao! Kích đọng!!  
Có phải hay không có liêu!! Ngồi chờ  
№82 ☆☆ ăn dưa ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta kích động đến muốn chết, đuổi theo nửa ngày thiệp, kết quả ngươi cư nhiên chạy tới khoa học kỹ thuật quán????  
Ta thực thương tâm  
№83 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS muội tử, ta giống như ngửi được gian tình hương vị  
№84 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Còn hảo lâu không phải rất nhiều, ta vừa mới nhanh chóng nhìn một chút. Là ở tám chúng ta ban L? Như thế nào đột nhiên nghĩ đến tám hắn. Người khác khá tốt không có gì điểm đen a.  
№85 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Chúng ta tương đối tò mò L bên người có phải hay không vẫn luôn có các loại quan hệ thân mật muội tử @ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn  
№86 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Giọt sương trầm mặc đến bây giờ, giọt sương ngươi còn ở sao? Ngươi có khỏe không?  
№87 ☆☆☆ đồ ngọt cuồng nhiệt giả với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cảm ơn quan tâm…… Ta, ta vừa mới đi xuống lầu mua mặt giấy đi  
№88 ☆☆☆ ta mối tình đầu có phải hay không gg với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Lâu chủ ngươi kiềm chế điểm, ngày mai đi học ngươi muốn sưng cá phao mắt đi sao  
№89 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên L quân rốt cuộc cùng kia hai cái muội tử là cái gì quan hệ?  
№90 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Luyến ái quan hệ  
№91 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Phốc, trên lầu ý tưởng thật là đáng sợ đi? Cùng hai cái muội tử cùng nhau luyến ái? Kia L chính là tra nam không thể nghi ngờ đi?  
№92 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Như vậy vừa nói cũng không phải không có khả năng a, bất quá LSS khẩu khí như vậy khẳng định sao? Bịa đặt nhưng không hảo  
№93 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hiện tại L ở giáo xem như độc thân chính là đi, không nghe được quá có người nói hắn có bạn gái a, không biết nàng thích cái gì loại hình.  
№94 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta đại khái thăm dò rõ ràng ngọn nguồn, đại khái tới giải thích vài giờ vấn đề.  
Ta cũng là tám ban học sinh, ngày thường cùng L còn có chút tiếp xúc. Nói tóm lại L là cái thực tốt nam hài tử.  
Cụ thể có bao nhiêu hảo đâu, đại khái chính là cái loại này một cái mỹ thuật trong ban bảy thành trở lên muội tử đều rất để ý hắn đi, ngày thường tan học cũng vẫn luôn sẽ có muội tử tìm hắn đáp lời, ở mỹ thuật ban loại này muội tử tỉ lệ rất cao địa phương, đại khái xem như chúng tinh phủng nguyệt, đương nhiên L chính là cái kia ánh trăng.  
Hắn vẫn luôn ở muội tử đôi học tập sinh hoạt, cư nhiên cũng không có như thế nào bị dưỡng kiều, vẫn luôn là trong ban tương đối sinh động người, nên xuất lực dọn đồ vật hoặc là kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường tiệc tối ra tiết mục trước nay đều là nói thượng liền thượng cũng không oán giận gì đó, ở điểm này ta thật sự rất bội phục hắn, hắn gia giáo vẫn luôn thực hảo, cho nên đối muội tử vẫn luôn là thực thân sĩ săn sóc, ta tưởng đây cũng là hắn vẫn luôn bị một đống muội tử vòng quanh chuyển nguyên nhân đi.  
Tuy rằng nhân khí rất cao, nhưng là hắn vẫn là sẽ cùng bên người nữ hài tử bảo trì ở an toàn khoảng cách trong vòng, không phân ban trước ta liền nghe nói qua hắn đại danh, nhưng là cũng trước nay đều là khen phân, chưa từng nghe qua có người truyền hắn sinh hoạt cá nhân có vết nhơ, hiện tại phân ban ở chung xuống dưới liền càng thêm hiểu biết. L thật sự không phải cái loại này sẽ tùy tiện cùng nữ hài tử thân mật đùa giỡn người, hắn vẫn luôn đối nữ sinh thực tôn trọng.  
Nếu nào một ngày hắn thật sự cùng muội tử có thân mật tứ chi tiếp xúc, kia đại khái chính là thật sự luyến ái đi. Tiềm lực cổ chết biết, phỏng chừng toàn giáo thật nhiều muội tử đều phải thất tình.  
№95 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nhìn đến không thấy được không, những cái đó tùy tiện bịa đặt người, thật chùy tới, mấu chốt nhân viên xuất hiện, L không phải cái loại này người tùy tiện hảo sao  
№96 ☆☆☆ bịa đặt ngươi lương tâm không đau sao với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nhưng là, ta còn là muốn bổ sung một chút:  
Tuy rằng L nhân phẩm thật sự làm người an tâm, nhưng là truy L người trước nay đều không ít.  
Tốt nhất cuối tuần thời điểm, có một cái ngoại giáo muội tử tới chúng ta ban, nói là tìm L.  
Cái kia muội tử cũng rất cao, sau lại ta cùng bằng hữu đi ra ngoài thượng WC đụng tới hai người bọn họ đứng ở cửa thang lầu, nữ hài tử kia vẻ mặt vui vẻ ở cùng L nói cái gì, L giống như thực buồn rầu, nghiêng đầu đứng ở chỗ đó sờ cái ót, đầy mặt bất đắc dĩ.  
…… Ta cùng ta bằng hữu trong lén lút đều nói khẳng định là bị cáo trắng.  
Hơn nữa đặc biệt xảo chính là: Cái kia muội tử cũng rất cao. Hơn nữa! Trọng điểm là, muội tử là cái lo nương!!!  
Thân ái các bạn học, các ngươi có thể tưởng tượng một cái không sai biệt lắm đến L lỗ tai như vậy cao muội tử sao? Còn ăn mặc đặc biệt hoa lệ tinh xảo lo váy, vừa thấy chính là giá cả xa xỉ cái loại này.  
Lúc ấy chúng ta ban đều sôi trào hảo sao…… Hơn nữa muội tử ngũ quan thật sự đặc biệt tinh xảo, cốt cách tinh tế, hai chân thẳng tắp, màu nâu cập vai tóc ngắn, cười rộ lên mềm mại, trừ bỏ thân cao tương đối thấy được bên ngoài, mặt khác thật sự vô góc chết. Hướng chúng ta ban cửa một chọc quả thực là hút tình vũ khí sắc bén, giống cái phóng đại kích cỡ búp bê Tây Dương.  
Ta xem xong về sau khắc sâu hoài nghi chính mình ba mẹ có phải hay không sinh ta thời điểm quá không đi tâm, vì cái gì đồng dạng một nữ hài tử, có thể như vậy khác nhau như trời với đất.  
№97 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào có độc, hiện tại 170+ muội tử khắp nơi đi rồi sao? Vì sao L bên người nhiều như vậy cao muội?? Phía trước hai cái thân phận không rõ muội tử còn không có làm rõ ràng đâu, cái thứ ba muội tử xuất hiện…… Tuy rằng 97L muội tử ngươi đã thực nỗ lực cấp L làm sáng tỏ, nhưng là ta như cũ cầm hoài nghi thái độ.  
№98 ☆☆☆ ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào??????!!!!!!  
Mẹ nó lão tử nổi giận! LHR bên người nhiều như vậy muội tử vờn quanh cư nhiên không cho ba ba giới thiệu hai cái?!  
Huynh đệ là như vậy đương sao???? Xem chúng ta làm cẩu thực vui vẻ???  
Lần sau ăn gà hướng chết ngược hắn!  
№99 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đại hào lolit mềm muội…… Ta thiên ta như thế nào không đụng tới!? Hảo muốn nhìn a nắm thảo!!!! L rốt cuộc cái gì mệnh a ta đều quỳ, đời trước cứu vớt thế giới? Bên người nhiều như vậy xinh đẹp muội tử??  
Hắn không phải người đi  
Hắn không phải người đi????  
№100 ☆☆☆ đỏ mắt đến nổ mạnh với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

【 diễn đàn thể 】【 cầu tám 】 có quan hệ với chúng ta trường học cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo cùng với hắn bên người muội tử ( 3 )

Hảo, hiện tại là phức tạp tứ giác luyến quan hệ, có đồng học nguyện ý đi viết cái kịch bản sao  
№101 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

170+ lo nương thật sự còn chưa thế nào gặp qua, hảo hảo kỳ, muốn nhìn đồ  
№102 ☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Còn có chi tiết sao @ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn  
Hảo muốn biết một ít kế tiếp, tỷ như sau lại thế nào? Muội tử ngươi sau lại còn nhìn thấy quá cái kia lo nương sao?  
№102 ☆☆☆ ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Giờ phút này liền tưởng lấy cái microphone nhét vào L miệng, phỏng vấn một chút hắn cụ thể chi tiết  
№103 ☆☆☆ cấp tốc nôn nóng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Muội tử ngươi…… Quá thô bạo……  
Muốn ôn nhu  
Ngươi như vậy thực dễ dàng chú độc thân  
№104 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Chỉ có ta một người chú ý tới rồi tương quan nhân viên nhắc tới một cái từ sao ——【 màu nâu cập vai tóc ngắn 】  
Nhìn qua không phải một người  
Không thành vấn đề đi  
№105 ☆☆☆ chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không sai, muội tử chính là màu nâu cập vai tóc ngắn, còn mang tinh xảo ren bao tay, vật trang sức trên tóc cũng đặc biệt đẹp, phảng phất Châu Âu thời Trung cổ giống nhau……  
Cùng chúng ta hoàn toàn không phải một cái phong cách, giống cái quý tộc tiểu thư.  
Kế tiếp? Không có gì kế tiếp a.  
Muội tử thực vui vẻ cùng L nói một hồi lời nói, nhưng là L giống như thực bất đắc dĩ, 【 đại khái là 】 cự tuyệt nàng thông báo về sau, giống như còn sợ nàng không tiếp thu được còn triều nàng cười cười, cuối cùng bồi nàng xuống lầu đưa đến chúng ta phòng vẽ tranh dưới lầu.  
№106 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thoạt nhìn không phải ta phía trước nhìn đến cái kia song đuôi ngựa……  
Phía trước ta nhìn đến hai người ngôn hành cử chỉ còn rất thân mật, không như vậy lễ tiết tính……  
№107 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tổng thượng, ta tới sửa sang lại một chút thời gian tuyến ——  
Sắc thái GN là ở tốt nhất cuối tuần gặp được 【170+ màu nâu cập vai tóc ngắn mềm muội lo nương nhìn ra bị cự tuyệt 】  
Tốt nghiệp GN là tại đây cuối tuần gặp được 【175+ song đuôi ngựa chân dài sức sống muội tử nhìn ra quan hệ thân mật 】  
Độc Cô huynh đệ là ở hôm nay gặp được 【175 tóc ngắn mắt kính gầy yếu sâm tây nội hướng muội tử nhìn ra quan hệ thân mật 】  
Phụ gia  
【 gọi điện thoại đối tượng 2 người 1 người đặc điểm không biết khác 1 người nhiệt tình yêu thương điểm tâm ngọt nhìn ra quan hệ thân mật 】  
Tổng thượng trước mắt xuất hiện nữ sinh đã biết 3 người không biết nhân viên 2 người 【 nhưng giao nhau 】  
№108 ☆☆☆ dùng logic chiến thắng hết thảy với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS rất đơn giản sáng tỏ, chuẩn xác tinh luyện xuất quan kiện từ a……  
№109 ☆☆☆ chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Như vậy xem nói ít nhất có một chút là xác định. lo nương cùng song đuôi ngựa không phải một người, tóc là không có khả năng ngắn hạn biến hóa lớn như vậy, huống chi còn có tính cách hòa thân mật độ vấn đề.  
Như vậy xem nói song đuôi ngựa cùng sâm nữ giống như trùng hợp độ càng thêm cao một chút.  
№110 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Này còn dùng tổng kết? Thực rõ ràng ba cái muội tử hảo sao?  
L chân đạp mấy cái thuyền nhân phẩm lạn không chạy  
№111 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS+1, các ngươi không cần như vậy nghiêm trang nghiên cứu đi, có mắt người đều nhìn ra được tới, ba nữ sinh không phải một người a, thừa nhận các ngươi thích người là cái tra nam như vậy khó?  
№112 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên trên lầu hai cái, muốn phun L cần thiết khoác ngựa đực? Trước đăng ký cái cố mã OK? Mọi người đều chỉ là ở nghiêm túc bát quái mà thôi, kích động cái gì, nói đến cùng chỉ là L việc tư a  
№112 ☆☆☆ ăn dưa ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tra nam còn không cho nói? Mặt ngoài một bộ sau lưng một bộ, ngày thường nhìn nhưng thật ra thực thân sĩ bộ dáng, ai biết trong lén lút cùng mấy cái muội tử thân thiết nóng bỏng  
№113 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Trên lầu mấy cái nói chuyện có phải hay không quá khó nghe, có không nhiều xoát mấy bộ bắt chước đề hảo sao  
Tuy rằng ta cũng cảm thấy L bên người muội tử đại khái đều có điểm vi diệu, nhưng là trọng điểm là các ngươi có hay không phát hiện các muội tử có mấy cái chung điểm……?  
№114 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

emmmmmmmmmmm  
Ngươi như vậy vừa nói  
……  
Đẹp, xinh đẹp, đều là 170 trở lên  
№115 ☆☆☆ chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Thực ojbk  
№116 ☆☆☆ đồ ngọt cuồng nhiệt giả với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Quả nhiên LHR là cái chết nhan khống + cao muội khống đi  
170+≈ chân rất dài ≈ chân dài khống  
Thật là ý đồ đáng chết, muốn đánh chết hắn.  
Hắn không bao giờ là đã từng cái kia đơn thuần cẩu.  
№117 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta phảng phất thấy được Độc Cô huynh đệ nghiến răng nghiến lợi bộ dáng  
№118 ☆☆☆ phô mai mới là vương đạo với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hắn từ độc thân cẩu tiến hóa thành chuyên môn phát lương người  
№119 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS đồng học thực sắc bén, ngươi đây là tưởng đem Độc Cô huynh đệ tâm trát thành cái sàng sao?  
№120 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ha hả  
№121 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không nghĩ tới nam thần là cái dạng này người……  
Quá tẩy ta tam quan  
№122 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta cũng……ORZ  
№123 ☆☆☆ xoát bộ đề áp áp kinh đi với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào vừa mới buổi sáng liền có vài cái muội tử tới chúng ta ban cửa tham đầu tham não tìm L  
Này dán có như vậy hỏa sao? Rõ ràng không mấy tầng lâu a  
№124 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hoặc là là lặn xuống nước  
Hoặc là chính là nghe nói……  
Chuyện tốt không ra khỏi cửa, chuyện xấu truyền ngàn dặm  
№125 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Kia cũng tổng muốn điệu thấp điểm đi, dù sao cũng là nhân gia sinh hoạt cá nhân, chúng ta bắt được xã giao trên diễn đàn bát quái kỳ thật đã thực không lễ phép.  
Làm L đã biết chung quy là không tốt.  
№126 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Xác thật……  
Đương sự đã biết thật sự không tốt lắm……  
№127 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nói này chu là đơn chu? Như vậy chiều nay khảo xong chu khảo liền có thể ra cổng trường?  
№128 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ân, bất quá nghe nói buổi chiều toán học phải làm đường giảng giải tới, hợp lại tính xuống dưới chỉ có thể đi ra ngoài ba cái nửa giờ  
№129 ☆☆☆ vô lực phun tào với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Vừa mới bọn họ nói từ từ muốn đi ra ngoài ăn lẩu, kết quả nói nói liền nói tới rồi LHR  
Nghe nói lại muốn phóng chúng ta bồ câu  
№130 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
L đây là bị hạ hàng đầu đi  
№131 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta nhưng thật ra cảm giác L vốn dĩ chính là như vậy hoa, trước kia trang đến tương đối hảo đi  
Cho nên nói giấy là bao không được hỏa  
№132 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tổng cảm giác không có biện pháp nhìn thẳng L  
№133 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha rốt cuộc kết thúc  
Khảo xong toán học ta còn là một cái hảo hán  
№134 ☆☆☆ cấp tốc nôn nóng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hướng dương lộ bên kia tô quả siêu thị rương trang sữa bò lại bị chúng ta trường học các bạn học cướp sạch không còn……  
Đại gia sức chiến đấu quá mãnh, sợ hãi sợ hãi  
№135 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Uống nhiều sữa bò bổ não  
№136 ☆☆☆ vương hậu hùng thân nhi tử với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta đây khả năng muốn uống cả đời  
№137 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các vị tám hữu……  
Ta giống như ngẫu nhiên gặp được L……  
Cùng một cái muội tử ở bên nhau  
№138 ☆☆☆ phô mai mới là vương đạo với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào!!!  
№139 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Này cái gì vận khí  
Nhanh lên báo ngồi tiêu! Ta lập tức tới tìm ngươi!  
№140 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Đừng cùng ta nói L lại thay đổi cái muội tử  
№141 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Lần này là cái hắc trường thẳng, chính là bình thường muội tử trang điểm.  
Ta tan học đi tỷ của ta trong tiệm, tỷ của ta nói đột nhiên muốn ăn hoa giáp làm ta đi giúp nàng đóng gói một phần.  
Tới rồi trong tiệm chờ hoa giáp thời điểm đột nhiên cảm giác phía sau hai người đối thoại giọng nam có điểm quen tai, tuy rằng đều ép tới rất thấp nghe được loáng thoáng, nhưng là lơ đãng vẫn là nghe tới rồi điểm bọn họ đối thoại, mới kinh ngạc phát hiện cư nhiên chính là L  
Ta căn bản không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ chạy đến loại này trong một góc tiểu điếm tới ăn hoa giáp  
№142 ☆☆☆ phô mai mới là vương đạo với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hoa giáp? Nam thần thích ăn hoa giáp?! Ta mẹ nam thần cư nhiên cùng ta giống nhau thích ăn hoa giáp ha ha ha ha ha ha  
№143 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS lại điên rồi một cái  
Bất quá thật sự không nghĩ tới L khẩu vị như vậy thanh kỳ, cùng muội tử hẹn hò chạy đến hẻo lánh hoa giáp cửa hàng thật sự sẽ không bị chia tay sao? Cũng liền hắn dám ỷ vào mặt hảo như vậy làm đi?  
Còn có, đây là lại thay đổi cái muội tử tiết tấu sao?  
№144 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

L vẫn luôn là một cái phong cách thanh kỳ người, tuy rằng khoác nam thần da, nhưng là nhiệt tình yêu thương chuyện cười, còn có kỳ quái cười điểm, tại đây phương diện có chút một lời khó nói hết. Ta nhớ rõ có một lần thượng toán học khóa, lão sư thuận miệng nói sự tình, toàn ban đồng học đều nghiêm trang, liền hắn một người đột nhiên xích xích xích cười cái không được, ghé vào trên bàn thiếu chút nữa thở không nổi, giống cái ngốc tử, ngày thường chúng ta ban có hảo ngoạn sự tình thời điểm hắn lại vĩnh viễn get không đến cười điểm.  
Từ đó về sau ta liền biết, thượng đế luôn là công bằng……  
№145 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi trước từ từ lại đây, làm ta trước hoãn một chút, bên này tình huống có điểm phức tạp.  
Từ từ lại cùng các ngươi giải thích.  
№146 ☆☆☆ phô mai mới là vương đạo với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Gì tình huống  
Không phải là L chân đạp mấy chiếc thuyền bị chính thất phát hiện tiết tấu đi  
№147 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nghe khẩu khí này không đúng lắm, là L cùng muội tử có chuyện gì sao  
Sẽ không thật là lật thuyền hiện trường đi  
№148 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nghe trên lầu miệng lưỡi L là ổn ngồi tra nam danh hiệu phải không  
Ai nha ta thao ta hảo cấp, hận không thể đem chính mình buộc ở phô mai GN trên lưng quần, đem ta mang lên cùng đi mua hoa giáp đi cầu ngươi  
№149 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cùng chúng ta nói là có chuyện quan trọng không có biện pháp cùng nhau ăn lẩu, kết quả chạy ra đi theo muội tử ăn hoa giáp đi?  
Còn lại là một cái tân gương mặt?  
LHR ngươi này huynh đệ thật sự giao không dậy nổi  
Trọng sắc khinh hữu a  
Ai…… Ta là thật sự có chút thương tâm  
№150 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

【 diễn đàn thể 】【 cầu tám 】 có quan hệ với chúng ta trường học cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo cùng với hắn bên người muội tử ( 4 )

Tình huống như thế nào, hảo hảo kỳ, hận không thể bay đến hiện trường  
№151 ☆☆☆ ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta hiện tại từ siêu thị ra tới xách theo một đại túi đồ vật không ngừng đổi mới giao diện, vừa mới thiếu chút nữa đụng vào cột điện  
№152☆☆☆ đồ ngọt người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Chẳng lẽ là 21 thế kỷ trường cao đẳng luân lý tuồng…… Có tình nhân chung thành huynh muội gì đó……  
№153☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS ngươi Trái Tim Mùa Thu xem nhiều đi  
№154☆☆☆ xoát bộ đề áp áp kinh với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta hiện tại liền cùng @ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn ở bên nhau, liền ở trường học bên cạnh kia gia tiệm bánh ngọt  
@ phô mai mới là vương đạo ngươi hiện tại ở đâu đâu, chúng ta tới chạm vào cái đầu đi  
№155☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào các ngươi như vậy sinh mãnh? Chuẩn bị trực tiếp mặt cơ cùng vây truy chặn đường LHR cùng nhau thượng?  
Thỉnh mang lên ta một cái!!!  
№156☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi bên kia không phải một cái là một đống đi……?  
Thật sự không sợ bị L phát hiện tấu ngươi?  
№157☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không có việc gì không có việc gì, hắn đều dám cõng chúng ta bên ngoài có cẩu.  
Chúng ta này đó cẩu cũng không phải ăn chay, đương nhiên cần thiết muốn tích cực bát quái hắn.  
№158☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Vì cái gì ta đang xem đến Độc Cô huynh đệ sau trong mắt xuất hiện thương hại  
Thật đáng thương, mau tới đây tỷ tỷ cho ngươi ăn đường  
№159☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ba ba chỉ nghĩ phải đối tượng, không nghĩ muốn đường 【 hòa ái mỉm cười 】  
№160☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tưởng bở, diễn tinh  
№161☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Phi, lăn xa một chút, đừng quấy rầy ta hấp dẫn muội tử @ mỉm cười nửa bước điên  
№162☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi theo ta thấy thiệp chính là tới xem ngươi động dục? Vẫn là thôi đi  
№163☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thả ngươi chó má! Cái gì động dục, ngươi phiên phiên phía trước vài tờ, mọi người đều là ở tám lão tam cảm tình vấn đề hảo sao?!  
№164☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Lão tam có cái gì hảo tám, gần nhất còn không phải là suốt ngày cùng cái kia ngoại giáo nam ở bên nhau sao  
№165☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nam sinh? Ngươi gặp qua cái kia nam sinh trông như thế nào sao? @ mỉm cười nửa bước điên  
№166☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào!!!!! Phô mai tiểu tỷ tỷ!!!! Ta quỳ xoát giao diện đã lâu!!!! Vẫn luôn đang đợi ngươi phát sóng trực tiếp!!!!  
Cầu phát sóng trực tiếp a a a a a!!!!!!  
№167☆☆☆ cấp tốc nôn nóng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào?! Phô mai tỷ tỷ xuất hiện?!  
Ta! Tới!!  
№168☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Này một đám, như thế nào cùng tà giáo dường như……  
@ phô mai chính là lực lượng nam a, lần trước ta cùng L đánh xong bóng rổ cõng bao ra cửa chuẩn bị về nhà thời điểm, nhìn đến một cái nam đứng ở sân bóng rổ bên cạnh chờ hắn, sau đó hắn liền cùng ta phân công nhau, sau lại cùng cái kia nam đi rồi.  
Cụ thể trông như thế nào ta cách khá xa cũng không thấy thế nào rõ ràng, chính là cao cao gầy gầy, ăn mặc rất thời thượng, so lão tam lùn một chút.  
№169☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Thì ra là thế, ta đã hiểu  
Ta hiện tại chính cầm đóng gói hoa giáp hướng tỷ của ta trong tiệm đi, online chờ phát sóng trực tiếp chờ ta hồi cửa hàng nói rõ.  
@ yêu đương là không có tương lai ta đã biết, từ từ tới gặp các ngươi, vừa lúc còn có một chút sự tình muốn xác định một chút.  
№170☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nghe khẩu khí này hảo vi diệu…… Phô mai ngươi từ vừa rồi liền quái quái, đã xảy ra cái gì sao?  
№171☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

??? Chúng ta đây mấy cái làm sao bây giờ, chúng ta đều chuẩn bị chạy tới đổ LHR đều  
№172☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ai nói muốn đi theo ngươi đổ lão tam, ngươi thiểu năng trí tuệ ta nhưng không nghĩ bồi ngươi cùng nhau thiểu năng trí tuệ  
Ta chuẩn bị về trước trường học, gần nhất lão Tần tra ký túc xá tra nghiêm, ta cứng nhắc không tàng hảo  
№173☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Công nhiên ở diễn đàn nói chính mình mang vi phạm lệnh cấm đồ dùng, không sợ lão sư tra đồng hồ nước?  
№174☆☆☆ chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi đều dám như vậy trắng trợn táo bạo tám lão tam, ta còn sợ cái gì  
№175☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nói như vậy giống như rất có đạo lý……  
№176☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Emmmmmm  
Ta hồi trong tiệm, đã cùng @ yêu đương là không có tương lai cùng với @ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn chắp đầu  
Thuận tiện xác định một ít ta suy đoán, kế tiếp vì đại gia tái hiện một chút hôm nay ta đụng tới L cảnh tượng cùng với lúc ấy hắn cùng đối phương cụ thể nói chuyện phiếm tình huống.

Ta lúc ấy vốn dĩ chỉ là điểm một phần hoa giáp chuẩn bị mang đi, kết quả kinh giác phía sau chính là L cùng một cái thân hình cao gầy hắc trường thẳng. Lúc ấy ta liền linh cơ vừa động, cùng cửa hàng trưởng nói ta không mang theo đi rồi, liền phải ở trong tiệm ăn, chuẩn bị lại đóng gói một phần.  
Lúc ấy ta ngồi xuống thời điểm, L cùng hắc trường thẳng đã ngồi có trong chốc lát, hai người bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm thanh âm ép tới rất thấp, như là sợ người khác nghe được cái gì, nhưng là ta chính là như vậy cơ trí, vòng cửa hàng đi rồi một vòng lớn, kết quả đâu tới rồi L phía sau không vị ngồi xuống, kỳ thật cũng là sợ hắn nhận ra ta, rốt cuộc ta lúc ấy bồi hắn chọn nửa ngày đồ ngọt.  
Lúc ấy L tâm tình đại khái là thực hảo, liền mở miệng hỏi hắc trường thẳng, “Bên này hoa giáp thế nào, hương vị không tồi đi?”  
Khẩu khí thực kiêu ngạo cái loại này, chính là yêu đương nhất thường thấy mời thưởng miệng lưỡi, ta lúc ấy liền cảm giác hắn mang lên cái cẩu nhĩ thật sự chính là cơ thể sống Husky, ngày thường trong trường học thật sự hoàn toàn đều nhìn không ra.  
Hắc trường thẳng tâm tình cũng thực hảo, khẳng định khẩu vị của hắn, “Ăn ngon, nhưng là có điểm cay.”  
Sau đó nói như vậy liền hướng L trong chén ném thật nhiều cái hoa giáp, nói, “Ta phía trước ở 【】 【】 thời điểm, đều là ăn cơm hộp, hoặc là chính là đi theo ta mẹ cùng nhau ăn, cơ bản không có gì cơ hội chạy ra ăn loại này.”  
Nơi này thanh minh một chút, bởi vì lúc ấy hai người nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm căn bản không nghĩ tới ta sẽ ở bên cạnh nghe vách tường chân, cho nên lời nói trực tiếp bại lộ một ít thông tin cá nhân. Xuất phát từ riêng tư vấn đề, tại đây ta dùng 【】 mosaic, nhưng là này không ảnh hưởng chúng ta tám L cảm tình vấn đề, hy vọng đại gia thông cảm.  
Tiếp theo nói.  
L là thật sự thực sủng hắc trường thẳng, tuy rằng trực tiếp cười đem ném lại đây hoa giáp ăn luôn, nhưng là lại đem chính mình trong chén dịch tốt hoa giáp thịt kẹp cho đối phương. Đối phương cư nhiên là cái ngạo kiều, miệng chê nhưng thân thể lại thành thật, đáng yêu đến không được. Một bên phun tào làm L đừng kẹp cho hắn hỏi hắn có phải hay không tưởng cay chết chính mình, một bên ngoan ngoãn mà ăn luôn L hoa giáp thịt.  
№177☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Ta nói không nên lời gì  
Dưới lầu ngươi nói đi  
№178☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

………… Ta cũng nói không nên lời gì, vẫn là tiếp theo cấp dưới lầu đi  
№179☆☆☆ ha hả với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thật lớn một hồi cẩu lương vũ  
№180☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Độc Cô huynh đệ thực thật thành…… Ta vốn là lại đây xem L bát quái, kết quả bát quái không thấy được nhiều ít, liền mẹ nó quang nhìn L phát cẩu lương, cũng là thật sự thực ngược.  
LHR!!! Ngươi biết ngươi đây là phạm pháp ngươi biết không!!! Ngược đãi động vật!!!  
№181☆☆☆ ăn dưa ăn dưa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tiếp theo nói.  
Nói ta lúc ấy vì nghe L bát quái mới ngồi xuống bị bắt ăn một phần tỷ của ta nhiệt tình yêu thương cự cay hình hoa giáp fans, kết quả hai người liền ngồi ở bên kia không ôn không hỏa liêu hằng ngày, coi như ta cho rằng chính mình mau bị hoa giáp cay chết thời điểm 【 chú ý!!! 】, L đột nhiên đối hắc trường thẳng vươn tay, ta lúc ấy hô hấp đều ngừng.  
Sau đó hắn vén lên hắc trường thẳng gương mặt biên một sợi tóc, nắn vuốt, kia động tác, kia biểu tình…… Quả thực, tô đến nổ mạnh……  
Ta cho rằng đời này loại này màn ảnh chỉ có ở tiểu thuyết mới có thể thấy được, kết quả cư nhiên liền như vậy trắng ra mà đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa xuất hiện ở ta trước mắt, ta lúc ấy trái tim trực tiếp đập lỡ một nhịp.  
……  
Tiếp theo……L mở miệng…… Nói một câu trực tiếp làm ta đại não nổ mạnh trực tiếp quỳ xuống đất nói, hắn nói ——  
“Hôm nay cái này phát chất giống như còn không tồi, so phía trước kia mấy đỉnh đều phải hảo. Bất quá ngươi loại này ác thú vị vẫn là thu liễm một chút đi, ta trường học bằng hữu ánh mắt đều mau đem ta nhìn chằm chằm xuyên.”  
……  
……  
Wtf?  
Wtf???????  
Exo me?!?!?!  
Ta ngay lúc đó nội tâm phảng phất chạy như bay quá một vạn thất thảo nê mã, trực tiếp đem ta lý trí đạp cái nát nhừ……  
Các vị các bạn học, làm ta tại đây xác định một chút, các ngươi giờ phút này nội tâm cùng ta là giống nhau hỏng mất, đúng không?  
Không sai. Những lời này cất dấu khổng lồ đáng sợ tin tức, dựa theo L ý tứ, chúng ta không khó được ra một cái kết luận ——  
Phía trước song đuôi ngựa, tóc ngắn sâm muội, xinh đẹp lo nương, trong điện thoại đồ ngọt muội, cùng với hôm nay hắc trường thẳng…… Đều là cùng cá nhân……  
Không sai, cùng cá nhân biến trang trò chơi.  
Ta……  
Ta thật là……  
Đậu má  
Lần đầu tiên đụng tới loại tình huống này, khóc.  
№182☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……………………………………………………………………  
№183☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Ta không có gì nhưng nói  
№184☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Trên lầu ID thuyết minh hết thảy…… Ha hả ha hả a…… Lớn lên hảo thật sự chính là tùy hứng  
№185☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên tám nửa ngày các loại muội tử, kỳ thật trước nay đều chỉ là một người?  
Nói như vậy nói L chính là nói chuyện một cái nữ phiếu kết quả tọa ủng một cái thế giới muội tử?  
№186☆☆☆ dùng logic chiến thắng hết thảy với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS…… Ngươi tổng kết thực đúng chỗ  
Ta là thật sự bị shock tới rồi, lần đầu tiên đụng tới có loại này hứng thú yêu thích người……L là có bao nhiêu sủng nàng, liền như vậy nhậm nàng các loại biến trang chơi?  
Không lời gì để nói, L thật là quán triệt hắn nhất quán phong cách a, điệu thấp làm người cao điệu làm việc…… Bất động một ngón tay đầu liền đem diễn đàn giảo đến gió nổi mây phun, chịu phục  
№187☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không hổ là lão tam, lợi hại  
№188☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

L quân thật là vô hình đem chúng ta mọi người chơi một lần, thật là ha hả ha hả ha hả ha hả  
№189☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không được, ta hoài nghi LHR mẹ nó ở rình coi này thiệp  
№190☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không quá khả năng  
№191☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta nhưng thật ra cảm thấy có khả năng  
№192☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ thái kê huynh đệ, vì sao nói không có khả năng  
№193☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cùng hỏi  
№194☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hắn không phải chỉ lo yêu đương đi sao  
№195☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

………………………………………………  
№196☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hảo một phen 50 mễ đại đao, ta đã chết, các vị giang hồ tái kiến  
№197☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

: ) có chút thời điểm nói đại lời nói thật thực dễ dàng bị người đánh @ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ  
Thỉnh nghiêm túc xem ta ID  
№198☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cũng thỉnh xem ta ID  
№199☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Mau 6 giờ, nghe nói hôm nay lão Tần muốn càn quét toàn giáo tiết tự học buổi tối phòng học, đại gia trước nghiêm túc học tập đi, còn có chuyện nói hạ tiết tự học buổi tối lại tám.  
№200☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

【 diễn đàn thể 】【 cầu tám 】 có quan hệ với chúng ta trường học cao nhị 8 rõ rệt thảo cùng với hắn bên người muội tử ( kết thúc )

Không được ta còn đắm chìm ở L bát quái trung vô pháp tự kềm chế…… Hôm nay đã lần thứ ba bị lão Tần ở cửa sổ dùng tử vong tầm mắt chăm chú nhìn, ta cảm giác ta ly chết không xa……  
№201 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS muội tử, ta cũng không kém…… Hôm nay toán học tác nghiệp cuối cùng một đề đến bây giờ còn không có làm ra tới, mãn đầu óc đều là bát quái, chỉ nghĩ không ngừng lấy ra di động tới đổi mới, ta trước bàn vừa mới chuyển qua tới hỏi ta mượn bút ký, hỏi ta vì cái gì miệng liệt ngây ngô cười, giống cái ngốc tử dường như.  
№202 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nguyên lai các ngươi cũng là như thế này. Ta hiện tại nhìn đến L mãn đầu óc đều là hắn cùng muội tử các loại chi tiết. Một khi tiếp nhận rồi biến trang loại này giả thiết, liền thật sự…… Tựa hồ phá lệ ngọt.  
Hơn nữa hiện tại L liền ngồi ở ta nghiêng sau bàn, viết tác nghiệp, ngẫu nhiên cúi đầu trộm ở bàn trong bụng chơi di động.  
Đánh cuộc 5 mao…… Là ở cùng muội tử nói chuyện phiếm, cười đến phá lệ ngốc, ta trước kia là như thế nào cảm thấy hắn là cái danh xứng với thực ban thảo?  
№203 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không đơn giản là ngươi, là toàn giáo muội tử như vậy cảm thấy.  
Tuy rằng hiện tại hắn hình tượng đã băng đến không thành bộ dáng: )  
№204 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Muốn thông cảm ăn chay mười mấy năm rốt cuộc ngửi được mùi thịt lão tam, mãnh liệt hormone cùng vui sướng đã hướng hôn hắn đại não.  
Hắn hiện tại không phải một cái độc thân cẩu, hắn thành một cái ngốc cẩu.  
№205 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi có phải hay không lại da ngứa, miệng như vậy thiếu.  
№206 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hảo muốn biết hai người bọn họ luyến ái hằng ngày  
№207 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS ngươi có phải hay không có tự ngược khuynh hướng?  
Hảo đi ta cũng rất tò mò……  
№208 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Lão tam đại khái sẽ không hy vọng chính mình luyến ái tình huống bị người thật khi bá báo…… Sẽ bị đánh đi  
№209 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Có thể có cái gì thật khi bá báo? Các ngươi là chỉ 【 hai người một khối chơi game sau đó thua người thỏa mãn một người khác một cái tâm nguyện 】 loại chuyện này sao, vẫn là chính là chỉ 【 bình thường ăn cơm đấu võ mồm cãi nhau ầm ĩ 】?  
Tương đối tò mò  
№210 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ai, trên lầu huynh đệ vừa thấy liền biết không nói qua luyến ái…… Đây đều là gì giữa tình lữ làm sự tình? Ngươi nói những cái đó đều là bình thường hảo cơ hữu là có thể làm sự tình hảo sao……?  
№211 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đồng ý LS  
№212 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Kia sự tình gì mới xem như giữa tình lữ làm sự tình? Ta xác thật là trước đây không nói qua luyến ái  
№213 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Loại này khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo thái độ thực hảo! Tin tưởng về sau ngươi khẳng định cũng sẽ thoát đơn  
Yêu đương đương nhiên hẳn là hai người tay nắm tay cùng nhau tản bộ đi dạo phố, xem cảnh đêm, ở không có người phát hiện trong bóng đêm trộm hôn môi a.  
Xem điện ảnh, dạo mạn triển, cuối tuần cùng nhau trạch ở nhà lười biếng mà phơi nắng xem manga anime, bởi vì đối nhân vật cốt truyện bất đồng lý giải tranh cái mặt đỏ tai hồng, lại như cũ cho nhau ghét bỏ chia sẻ một phần mỹ thực, ngồi ở bóng rổ giá phía dưới nhìn hắn đánh bóng rổ chơi soái, chờ hắn tan học chở ngươi mua ăn ngon nhất đồ ngọt, xuyên qua hoàng hôn phố lớn ngõ nhỏ. Thích đến nùng chỗ, mỗi rơi xuống một cái hôn đều là một ngụm đường.  
Ngẫm lại thật là lãng mạn, đây mới là thanh xuân a.  
№214 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đừng suy nghĩ vớ vẩn, tiểu tâm lão Tần ở cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm ngươi, mộng tưởng hão huyền thiếu nữ  
№215 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ yêu đương là không có tương lai  
Thì ra là thế, quả nhiên là ta out  
№216 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

………………  
Không…… Yêu đương cũng không phải cần thiết muốn như vậy  
№217 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……?  
№218 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Phô mai cô nương!!!!!! Nhìn đến ta tràn ngập lòng hiếu học ánh mắt sao!?  
№219 ☆☆☆ cấp tốc nôn nóng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ân?  
№210 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cầu kế tiếp……  
№211 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Kỳ thật không có gì kế tiếp lạp, L bọn họ hai cái sau lại liền đi rồi, ta cũng cũng chỉ có thể lại đóng gói một phần hoa giáp cho ta tỷ, không gì có thể kế tiếp lạp. Ta chỉ phụ trách làm tốt bản chức tìm kiếm L tai tiếng đối tượng giải quyết vấn đề, mặt khác không liên quan chuyện của ta nga.  
№212 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……? Tổng cảm giác phô mai ngươi miệng lưỡi quái quái, là còn đã xảy ra sự tình gì sao?  
№213 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

A! Căng quá này cuối cùng một tiết tiết tự học buổi tối! Ta còn là một cái hảo hán!!  
№214 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào hôm nay chạng vạng cái lẩu ăn nhiều, ăn không tiêu. Có người từ từ hướng đi dương lộ sân bóng rổ chơi bóng sao?  
№215 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi thật là nhàn hoảng, tan học đều 9 giờ.  
№216 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không có việc gì a, dù sao ngày mai đệ nhất tiết khóa ngữ văn, cùng lắm thì khóa thượng ngủ một lát.  
Đi đi đi, cùng đi, nhớ rõ mang lên lão tam.  
№217 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Cho nên mọi người đều tan? Lưu ta một người nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì xoát thiệp?  
№218 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không, còn có ta……  
№219 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thật hâm mộ bọn họ những cái đó học ngoại trú…… Không đúng a từ từ @ mỉm cười nửa bước điên  
Ngươi phía trước còn nói chính mình ký túc xá có cứng nhắc đâu, ngươi không phải học sinh ngoại trú đi, vì sao cũng có thể đi ra ngoài? Ngươi có ngực tạp?  
№220 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Bởi vì ta có làm giả chứng sư phó số điện thoại, 50 một trương. Ở nhà chuẩn bị lương phẩm.  
№221 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……66666666  
Ngươi đây là không ngừng ở trái pháp luật bên cạnh thử, tiểu tâm lão Tần tìm ngươi  
№222 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Can đảm cẩn trọng, không sợ  
№223 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô cầu bái với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nếu mọi người đều không có chuyện gì, ta cho đại gia phát sóng trực tiếp cái kỳ diệu ngẫu nhiên gặp được……  
№224 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Gì?  
№225 ☆☆☆ đồ ngọt người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta vừa mới không có chuyện gì đi trường học đối diện kia gia tiệm bánh ngọt tưởng mua ly mạt trà nãi sương, kết quả đụng phải một cái lớn lên siêu cấp soái nam sinh……  
Ngay từ đầu kỳ thật chỉ là trong lúc vô tình thoáng nhìn, nhưng là đối phương nhan giá trị ở trong đám người thật sự cao đến bạo lều, chói mắt đến làm ta không có biện pháp bỏ qua, cho nên ta liền để lại một cái tâm nhãn.  
Xảo chính là, hắn điểm một phần bạch đào trà Ô Long. Ta bởi vì gần nhất ở theo vào thiệp bát quái cho nên đối này đồ uống phản xạ có điều kiện mẫn cảm lên, lại lần nữa đánh giá hắn một phen. Kết quả như vậy đánh giá, liền đánh giá ra điểm môn đạo tới……  
Cái kia nam sinh vô luận là thân cao thân hình vẫn là ăn mặc, đều cùng @ mỉm cười nửa bước điên đồng học miêu tả ở sân bóng rổ ngoại chờ L nam sinh cực kỳ ăn khớp, cao cao gầy gầy, ăn mặc thực thời thượng, rõ ràng cùng chúng ta trường học nam sinh trang điểm không giống nhau, đại khái là 175+ bộ dáng, nhưng là khẳng định không có 180.  
Này đó còn không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm là…… Trên tay hắn xách theo một phần mây trắng lộ kia gia tiệm ăn vặt khoai lang hoàn.  
Trước học kỳ L có đoạn thời gian vẫn luôn sẽ đi kia gia cửa hàng mua đất dưa hoàn nói vậy chúng ta niên cấp tương đối chú ý L muội tử đều biết đi, tuy rằng vẫn luôn thấy hắn mua nhưng là trước nay không gặp hắn ăn qua đi? Mọi người đều vẫn luôn cho rằng hắn là muốn đầu uy chính mình đệ đệ hoặc là muội muội tới.  
Ta đại não tư duy bắt đầu nhanh chóng nổ mạnh, kích thích thần kinh, làm ta có cực kỳ khủng bố suy đoán ——  
Nếu cái này nam sinh chính là cùng L đi được tương đối gần cái kia ngoại giáo nam sinh nói……  
Như vậy phía trước phô mai GN nói L mua điểm tâm ngọt cùng bạch đào trà Ô Long cấp khả năng không phải chúng ta suy đoán hôm nay ăn hoa giáp muội tử, mà là…… Một nam hài tử……  
Hơn nữa……L học kỳ 1 vẫn luôn mua khoai lang hoàn, cũng không phải đầu đút cho chính mình đệ đệ hoặc là muội muội, mà là…… Một nam hài tử……  
Vẫn là một cái lớn lên phá lệ tuấn tiếu đẹp chói mắt nam hài tử.  
Đẹp tới trình độ nào đâu?  
Đại khái chính là cái loại này phóng tới chúng ta trường học trực tiếp có thể đem đương nhiệm giáo thảo tễ xuống dưới thắng được toàn giáo muội tử phương tâm cái loại này……  
Tuy rằng hắn mang theo khẩu trang, nhưng là chỉ là lộ ra tới mặt mày cùng xuất chúng khí tràng, cũng đã lóng lánh đến làm người vô pháp bỏ qua nông nỗi.  
№226 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
……  
……  
Ngọa tào????!!!!!!!  
№227 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta thiên! Đậu má!!! Ngọa tào!!!!!!  
Ta cũng không biết nên hình dung như thế nào ta hôm nay tâm tình…… Ta yêu cầu một cái cường kiện trái tim  
Còn có chính là…… Trinh thám đồng học!!!!!!!! Cầu! Chiếu! Phiến! A a a a a a  
№228 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta có thể hỏi câu trong lòng lời nói sao?  
Nói như vậy L cùng cái này nam sinh quan hệ thực chặt chẽ? Chặt chẽ tới rồi cái gì trình độ? Vì sao ta cảm giác emmmmmmmmm  
Không giống như là bình thường hữu nghị a là ta hiểu sai sao? Này cũng đối hắn thật tốt quá đi?! Phía trước phô mai là hình dung như thế nào tới?  
——【 rối rắm nửa ngày 】【 cau mày buồn rầu bộ dáng 】【 toàn bộ hành trình cười đến đặc biệt ngọt đặc biệt thiếu đánh 】  
Thậm chí làm phô mai cảm thấy chính mình bị ngược  
Nếu đối phương là nam hài tử nói…… Vậy thật sự càng nghĩ kỹ càng thấy kinh khủng  
Nhắc lại ra một cái đáng sợ vấn đề, nếu, ta là nói nếu.  
Nếu L thật là cấp cái này nam hài tử mua điểm tâm ngọt cùng khoai lang hoàn, hơn nữa!!! Hai người đều không phải là là đơn thuần hữu nghị quan hệ nói……  
Kia L có phải hay không tính bắt cá hai tay? Vẫn là một nam một nữ?  
Như vậy xem nói? L xu hướng giới tính cũng thực không rõ a, là song?  
Các ngươi đừng vội đánh ta, lý tính đối đãi vấn đề a!!!!  
№229 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……ORZ  
Mụ mụ hỏi ta vì cái gì quỳ xoát thiệp  
№230 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta phục…… Như vậy vừa nói thật đúng là chính là càng nghĩ kỹ càng thấy kinh khủng  
Cho nên L vẫn là bắt cá hai tay?  
№231 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không đúng a ta trọng điểm cư nhiên là L quả nhiên là thích nam hài đúng không?!  
Ngọa tào ha ha ha ha ha ha ta liền nói L loại này nam hài tử nên là thuộc về nam hài tử sao!! Sinh thời này cư nhiên không phải ta đang nằm mơ!!!  
№232 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Thật là một cái đáng sợ ý tưởng  
Cho nên ngươi chụp đến hắn ảnh chụp sao  
№233 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

L…… Cư nhiên là cái song…… Ta thiên!!!! Ta đây có phải hay không có hi vọng!!!!  
№234 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Trên lầu ngươi……  
№235 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta vừa mới chụp một trương, có điểm hồ, chuẩn bị đổi cái càng thêm rõ ràng góc độ lại  
№236 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

?????  
№237 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

??? Như thế nào lạp??? Như thế nào mới nửa đoạn lời nói  
№238 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào? Tình huống như thế nào? Là di động tạp vẫn là xảy ra chuyện gì???  
@ trinh thám người yêu thích muội tử muội tử!!!!  
Ngươi còn ở sao???  
№239 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta mẹ có điểm dọa người, muốn hay không báo nguy? Trinh thám đồng học là rớt tuyến vẫn là làm sao vậy?  
Phát sóng trực tiếp đến một nửa lưu nửa câu lời nói đột nhiên biến mất? Hảo dọa người  
№240 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không cần. Ta vừa mới nhìn một chút nàng phát thiệp, thuận tiện phiên một chút phía trước hồi phục. Cái này ID người nắm giữ hiện tại liền ở ta bên cạnh, ta chính là cái kia bị chụp lén nam sinh.  
Các ngươi biết L ở đâu sao, hắn điện thoại tắt máy đánh không thông.  
№241 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№242 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№243 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№244 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Vừa mới Độc Cô giống như nói đến bọn họ đi nơi nào đánh bóng rổ tới  
№245 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tốt, cảm ơn @ một cái chính nghĩa lộ nhiệt giáp  
№246 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Không tạ  
№247☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№248 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tám người bị phát hiện…… Lần đầu đụng tới như vậy bị gặp được  
Thần thao tác  
№249 ☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Xấu hổ mà không mất lễ phép mỉm cười  
№250 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№251 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

?!  
№252 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đừng sợ…… Là ta…… Hắn đem điện thoại trả lại cho ta, còn hướng ta cười cười nói cảm ơn ta, sau đó liền mua đơn chạy lấy người.  
……  
№253 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thật là đáng sợ  
№254 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hơn nữa…… Ta có một cái khả năng có lẽ đại khái nhìn ra có thể xưng được với phi thường đáng sợ phát hiện: )  
Các vị chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt, ta miêu tả một chút vừa rồi phát sinh sự tình:  
Liền ở ta chụp một trương ảnh chụp không quá vừa lòng sau đó tìm kiếm góc độ chuẩn bị chụp lén đệ nhị trương thời điểm, ta bị phát hiện. Không sai, hắn vừa chuyển đầu liền nhìn đến di động của ta đại thứ thứ đối với hắn.  
Sau đó hắn liền triều ta đã đi tới, ta liền che dấu làm bộ chính mình ở tự chụp cơ hội đều không có, bởi vì trên màn hình chính là hắn sườn mặt.  
Thỉnh não bổ một chút lúc ấy hiện trường xấu hổ hơi thở, ta cảm giác ta mặt đều mau hồng đến nổ mạnh.  
Coi như ta cho rằng hắn đã đem ta trở thành cái loại này tư thác tạp hoa si nữ thời điểm, hắn cư nhiên mở miệng cùng ta nói chuyện, thanh âm rất êm tai, khẩu khí cũng thực hảo thực ôn nhu cái loại này, hỏi ta có thể hay không đem điện thoại mượn cho hắn xem một chút.  
Emmmmmm tuy rằng thực ôn nhu, nhưng là là cái loại này không có biện pháp cự tuyệt miệng lưỡi, không có biện pháp, ta đuối lý trước đây, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn cho hắn.  
Tiếp theo…… Trọng điểm tới  
Hắn không chút nào ngượng tay dùng ta ID hào trở về nói mấy câu về sau…… Bắt đầu rồi thuần thục thao tác……  
……  
Hắn trực tiếp ở thanh tìm kiếm…… Tìm tòi……【 Độc Cô Cầu Bại 】  
……  
……  
Ta ngay lúc đó đầu óc đã nổ thành một đóa pháo hoa  
Các ngươi có thể thể hội ta cảm thụ sao  
Khẳng định có thể đi……?  
Rốt cuộc hôm nay ban ngày thời điểm phô mai GN đã cho các ngươi thể hội quá một lần: )  
Sau đó hắn thuận lợi được đến L tọa độ, cùng ta nói một tiếng tạ, liền đi rồi  
Đến nỗi ảnh chụp……?  
Sớm bị hắn xóa  
: )  
№255 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Đây là ta nghe qua 2017 năm nhất khủng bố chuyện xưa  
№256 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta xem đến lông tơ thẳng dựng.  
Nhớ năm đó ta xem 《 chú oán 》 đều bình tĩnh như lão tăng  
Ta sai rồi ba ba  
№257 ☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên chúng ta vẫn luôn làm trò đương sự chi nhất mặt tám hắn hảo cơ hữu???  
Kia hắn vẫn luôn ẩn núp ở trong lâu nhìn chúng ta tám L là cái gì tâm thái  
№258 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đại khái là đậu sủng vật tâm thái đi……  
Thiên nhiên hắc  
№259 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nháy mắt đã hiểu hắn thuộc tính……L gia môn bất hạnh a quán thượng như vậy cái cơ hữu  
Thật là đáng sợ chẳng phải là phải bị đùa chết  
№260 ☆☆☆ Đông Phương Bất Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Bất quá, các ngươi đừng khổ sở: )  
Cơ trí như ta, tuy rằng bị người ta xóa ảnh chụp  
Chính là ta di động khai tức thời dành trước công năng a ~  
An trác cơ chính là nại thao ha ha ha ha không thể tưởng được đi  
Cho nên cho các ngươi nhìn xem nhân gia bạo lều nhan giá trị đi  
↓  
【 đồ.jpg】  
【 đồ.jpg】  
№261 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta mẹ, ta quỳ  
Giận liếm a!!! Ngọa tào!!!! Nhan cẩu mùa xuân!!!! Ngọa tào cần thiết trân quý!!!!  
Như thế cao hồ thẳng nam chụp ảnh trình độ hạ cư nhiên có thể làm được chỉ lộ thượng nửa khuôn mặt liền soái đến loại trình độ này ta thật là phục  
Minh tinh cũng liền bất quá như vậy đi ngọa tào ngọa tào!  
Ta không trạm L cùng tiểu tỷ tỷ!!!!!!!  
Hướng về phía gương mặt này ta cần thiết muốn trạm cơ hữu tổ!!!!  
Bằng không ta lương tâm sẽ sôi trào!!!!  
№262 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Này ảnh chụp, thật sự chịu phục.  
Hoàn toàn nghiền áp chúng ta trường học sở hữu nam sinh……  
L cùng hắn trạm cùng nhau cũng liền thật sự chỉ có thể xem như thanh tú đi  
№263 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta…… Thao……  
Ta thu hồi ta ID  
Hướng về phía gương mặt này, hai người các ngươi vẫn là không cần do dự ở bên nhau đi  
…… Hoàn toàn ojbk  
№264 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№265 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hoàn toàn bị thịnh thế mỹ nhan thuyết phục  
№267 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hảo ta trạm cơ hữu tổ, đồng tính mới là chân ái  
№268 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào, vì sao chúng ta liền đánh nửa giờ cầu các ngươi liền xoát nhiều như vậy dán?  
Còn mãn bình đều là dấu chấm than……???  
№269 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Vô tri nhân loại a……  
Nhìn đến chính ngươi đáy mắt ngu xuẩn sao  
№270 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

???? = = cho nên rốt cuộc tình huống như thế nào  
№271 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi đi phía trước bò một bò lâu đi  
PS L còn cùng các ngươi ở bên nhau?  
№272 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ở bên nhau, hắn di động không điện  
Vừa mới đánh xong cầu, mua thủy đi  
№273 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi cẩn thận một chút…… Cơ hữu is watching you  
№273 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

???  
№274 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào?!!!!???? 261L này nam như thế nào cùng phía trước lão tam mang lại đây cái kia sâm muội lớn lên giống như?!!!!?  
Có độc đi?????!!!  
Đậu má!!!!!!!!!!!!! Là huynh muội vẫn là cái gì?!??!?  
Không phải là ta thế giới giả tưởng hỗn nhiều đi!!!!!!!!  
Nói cho ta ta suy nghĩ nhiều!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
№275 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Ngươi nhẹ điểm, rống lớn tiếng như vậy, tiểu tâm lão tam nghe được  
Di động đều mau bị ngươi bóp nát  
№276 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№275 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№276 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№277 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

????????  
Đã xảy ra cái gì  
№278 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta là ai? Ta ở đâu? Ta đang làm cái gì?  
№279 ☆☆☆ quỳ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không có khả năng đi, đừng làm ta sợ  
№280 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta tin tưởng hiện tại tất cả mọi người giống ta giống nhau ở điên cuồng mà đi phía trước phiên tìm kiếm phía trước ảnh chụp: )  
№281 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Đừng phiên, ta đã xem qua…… Thật sự rất giống, hoặc là chính là thân huynh muội, hoặc là liền……  
Emmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Nói thật, ta có một cái lớn mật ý tưởng  
№282 ☆☆☆ chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta làm một cái lớn mật giả thiết……  
Nếu…… Có hay không khả năng……  
Hảo cơ hữu chính là cái kia sâm nữ……?  
Nếu nói như vậy liền thật sự đáng sợ……  
Hảo cơ hữu = sâm muội = song đuôi ngựa =lo nương = hắc trường thẳng = đồ ngọt muội  
Là có thể như vậy liên tiếp 【?? 】 tương đương đi xuống đi……??  
Ha hả ha hả ha hả ha hả a……  
№283 ☆☆☆ ta cái xé trời đại thảo!!! Với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta trái tim không hảo các ngươi đừng làm ta sợ được chưa……  
№284 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta cảm thấy nhưng thật ra có khả năng.  
Phía trước có người tổng kết thân cao hình thể gì đó đều không sai biệt lắm có thể đối thượng hào đi?  
№285 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thật là đáng sợ ta cự tuyệt tiếp tục tưởng đi xuống  
Hiện tại bát quái đều như vậy đáng sợ sao  
Ta cảm giác ta trái tim đã chịu mãnh liệt kích thích  
Nó ở cái này tuổi thừa nhận không nên có đả kích  
№286 ☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Như vậy tưởng tượng kỳ thật thật đúng là có khả năng…… Ta cẩn thận đối lập cơ hữu ảnh chụp cùng Độc Cô ảnh chụp, kết hợp ta phía trước nhìn đến song đuôi ngựa muội……  
Thật đúng là rất có khả năng, bởi vì thân hình thật sự rất giống  
Như vậy tưởng tượng cũng là có thể nghĩ thông suốt…… Vì cái gì L bên người luôn là có đủ loại kiểu dáng xinh đẹp muội tử  
Còn một máng nước mái nhà nhi trùng hợp đều là 175 tả hữu xinh đẹp cao muội……  
Nếu bản thể chính là một cái nhan giá trị bạo biểu tinh tế nam sinh……  
Kỳ thật giả nữ trang hoàn toàn là một giây sự tình……  
№287 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta lần đầu tiên biết nhan giá trị cao còn có thể như vậy chơi……  
Chính là ta tư tưởng vẫn là ở tiềm thức mà cự tuyệt tiếp thu cái này giả thiết  
№288 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tuy rằng ta cũng……  
Nhưng là, ta cần thiết muốn nói, cái này cơ hữu vô luận là thân hình vẫn là thượng nửa khuôn mặt đều cùng ta nhìn đến cái kia lo nương thực tương tự. Phía trước chúng ta chú ý điểm vẫn luôn đều ngắm nhìn ở L bên người có vô số muội tử cái này bát quái điểm thượng, nhưng là căn bản không giả thiết quá nếu ngay từ đầu cái gọi là đủ loại kiểu dáng muội tử kỳ thật đều là một người sắm vai đâu?  
Trở lên suy đoán hiện tại đã từ phô mai GN chứng thực, như vậy ở như vậy ngoài dự đoán tiền đề hạ, chúng ta vì cái gì không thể càng thêm lớn mật giả thiết một chút, nếu đối phương từ lúc bắt đầu liền không phải một cái muội tử đâu?  
Như vậy một giả thiết nói, tựa hồ sở hữu bát quái trọng điểm cũng chưa cái gì đại logic sai lầm, có thể một cái tuyến loát thuận.  
Thật là càng nghĩ kỹ càng thấy kinh khủng.  
№289 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi nói hai người lớn lên giống, ta liền nghĩ đến dùng di động mỹ đồ tú tú đem phía trước sâm muội mắt kính p rớt, cùng cơ hữu đi làm khuôn mặt đối lập một chút, kết quả……  
Các ngươi chính mình xem đồ đi, 【 tái kiến 】  
【 đồ.jpg】  
【 đồ.jpg】  
№290 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Ta không lời nói nói  
Ta đã đem ta đời này sở hữu nói đều ở hôm nay nói xong  
№291 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Không phải huynh muội chính là cùng cá nhân  
Đánh cuộc một xe dưa chuột  
№292 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

LS ngươi đánh cuộc hoàn toàn không ý nghĩa a đại huynh đệ  
Có mắt người đều xem ra tới hai người bọn họ khẳng định có huyết thống quan hệ đi!!!!  
№293 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thật đáng sợ……  
Nữ trang đại lão  
Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn đến như vậy sinh mãnh cấp lực nữ trang đại lão  
№294 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Từ từ…… Các ngươi vừa nói đến thượng nửa khuôn mặt……  
Ta đột nhiên có một cái càng đáng sợ phát hiện, có thể so với hạch bạo  
……  
Các ngươi không cảm thấy……  
Này nửa khuôn mặt  
Lớn lên rất giống WL sao……?  
№295 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

WL? WL là ai? Cầu giải  
№296 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cùng phản ứng không kịp, chúng ta nhận thức sao? Cách vách trường học???  
№297 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Ta nhắc nhở một chút  
Diễn quá bướng bỉnh bao mã tiểu nhảy  
Tuy rằng là thật lâu sự tình trước kia  
Nhưng là ta năm ngoái còn ở trên mạng nhìn đến quá hắn sau khi lớn lên ảnh chụp  
Có thể nói cùng cái này cơ hữu lớn lên phi thường giống  
№298 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nhanh chóng đi Baidu mã tiểu nhảy diễn viên, là kêu Ngô Lỗi?  
№299 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…………………………  
№300 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Phô mai ngươi quả nhiên là biết cái gì đi?  
Ban ngày ngươi ăn xong hoa giáp ta liền cảm thấy ngươi quái quái  
№301 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào ta đi Baidu WL gần nhất nửa năm ảnh chụp!!!! Ngọa tào thật sự có thể nói là phi thường giống!!!  
Thần mẹ nó sẽ không chính là hắn đi?!!! Ta thao!!!!!  
Toàn mặt lớn lên tặc soái ta mẹ!!!!  
№302 ☆☆☆ quỳ quỳ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta phục, các bạn học, các ngươi thật sự rất có làm trinh thám tiềm lực, nếu không đừng thi đại học đi……  
Này đều có thể bị các ngươi tám ra tới  
Dâng lên ta đầu gối  
№303 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thật sự kinh ngạc  
Không nghĩ tới từ nhỏ đến lớn mười mấy năm lần đầu tiên cùng minh tinh tiếp xúc gần gũi cư nhiên là bởi vì bát quái đồng học cảm tình sinh hoạt……  
Vẫn là xấu hổ bị phát hiện chụp lén  
№304 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

【 đồ.jpg】  
【 đồ.jpg】  
【 đồ.jpg】  
Các vị xem quan chính mình xem đi, rốt cuộc có phải hay không cơ hữu  
Mắt thấy vì thật  
№305 ☆☆☆ một cái chính nghĩa người qua đường Giáp với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Này mặt mày, không có sai biệt, trên thế giới nào có giống như người……  
Nói như vậy nói……  
L nếu thật sự cùng hắn ở bên nhau  
Kia thật là ta cái đại thao  
№306 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta còn là tưởng xác định một chút chân thật tính  
@ mỉm cười nửa bước điên  
Ngươi có nghe qua L kêu cơ hữu tên sao  
№307 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Chưa từng nghe qua kêu tên đầy đủ, đại khái là kêu hắn 【30】 vẫn là 【sanshi】 ( hai tiếng ) linh tinh, cụ thể có ý tứ gì không hiểu lắm.  
Có thể là nick name đi  
№308 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

30? 30 là có ý tứ gì, các bạn học có người có thể ngộ sao?  
№309 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tam khi? Tam thực? Tam thạch? Tam nhặt?  
№400 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Wait!!!!! Tam thạch?????? Ba cái cục đá????  
№401 ☆☆☆ID trát tâm với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Tam thạch? Lỗi???  
Ngô Lỗi????  
Wtf ngọa tào thật đúng là chính là hắn?!  
№402 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta là đang nằm mơ đi? Ta là điên rồi sao???  
№403 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Là hắn không đến chạy……  
№404 ☆☆☆ cùng nằm mơ dường như với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

L thật là gả đến hảo a, không mệt a ngọa tào!!!!! Tìm cái cao nhan giá trị minh tinh làm nam phiếu  
Tiểu thuyết mới có sự tình đi ngọa tào  
№405 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hôn sự này ta đồng ý ha ha ha ha ha ngọa tào mau đem L gả đi ra ngoài!!!  
№406 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa  
@ yêu đương là không có tương lai  
Lời này ta thích  
№407 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

??? Thái kê huynh đệ ngươi?  
№408 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ  
Ngô Lỗi?  
№409 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta nhớ rõ ta đem ta ảnh chụp xóa, kết quả vẫn là đại ý sao  
Đừng quên đem kia mấy lâu trừu rớt  
№410 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Ngươi thật đúng là dám khoác cố mã  
№411 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta từ này thiệp vừa mới bắt đầu không mấy lâu thời điểm liền theo  
№412 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào???!!! Tình huống như thế nào????? Các ngươi nhận thức???  
№413 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Phô mai tỷ tỷ?! Tình huống như thế nào??  
№414 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hình ảnh đã loạn đến nổ mạnh…… Cơ hữu huynh đệ còn chưa tới sân bóng rổ sao?  
№415 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên 【 thái kê lẫn nhau mổ 】 chính là cơ hữu?!  
Ta mẹ ta vừa mới trở về cố ý bò một chút lâu nhìn một chút hắn hồi phục……  
Thật sự không nỡ nhìn thẳng……  
№416 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cúng bái nữ trang đại lão  
№417 ☆☆☆ người qua đường với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thu được, thỏa mãn đại minh tinh yêu cầu  
Lâu đã trừu  
№418 ☆☆ hồng áo khoác với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta ngày cái kiều kiều bản!!! Hồng áo khoác cư nhiên ở lặn xuống nước yên lặng xem bát quái?!  
№419 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Bát quái là nhân loại thiên tính, hư, đừng trương dương, các ngươi tiếp tục  
№420 ☆☆☆ hồng áo khoác với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

…… Ta mau tới rồi  
@ phô mai chính là lực lượng vì cái gì không dám, ta đều dám suốt ngày chạy các ngươi trường học  
№421 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Mê giống nhau kiêu ngạo miệng lưỡi là chuyện như thế nào  
№422 ☆☆☆= = với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Nếu hiện tại mọi người đều tám đến này một bước, đương sự cũng đều ra tới ta liền không hỗ trợ gạt.  
Không sai, ta lúc ấy nghe lén vách tường giác phát sóng trực tiếp thời điểm, kỳ thật không có phát sóng trực tiếp hoàn toàn, bởi vì kỳ thật một khi phát sóng trực tiếp hoàn toàn, đại gia cơ bản đều đoán được thân phận của hắn.  
Thái kê lúc ấy bị mosaic rớt nguyên lời nói là ——【 ta phía trước ở đoàn phim diễn kịch thời điểm, đều là ăn cơm hộp, hoặc là chính là cùng ta mẹ cùng nhau ăn, cơ bản không có gì cơ hội chạy ra ăn loại này 】  
Còn có chính là sau lại, L lời nói 【 bất quá loại này ác thú vị vẫn là thu liễm một chút đi, ta trường học bằng hữu ánh mắt khẩu mau đem ta nhìn chằm chằm xuyên, cho rằng ta suốt ngày đổi muội tử, vẫn là thân cao khống cùng chân khống, đều là cái quỷ gì. Này thật đúng là muốn cảm ơn ngươi, có thể nghĩ vậy sao vừa ra, cho ta khấu một đống lớn hắc oa. 】  
Ta lúc ấy cũng cường điệu L cùng hắc trường thẳng hai người nói chuyện thanh âm ép tới rất thấp, bởi vì…… Hắc trường thẳng một mở miệng, chính là cùng muội tử hoàn toàn không giáp với trung tính thiếu niên âm…… Quá ra diễn ta căn bản không có biện pháp đem hắn thanh âm cùng hắn trang điểm liên hệ lên.  
Cho nên nói phía trước Độc Cô nói sâm muội nội hướng không thích nói chuyện kỳ thật căn bản chính là hắn không có phương tiện mở miệng mà thôi, bởi vì mở miệng liền bại lộ.  
№423 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Cho nên ngươi xác thật cùng lão tam ở bên nhau? @ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ  
№424 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ân.  
Phía trước những cái đó nữ sinh cũng toàn bộ đều là ta giả, trộm chuồn ra tới bị người thấy không có phương tiện, cho nên căn cứ giải trí tối thượng tinh thần, ta liền nữ trang.  
Các ngươi không phải cũng bát quái thật sự vui vẻ sao, tuy rằng L không tránh được bối một ít hắc oa.  
№425 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Xem ra là chân ái……  
Ta cư nhiên có điểm cảm động  
№426 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Vẫn là đừng cảm động, ta cùng L là không tương lai người, cùng các ngươi này đàn đơn độc tác chiến độc thân cẩu không giống nhau  
№427 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

??? Người da đen dấu chấm hỏi  
№428 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
Ngươi là người sao???!! Ngọa tào ta liền nói ban đầu thời điểm cái kia 【 thái kê lẫn nhau mổ 】 nói chuyện khẩu khí liền quái quái, ngươi chính là cố ý chính là đi?!  
Cầm thú a quả thực!!! Đem chúng ta người gặp người thích lão tam quải chạy còn nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ tới phun tào chúng ta độc thân?!  
Ngươi chờ, ba ba hôm nay muốn cùng ngươi quyết chiến!!!  
№429 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Độc Cô……  
Độc Cô?  
Lão tam giống như ở ngươi phía sau  
№430 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngươi hiện tại ở đâu? Ba ba hiện tại liền tới tìm  
№431 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

?  
Đây là cái gì?  
№432 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№433 ☆☆☆ thái kê lẫn nhau mổ với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Loại này mãnh liệt cảm giác quen thuộc  
№434 ☆☆☆ trinh thám người yêu thích với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta phảng phất đã đoán được đã xảy ra cái gì  
№435 ☆☆☆ phô mai chính là lực lượng với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thái kê lẫn nhau mổ? Ngô Lỗi? Ngươi đang làm gì?  
Này thiệp tên là tình huống như thế nào?  
L là ta?  
№436 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

……  
№437 ☆☆☆ mỉm cười nửa bước điên với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ta cái đại thao!!!! Cứu mạng a ngọa tào!!!! Phải bị phát hiện!!!  
№438 ☆☆☆ nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

@ hồng áo khoác  
@ hồng áo khoác  
@ hồng áo khoác  
!!!!  
№439 ☆☆☆ hôm nay sắc thái như cũ thảm không nỡ nhìn với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Ngọa tào ta như thế nào mới rời đi trong chốc lát đương sự liền xuất hiện! Ngọa tào mẹ nó xong đời!!!!  
№440 ☆☆☆ yêu đương là không có tương lai với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Hồng áo khoác nhanh lên tạc lâu! SOS!  
№441 ☆☆☆ hảo tưởng nhanh lên tốt nghiệp ở XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các ngươi từ từ…… Ai tới cho ta giải thích một chút  
№442 ☆☆☆ Độc Cô Cầu Bại với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Thu được!  
№443 ☆☆☆ hồng áo khoác với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Các vị các bạn học, xuất phát từ các loại nguyên nhân cùng với đương sự riêng tư vấn đề, này lâu kinh hồng áo khoác đồng ý quyết định phong tỏa, hy vọng các bạn học có thể thứ lỗi, chúng ta có duyên lại gặp nhau. Cúi chào ~  
№444 ☆☆☆ hồng áo khoác với XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX nhắn lại ☆☆☆

Bổn thiếp bởi vì cá nhân nguyên nhân đã bị hệ thống cắt bỏ, 5 giây sau phản hồi trang đầu

> toàn văn xong <


	7. Nhất kỳ nhất hội

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xingxingdeweiba

【 hạo lỗi 】 nhất kỳ nhất hội  
Lưu hạo nhiên × Ngô Lỗi

Chớ bay lên

Hiến cho 11.23 bọn họ

Trên thế giới có ba loại đồ vật vô pháp che dấu: Ho khan, bần cùng cùng ái.

-

Là Lưu hạo nhiên trước đi tìm tới, hắn không biết bỏ lỡ đoàn phim phỏng vấn. Hắn là vai chính, hắn không nên tới, nhưng hắn đành phải vậy. Di động thượng còn có Ngô Lỗi vừa mới phát tới tin tức. Hắn nắm chặt di động, khung thoại thượng chỉ cần là Ngô Lỗi tên, hắn lòng bàn tay chính là ấm. Lạnh băng màn hình di động văn tự cũng là nóng hổi. Hắn quá tưởng hắn, hắn muốn thấy hắn.

Ngô Lỗi luôn là như vậy chân tình thật cảm, trong mắt là che dấu không được vui sướng, duỗi tay liền đi bắt Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, còn không có đụng tới lại thu hồi tay. Có như vậy nhiều đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn, hắn nghĩ tới, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên không thân, không liên lạc, nhưng hắn vẫn là vươn tay. Hắn khống chế không được. Hắn nhất định phải như vậy gần nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên, sờ sờ hắn, xác định còn hắn tại bên người. Chẳng sợ chỉ thấy một mặt, chỉ xem một cái.

Hai người một trước một sau đi vào phòng hóa trang, nơi này tùy thời đều có khả năng có người tiến vào. Ai cũng vô pháp bảo đảm không bị người lưu ý đến. Cửa không có khóa, bọn họ không thể khóa cửa, bọn họ không bao nhiêu thời gian.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa lưng vào môn, ngoài cửa là một mảnh ồn ào, trước mặt lại là hắn thương nhớ ngày đêm người. Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc lưu dài quá chút, tình khó tự ức mà mỉm cười, đôi mắt cong thành tiểu nguyệt nha.

“Bước trên thảm đỏ liền xuyên cái này?” Ngô Lỗi lại hỏi một lần vừa rồi Lưu hạo nhiên chưa kịp trả lời vấn đề. Lưu hạo nhiên cười rộ lên, lộ ra răng nanh, “Đúng vậy. Khó coi sao?” Ngô Lỗi cười rộ lên, lắc đầu, lại gật gật đầu, cái mũi có chút lên men.

Bọn họ đã lâu lắm không gặp, lâu đến bọn họ đều quên mất lẫn nhau hiện tại rốt cuộc là như thế nào quan hệ.

Mặt đối mặt đứng, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, cũng chỉ là nhìn. Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc làm tạo hình, trên mặt có hơi mỏng phấn nền, ngoài miệng là vô sắc son dưỡng môi, nơ đoan chính, tây trang san bằng không có một tia nhăn nếp gấp. Hắn như vậy hoàn mỹ, giống kiện dễ toái tác phẩm nghệ thuật, sờ không được, chạm vào không được.

“Mới vừa không phải có người kêu ngươi hồi……” Ngô Lỗi lời nói chưa nói đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chặt. “Ba phút.” Lưu hạo nhiên không dám dùng sức, càng không dám dán đến thật chặt, “Liền ba phút.” Hắn đem người kéo gần lại, thân mình dán ở bên nhau. “Làm ta ôm trong chốc lát, một lát liền hảo.”

Loại này cơ hội thật sự quá khó được.

Ở công chúng trường hợp bọn họ không thể có quá nhiều hỗ động. Không thân, thậm chí bằng hữu đều không tính là. Bọn họ bị cảnh cáo, lẫn nhau tị hiềm. Dần dần mà, bọn họ công tác trở nên dày đặc lại rất khó lại có giao thoa. Hoạt động, chụp tạp chí, một cái vừa mới đóng máy một cái khác lại vào tổ. Bọn họ rất khó có ngày nghỉ, càng không cần đề đụng tới cùng nhau, ăn cơm nói chuyện phiếm đều là xa xỉ. Ít ỏi tin nhắn, ngẫu nhiên video điện thoại giải quyết không được bất luận vấn đề gì.

Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay hồi ôm hắn, thực nhẹ mà. Bọn họ đợi chút còn muốn lên đài trao giải, trước sau chân, trang mặt không thể hoa, kiểu tóc không thể loạn, quần áo cũng muốn chỉnh chỉnh tề tề. Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, hắn thậm chí đều không thể sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc.

“Tóc thật dài.” Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra tay, triều Ngô Lỗi cười rộ lên. Nơi này không có cameras, hắn không bao giờ dùng giống ở trước mặt mọi người ngụy trang như vậy dùng ẩn nhẫn biểu tình đối mặt Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi cũng cười, lượng lượng đôi mắt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt đánh giá, hỏi hắn, mang ta tới chỗ này chính là vì cùng ta nói cái này? Nói xong nhẹ nhàng chạm chạm Lưu hạo nhiên đồng dạng xử lý chỉnh tề đầu tóc, ngạnh ngạnh, sờ lên thứ tay. “Cho nên ngươi cũng cắt như vậy đoản?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự cười không nổi. Hỏi Ngô Lỗi, “Tiệc tối tới sao?”

“Đãi một lát liền đi.” Ngô Lỗi đáp. Hắn giống nhau không yêu tham dự loại này hoạt động, giống nhau đánh cái đối mặt liền ly tịch. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có phim mới muốn tuyên, hắn biết hắn không thể đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt trầm hạ tới, lại hỏi, “Buổi tối tới tìm ta sao.”

“Xem tình huống.” Ngô Lỗi đáp, hắn cúi đầu, bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo hướng trong lòng ngực mang, hai người lại gần chút, lại gần, mặt liền phải dán đến cùng nhau. Nhưng lẫn nhau lại không dám có tiến thêm một bước động tác. Như là mới làm tốt thân thể hoa văn màu người mẫu, vừa lơ đãng chuyên viên trang điểm hoa ở bọn họ trên người tâm huyết liền phải uổng phí. Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu tâm mà bắt tay vói vào Ngô Lỗi tây trang, cách áo sơmi ôm hắn eo, cảm thụ hắn bên hông nhiệt độ. Hắn làm như vậy sẽ không vò nát quần áo, không hơn. Này đã là hai người gần nhất khoảng cách.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấu đi lên hôn Ngô Lỗi, không dám quá dùng sức, chỉ nhẹ nhàng dán một chút môi, như là tiểu bằng hữu cái loại này đơn thuần nhất hôn môi. Ngô Lỗi từng trêu chọc nói loại này hôn môi giống như dùng miệng giúp đối phương mạt son môi, nhưng bọn họ thường xuyên lẫn nhau mạt son môi lúc sau lại muốn lại bổ một hồi trang. Nhưng hôm nay là lễ trao giải, không phải làm tổng nghệ. Cho nên bọn họ phải cẩn thận, lại tiểu tâm một chút.

Ở cái này hôn biến chất phía trước Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình rút ra, hắn có chút suyễn, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bị thân đến sáng lấp lánh môi, “Đừng náo loạn.” Lại thân trong chốc lát bọn họ liền cửa này đều đừng nghĩ đi ra ngoài.

“Ăn vụng cái gì, trong miệng như vậy ngọt.” Lưu hạo nhiên lau lau khóe miệng, hai người cho nhau nhìn xem, cười.

Ngoài cửa đột nhiên có người gõ cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức rút về tay, đứng thẳng thân mình bắt tay đáp ở then cửa trên tay, đợi trong chốc lát bên ngoài lại không có động tĩnh. Người đã rời đi.

Ba phút đã sớm qua.

“Đi thôi, trong chốc lát thảm đỏ.” Ngô Lỗi lại đi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên. Bọn họ tổng phải có cá nhân muốn trước rời đi. “Ngươi đi trước, ta đợi chút đi ra ngoài.” Hắn nhéo nhéo hắn tay, lại buông ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra môn, xoay người đối Ngô Lỗi nói, tối nay thấy.

Tối nay thấy.

Bọn họ ở lễ trao giải hậu trường tương ngộ, hai người gặp thoáng qua, Ngô Lỗi hướng tới Lưu hạo nhiên nói chút cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ra tới, hắn khẩu hình là: Chờ ta.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỉm cười.

Chờ ngươi. Đương nhiên sẽ chờ ngươi. Vẫn luôn chờ ngươi.

Bọn họ còn có rất dài lộ phải đi.

Hắn biết, hắn hy vọng.

-end-


	8. Thanh dương

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wunandao

Thanh dương

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ rõ lần trước nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi, đại khái là mấy tháng trước sự tình.

Hắn cùng hắn cùng nhau tham gia tiết mục, kết thúc về sau hai người cười hì hì tiếp thu một đám truyền thông phỏng vấn, dùng xảo diệu thú vị lại không tạo tác lời nói đem hai người hằng ngày xâu lên tới, thỏa mãn bọn họ lòng hiếu kỳ.

Cùng hắn ở chung là một kiện thực vui vẻ sự tình, tới tới lui lui sinh động ở các đoàn phim cùng quay chụp hiện trường, rất ít có thể gặp được cùng chính mình tuổi tương tự lại hợp phách đến có thể cùng nhau hip-hop, xảo diệu tiếp ngạnh đồng bọn, đại đa số đều là so với chính mình lịch duyệt cao rất nhiều các tiền bối.

Cho nên Ngô Lỗi với hắn mà nói nhưng thật ra có vẻ đặc thù lại bất đồng lên.

Tuổi gần, sinh động ở điện ảnh vòng, khuôn mặt tuấn tú thiếu niên, cả người tản ra quang huy, làm người không chú ý đều khó. Huống chi bên người công tác người, diễn viên tiền bối lời nói gian luôn có như vậy một ít tỷ lệ, nhắc tới “Ngô Lỗi” cái này nam hài tử, tránh cũng không thể tránh.

Hắn cùng hắn giao thoa, là sớm hay muộn thả chú định.

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo mỏi mệt thân hình trở lại chính mình nơi, mở ra huyền quan đèn, ấm màu vàng ánh đèn không chút nào bủn xỉn tưới xuống tới, làm ngẩng đầu phát ngốc hắn nhịn không được híp híp mắt.

Hắn khom lưng đem thay cho giày bỏ vào ngăn tủ, trong phòng thực an tĩnh, chỉ có mà ấm áp điều hòa vận tác thanh âm. Rạng sáng hai điểm Bắc Kinh, an tĩnh thật sự. WeChat thượng thảo luận tổ một đám ăn gà bạn bè còn ở thổi da, chưa đọc tin tức đã tích lũy tới rồi 487 điều.

Hắn cong cong khóe môi, không có click mở, chỉ là tùy tay đem điện thoại đặt ở rửa mặt trì mặt bàn thượng, mở ra vòi nước, giặt sạch một phen mặt. Ngẩng đầu tỉ mỉ mà nhìn chằm chằm trong gương chính mình xem.

Ánh đèn đem hắn mặt đánh thực bạch, tàn lưu bọt nước theo hắn mi cốt lăn xuống, cùng lông mi thượng sự Hy-đrát hoá thành một đường, trên da chậm rãi du tẩu. Trong gương nam sinh mặt vô biểu tình nhìn hắn, nghiêm túc thả không hề tạp niệm.

Không có nhiều soái. Hắn vẫn luôn là như vậy định nghĩa chính mình diện mạo.

Không có cỡ nào tú khí anh tuấn nổi tiếng tướng mạo, cũng không phải đại gia sở tôn sùng mắt hai mí, cốt cách không tính đại lại cũng coi như không thượng tinh xảo. Nhất vừa lòng chính mình địa phương đại khái là cái mũi, đĩnh bạt đoan chính, là một cái thực bình thường nam hài tử.

Thân cao cũng không tồi, đột phá 1 mét 8 đại quan, có hay không quá lùn, là một cái thực thích hợp cùng các loại tiền bối đồng sự đáp diễn thân cao.

Trừ bỏ có điểm thịt. Hắn nhéo nhéo chính mình gương mặt, nhớ tới người đại diện ở bên tai hắn luôn mãi giao phó: “Ngươi hơi chút khống chế điểm, lại gầy một ít. Gầy một chút mặt hình hình dáng sẽ càng tốt, thời thượng tài nguyên bên kia sẽ càng thêm thượng kính nổi tiếng. Tiếp theo bộ diễn đạo diễn cũng nói muốn gầy một chút.”

Luôn là so ra kém nào đó người trời sinh thể chất rất tốt, còn luôn là ở WeChat thượng đả kích hắn nói muốn giảm béo.

Ngươi tỉnh tỉnh đi, cầu ngươi, đừng đừng đừng đại ca, ta cũng chưa tai nghe. Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới đối phương, nhịn không được một bên ở trong lòng điên cuồng phun tào một bên cười nhạo ra tiếng.

Nhớ tới nào đó nhan giá trị dáng người đều được trời ưu ái người, liền nhịn không được nhướng mày, hắn trừu một trương rửa mặt khăn, một tay cầm lấy di động bối quá thân dựa vào mặt bàn thượng, click mở đối phương bằng hữu vòng.

Trừ bỏ mấy ngày trước buổi tối phát một trương vương giả vinh quang chụp hình, không còn có tin tức. Thượng một lần cùng hắn tán gẫu hằng ngày vẫn là mấy cái cuối tuần trước sự tình. Hắn như cũ như thường lui tới tận hết sức lực mà dùng người trưởng thành ưu thế nghiền áp chưa thành niên tiểu bằng hữu, liền thắng 5 bàn, đem đối phương khí oa oa kêu, một hơi đã phát bốn năm điều giọng nói, tiếp theo lại lại lần nữa kêu gào “Tiếp theo cục ta khẳng định sẽ thắng, ngươi chờ xem!”.

Không cần tưởng cũng có thể biết đối phương khẳng định cau mày nghiến răng nghiến lợi, đôi mắt tinh lượng. Mãnh liệt hình ảnh cảm giác quen thuộc làm hắn đối với màn hình cười ngã vào trên giường, cùng đối phương lại tái chiến 5 cục.

Bất quá xem bộ dáng này, hắn đại khái gần nhất rất vội, cũng không thấy được hắn đổi mới nửa điểm động thái.

Lần trước thiến tỷ nói như thế nào tới? Hình như là nói Ngô Lỗi gần nhất tại Thượng Hải lục cái gì chân nhân tú……

Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại mắt ấn sau cổ, xoay chuyển đầu, cảm nhận được cốt cách truyền đến rất nhỏ “Rắc” thanh.

Cái kia vương bát đản, như vậy nỗ lực, hắn cũng không thể nhận thua a.

Một lát về sau, di động lại đột nhiên chấn động lên, làm phát ngốc Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày.

Đã trễ thế này, ai còn đột nhiên gọi điện thoại tiến vào?

Hắn mở mắt ra nhìn nhìn điện báo biểu hiện người, rõ ràng là mới vừa rồi hắn còn chửi thầm nào đó vị thành niên cao trung sinh.

“Uy.” Điện thoại đối diện truyền đến thanh âm quen thuộc lại có điểm khàn khàn, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nhắc tới khóe môi.

“Uy, Lưu hạo yan?” Hắn cười mị mắt, “Ngươi hiện tại ở đâu đâu?”

“Bắc Kinh a, mới vừa hồi chung cư.” Nam hài tử tiếp theo điện thoại, hơi hơi ngẩng lên đầu, ánh mắt dừng ở hành lang cuối. Bên kia có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến huyền quan ấm màu vàng ánh đèn.

Nghe nói sắc ôn 4000k quang làm người cảm giác nhất ấm áp, ấm mà không chói mắt.

“Gần nhất hai ngày vội sao?” Đối phương kia đầu tựa hồ là ở một cái trống vắng địa phương, an tĩnh lại có thể nghe được một chút mơ hồ tiếng vang, còn có Ngô Lỗi tiếng bước chân, một bước một đốn, mang theo hắn độc hữu tiết tấu, chính hắn khẳng định trước nay không ý thức được quá.

“Khoảng thời gian trước không ngừng đẩy nhanh tốc độ, quá mệt mỏi, gần nhất hai ngày này nghỉ ngơi.” Giải đọc được đối phương vấn đề vi diệu hiểu rõ cùng vui sướng, làm hắn có chút cảnh giác, “Như thế nào lạp? Trước nói hảo, hôm nay không đánh với ngươi trò chơi, ngày mai về sau có thể, nếu ngươi không cần đuổi chương trình học nói.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cái vương bát đản!” Ngô Lỗi dừng lại bước chân, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Ta liền tính không đuổi chương trình học khẳng định vẫn là cái ưu tú nhân tài. Nếu là chúng ta cùng giới nghiền áp ngươi tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề hảo sao?”

“Không dám không dám, tam thạch tha mạng, ta chính là cái cần cù chăm chỉ tiểu dân, thỉnh cầu cho ta phát một trương kim thủy.”

Hắn xoay người, trong gương thiếu niên đảo qua mới vừa rồi nghiêm túc, mặt mày tràn đầy đều là tàng không được ý cười, làm hắn nháy mắt nhìn qua vẫn là một cái nhiệt tình yêu thương trò đùa dai cao trung thiếu niên.

“Tưởng bở.” Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút, hỏi tiếp, “Ngươi đoán ta ở đâu?”

Hắn ngẩn người, đối với gương bát tóc mái động tác một đốn, nghĩ đến đối phương rõ như ban ngày vấn đề, nhịn không được trợn to hai mắt, như cũ có chút không thể tin được hỏi lại, “Từ từ, không phải là Bắc Kinh đi?”

“bingo, liền ở thủ đô quốc tế sân bay, hiện tại.”

“Ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên lại đây, không lục tiết mục sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên nói, bắt lấy di động, cẩn thận đích xác nhận một lần thời gian, “Hiện tại là giờ Bắc kinh hai điểm 24 phân, bọn họ như thế nào sẽ cho ngươi mua hiện tại phiếu?”

Bất an cảm chậm rãi mở rộng, một cái đáng sợ ý niệm chậm rãi nảy lên tới, làm hắn cơ hồ nhịn không được bạo thô.

“Ngươi không phải là……”

“Không sai, ta trộm chạy ra.” Điện thoại kia đầu còn tràn đầy sung sướng cùng tiểu kiêu ngạo, như là bảy tám tuổi mời thưởng tiểu hài tử, “Đạo cụ tổ bên kia xảy ra vấn đề, duy tu nhân viên đánh giá muốn lộng nửa ngày, đạo diễn tổ liền dứt khoát thả một ngày giả, ta nghĩ quá không kính, này không hai ta đã lâu không gặp, đầu nóng lên liền mua trương phiếu trộm lại đây.”

“Uy uy uy, ngươi cũng quá tùy hứng.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn lại mi, khóe miệng lại là che dấu không được ý cười, “Mẹ ngươi không phải quản ngươi rất nghiêm sao, nàng nếu là đã biết không được tấu ngươi?”

“An tâm an tâm, ta làm tỷ của ta cho ta đánh yểm trợ lạp, liền một ngày, không có việc gì.” Ngô Lỗi dừng một chút, nghiêm trang, “Ta chính là sớm liền cùng tiết mục tổ tỷ tỷ hỏi thăm quá ngươi bên kia, biết ngươi gần nhất không có việc gì mới lại đây, ngươi không chuẩn bị hảo hảo chiêu đãi ta một lần sao?”

“Là là là, ngươi người đều ở sân bay ta có thể không hảo hảo chiêu đãi sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay đem vừa rồi cởi bỏ áo sơmi đệ nhất viên cúc áo khấu hảo, bát bát tóc, lại một lần nghiêm túc kiểm tra chính mình dung nhan, “Ngươi hiện tại một người?”

“Đúng vậy, đã lâu không như vậy một người trộm chuồn ra tới, nếu như bị phát hiện liền xong lạp.” Đối phương đắc ý dào dạt bộ dáng giống cái hùng hài tử.

“Đã biết, ngươi ở bên kia chờ ta, ta lập tức lại đây tiếp ngươi.” Hắn vội vàng tròng lên một kiện rắn chắc đâu áo khoác, tự hỏi một lát, lại cảm thấy không yên tâm, phản hồi phòng lại lấy một kiện đồng dạng rắn chắc áo khoác, mới kiểm tra rồi một chút, đóng cửa lại.

Trong phòng điều hòa cùng mà ấm như cũ ong ong vận tác, nửa điểm Bắc Kinh thu đông lạnh lẽo đều vô, huyền quan chỗ 4000k ấm quang trong đêm tối là như vậy nhu hòa, làm người nhịn không được cong mắt.

.

Bắc Kinh thu đông thực lãnh, đặc biệt là ở rạng sáng, liền tính là ở trong nhà vẫn là sẽ ẩn ẩn cảm giác được tự trong xương cốt chảy ra hàn ý. Ngô Lỗi mũ kính râm khẩu trang hạng nặng võ trang mang theo một đống, nhưng thật ra không đoán trước đến ngày gần đây Bắc Kinh sẽ như vậy lãnh, tới khi quá đuổi, chỉ là vội vã mang theo một chút nhu yếu phẩm còn có vài món tắm rửa quần áo, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới mau chân đến xem thời tiết như thế nào.

Hắn thành thành thật thật điểm ly cà phê, súc ở Starbucks trong một góc, tay che lại ấm dào dạt cái ly, chán đến chết xoát bằng hữu vòng, phê duyệt dường như từng bước từng bước tán qua đi. Đang xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên mấy giờ trước phát một cái bóng dáng chiếu khi, tạm dừng xuống dưới.

Cùng trong ấn tượng lần trước gặp mặt bộ dáng một so, gầy rất nhiều, vai cổ liền thành một cái đẹp đường cong, quay chụp góc độ không cao, đại khái là cái trợ lý muội tử chụp. Thiếu niên rất xa ngược sáng đứng, hẳn là ở bối lời kịch, đầu hơi hơi rũ xuống, ban đầu có chút hậu tóc mái bị tạo hình sư tỉ mỉ bát mở ra, lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán, nghiêm túc bộ dáng xứng với mảnh khảnh đĩnh bạt thân mình, tựa như một cây sinh mệnh lực tràn đầy bạch dương, xa xa nhìn liền cảm thấy hết sức tốt đẹp.

Một loại cùng hiện tại trong giới tôn sùng tuấn tiếu không ăn khớp sạch sẽ đĩnh bạt, Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống mắt, sau một lúc lâu trường dựa theo phiến.

\- bảo tồn hình ảnh

Nhìn trên màn hình biểu hiện “Đã bảo tồn đến hệ thống album”, Ngô Lỗi khóe miệng cười trộm còn không có hoàn toàn tràn ra, bả vai đã bị người nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ.

“Hắc, hoàn hồn.”

Bắc Kinh hai điểm 40 sân bay, nhiệt độ không khí thấp hàn, bóng người thưa thớt, đối phương mặt mày mang cười, ấm áp giống như là mùa xuân, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được ngốc lăng một lát.

Hắn nhìn qua có chút mỏi mệt, nhưng vẫn là thật cao hứng bộ dáng, vui vẻ câu quá vai hắn, trực tiếp ở hắn bên cạnh không vị ngồi xuống, làm ra vẻ mặt hứng thú bộ dáng, “Đang xem cái gì đâu, cười như vậy vui vẻ?”

“Không được xem không được xem.” Ngô Lỗi vội vàng đem màn hình cái ở trên bàn, thuận tay đem trong tầm tay cà phê đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ngươi không phải ái uống cà phê sao, cho ngươi.”

Cũng may đối phương cũng không có thật sự muốn đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu, chỉ là cong mắt dời đi ánh mắt, tự nhiên tiếp nhận hắn cà phê, ngoài miệng lại không lưu tình cười nhạo hắn, “Ai nửa đêm sẽ uống cà phê a, ngươi ngồi máy bay ngồi ngây người?”

“Ai, đây chính là ta cố ý cho ngươi mua.” Hắn mạnh miệng dựng thẳng thân mình, cùng hắn ánh mắt đối thượng.

“Hành hành hành, cảm ơn tam thạch, như vậy tri kỷ.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thua mà chắp tay trước ngực, cười rũ xuống mắt, khóe miệng mơ hồ lộ ra một chút răng nanh thân ảnh.

Hắn ánh mắt theo Lưu hạo nhiên động tác dừng ở gác ở đối phương tay cong rắn chắc áo khoác thượng, hảo tâm tình lộ ra khẩu trang cũng có thể nhìn ra tới, “Này quần áo là cho ta sao?”

Đối phương nhướng mày, vẫn chưa trực tiếp trả lời, chỉ là đem trong tay áo khoác đưa cho hắn, “Bắc Kinh nửa đêm thực lãnh, tuy rằng không xác định ngươi mang không mang đủ quần áo, nhưng là để ngừa vạn nhất, ta còn là cầm một kiện.”

“Bất quá thoạt nhìn, ta cái này quần áo hẳn là không mang sai.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong, lại lần nữa trên dưới đánh giá một phen Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc, vẻ mặt khẳng định gật gật đầu, “Không thể đối vị thành niên tự gánh vác năng lực quá mức đánh giá cao.”

“Hạo nhiên ngươi liền tổn hại ta đi.” Ngô Lỗi phản bác hắn nói, trên tay động tác lại không ngừng, nhanh nhẹn tròng lên hắn áo khoác, “Ta lập tức liền thành niên.”

“Cho nên sấn ngươi còn không có ăn sinh nhật, có thể áp một lát liền trong chốc lát.”

Tuy rằng tới gần hai điểm canh ba, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là dựa vào Ngô Lỗi ý tứ, mang theo hắn đi ra ngoài ăn khuya.

“Không có biện pháp, ai kêu ngươi là vị thành niên, còn ở trường thân thể, tổng không thể bạc đãi ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên một tay cầm cà phê, một tay lôi kéo lữ hành rương đi ở hắn bên người, cười đến rất là bất đắc dĩ.

“Đó là, ta chính là còn ở trường thân thể.” Ngô Lỗi tâm tình cực hảo, đôi mắt đều cười cong, màu nâu đồng tử phản xạ điểm điểm trơn bóng thủy quang, rất là đẹp.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn đối phương duỗi tay so đo hai người thân cao kém, sau đó vẻ mặt tự tin bộ dáng. Quả nhiên chỉ có loại này nam hài tử mới là thật sự chịu đại gia sủng ái lớn lên, nữ hài tử đều thích đẹp nam sinh đi.

Lộng lẫy không mũi nhọn, hoạt bát không nông cạn. Được trời ưu ái, ưu tú đến không có biện pháp làm nhân sinh khởi ghen ghét chi tâm.

“Vậy ngươi muốn ăn cái gì, ta mang ngươi đi.”

“Ngày liêu? Cái lẩu? Con cua cũng có thể a, gần nhất con cua mùa thịnh vượng, ta vội đến độ không có thời gian đi ăn một lần.” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu, dò hỏi hắn ý tứ, “Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?”

“Ta cảm thấy cái gì?” Hắn ngẩng đầu lên thở dài, “Ta cảm thấy ta giảm béo kế hoạch muốn ngâm nước nóng, thiến tỷ lại muốn thu thập ta.”

Ngô Lỗi từ trên xuống dưới nghiêm túc mà đem hắn đánh giá một phen, sờ sờ cằm, “Ân, hù dọa ai đâu, ta vừa mới liền muốn hỏi ngươi, ngươi là gầy nhiều ít cân, như thế nào lập tức soái nhiều như vậy.”

“Thôi đi ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười ra vẻ đá bộ dáng của hắn, bị đối phương linh hoạt né tránh, “Gầy xác thật là gầy, mười mấy cân đi, công tác yêu cầu mà thôi. Đốn đốn salad nhưng đem ta khổ đã chết, hiện tại nhìn đến mắt thường tình liền phiếm lục quang.”

“Kia hành, sao hai vẫn là đi ăn thịt đi. Thứ thân cùng cái lẩu, ngươi tuyển một cái?”

“Ta cũng tuyển không ra, ta chỉ có thấy calorie.”

“Kia tính, dựa theo lão quy củ tới.” Ngô Lỗi đối hắn vô hình phản kháng nhìn như không thấy, giải quyết dứt khoát.

“……” Lưu hạo nhiên nhận mệnh mà buông trong tay cà phê.

Hai người cùng nhau vươn tay.

Không khí đột nhiên nghiêm túc lên.

“Ta đại biểu cái lẩu, ngươi đại biểu thứ thân.”

Hắn bất đắc dĩ mà so cái OK thủ thế.

“Cục đá —— kéo —— bố ——”

—— hai cái cục đá.

“Cục đá —— kéo —— bố ——”

—— hai cái bố.

“Cục đá —— kéo —— bố ——”

—— kéo. Bố.

“Đến lặc! Ta thắng lạp, chúng ta ăn lẩu đi.” Ngô Lỗi cao hứng mà vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, vẻ mặt vui mừng.

“Hành, đi thôi.” Hắn một lần nữa cầm lấy cà phê, lôi kéo rương hành lý đuổi kịp hắn nện bước.

“Ai, bất quá tam thạch, trả lại ngươi thật là lại thoán cao a, đều mau cùng ta không sai biệt lắm.”

“Đó là, ta chính là lập chí vượt qua Lưu hạo yan người.”

“Hành đi, miễn cưỡng đồng ý. Bất quá nếu không ngươi trước suy xét một chút thi đại học vượt qua ngươi hạo nhiên ba ba?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta đại thật xa chạy tới, ngươi đừng mất hứng thành không?”

Nửa đêm tam điểm ăn lẩu, chuyện này ở Bắc Kinh thật đúng là chính là có khả năng thành.

Bọn họ đánh xe vòng non nửa cái Bắc Kinh thành, rốt cuộc ở một cái hẻm nhỏ tìm được một nhà danh tiếng cùng hoàn cảnh đều không tồi tiệm lẩu.

Rạng sáng tam điểm trên đường cũng chưa vài bóng người, đừng nói nhân gia tiệm lẩu. Hai người vừa đi đi vào, nhưng thật ra rất có bao cửa hàng trận thế tới.

“Tiểu gia hôm nay cho ngươi bao cửa hàng, muốn ăn gì cứ việc điểm.” Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra vui đùa đem cứng nhắc đưa cho hắn.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không khách khí, thành thạo điểm mười mấy đồ ăn, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận vừa thấy, thiếu chút nữa không nằm sấp xuống.

“Ngô Lỗi, ta cũng là phục ngươi rồi, mười mấy cái đồ ăn, ngươi điểm một cái thức ăn chay?”

“Đó là vì ngươi suy nghĩ, bằng không ta liền toàn điểm huân, ăn thịt chủ nghĩa tối thượng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười đến miễn cưỡng, liên tục gật đầu phụ họa, lại nhiều câu mấy cái rau dưa, lại muốn hai cái sinh trứng gà, “Đó là, thật đúng là cảm ơn ngài săn sóc.”

Đáy nồi cùng xứng đồ ăn đều thượng thật sự mau, nồi thực mau sôi trào lên, hai cái nam hài vội đến thủy nhóm lửa nhiệt.

Một đợt lại một đợt nguyên liệu nấu ăn đưa vào trong nồi, nấu chín sau lại bị vớt lên.

“Ai, hạo nhiên, ngươi cái kia gia vị hương vị thế nào?” Ngô Lỗi thăm dò nhìn xung quanh đối diện cúi đầu ăn đến nghiêm túc Lưu hạo nhiên, nghiêm trang biểu tượng hạ tất cả đều là khát vọng.

“Còn hành, có một chút cay, rất không tồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên ăn thật sự nghiêm túc, trả lời đến cũng thực nghiêm túc.

“Ta cái này quá cay, không được, làm ta thử xem ngươi cái kia.” Hắn nhịn không được giá chiếc đũa duỗi dài cánh tay, tìm được đối phương gia vị đĩa trước, dùng chiếc đũa chấm một ít bỏ vào chính mình trong miệng sách chậc.

“Quả nhiên ngươi cái kia so với ta ăn ngon, ta cái này không thể ăn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đảo cũng hoàn toàn không ngại, chỉ là cười nhíu mày phun tào, “Ngụy biện, ngươi đây là ‘ người khác đồ vật tổng so với chính mình ăn ngon đi ’?”

“Ngươi đừng không tin a, ta nói thật, ngươi nước chấm so với ta ăn ngon.” Ngô Lỗi xụ mặt, “Ngươi như vậy nhắc tới ta liền nghĩ tới, không biết ai lần trước lấy tiêm ớt gạt ta là ngọt ớt tới, còn nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ nói không cay.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn nói được chột dạ sửng sốt thần, mới vừa vớt ra nồi phì thịt bò phiến không đều đã quên lạnh, trực tiếp một ngụm nuốt đi xuống, năng đến mặt đỏ lên, vội vàng che miệng, nuốt cũng không phải, phun cũng không phải, chỉ có thể hoảng loạn há mồm hướng trong miệng quạt gió. Sau một lúc lâu mới hoãn lại đây, liền rót mấy mồm to nước dừa, rốt cuộc nhặt về nửa cái mạng.

“Tổ tông, ta kêu ngươi ba ba được rồi đi. Ta nồi ta nồi, đem ngươi cái đĩa lấy lại đây, ta giúp ngươi điều nước chấm đi.”

Ngôn ngữ gian lực chú ý lại chuyển dời đến chấn động một chút di động thượng, tiếp nhận Ngô Lỗi cái đĩa thời điểm thuận tay cầm lấy di động, click mở WeChat.

Này sương Ngô Lỗi đem cái đĩa đưa cho hắn, lại thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đối với màn hình cười đến răng nanh đều lộ ra lư sơn chân diện mục, đánh chữ bay nhanh.

“Với ai nói chuyện phiếm đâu, đều hơn phân nửa muộn rồi.”

“Phía trước cùng ngươi đã nói, ta đệ nhất bộ điện ảnh cộng sự, Âu Dương Na Na, nàng mới từ Châu Âu bay trở về Đài Loan, cho ta đã phát điểm hảo ngoạn sự tình.”

Ngô Lỗi chính vớt được tôm hoạt chiếc đũa một đốn, tầm mắt từ trong nồi chuyển dời đến đối phương trên mặt, nhướng mày hiếu kỳ nói, “Nga, Âu Dương Na Na? Ta nghe nói qua. Ta không cùng nàng hợp tác quá, nghe nói lớn lên khá xinh đẹp, đàn cello kéo rất khá?”

“Đúng vậy.” Hắn cười đến thực vui vẻ, đáy mắt có ấm áp mềm mại quang mang, ở cái lẩu mờ mịt sương mù trung mông lung ướt át, “Là một cái rất thú vị nữ hài tử.”

“Ân ——?” Ngô Lỗi không hề xem hắn vui sướng bộ dáng, cúi đầu chuyên chú trong tay động tác, nghiêm túc nỗ lực mà cùng một khối nhiều lần lỡ mất dịp tốt tôm hoạt vật lộn, ngữ điệu lại phối hợp thượng dương, tràn đầy bát quái ý vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngắn gọn cùng đối phương hồi phục vài câu, buông di động, thuận tay cầm lấy một bên cái lẩu vớt muỗng, thoải mái mà đem kia khối làm hắn canh cánh trong lòng tôm hoạt vớt lên đưa đến hắn trong chén, “Ngốc đâu đi, có vớt muỗng không cần, một hai phải dùng chiếc đũa.”

“Ta cái dạng gì ngươi không rõ ràng lắm? Mệnh thiếu đào hoa, nói chuyện chuyên chọn nhân tâm oa tử trát, không bị người nữ sinh tấu liền không tồi.”

Hắn cười bưng hắn cái đĩa đứng lên, “Ta đi cho ngươi điều nước chấm đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trở về thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đối diện ngoài cửa sổ xe Bắc Kinh cảnh đêm phát ngốc.

Hắn theo đối phương tầm mắt hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại, đen nghìn nghịt một mảnh màn đêm hạ, trắng đêm nghê hồng cùng quảng cáo đèn đem Bắc Kinh phụ trợ không như vậy quạnh quẽ, nhưng là đường cái thượng cũng cũng chỉ có vài bóng người, tịch liêu thật sự.

Một ngày 24 giờ trung, đại khái cũng liền như vậy một đoạn thời gian, Bắc Kinh là an tĩnh phủ phục nghỉ ngơi.

Xoang mũi trung là chứa đầy cháy nồi vị ướt át sương mù, đối phương chỉ là tay cầm mộc đũa, ngốc ngốc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ. Ấm màu vàng đèn treo hạ, hắn sườn mặt có tuổi dậy thì nam sinh đặc có đường cong, đó là xen vào thâm thúy cùng tinh xảo chi gian hình dáng, lông mi nồng đậm nhỏ dài, nhếch lên độ cung đều xinh đẹp đến không thể tưởng tượng.

Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên thực chán ghét dùng xinh đẹp cái này từ hình dung nam sinh, hắn tin tưởng Ngô Lỗi cũng đồng dạng như thế.

Nhưng là, như vậy hình dung hắn lông mi…… Đại khái là không có việc gì đi, tin tưởng hắn sẽ không để ý.

Cao dài thân ảnh đầu ở cửa kính thượng, làm nhìn ngoài cửa sổ nghiêm túc tự hỏi Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên hoàn hồn, hắn xoay người, trên mặt đột nhiên tràn ra một mạt cùng dĩ vãng đùa giỡn khi hoàn toàn không đồng ý vị tươi cười.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Khóe miệng cùng đáy mắt là mạt không đi mềm mại, “Ngươi nói, ta khảo trung diễn thế nào?”

Hai người ăn xong cái lẩu trở lại chung cư, đã là tam điểm 47. Hàng hiên đèn ở cảm ứng được bọn họ tiếng bước chân sau sáng lên, Ngô Lỗi đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, bước vào hắn gia môn.

Ập vào trước mặt ấm áp làm hắn toàn thân lỗ chân lông đều giãn ra mở ra, nguyên bản bị đông lạnh có chút cứng đờ khuôn mặt cũng bởi vì máy sưởi nguyên nhân chậm rãi hồi quá huyết sắc tới.

“A…… Sảng.” Hắn tiếp nhận Lưu hạo nhiên đưa qua nhung kéo, cởi giày thay.

Lưu hạo nhiên tri kỷ giúp hắn đem cái rương cũng đề vào nhà, nhìn hắn ở phòng khách loạn dạo.

“Này nhà ở lớn như vậy, liền ngươi một người trụ?” Hắn cong lưng đánh giá trên bàn trà hoa khí, biểu tình tràn đầy hâm mộ, “Giỏi quá a, ta vẫn luôn là lão mẹ theo bên người quản ta, cũng theo ta tỷ có thể cho ta đánh đánh yểm trợ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên lên tiếng, “Cũng liền ngẫu nhiên đi, gần nhất hai năm bận quá, ta lần trước cộng lại một chút, chính mình một năm ngốc tại này trong phòng thời gian tính xuống dưới một tháng đều không đến. Hoặc là là ở đi học, hoặc là là ở công tác.”

“Hiện tại khóa còn nhiều sao?”

Hắn vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi chuyển qua tới đầu, “Năm 3 năm 4 chúng ta liền dọn tới rồi lão giáo khu, ngươi nếu là thượng trung diễn nói khẳng định là ở tân giáo khu, hai ta đại khái là cơ bản không gặp được mặt đi.”

Nghe được đối phương mất hứng “A?” Một tiếng sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cười đến có chút hư, “Bất quá ——”

“Bất quá cái gì?”

“Bất quá ngươi nói không chừng đến lúc đó có thể ở trung diễn chiêu sinh phim tuyên truyền thượng nhìn đến ta.”

“Ai ai ai, Lưu hạo nhiên, quá phận a.”

“Không có biện pháp, tuổi bãi tại nơi đó.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười hì hì đem đâu áo khoác cởi ra, treo ở một bên trên giá áo, xoay người hỏi hắn: “Một thân cái lẩu vị, ngươi muốn đi trước tắm rửa sao?”

“Hành.”

Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc áo ngủ chậm rãi đi dạo đến phòng khách, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên chính ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên sô pha, tập trung tinh thần mà nhìn gia đình rạp chiếu phim. Hắn xoa đầu đi đến sô pha biên, lân hắn ngồi xuống.

Phóng chính là nham giếng tuấn nhị 《 thư tình 》.

Điện ảnh chính phóng tới nữ đằng giếng thụ hướng bác tử nhớ lại trong trí nhớ nam đằng giếng thụ, thiếu niên nam thụ cưỡi xe bộ túi giấy từ trên núi đi đường tắt đuổi theo cưỡi xe thiếu nữ, đem trên đầu túi giấy dứt khoát lưu loát tròng lên nữ thụ trên đầu, sau đó bay nhanh đặng chân bàn đạp rời đi.

Niên thiếu khi rung động thẩm thấu ở mỗi một phân mỗi một giây, thong thả chảy xuôi phối nhạc cùng nữ thụ trầm thấp ôn nhu tiếng nói làm mỗi một bức đều đau thương mà lại tốt đẹp.

Ngô Lỗi đi theo hắn đem chân bàn lên, “Không vây sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên nhớ tới xem bộ phim này.”

Đối phương lắc lắc đầu, “Vốn dĩ rất vây, qua cái kia điểm ngược lại tinh thần.”

“Ta vẫn luôn thực thích bộ phim này.”

“Bởi vì tóc dài mắt to rượu giếng mỹ kỷ?” Ngô Lỗi nỗ lực mà tưởng đem trong không khí lưu động nhàn nhạt bi thương hòa tan, đổi lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cười.

“Không phải.” Hắn dừng một chút, cười rộ lên cộc lốc, “Ta cũng nói không rõ.”

Ngô Lỗi thở dài, thay đổi cái tư thế, ngưỡng mặt nằm ngã vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh người.

Điện ảnh tình tiết như cũ ở thong thả đẩy mạnh, hắn cảm giác được bên người người đứng dậy nói, “Ta đây đi tắm rửa.”

Hắn nghiêng đi thân nửa khế, trong nhà độ ấm làm nguyên bản ướt đầu tóc ở ấm áp trong nhà làm phá lệ mau, cũng ấm đến làm người hơi say, cơ hồ sinh ra một loại mông lung hôn mê cảnh trong mơ cảm giác. Không biết qua bao lâu, mơ hồ ngửi được một cổ cùng chính mình trên người sữa tắm tương đồng hơi thở tới gần, theo sau trên người bị người phủ thêm một cái nhung thảm.

“Uy, ngươi cũng không nên ở chỗ này ngủ a.” Bên tai là Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp lẩm bẩm, “Bị cảm làm sao bây giờ.”

Hắn nhíu mày nheo lại mắt, đem thân mình rụt lên, phản bác nói, “Ngươi nói bừa cái gì, ta không ngủ.”

“Lừa ai đâu, vây nói liền đi ngủ đi, cũng không còn sớm.” Nhĩ sườn sô pha bởi vì đối phương ngồi xuống duyên cớ hơi hơi hạ hãm, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở cách hắn đầu bất quá mười cm địa phương, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Nửa hạp lông mi trung, thế giới biến thành từng mảnh sắc khối. Lại bởi vì một cái khác quen thuộc hơi thở tồn tại, vô cùng an tâm, ngực có thứ gì mãn đến cơ hồ tràn ra tới, làm hắn cơ hồ áp không được khóe miệng độ cung.

“Không tiếp tục nhìn sao?” Tuy rằng đã vây đến mồm miệng mơ hồ, lại tựa hồ một chút đều không nghĩ an phận hồi phòng cho khách ngủ.

“Ngươi đều vây thành như vậy còn muốn nhìn?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày.

“Không có việc gì, ngươi xem ngươi điện ảnh, ta ở chỗ này mị một lát liền được rồi, xem xong rồi nhớ rõ kêu ta.” Không đợi đối phương trả lời, liền dứt khoát nhắm lại mắt, dùng hành động xin miễn hết thảy khuyên nhủ.

“……”

Hắn nghe được nghiêng phía trên người thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cuối cùng không có đứng dậy, chỉ là đem âm lượng điều thấp rất nhiều, duỗi tay giúp hắn đem bị chấn động rớt xuống thảm giác xả hảo.

Mí mắt hạ như cũ có thể cảm nhận được trên màn hình quang ảnh luật động, cùng với hắn hơi thở, làm Ngô Lỗi vô cùng an tâm. Ngực tràn ngập mạc danh thỏa mãn cảm liền tại đây ngắn ngủn một lát lấy một loại thế như chẻ tre khí thế nhanh chóng bành trướng, làm cho cả ngực thậm chí dạ dày đều đắm chìm ở một loại kỳ diệu chắc bụng cảm trung, cùng với gia tốc máu, làm cái loại này hơi say ngây thơ cảm dũng mãnh vào khắp người.

Thỏa mãn, rồi lại nảy sinh ra càng nhiều khát vọng.

Muốn tới gần, một chút cũng hảo.

Một chút liền hảo.

Hắn nghiêng cong người lên, hướng về phía trước dịch một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách, rốt cuộc cảm giác được chính mình phát đỉnh cọ tới rồi đối phương bàn chân.

Không biết Lưu hạo nhiên là đắm chìm ở điện ảnh trung, vẫn là căn bản không để ý này một cái nho nhỏ động tác, đối phương không có chút nào phản ứng.

Hắn rốt cuộc mang theo nho nhỏ tự hào cảm, vừa lòng súc ngẩng đầu lên đem nửa khuôn mặt chôn ở nhung thảm, nặng nề mà ngủ.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ thời điểm thực an tĩnh, nghiêng thân mình khúc chân nửa súc, hạ nửa khuôn mặt an tĩnh chôn ở nhung thảm, không có nửa điểm thanh âm, an tĩnh đến cơ hồ làm người quên tồn tại.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt từ hình chiếu ngược lại rơi xuống bên cạnh người nhân thân thượng, an tĩnh bằng phẳng.

Điện ảnh lí chính hảo phóng tới nam thụ mang theo 《 hồi ức như nước năm 》 đi vào nữ thụ cửa nhà, muốn ở chuyển trường trước thổ lộ, lại bị báo cho nữ thụ ba ba vừa mới chết, chỉ có thể nửa đường đem cổ họng thông báo nuốt vào.

Mông lung quang đem bên cạnh người thiếu niên thon gầy khuôn mặt đánh đến càng thêm lập thể, anh tuấn lộng lẫy, mềm mại hơi cuốn phát nửa che hắn mi mắt, hỗn độn đến đáng yêu, nhìn qua phúc hậu và vô hại, là cùng hắn tỉnh hoàn toàn bất đồng một loại khác bộ dáng.

Tuy rằng ngủ an phận thật sự, lại đại khái là cái trong xương cốt ái dính người gia hỏa, liền ngủ rồi đều nhịn xuống hướng bên người đồ vật thượng cọ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn càng dán càng gần, cuối cùng dứt khoát nửa cọ hắn nhung áo ngủ, trong lòng cười nhạo.

Tay lại theo bản năng không nghe lời duỗi ra tới, chậm rãi huyền với Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt thượng, muốn sờ sờ hắn mi cốt, lại sắp tới đem chạm vào là lúc đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì, cuối cùng từ bỏ.

Hắn thu hồi tay, khóe miệng tươi cười chậm rãi đạm đi, liếc hướng chính truyền phát tin điện ảnh, trống rỗng phòng khách, chỉ có hắn một người thanh tỉnh, bên cạnh người là ngủ đến nồng say Ngô Lỗi.

Tâm tình của hắn phảng phất nhảy cực giống nhau, từ tối cao chỗ bị đột nhiên té rớt.

Còn không có tới kịp hoãn quá thần, lại đột nhiên gian rơi vào lạnh băng trong nước.

Phía sau quỹ đạo bắn đèn đem hắn thân mình kéo đến đại mà trường, rất xa đầu ở trên vách tường, có vẻ lẻ loi.

Hắn trầm mặc một lát, rũ xuống mắt, cũng không biết là ở lầm bầm lầu bầu, vẫn là ở trả lời phía trước Ngô Lỗi hỏi hắn vấn đề.

“Ta thích này điện ảnh, không chỉ là bởi vì rượu giếng mỹ kỷ đã từng là ta lý tưởng hình, càng là bởi vì điện ảnh bên trong bỏ qua không mở miệng cảm tình. Những cái đó chưa nói xuất khẩu nói, một khi quá hạn sử dụng, cũng chỉ có thể bỏ qua, trở thành làm người đáng tiếc hồi ức cung người trân quý.”

Hắn trầm thấp thanh âm ở rộng mở phòng khách có vẻ phá lệ lập thể tịch liêu.

“Còn có chính là về sinh cùng chết tự hỏi. Sinh cùng chết chưa bao giờ là mặt đối lập, sinh vốn dĩ liền bao gồm chết, chết cũng sinh sinh ra. Tựa như gia gia đem đối chính mình nhi tử áy náy ký thác ở cháu gái trên người, bác tử cùng nữ thụ ở trên nền tuyết sinh bệnh khi thăm hỏi thiên quốc nam thụ, còn có kia chỉ mùa đông phát hiện đông chết ở băng chuồn chuồn.”

Hắn ngữ điệu rất chậm, cùng với điện ảnh phối nhạc, giống thủy giống nhau róc rách lưu động, cơ hồ làm người sa vào.

Mặt mày là cực kỳ hiếm thấy nghiêm túc, “Ta chỉ là muốn nhắc nhở chính mình, mỗi một phân mỗi một giây với ta mà nói đều là di đủ trân quý, nhất định phải sống ra bản thân muốn bộ dáng. Mà ta cũng hy vọng chính mình có thể, có cũng đủ vận khí cùng cũng đủ dũng khí, đi đem những cái đó tưởng lời nói cùng muốn làm sự tình, ở thích hợp thời điểm không chút do dự hoàn thành, không vẫn giữ lại làm gì tiếc nuối tới trở thành ta cả đời hồi ức.”

Thiếu niên sau khi nói xong, rốt cuộc vẫn là vươn kia chỉ vừa rồi lùi về tay, tiểu tâm mà dừng ở dựa vào hắn áo ngủ thượng Ngô Lỗi tán loạn mềm mại tóc quăn thượng, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi tay, không hề lầm bầm lầu bầu, chỉ là an tĩnh nhìn điện ảnh, lại không phát hiện bên cạnh người người ám dạ rất nhỏ rung động lông mi.

Điện ảnh rốt cuộc xu gần kết cục, nữ thụ rốt cuộc ở kia quyển sách nhìn đến mượn thư tạp sau lưng nam thụ họa chính mình, minh bạch nam thụ chưa từng mở miệng nói ra hết thảy cảm tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại cẩn thận đứng dậy, tắt đi chốt mở, nhẹ nhàng quơ quơ như cũ bất động Ngô Lỗi bả vai, “Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi? Tỉnh tỉnh, đi phòng cho khách ngủ.”

Ngô Lỗi nhăn lại mi, đem mặt hoàn toàn tàng tiến nhung thảm, hoàn toàn không để ý tới hắn.

Hắn bất đắc dĩ đỡ trán, bắt đầu dắt hắn nhung thảm, “Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi? Tỉnh tỉnh.”

Như cũ không chút sứt mẻ.

“Ta thiên.” Lưu hạo nhiên hỏng mất mà hướng lên trời thở dài, “Ngươi nếu là ở chỗ này ngủ đến lúc đó tỉnh lại khẳng định cảm mạo. Ca, cầu ngươi, ngươi nhưng chạy nhanh cho ta tỉnh tỉnh.”

……

……

……

“Dựa.” Hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng đè nặng thanh âm bạo thô.

Bất đắc dĩ đem phòng cho khách môn trước mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa trở lại sô pha biên thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã thay đổi cái tư thế, súc thân mình cõng hắn.

Hắn đứng ở sô pha trước, khoa tay múa chân nửa ngày, kết quả bất đắc dĩ phát hiện, đại khái chỉ có công chúa ôm mới có thể đem hắn từ trên sô pha thuận lợi mà vớt lên.

“Đây chính là ngươi hỗn đản này bức ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên thở phào một ngụm trọc khí, rối rắm đã lâu, rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm vươn đôi tay vớt người.

Hắn trước đem đối phương dùng nhung thảm quấn chặt thật, cuối cùng một cái nín thở một hơi đem người mang thảm cùng nhau vớt lên.

“Cư nhiên so tưởng tượng nhẹ đến nhiều.” Tuy rằng thẳng ôm ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự người hướng phòng cho khách đi, trong miệng vẫn là nhịn không được lẩm nhẩm lầm nhầm trộm thấp giọng phun tào, “Còn luôn cùng ta oán giận nói muốn giảm béo, làm ơn đừng lại đả kích ta.”

1 mét 8 nhiều thân cao, cư nhiên đại khái chỉ có 60 kg bộ dáng, hắn này rốt cuộc là ở đả kích ai?

Lưu hạo nhiên đem ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự Ngô Lỗi đặt ở trên giường, trích rớt cho hắn bọc nhung thảm, giúp hắn đem lông bị che lại cái kín mít, biên giác đều dịch hảo, cuối cùng giúp hắn đem di lưu ở phòng khách dép lê đặt ở mép giường, mới kiểm tra rồi một chút, yên tâm tắt đèn rời khỏi phòng.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết chính mình là khi nào ngủ, vừa mở mắt cũng đã thái dương vào đầu.

Rửa mặt chải đầu hảo mở ra cửa phòng liền nghe được phòng khách truyền đến thanh âm, một cái giọng nam nhập tình mà niệm lời kịch.

“Ngươi là ta ấm áp bao tay, lạnh băng bia, mang theo ánh mặt trời hương vị áo sơmi, ngày qua ngày mộng tưởng.”

Trong phòng ấm dào dạt, làm người thoải mái đến híp mắt, hắn duỗi cái lười eo, chậm rãi dạo bước đến phòng khách, thấy được ở phòng bếp bận rộn Lưu hạo nhiên. Mở ra thức phòng bếp duy nhị chỗ tốt, một là đả thông không gian, làm bố cục nhìn qua càng tự do, nhị chính là phương tiện người với người chi gian giao lưu.

Ngô Lỗi lười biếng đánh cái ngáp, ngồi ở một bên tương liên quầy bar biên, chống cằm nhìn đối phương bận rộn thân ảnh, nửa ngày mới lười biếng mà mở miệng: “Hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không gần nhất đột nhiên rất muốn luyến ái?”

Lưu hạo nhiên chính xốc nắp nồi tay một đốn, xích xích mà nở nụ cười, kiểm tra rồi một chút trong nồi rau dưa canh hỏa hậu, mới xoay người dựa vào một bên quầy nhìn hắn, “Nói như thế nào?”

Ánh mặt trời từ cửa sổ tả xuống dưới, đánh vào ăn mặc tạp dề hắn trên người, trang bị hắn trên người thủy màu xám dương nhung sam, làm người cảm giác phá lệ ở nhà ấm áp.

Như vậy nhật tử thật là không tồi, trừ bỏ Bắc Kinh ăn không đến chính tông nóng hôi hổi mới ra lò nam tường tiểu lung cùng Thẩm đại thành thanh đoàn bên ngoài.

Thật là không tồi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn cả người như là đánh kim phấn dường như Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy nghĩ, miệng lại thoát ly khốn đốn đại não khống chế, phản xạ có điều kiện cùng hắn cãi lại: “Ngày hôm qua xem 《 thư tình 》, hôm nay xem 《 luyến ái tê giác 》, không phải tưởng luyến ái là cái gì? Ta còn nhớ rõ trước kia ngươi bị phỏng vấn thời điểm chính là nói muốn đại học yêu đương.”

Hơn nữa cùng cái kia Âu Dương Na Na liên hệ như vậy thường xuyên, còn có cái kia cười, quá khả nghi. Hắn nhịn không được chửi thầm.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày đôi tay ôm cánh tay hơi hơi cong lưng chống ở hắn đối diện trên quầy bar, nhìn thẳng hắn, “Xem tình yêu hướng phiến tử chính là muốn luyến ái? Ngô Lỗi ngươi đây đều là cái gì ngụy biện.”

Hắn nhìn hắn một cái, ghét bỏ mà bỏ qua một bên mắt, “Ngươi nếp nhăn trên trán có điểm thâm, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Lưu hạo nhiên sớm đã thành thói quen hắn tùy hứng không đâu vào đâu phun tào, không phải thực để ý học hắn một tay chống cằm, lười biếng nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, sau một lúc lâu mới mở miệng, trong giọng nói tràn đầy trầm trọng cùng nghiêm túc, “Ngô Lỗi.”

“Ân?” Tuy rằng vẻ mặt chán đến chết, vẫn là thực lời nói việc làm không đồng nhất mẫn cảm dựng lên lỗ tai.

“Ngươi khóe mắt có ghèn không lau khô.”

“Ngọa tào cái gì?!”

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, cảm xúc nháy mắt từ lười biếng ghét bỏ lại biến thành nghiêm trang khẩn trương, giơ tay đi mạt chính mình khóe mắt bộ dáng, cực kỳ giống niên thiếu khi đi học cùng lớp tiểu cô nương, sao sao hù hù, nửa điểm chạm vào không được, một cái sâu lông đều có thể làm cho bọn họ đại kinh tiểu quái một ngày.

Này một kỳ quái liên tưởng làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được cười rộ lên, răng nanh ở trong không khí sáng lấp lánh, có vẻ phá lệ chói mắt.

“Lừa gạt ngươi.” Hắn vẻ mặt kiêu ngạo, cười đến giống cái bảy tám tuổi hài tử, “Nhìn đem ngươi khẩn trương.”

Bảy tám tuổi, cẩu đều ngại.

Ngô Lỗi triều hắn mắt trợn trắng, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nhưng chạy nhanh ma lưu cút đi.”

“Khó mà làm được, ta đi rồi ai nấu cơm cho ngươi đâu?”

“Kia thả ngươi một con ngựa, làm xong cơm ngươi liền ma lưu cút đi.”

“Đây chính là nhà ta.”

“Nhà ngươi đã bị chiếm lĩnh, ta nói tính.”

Đến cuối cùng, Lưu hạo nhiên lời thề son sắt giúp hắn nấu cơm kỳ thật cũng chỉ là thiêu cái rau dưa canh nhân tiện nấu một nồi cơm, mặt khác đồ ăn toàn dựa cơm hộp tiểu ca hữu nghị cung cấp.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở bàn ăn biên một tay chống cằm, đô khởi miệng nhàm chán triều chính mình tóc mái thổi khẩu khí.

“Nói nhưng thật ra nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ, xuyên cũng là nhân mô cẩu dạng, không nghĩ tới là pháo cao xạ đánh muỗi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười hì hì tẩy xong tay, mang theo ướt át bàn tay không nhẹ không nặng hướng về phía hắn cái ót chụp một cái, ngồi xuống thuận tay đem trong tay chiếc đũa đưa cho hắn.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đây là đem đầu của ta đương giẻ lau đâu?” Hắn nhăn lại mi.

“Nhanh lên ăn đi.” Đối phương cũng không để ý, chỉ là dùng cằm điểm điểm một bàn đồ ăn, “Cơm đều đổ không được ngươi miệng?”

“Ai, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi liền như vậy đối với ngươi đại thật xa chạy tới khách nhân?”

“Là là là, tôn quý đại thật xa nhập cư trái phép lại đây khách nhân, xin hỏi hiện tại có thể an tĩnh ăn cơm sao.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn bất động như núi thái độ tức giận đến thẳng trợn trắng mắt, hướng chính mình trong miệng lột một ngụm cơm, nhìn trên bàn đồ ăn, đột nhiên cong mặt mày, duỗi tay cấp đối phương gắp tràn đầy thật thật một đại chiếc đũa ớt xanh.

“Hạo nhiên, ta nhớ rõ ngươi lần trước liền nói ngươi thích ăn ngọt ớt, nhạ, ăn nhiều một chút ăn nhiều một chút.” Nói xong còn nỗ lực mà đem đồ ăn hướng đối phương trong chén dùng sức mà đi xuống đè đè, sợ kia một đại chiếc đũa ớt xanh nhiều đến rớt ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản cười hì hì mặt suy sụp xuống dưới, nhấp miệng nhìn bên cạnh người cười xấu xa người, trong mắt tuy có ý cười, lại bị nghiêm trang mà đè ép xuống dưới. Hầu kết trên dưới lăn lộn một vòng, rốt cuộc ở hai người trầm mặc đối diện trung bại hạ trận tới, nhận thua mà thở dài, ở đối phương trong ánh mắt hướng trong miệng tắc một ngụm, nghiêm túc biểu tình hiện lên nháy mắt vặn vẹo.

Ngô Lỗi vừa lòng hướng chính mình trong chén gắp một khối thịt cá, còn không quên chiếu cố đối phương một câu: “Ăn nhiều ớt cay có thể nhanh hơn sự trao đổi chất, có thể giảm béo đâu, nhớ rõ muốn toàn bộ ăn xong.”

“Tổ tông, cảm tình ngươi chính là chuyên môn tới Bắc Kinh lăn lộn ta đi?”

Đối phương nghiến răng nghiến lợi bộ dáng làm hắn tân một ngày tâm tình càng thêm sung sướng, thậm chí ở bàn ăn hạ run nổi lên chân.

Hai người cơm nước xong, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận lý thành chương ở đối phương trong ánh mắt đứng lên đem hai người chén đũa cùng không mâm thu được trong ao, vặn ra vòi nước rửa chén.

“Muốn nghe ca.”

“Âm hưởng chốt mở ở dựa tường bên kia trí vật quầy phía dưới.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đi mặt triều Ngô Lỗi so đo, “Chính mình đi khai, liền cái Bluetooth là đến nơi.”

Ngô Lỗi đứng lên ấn hắn chỉ thị tìm được chốt mở, thuận lợi liền thượng thủ cơ.

Thư hoãn âm nhạc vang lên, hắn lê dép lê đi trở về bàn ăn biên, một phen kéo qua ghế dựa, xoay người khóa ngồi xuống dưới, đôi tay chi ở lưng ghế thượng chống cằm nhàm chán nhìn cách đó không xa nghiêm túc rũ mắt rửa chén người.

Đối phương mềm mại dương nhung sam bị kéo lại khuỷu tay, lộ ra một tiết trắng nõn nhưng lại không nhỏ bé yếu ớt cánh tay. Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được cúi đầu cùng chính mình cánh tay khoa tay múa chân một chút, cười nhạo khởi hắn tới: “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cư nhiên so với ta bạch.”

Đối phương không lắm để ý nhướng mày ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, lại cúi đầu tiếp tục trên tay công tác.

“Trời sinh.”

“Trời sinh tiểu bạch kiểm.” Hắn cười hì hì cùng hắn tranh cãi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem cuối cùng một cái chén tẩy xong bỏ vào sát độc quầy, hướng trong ao run lên trên tay thủy, từ một bên trừu quá một trương khăn giấy đem còn thừa hơi nước lau khô, đi đến hắn bên người một tay đè lại đối phương cái trán, nhẹ áp xuống đi, cúi đầu tinh tế đánh giá đối phương ngẩng khuôn mặt.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên mất ngữ.

Hô hấp không biết khi nào bình lên, yết hầu chỗ sâu trong như là bị một cây mềm mại lông chim liêu quá, mang theo một trận mềm mại ngứa, làm hắn nhịn không được ngạnh nổi lên yết hầu, liên quan trên cổ gân đều dựng lên. Kia rất nhỏ không biết tên ngứa một đường xuống phía dưới, hoàn toàn đi vào ngực, mang theo một trận không trọng cảm.

Như là bị người nhẹ nhàng cầm trái tim, lại còn không có ở hít thở không thông cảm trung hòa hoãn lại đây đã bị một chậu nước ấm tẩm không. Mang theo lệnh người sa vào ấm nhuận.

Hắn rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhịn không được lén lút hít một hơi thật sâu, cương cổ mở to hai mắt cùng phía trên người đối diện.

Trên trán tay bởi vì giặt sạch chén nguyên nhân có chút lạnh, cùng chính mình phía sau lưng chậm rãi dâng lên khô nóng hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

Ngô Lỗi bị chính mình theo bản năng khẩn trương khiến cho có chút ngây thơ.

Có thứ gì mang theo hư ảo mờ mịt sương mù, từ trong đầu nhanh chóng hiện lên, không dẫn hắn cẩn thận sờ soạng rõ ràng, liền nhanh chóng biến mất, lưu lại một giống thật mà là giả dấu vết.

Hắn lông mi run rẩy, đỡ lưng ghế đôi tay nhịn không được nắm chặt, ở đối phương ám màu nâu đồng tử thấy được đảo ngược ngưỡng mặt biểu tình ngốc đến nổ mạnh chính mình, tiếp theo liền nghe được phía trên truyền đến cười khẽ.

Người nọ mặt mày mang theo nhu hòa độ cung, càng thêm rõ ràng sơ lãng hình dáng theo hắn tươi cười cũng mang theo vài phần trơn bóng, như là thủy giống nhau vô hình lại thoải mái đến làm người híp mắt, trong mắt lại mang theo hài hước trêu chọc, đối chính mình suy nghĩ một lát tin mã từ cương hồn nhiên không biết.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười gật gật đầu: “Ta xem so với ta tới, nhưng thật ra ngươi càng thích hợp ‘ trời sinh tiểu bạch kiểm ’ cái này mỹ danh a.”

Nói xong buông ra Ngô Lỗi đầu, ý xấu dùng tay đem hắn trên trán tóc mái theo ngạch cốt sau này loát, đang xem đến đối phương để ý kiểu tóc bị hủy đến hỏng bét, lưu lại một rối bời đầu sau rốt cuộc vừa lòng buông tha hắn.

Đợi nửa ngày lại không thấy đối phương giống thường lui tới giống nhau giương nanh múa vuốt mà phản kháng cùng trả thù, chỉ là ngơ ngác mà ngồi, như là suy nghĩ sự tình gì, đầy mặt không chút để ý, cùng vừa rồi khôn khéo kính mười phần bộ dáng quả thực khác nhau như hai người.

Ngô Lỗi thình lình xảy ra trì độn làm hắn hơi hơi ghé mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý ở một bên ghế trên ngồi xếp bằng ngồi xuống, “Làm sao vậy, vừa mới không còn sinh long hoạt hổ sao, như thế nào đột nhiên ngây người?”

Ngô Lỗi lột bái lộn xộn đầu, đem trên trán cong vút tóc mái chải vuốt lại, giống cái đột nhiên không có khí khí cầu giống nhau, đem đầu dựa vào cánh tay thượng, lười biếng mà lên tiếng.

“Có thể là ăn đến quá no rồi, huyết đều chạy đến dạ dày bên kia đi, đại não cung huyết không đủ vừa nghe âm nhạc liền mệt rã rời.”

“Thôi đi, ai hôm nay thẳng ngủ đến ngày phơi canh ba mới lên?”

“Ngô……”

Thấy Ngô Lỗi đều lười đến cùng hắn cãi cọ, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy vỗ vỗ vai hắn, “Vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi nghỉ ngơi?”

“Chúng ta hôm nay không ra đi sao?” Tuy rằng không xương cốt dường như ăn vạ ghế trên bất động, lại như cũ chưa từ bỏ ý định đặt câu hỏi.

“Ngươi tâm cũng quá lớn.” Hắn cười hì hì tiến đến trước mặt hắn, “Ngày hôm qua còn cùng ta nói chính mình gạt lão mẹ trộm chạy ra, hiện tại liền tưởng cùng ta đi ra ngoài? Không sợ bị mẹ ngươi nghe được đánh gãy chân của ngươi?”

Ngô Lỗi nửa khuôn mặt chôn ở đáp tủng ở lưng ghế thượng hai tay thượng, nhìn chằm chằm hắn nửa ngày, rốt cuộc nhịn không được thẳng khởi cổ triều hắn gần trong gang tấc mặt trả thù thức dùng sức thổi khẩu khí, thẳng thổi trúng Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng mị mắt.

“Nha, đầy miệng cá chua ngọt mùi vị.” Hắn tấm tắc khen ngợi, trong giọng nói tràn ngập kiêu ngạo, “Ta cũng coi như là không bạc đãi ngươi, ít nhất là đem ngươi uy no rồi.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi thiếu cách ứng ta hai lần sẽ chết sao?” Ngô Lỗi hữu khí vô lực nhấc chân đi đá hắn ghế chân, đem hắn đặng khai một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách, “Chẳng lẽ ta đại thật xa nửa đêm thừa phi cơ chạy tới chính là vì ở nhà ngươi súc một ngày?”

Đối phương không hề cùng hắn hip-hop trêu đùa, đem bàn một chân thả xuống dưới, đạp trên mặt đất nghiêng đầu dựa vào lưng ghế.

“Ai, như vậy vừa nói ta còn không có hỏi ngươi đâu, ngươi hôm nay vài giờ phiếu?”

Ngô Lỗi phiếu định ở buổi tối 7 giờ, hơn hai giờ hành trình, nghỉ ngơi hai ba cái giờ, đến đoàn phim không sai biệt lắm vừa lúc rạng sáng, hắn còn có một hồi đêm diễn muốn chụp.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm đến hắn cả người khó chịu, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi như vậy nhìn chằm chằm ta làm gì?”

“Ngươi kịch bản lời kịch đều học thuộc lòng sao, liền như vậy chạy tới thật sự không có việc gì? Trở về liền vừa lúc là một hồi đêm diễn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn khởi hai tay nghiêm trang bộ dáng rất có lão cán bộ phong phạm, Ngô Lỗi nhụt chí động động thân mình, “Ta tốt xấu cũng diễn nhiều năm như vậy diễn, trong lòng vẫn là có điểm số, ngươi thật đúng là đem ta đương tiểu hài tử?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không cùng hắn nói lung tung, đứng dậy đem hắn không rời tay di động thu vào trong tay, “Kia kịch bản khẳng định là mang theo đi? Ngươi trận này diễn có cùng người đối diện sao, ngươi đem vở lấy lại đây, vừa lúc buổi chiều ngốc tại trong nhà không có việc gì ta tới cùng ngươi đúng đúng diễn, như vậy ngươi đến lúc đó hồi Thượng Hải không dễ dàng ra cái sọt.”

Ngô Lỗi ghé vào lưng ghế thượng, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến hắn đầy mặt nghiêm túc, lông mày nháy mắt phiết xuống dưới, vẻ mặt ai oán.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta chạy tới tìm ngươi chính là công tác lâu rồi tìm ngươi tới nghỉ ngơi điều chỉnh tâm thái. Ngươi nhưng thật ra hảo, lại cùng ta đề công tác, ngươi là cái công tác cuồng đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn hấp hối giãy giụa theo lý cố gắng, lười đến cùng hắn vô nghĩa, nhướng mày hướng hắn quơ quơ trong tay di động.

Tưởng lấy, liền nghe lời.

Không thể không nói, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đối diễn chuyện này bản thân đối với Ngô Lỗi tới nói liền rất mới lạ.

Ngô Lỗi diễn như vậy nhiều tràng diễn, đại đa số thời điểm bên người quay chung quanh đều là so với hắn tư lịch lớn hơn nhiều các tiền bối, đức cao vọng trọng, hắn có thể làm vĩnh viễn là khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo, nghiêm túc học tập, nỗ lực suy diễn nhân vật.

Nhưng là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đối diễn nhưng thật ra mới mẻ. Bọn họ nhận thức cũng bất quá đã hơn một năm, tuy rằng tên ngẫu nhiên có móc nối, trong lén lút WeChat liên hệ đến thường xuyên, đối đãi diễn kịch vấn đề này thượng thái độ cũng là không hẹn mà cùng nghiêm túc, nhưng là lại trước nay không có ở chính thức công tác thượng có điều giao thoa.

Lưu hạo nhiên là cái đối đãi diễn kịch không chút cẩu thả kiên định nghiêm túc người, hắn ở thâm nhập đối phương sinh hoạt thời điểm đã biết được.

Hai người bọn họ rốt cuộc có thể ở cùng cái kịch bản thượng, lẫn nhau tiêu kỹ thuật diễn so thượng một so, thuận tiện thăm thăm đối phương đế, mà không phải lại đè nặng thiếu niên tâm tính mà khiêm tốn lãnh giáo, đảo cũng là một kiện làm người nóng lòng muốn thử sự tình.

Tiên y nộ mã thiếu niên thời, một ngày xem hết Trường An hoa.

Liền tính bọn họ ở camera cùng công chúng dưới ánh mắt lại như thế nào trăm công ngàn việc trưởng thành bay nhanh, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ bất quá là hai cái hai mươi tả hữu thiếu niên.

Trong xương cốt vẫn là tràn ngập đối sinh hoạt cùng tương lai quá nhiều thiết tưởng cùng khát khao.

Ngô Lỗi trên mặt không tình nguyện, nhưng là mấy cái qua lại màn ảnh xuống dưới, nghiêm túc diễn kịch thái độ lập tức bị điếu ra tới, rơi vào cảnh đẹp, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một đi một về lẫn nhau vứt lời kịch, đi tới cốt truyện, tranh đấu gay gắt dùng hết toàn lực, nhưng thật ra càng đánh càng hăng.

Chờ đến hai người đem kế tiếp hai ngày lời kịch đều đúng rồi cái biến, xác nhận không thành vấn đề sau, mới phản ứng lại đây một cái buổi chiều đã hoàn toàn tiêu ma ở kịch bản thượng.

“Ta dựa, Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận bị bắt cóc một cái buổi chiều di động, nhìn thoáng qua thời gian liền làm bộ nằm ngã xuống trên sô pha, tuyệt vọng mà gào một tiếng, “Đều tại ngươi, ta duy nhất một ngày tiêu dao thời gian cư nhiên cũng là ở kịch bản trung vượt qua.”

“Ngươi cái kẻ lừa đảo, hiện tại đều bốn điểm nhiều.” Hắn không chết tâm địa ở trên sô pha phịch vài cái, cuối cùng làm cá mặn trạng nằm yên, “Ngươi cô phụ ta, Lưu hạo nhiên. Ta chạy Bắc Kinh tới tìm ngươi liền trông cậy vào ngươi dẫn ta cơm ngon rượu say lãng thiên lãng mà, ngươi cũng không biết ta gần nhất mấy tháng vẫn luôn ở vội, đuổi xong tuyên truyền đuổi tuần san, đuổi xong tuần san đuổi phim trường, hận không thể một người bẻ thành hai người dùng.”

“Khó được không một ngày ta liền nghĩ đến ngươi, hỏi tiết mục tổ tỷ tỷ nghe được ngươi vừa lúc cũng nghỉ ngơi thiếu chút nữa cao hứng mà nhảy lên, còn nói trời cũng giúp ta, kết quả ngươi cũng như vậy ngược ta.”

Hắn thâm tình lên án cũng không có đạt được Lưu hạo nhiên nửa điểm đồng tình, như cũ bị người dẫn theo sau cổ từ trên sô pha xách lên.

“Nói hươu nói vượn cái gì đâu, vội quá trong khoảng thời gian này chụp xong rồi không phải có nghỉ ngơi thời gian?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc nhở hắn đi trong phòng đem chính mình rương hành lý lấy ra tới, trên mặt ý cười nửa phần không giảm, “Ngươi này còn gọi tiêu dao thời gian? Rõ ràng chính là nhập cư trái phép, phạm pháp.”

Ngô Lỗi héo héo mà xoá sạch hắn tay, trở lại chính mình phòng đem cái kia cơ bản không như thế nào động rương hành lý nhắc tới phòng khách, bắt đầu qua loa sửa sang lại chính mình đồ vật.

Rốt cuộc ở bốn giờ rưỡi quá chút thời điểm, hai người đem đồ vật thu thập xong.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở huyền quan chỗ lôi kéo rương hành lý, nhìn vội vàng triều chính mình chạy tới Ngô Lỗi sinh ra tân nghi ngờ.

“Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn đến biên cấp chính mình mang khẩu trang biên ý đồ một tay giải tai nghe tuyến loại này thao tác, xin hỏi vị này tam thạch đồng chí, ngài thật là sắp thành niên sao?”

“Đương nhiên, nửa điểm không trộn lẫn thủy.” Ngô Lỗi da mặt dày ngẩng đầu, lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt thượng mi mắt cong cong, cười đến ngây thơ, liên quan hắn đỉnh đầu kia một dúm nhếch lên tiểu quyển mao cũng mang lên vài phần ngây thơ đáng yêu sắc thái, “Còn có nửa tháng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn kiêu ngạo bộ dáng, nguyên bản phun tào nói đều trở nên trắng bệch, ngược lại nhìn chằm chằm hắn kia nhếch lên tiểu quyển mao, theo bản năng vươn tay muốn đem nó áp xuống đi, không có kết quả.

Nội tâm đột nhiên mạc danh vô lực rồi lại mềm mại.

“Tính.” Lưu hạo nhiên nở nụ cười, tự nhiên vươn tay vỗ vỗ hắn đầu, “Đi thôi.”

Hai người kêu taxi đi phụ cận một nhà hẹn trước tốt nhà ăn, đính chính là phòng, dù sao cũng là công chúng nhân vật, trong lén lút trộm đi ra tới bị người phát hiện không phải thực hảo, vẫn là điệu thấp một ít tuyệt vời.

Bắc Kinh giao thông quá dễ dàng đổ, liền tính là tính toán đâu ra đấy, thời gian vẫn là khó khăn lắm đuổi kịp.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi đưa đến sân bay, giúp hắn đem rương hành lý từ cốp xe lấy ra, giao cho hắn, hai người một đường sóng vai đi tới an kiểm khẩu.

“Hảo, ta cũng liền đưa đến nơi này.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu, nâng nâng cằm triều hắn ý bảo, “Ngươi cũng nên đi trở về.”

“Lần sau gặp mặt, đại khái chính là ngươi sau khi thành niên.” Hắn ở Ngô Lỗi trên vai vỗ vỗ, mặt mày giãn ra mở ra, ánh mắt bay xuống tới rồi không nhiễm một hạt bụi gạch men sứ trên mặt đất, “Ngẫm lại cũng chính là nửa tháng sự tình.”

Trường hợp đột nhiên an tĩnh xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu xem hắn, xinh đẹp đôi mắt cong cong, Lưu hạo nhiên quá mức quen thuộc cái này độ cung, hắn cảm thấy chính mình thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn khẩu trang hạ khóe miệng giơ lên góc độ.

Khẳng định cùng trong trí nhớ giống nhau sáng lạn.

“Lưu hạo yan.”

Hắn rũ xuống mắt, nhỏ dài cong vút lông mi an tĩnh phúc ở mí mắt thượng, “Ta là thật sự tưởng khảo trung diễn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, mang theo chính mình cũng tưởng tượng không đến ôn nhu, nhẹ giọng ừ một tiếng, “Ta biết.”

“Cho nên đừng quên đến lúc đó cho ta khai tiểu táo, bút ký cũng muốn vô điều kiện cho ta mượn.”

“Hảo.”

“Ngươi luôn lên mặt ta hai năm nói sự, ta đến lúc đó khẳng định cũng có thể đệ nhất danh.”

“Hảo.”

“Trở về đừng quên tìm ta, tuy rằng ta gần nhất rất bận, quá xong sinh nhật liền có rảnh chơi game.”

“Hảo.”

“Ngươi đừng luôn hảo hảo hảo, không thể nói cách khác? Đây là đuổi ta đi đâu?”

“Ta cũng không dám.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên có chút co quắp, không biết chính mình trừ bỏ cười còn có thể làm gì. Ngô Lỗi ban đầu xuất hiện giống như là một cái sinh hoạt ngoài ý muốn, hiện giờ tới rồi phân biệt thời điểm, hắn càng thêm không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải.

Hắn chỉ là đột nhiên thực mất mát, phân không rõ nguyên nhân buồn bã.

“Hảo, thời gian không sai biệt lắm.” Hắn đánh vỡ đột nhiên tẻ ngắt, như là muốn che dấu chính mình kia phân vô duyên từ trống trải, đỡ Ngô Lỗi sau vai, “Ta cũng nên đi.”

Ngô Lỗi mắt đột nhiên nâng lên, nhìn chằm chằm hắn, phá lệ nghiêm túc chuyên chú, một lát sau đánh gãy hắn vẫy tay xoay người động tác.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Không hề là trêu đùa miệng lưỡi, lần này ngữ điệu cứng nhắc đến quá phận, nghiêm túc lại mang theo vài phần chấp niệm.

“Ngươi không có gì tưởng cùng ta nói sao?”

Ngô Lỗi đại não tại đây một khắc đột nhiên phá lệ thanh tỉnh, thanh tỉnh tới rồi làm hắn rốt cuộc ở phân biệt cuối cùng, đột nhiên nhìn thấu sở hữu mông lung hết thảy.

Mơ hồ không chừng sương mù đầy trời đột nhiên toàn bộ lui tán.

Những cái đó hư vô mờ mịt, giống thật mà là giả, ở thái dương dâng lên kia một khắc, rốt cuộc toàn bộ không chỗ che giấu.

Giấu kín ở trong đó cảm tình nảy sinh rốt cuộc vẫn là bị phát hiện.

Kia một khắc, hắn rốt cuộc dưới ánh mặt trời, chân chính thấy rõ chính mình tâm.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay người lại động tác ở trong mắt hắn vô số lần thả chậm.

Như là kiểu cũ cuộn phim giống nhau, có thể kéo trường đến tinh tế mỗi một bức.

Ngô Lỗi tươi cười sớm đã không hề, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm vài bước có hơn người, liền chớp một chút mắt đều cảm thấy xa xỉ.

Nội tâm tình cảm ở bị phát hiện kia một khắc không bao giờ nguyện che dấu, bắt đầu không ngừng kêu gào.

Người nọ sửng sốt một chút xoay người, nhìn thẳng hắn một lát.

Rốt cuộc ở hắn trong ánh mắt chậm rãi nâng lên tay, triều hắn mở ra.

“Ly đăng ký còn có nửa giờ.” Hắn dừng một chút, rốt cuộc như là cố lấy dũng khí, ngẩng đầu thời điểm, trong hai mắt như là mang theo toàn bộ ngân hà tinh quang.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi muốn cùng ta chạy sao, hiện tại.”

Như là đột nhiên bị nước ấm nuốt hết, như là chui vào ánh mặt trời phơi sau ổ chăn, như là liếm hạ kem đệ nhất khẩu.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm giác được một loại nói năng lộn xộn cảm giác, như là sở hữu vui sướng đem hắn bao phủ, nhảy nhót đến nghẹn ngào, cực hạn vui sướng cơ hồ làm hắn sinh ra bi thương.

Hắn bước nhanh lôi kéo rương hành lý triều hắn vượt đi, hơi hơi cúi đầu đem chính mình có chút ướt át ánh mắt giấu ở nửa cuốn dưới tóc mái.

Kia một khắc, hắn rốt cuộc cầm Lưu hạo nhiên tay, không có nửa điểm do dự.

Thật giống như ở người khác dưới ngòi bút chuyện xưa bọn họ đã luyến ái mấy trăm lần giống nhau. Ngây thơ tiểu tâm tư, như có như không thử, tâm ý tương thông thỏa mãn, lẫn nhau ỷ lại ngọt ngào, hắn đều cùng hắn sớm đã hưởng qua.

Liền tính chỉ có hơn hai giờ.

Đối với Ngô Lỗi tới nói, cũng như cũ là một hồi long trọng đào vong.

Hắn từ nam hướng bắc, chịu đựng nửa đêm mỏi mệt, chịu đựng Bắc Kinh rét lạnh, chịu đựng một người cô độc.

Nguyên lai chỉ là vì như vậy một khắc.

Hai người nắm tay một đường đi nhanh sửa thiêm xong vé máy bay chạy ra sân bay thời điểm, sắc trời đã đen xuống dưới. Trong nhà ngoại độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày làm hai người nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình, nguyên bản kinh hoàng trái tim rốt cuộc hòa hoãn một ít, trở nên hôn hôn trầm trầm.

Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo hắn tay, ngừng lại, thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, mang theo một mảnh nhỏ sương trắng, nhìn chằm chằm một tảng lớn xe taxi đèn sau liền thành quang liên, mở miệng hỏi hắn, “Chúng ta đi đâu?”

Đi chỗ nào?

Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt rương hành lý tay hãm, ánh mắt nhanh chóng từ hắn nắm chính mình thủ đoạn tay chuyển qua chính mình mũi chân, giả vờ mờ mịt mà ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, “Ta cũng không biết.”

Hai người đột nhiên lâm vào trầm mặc, lôi kéo rương hành lý xếp hạng trong đội ngũ, đợi không sai biệt lắm mười phút tả hữu, rốt cuộc thượng xe taxi.

Ngô Lỗi đem cổ súc tiến rắn chắc áo khoác, phủng tay triều lòng bàn tay a một hơi, rũ xuống đôi mắt, lặng lẽ đè lại chính mình như cũ mênh mông ngực, trong đầu choáng váng như là rót mấy bát lớn rượu, khóe miệng như thế nào cũng khống chế không được mà muốn giơ lên.

Hai ba tiếng đồng hồ, có thể làm gì?

Ở như vậy vội vàng chen chúc phồn hoa Bắc Kinh, kỳ thật căn bản làm không được sự tình gì. Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lại rõ ràng bất quá.

Chính là quan trọng sao?

Chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng, cái gì đều không quan trọng.

Chỉ cần hắn mở miệng.

Liền tính cuối cùng vẫn là phải trở về hiện thực an an phận phận bước lên phi cơ bay trở về Thượng Hải suốt đêm đóng phim, hắn vẫn là nguyện ý vì này hai ba tiếng đồng hồ giãy giụa.

Vui sướng không phải kết quả, chỉ là hắn nắm lấy hắn tay kia trong nháy mắt.

Bọn họ cưỡi xe quả nhiên ở tiến vào thành phố sau bắt đầu chậm tốc chạy, một đường khai khai đình đình, thẳng đến cuối cùng chắn ở mênh mang dòng xe cộ, tiến thối không được.

Ngô Lỗi lẳng lặng nhìn bóng đêm tiếp theo lộ chạy dài đi ra ngoài xe long, màu đỏ ánh đèn ở nổi lên sương mù pha lê thượng hồ thành một đám mông lung điểm nhỏ, thời gian dài nhìn chằm chằm cư nhiên sinh ra vài phần buồn ngủ tới.

Trước tòa Lưu hạo nhiên lại đột nhiên ra tiếng đem hắn từ xuất thần trạng thái trung kéo lại, cùng bên cạnh người tài xế công đạo vài câu, đem hai trương màu đỏ giấy sao giao cho đối phương, theo sau xuống xe từ cốp xe lấy ra rương hành lý, giúp hắn mở ra cửa xe.

“Xuống xe.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn liên tiếp động tác lộng ngốc, ngây người một lát, bị tùy theo mà đến một trận gió lạnh đông lạnh cái run run, “Làm sao vậy?”

“Ngươi cùng ta chạy ra chính là vì ở Bắc Kinh xe taxi thân trên nghiệm một phen giờ cao điểm buổi chiều giao thông?”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửa chữa đến đẹp lông mày nhăn lại, mang khẩu trang như cũ ở chiều hôm hạ cực kỳ thanh tuấn, đem Ngô Lỗi lôi ra xe, đóng cửa xe sau đem trên đầu mũ hái được xuống dưới khấu ở hắn trên đầu.

Thật là khấu. Ngô Lỗi có thể khẳng định, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vây tuyệt đối so với chính mình lớn non nửa vòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên một đường vội vàng mà khiêng rương hành lý trái với giao thông, bước nhanh xuyên qua dòng xe cộ đi tới một bên trên đường phố, Ngô Lỗi đi theo hắn phía sau cái đuôi nhỏ dường như một tấc cũng không rời, âm thầm phun tào chính mình đi được quá cấp quên đem cái rương gởi lại ở sân bay, rồi sau đó lại may mắn chính mình hành lý mang không nhiều lắm, không tính là nhiều trọng.

“Chúng ta kế tiếp đi chỗ nào?” Hắn đem trên đầu lại một lần sụp hạ mũ phù chính, chạy chậm đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh người, mở miệng dò hỏi.

Bên cạnh người người lại chậm lại nện bước, lông mày giãn ra mở ra, trong mắt đột nhiên mạn nổi lên ý cười, rét lạnh phong như cũ cười đến ấm áp, “Ai, Ngô Lỗi, ta đột nhiên có cái chủ ý.”

“Cái gì?”

“Chúng ta, đi mua chút rượu đi?”

Hai người kéo rương hành lý gần đây tìm một nhà 711, ở bên trong dạo qua một vòng, không có tìm được ấm tốt rượu, chỉ có thể mua mấy bình quán trang bia cùng rượu trái cây liêu lấy giữ lời. Ngô Lỗi bị hắn ý đồ xấu gợi lên phản nghịch tâm tư, ở kệ để hàng tiến đến quay lại vài vòng, còn muốn chọn hai bình số độ cao, mới vừa vươn tay đã bị một bên Lưu hạo nhiên đánh rớt.

“Ngươi nửa đêm còn tưởng đóng phim sao?”

Chỉ có thể từ bỏ.

Hai người mua một đống vại trang rượu, lại mua điểm nhiệt thực lót dạ dày, kết xong rồi trướng đi ra siêu thị thời điểm, sắc trời đã hoàn toàn đen xuống dưới.

Ngô Lỗi đem hai chỉ đông lạnh đến hơi lạnh tay nhét vào áo khoác trong túi, thật dài hộc ra một hơi, hướng về phía đen sì thiên nhìn chằm chằm nửa ngày, theo sau quay đầu đi đánh giá một bên pha lê thượng mơ hồ mơ hồ có thể thấy được chính mình.

Mang đỉnh đầu ngại đại mũ, che khẩu trang, đi vào bóng đêm hạ nhân trong đàn, đại khái không ai sẽ nhận ra hắn.

Như vậy nghĩ, lại đột nhiên gian bật cười.

“Tưởng cái gì đâu, thời gian như vậy đuổi còn một cái kính phát ngốc.” Lưu hạo nhiên xách theo một túi chai lọ vại bình, vỗ vỗ hắn cái ót.

Ngô Lỗi xoay người xem hắn, chú ý tới hắn một cái tay khác đã không ra tới, “Cái rương đâu?”

“Cầu nửa ngày nhân viên cửa hàng, rốt cuộc đồng ý làm ta đem cái rương gửi ở đàng kia, đến lúc đó lại đến lấy.”

“Đơn giản như vậy?” Hắn giơ lên mi, nhìn chằm chằm vẻ mặt đạm nhiên Lưu hạo nhiên nghi ngờ nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm đến có chút chột dạ, gãi gãi tóc, đem ánh mắt dời đi, “Bị nhận ra tới, làm ơn nửa ngày còn bị cầu tấm ảnh chụp chung mới đồng ý.”

Ngô Lỗi hừ một tiếng, bỏ qua một bên mắt, “Ta muốn đi ăn MacDonald.”

“Hiện tại?”

“Làm sao vậy?”

“Không.” Người nọ gật đầu, đầy ngập kiêu ngạo liền tính không nhìn mặt hắn cũng có thể cảm nhận được, một phen câu quá hắn cổ ôm, trở tay đem kia túi rượu treo ở trên vai, “Đi, hôm nay ngươi nói cái gì ta đều thỏa mãn ngươi!”

Hai người ở giao lộ quẹo vào chỗ may mắn tìm được rồi một nhà mạch nhớ, căn cứ đệ nhị ly nửa giá chiếm tiện nghi tâm tư, Ngô Lỗi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tới một cái mạch gió xoáy, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra bị Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạo.

“Ngươi vài tuổi, tam thạch đệ đệ?” Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra bàn tay đem kia tùng suy sụp mũ áp xuống, trực tiếp che khuất hắn mắt, tiếp nhận nhân viên cửa hàng đưa qua một cái khác mạch gió xoáy.

“A.” Ngô Lỗi triều hắn mắt trợn trắng, đi đến hắn bên cạnh người tránh thoát một bên xếp hàng người, trộm kéo xuống khẩu trang, hướng chính mình trong miệng tắc một ngụm, rồi sau đó nhanh chóng dấu thượng khẩu trang.

Bởi vì quá lòng tham quan hệ, tắc có điểm nhiều, một cái không cẩn thận bị đông lạnh đến mãn nhãn nước mắt, xinh đẹp ngũ quan cơ hồ tễ ở bên nhau, lại phun không ra, chỉ có thể che miệng đem đầu đè ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai súc thành một đoàn, nửa ngày mới hoãn lại đây.

Quả nhiên bị đối phương càng quá phận cười nhạo.

“Có cái gì buồn cười?” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu đem giấy ly trung một đại đoàn hắc hắc bạch bạch giảo lại giảo, trong giọng nói mang theo vài phần không cao hứng, “Ta ngày thường căn bản không có gì cơ hội chạy ra ăn loại này.”

“Không có việc gì.” Lưu hạo nhiên cong mắt dùng bả vai đỉnh khai cửa hàng môn, đứng ở một bên chống đỡ chờ hắn đi ra, “Ngươi như vậy khá tốt.”

“Giả mù sa mưa.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không cùng hắn đấu võ mồm, xoay cái đề tài, “Muốn đi chỗ nào sao?”

“Ta nếu là nói, ngươi đừng cười ta.”

“Hảo, không cười ngươi.”

“Kia hảo, ta tưởng ngồi bánh xe quay.”

Như vậy vãn trong khoảng thời gian ngắn muốn đi công viên trò chơi thật là có điểm khó khăn.

Hai người dùng di động tìm tòi nửa ngày, mới rốt cuộc biết được phụ cận hai km nội có cái công viên có cái rất nhỏ bánh xe quay. Cấp đuổi chậm đuổi xách theo một đống đồ vật, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ở hai mươi phút nội chạy tới cái kia tiểu công viên.

Công viên kiến đến có điểm lâu rồi, quy mô không lớn, không bao lâu liền ở trung ương quảng trường cuối thấy được cái kia bánh xe quay.

Là thật sự tiểu. Rất xa đứng ở chính giữa hồ một mảnh ngôi cao thượng, đại khái chính là cấp phụ cận tiểu hài tử chơi, tràn ngập năm tháng cảm.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo Ngô Lỗi đến gần sau cảm khái mà cười thở dài, “Ha, thật là tiểu bánh xe quay a.”

Ngô Lỗi đem cầm mạch gió xoáy tay thay đổi một con, hướng tới không ra tay hà hơi, vẫn là cảm thấy cương đến hoảng, thoáng nhìn trước người Lưu hạo nhiên rắn chắc ấm áp mũ, tự nhiên mà đem tay nhét vào hắn miên phục mũ hạ.

Lạnh băng tay nháy mắt bị ấm áp vây quanh, làm hắn tâm tình sung sướng, ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt nho nhỏ bánh xe quay, mặt mày đều là thỏa mãn, “Không có việc gì, ta không thèm để ý.”

Bánh xe quay dựng ở trong nước, tuy rằng điểm xuyết màu sắc rực rỡ đèn nê ông, ở Bắc Kinh mùa đông bóng đêm hạ như cũ phá lệ quạnh quẽ. Công viên người rất ít, hai cái 1 mét 8 thiếu niên đứng ở nho nhỏ bánh xe quay trước mặt có vẻ có chút đột ngột.

“Nhìn dáng vẻ buổi tối là sẽ không khai, muốn đi tìm công viên quản lý viên hỏi một chút sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên thở ra một ngụm bạch khí, quay đầu hỏi hắn.

Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc đầu, “Không cần, cứ như vậy đi, chúng ta ngồi ở bên này tâm sự cũng hảo, ta vốn dĩ cũng không có báo quá lớn hy vọng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, cùng hắn ở một bên ghế gỗ ngồi hạ, đem kia một túi rượu cùng mạch gió xoáy đặt ở bên cạnh người, chà xát tay, “Hôm nay thật là lãnh.”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, vừa định đem mũ tháo xuống, đã bị hắn một phen đè lại, “Ngươi làm gì đâu, như vậy lãnh thiên uống rượu ăn đồ uống lạnh còn không làm tốt giữ ấm, là tưởng hồi Thượng Hải ốm đau không dậy nổi?”

Hắn ngừng tay, tháo xuống khẩu trang, nhìn bên người Lưu hạo nhiên, trầm mặc một lát mới cười lên tiếng, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi hôm nay phá lệ bà tám.”

“Uy, rõ ràng là ngươi vừa rồi khởi liền an tĩnh thật sự, đang lo lắng cái gì sao?”

Ngô Lỗi lắc lắc, nhìn cách đó không xa yên lặng tịch liêu bánh xe quay, triều Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay, “Rượu.”

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong túi lấy ra hai bình, một lọ để lại cho chính mình, một khác bình đưa cho hắn thời điểm còn không quên nhắc nhở hắn kiềm chế điểm tiểu tâm phun ra tới.

Hắn cũng không để ý tới hắn, nhanh nhẹn mà kéo ra kéo hoàn, triều trong miệng rót một ngụm.

Lạnh lẽo xuống bụng, làm Ngô Lỗi thẳng đánh cái giật mình.

“Còn có nửa tháng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn đột nhiên một câu nói ngốc, một lát sau mới phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi là đang nói chính mình sinh nhật, “Ngươi sinh nhật? Ta biết a.”

“Ngươi hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật ta cũng không cơ hội giáp mặt chúc phúc ngươi, xin lỗi lạp.” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, không thèm để ý vẫy vẫy tay, “Hai mươi tuổi ý nghĩa với ta mà nói cũng không lớn, sở hữu đồ vật đều là từ từ tới. Nếu sớm đã lòng có kế hoạch, như vậy chỉ cần nỗ lực hướng phía trước tới gần liền hảo.”

Ngô Lỗi cười một chút, “Phải không, hiện tại tiếp viện ngươi một cái lễ vật còn kịp sao?”

“Ân?”

Lưu hạo nhiên mãn não nghi hoặc đang chuẩn bị ngẩng đầu hỏi ý, Ngô Lỗi bọc áo khoác tròn tròn thân mình liền nhích lại gần, ở trầm mặc trong bóng đêm nhẹ nhàng mà vòng lấy hắn.

Hắn ôm cũng không phải đặc biệt dùng sức, chỉ là tùng tùng mà ôm hắn, nhòn nhọn cằm gác ở hắn rắn chắc miên phục mặt trên, hư hóa quá nhiều chân thật cảm, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ hoài nghi đây có phải chỉ là một cái chính mình ảo giác.

Nhưng thật sự không phải. Hắn trái tim như là bị một bàn tay nắm chặt lên, mãnh liệt hít thở không thông cảm làm hắn khẩn trương đến không dám nhúc nhích, chỉ có thể ngừng lại rồi hô hấp, sợ một cái rất nhỏ động tác liền sẽ dọa hư bên cạnh người người.

“Coi như là muộn tới lễ vật đi.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm phiêu tán ở trong không khí, bình tĩnh bình thường đến làm hắn chọn không ra sai, “Hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật vui sướng, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Tiếp theo hắn buông lỏng tay ra, lui trở về.

Trong nháy mắt ập vào trước mặt không mang bao phủ Lưu hạo nhiên, mang theo mãnh liệt quen thuộc cảm, cơ hồ đem hắn mang về chạng vạng khi cùng Ngô Lỗi phân biệt cái kia an kiểm khẩu, hắn há miệng thở dốc, lại không biết nên nói cái gì, cuối cùng vẫn là đóng khẩu, nửa ngày mới nghẹn ra một câu cảm ơn.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu đánh giá trong tay chai bia, giơ lên ở hắn trước mắt quơ quơ, cười đến rất là sáng lạn.

“Mà ta, coi như là trước tiên ăn sinh nhật đi.” Hắn lại hướng chính mình trong miệng rót một ngụm, lầm bầm lầu bầu dường như nói nhỏ, “Tốt xấu là ngươi bồi ta, bằng không lần sau gặp mặt đại khái chính là sang năm đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn rũ mắt ôm bia ngoan ngoãn mà dáng vẻ, ngực trào ra vạn phần mềm mại, chỉ có thể vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn.

“Băng kỳ lăng cùng bánh xe quay nếu đại biểu cho thiếu niên thời đại.”

“Như vậy bia liền đại biểu cho thành niên tuyên cáo.”

“Trước tiên cùng ta nói một tiếng sinh nhật vui sướng đi, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu xem hắn, đáy mắt có hoặc sáng hoặc diệt quang, mặt mày xinh đẹp mà như là một cái rơi vào phàm trần tinh linh.

Hoặc là hắn chính là một cái tinh linh, chuyên môn rơi vào phàm trần tới tìm hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên choáng váng nghĩ, ở hắn trong ánh mắt nói không nên lời nửa cái “Không” tự, chỉ có thể gật gật đầu, triều hắn trịnh trọng mà nói một câu “Sinh nhật vui sướng”.

“Chúc mừng ngươi, Ngô Lỗi, chúc mừng ngươi thành niên.”

Có lẽ là hắn say.

Chính là lại sao có thể? Trong tay rượu đến bây giờ mới thôi cũng chưa uống qua một ngụm.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong nháy mắt có muôn vàn cảm khái cùng mê hoặc, lại một cái cũng hỏi không ra khẩu, đến cuối cùng đều biến thành một cái tự trách, “Xin lỗi, đem ngươi mang ra tới lại cái gì thú vị địa phương đều đi không được.”

Ngô Lỗi bật cười lên, lại hướng chính mình trong miệng rót một mồm to bia, triều bờ vai của hắn xô đẩy một cái, “Ngươi tự trách cái gì đâu, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi là cái ngốc tử đi?”

“Đủ rồi.” Hắn khóe môi độ cung như thế nhu hòa thỏa mãn, đem trong tay không lon đặt ở một bên trên ghế, ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên hai mắt.

“Ta muốn lễ vật, ta sớm hay muộn sẽ chính mình bắt được.” Ngôn ngữ tràn đầy khẳng định cùng tự tin.

Rượu cùng băng kỳ lăng ăn xong, hai người đã ở trong bóng đêm đông lạnh đến run bần bật cơ hồ súc thành một đoàn.

Đêm bôn điên cuồng nhiệt huyết mộng, cũng là thời điểm nên tỉnh.

Bóng đêm hạ Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đánh chiếc xe phản hồi phía trước 711 đem rương hành lý thu hồi, rồi sau đó vẫn là ngoan ngoãn về tới sân bay.

Lúc này đây, không còn có đầu óc nóng lên lôi kéo cái rương liền chạy khả năng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở an kiểm khẩu, mỉm cười nhìn theo Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo cái rương chậm rãi đi phía trước đi.

Liền ở một ngày trước rạng sáng, hắn cũng là ở cái này sân bay nhặt được súc ở Starbucks run run rẩy rẩy ôm một ly cà phê sưởi ấm Ngô Lỗi.

Mà hiện tại, hắn nên đưa hắn đi rồi.

Mặc kệ hắn có nguyện ý hay không.

Phía trước người đột nhiên xoay người, triều hắn chạy tới, cùng chạng vạng cảnh tượng có vài phần tương tự, làm hắn thiếu chút nữa cười ra tiếng.

Liền ở còn kém vài bước khoảng cách thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi trên đầu mang theo hắn mũ bởi vì chạy trốn quá nhanh duyên cớ rơi xuống đất, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn lỗ mãng bộ dáng, bất đắc dĩ mà lắc lắc đầu.

Hắn triều Ngô Lỗi đi đến, cong hạ thân tử đang muốn giúp hắn nhặt lên tới, lại cùng Ngô Lỗi đồng dạng ngồi xổm xuống thân nhặt mũ tay tương chạm vào.

Hết thảy đều phát sinh ở kia vi diệu một giây.

Lưu hạo nhiên trừng lớn mắt, đuôi lông mày không tự giác nhẹ nhàng mà rung động, nhanh chóng giương mắt nhìn chằm chằm trước người Ngô Lỗi.

Cái kia duỗi tay rồi lại nửa đường dắt lấy hắn tay thiếu niên lại chỉ là ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, rũ mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt đất mũ. Hơi liễm lông mi mang theo thật nhỏ run rẩy, bại lộ hắn khẩn trương.

Một lát lại như là sau một hồi, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc giật giật. Cầm Lưu hạo nhiên cứng còng tay mang theo tiểu biên độ run rẩy, bắt lấy hắn đầu ngón tay thong thả cuộn tròn lên, đoàn thành một đoàn, chui vào hắn hơi triển lòng bàn tay, cố ý lại như là vô tình ở hắn lòng bàn tay câu một đạo mịt mờ dấu vết.

Ngô Lỗi nâng lên mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên mới phát hiện hắn hốc mắt mang theo vài phần hồng ý, con ngươi toàn là trơn bóng.

Đóng băng băng sơn rốt cuộc ở kia một khắc ầm ầm sụp đổ, sở hữu không mang phiêu nhiên cùng nắm lấy không chừng toàn bộ chứng thực trong lòng khẩu.

Kia nhét ở lòng bàn tay tay mang theo vài phần lạnh lẽo, lại như là một đoàn hỏa, xuyên thấu qua làn da, thẳng thiêu tiến mạch máu, một lát sau mang theo toàn thân máu sôi trào kêu gào, khuếch tán đến khắp người, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cả người kỳ dị ấm áp tới rồi cực hạn.

Hắn không xác định mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt thiếu niên, hình như là sợ hắn đột nhiên biến mất, để lại cho chính mình một khang tự mình đa tình.

Thẳng đến Ngô Lỗi triều hắn giơ lên một cái khẳng định tươi cười, mang theo thủy quang hai mắt cong lên, “Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Hắn kêu hắn, trong thanh âm mang theo nhỏ vụn nghẹn ngào, “Ta lễ vật, ngươi cần phải giúp ta lưu trữ.”

Như là có vạn trượng thanh dương sáng lên, sở hữu hết thảy trần ai lạc định, vạn vật sống lại.

Liền tính là rét lạnh mùa đông, cũng như cũ có mãnh liệt mênh mông ấm áp tự ngực khuếch tán mở ra, mang ra kia phân vẫn luôn giấu ở ngực chưa từng phát hiện cảm tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ có thể nghe được chính mình mỗi một tiếng nhanh hơn nhảy lên tim đập.

Xa xôi vạn dặm đêm khuya kinh hỉ, tiệm lẩu nho nhỏ bực bội, đêm khuya trên sô pha mỏi mệt làm bạn, không chút do dự phản nghịch đêm bôn, bánh xe quay trước không nói gì ôm, cùng với trước mắt phân biệt trước im lặng dắt tay.

Còn có quá nhiều quá nhiều thân mật đấu võ mồm đùa giỡn cãi cọ.

Toàn bộ đều mang theo thiếu niên tuổi dậy thì tinh tế tiểu tâm tư, bọc vô số màu sắc tự vệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi chấp nhất ánh mắt, rốt cuộc cười lên tiếng, kiên định mà cầm hắn tay, gật gật đầu.

Trọng tâm trước khuynh triều hắn áp gần, nhẹ nhàng mà cùng Ngô Lỗi cái trán chạm nhau. Ngôn ngữ chi gian mang tẫn ôn nhu, thủ đoạn nhẹ chuyển, đem hắn đoàn thành một đoàn tay kéo khai, cùng chi mười ngón tương nắm.

“Hảo, ngươi lễ vật vĩnh viễn ở chỗ này, chỉ có ngươi một người có thể lấy.”

Ánh mắt gian tràn đầy động dung.

Lần sau thấy, chúng ta không lâu liền sẽ gặp mặt.

Ta thiếu niên.

Ta thanh dương.

Lòng ta tương ứng.

> toàn văn xong <

Nhập hố đệ nhất thiên văn chương rốt cuộc kết thúc.

Sơ tâm. Nguyện cho ngươi ấm áp.


	9. Lốc xoáy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wunandao

Lốc xoáy  
“Ngươi nói cái gì?”

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, bên tai là quen thuộc tiếng nói, thư lãng mà lại mang theo một tia khàn khàn.

Hắn đột nhiên khiêu thoát tính nhớ tới phía trước lời kịch lão sư phê bình hắn, nói hắn lời kịch bản lĩnh vẫn là có chút bạc nhược, muốn nghiêm túc luyện tập.

Đối, không sai, ngươi xem Lưu hạo nhiên luyện được thật tốt.

Hắn ngẩng lên đầu, xụ mặt lại trước sau không muốn quay đầu lại cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

“Đúng vậy, không sai. Ngươi là rất bận a, từ Tây Ban Nha đến Hy Lạp, Hy Lạp lại đến nước Mỹ, nhật tử quá đến nhiều tinh anh.” Nói hắn tự giễu mà nhướng mày, nhịn không được nở nụ cười, “Ta đảo thảm, bị ngươi lừa tới rồi trung diễn, ngươi vỗ vỗ mông tốt nghiệp hoan thoát mà đi rồi, lưu ta một người bị lão sư các loại áp đuổi tác nghiệp.”

Xoay người, thưởng thức trên tay cốc có chân dài, ly trung chất lỏng ở dưới ánh trăng màu đỏ tươi mà bí ẩn. Hắn dựa tại bên người phiêu cửa sổ thượng, nửa lớn lên phát đánh rất nhỏ cuộn lại độ cung, nửa che hắn mắt. Ở Bắc Kinh nửa đêm ánh đèn hạ, nửa minh nửa diệt, khóe mắt là Lưu hạo nhiên quen thuộc ý cười, lại vọng không đến đáy mắt, rất có một loại sơn vũ dục lai phong mãn lâu tư thế.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn này phiên bộ dáng, nguyên bản nảy lên cổ họng giải thích đến cuối cùng biến thành một tiếng thở dài, “Xin lỗi, khoảng thời gian trước bận quá, không có biện pháp gấp trở về bồi ngươi.”

Hắn đem trên người tây trang áo khoác cởi, đáp ở khuỷu tay, chậm rãi hướng hắn đến gần.

“Ta ở ngươi phía trước, thật lâu đều không có nói qua luyến ái.”

“Ta vẫn luôn đang đợi ngươi xuất hiện, chờ tới rồi ngươi rồi lại không biết nên bắt ngươi làm sao bây giờ, tưởng đem sở hữu tốt đều cho ngươi, muốn mang ngươi đến thế giới các nơi du lịch. Nhưng là hiện tại ta còn không có tư bản, cho nên ta cần thiết nỗ lực.”

Hắn đi đến Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh người, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, ánh mắt mang theo mạc danh vầng sáng, nhìn đối phương tựa như tạo vật tinh điêu tế trác khuôn mặt, nghiêm túc mà xin lỗi, “Ngô Lỗi, phi cơ tối nay. Ta thực nỗ lực mà gấp trở về bồi ngươi, xin lỗi.”

  
Quảng cáo  
Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản

“Còn có, dâng lên ta muộn tới chúc phúc.” Hắn nâng lên tay, đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi trên trán rất là hỗn độn tóc mái, thành kính mà nhắm mắt lại, ở hắn trơn bóng trên trán, rơi xuống một cái lông chim mềm nhẹ hôn, “Ngô Lỗi, 20 tuổi sinh nhật vui sướng. Cảm tạ ngươi xuất hiện ở ta sinh mệnh.”

Ngô Lỗi cảm nhận được cái trán rơi xuống mềm mại, nguyên bản đè ở đáy lòng chua xót cùng bất mãn vọt tới đầu lưỡi, lại đang xem đến trước mắt người sạch sẽ ôn nhu khuôn mặt sau bị sinh sôi nuốt trở vào, liên quan hô hấp đều thành một kiện chuyện khó khăn.

Hắn động tác là như vậy thật cẩn thận, như là đối đãi được đến không dễ trân bảo.

Xoang mũi nháy mắt xông lên một cổ chua xót, liên quan huân đến khóe mắt đều toan nhiệt lên. Hắn hơi hơi ngẩng lên đầu, nỗ lực đem khổ sở cảm xúc nuốt xuống, ánh mắt hoảng loạn, không dám nhìn thẳng hắn.

“Ta yêu ngươi.” Hắn nghe được hắn nói như vậy, cùng hắn ngày thường câu chữ rõ ràng lưu loát nhập diễn lời kịch không giống nhau.

Đó là Lưu hạo nhiên nói ra thổ lộ.

Một cái nghiêm túc khiêm tốn, đãi nhân có lễ cũng không ái cùng người quá phận thân cận, tùy tiện biểu đạt nội tâm tình cảm người ta nói ra thổ lộ.

“Hỗn đản.” Ngô Lỗi nghiến răng nghiến lợi thấp giọng nói.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cái hỗn đản.”

Hắn thô lỗ buông trong tay chén rượu, đem đối phương tạp ở tam kiện bộ ngực hạ cà vạt rút ra nắm chặt ở trong tay, kia giá cả ngẩng cao nhãn hiệu cà vạt nháy mắt bị kéo đến tràn đầy nếp nhăn. Trọn bộ động tác nước chảy mây trôi, không chút nào kéo dài.

Hai người gần đứng tư thế bởi vì hắn động tác bị bắt thay đổi, khoảng cách cũng từ vừa rồi mấy chục centimet biến thành kề mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại là tương đương bình tĩnh, trên mặt nửa điểm cảm xúc đều không lộ, chỉ là sủng nịch nhìn hắn.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có chút lo sợ bất an, nội tâm xao động lại ở cảm giác say thôi phát cùng đối phương cơ hồ xem như cam chịu tiếp tục khẳng định ép xuống đổ lý trí, hai người lực lượng ngang nhau thân cao làm lẫn nhau hô hấp cơ hồ giao hòa ở bên nhau.

Hắn hơi hơi vặn vẹo cổ, nghiêng đầu dùng chóp mũi chậm rãi cọ đối phương cánh mũi chỗ. Khô nóng hô hấp phun trên da, làm người nhịn không được hô hấp dồn dập, máu gia tốc.

Ngô Lỗi ngưỡng mặt không chút để ý mà nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên, thật dài lông mi bởi vì hắn động tác chỉnh tề ngoan ngoãn nửa rũ xuống tới, liền độ cung đều như là đã chịu quá Chúa sáng thế ân sủng, làm người thương tiếc.

Nửa khải môi theo hô hấp mang ra bốn phía rượu hương, quanh quẩn ở Lưu hạo nhiên chóp mũi, kéo dài không tiêu tan, như là một hồi mộng xuân.

Trong tay lạnh lẽo tơ lụa cà vạt bị chậm rãi buộc chặt, bọn họ khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần.

Hắn giơ lên môi, khóe miệng là tà khí mê người cười, chóp mũi ở đối phương trên mặt dao động thật lâu sau, cuối cùng kia mang theo rượu hương mềm mại ướt át dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh mày chỗ, theo sau mà đến chính là nhỏ vụn hôn, như là cánh hoa sái lạc ở trên mặt mềm nhẹ xúc giác, theo hắn khuôn mặt cốt cách một đường xuống phía dưới, bạn nhạt nhẽo rượu vang đỏ vị, cuối cùng dừng lại ở hắn khóe môi. Liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hắn muốn thâm nhập đi xuống thời điểm, đối phương lại chậm lại trong tay lực đạo, chậm rãi đứng dậy.

Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên mắt, nhìn chăm chú đối phương khuôn mặt, lại phát hiện hắn xinh đẹp trong mắt, có liễm diễm thủy quang. Hắn chờ hắn nói điểm cái gì, đối phương lại sau một lúc lâu đều không có mở miệng ý tứ, chỉ là dùng nha trộm nửa cắn chính mình môi dưới, quật cường mà nhìn hắn, chính mình cà vạt rồi lại bị hắn chặt chẽ nắm chặt ở trong tay.

Ngô Lỗi tuấn tú khuôn mặt ở buổi tối ánh đèn mông lung mép giường có vẻ như thế thần bí, khóe mắt mang theo một ít nửa vựng khai màu đỏ, giống một con chưa bị thuần phục tiểu thú, mang theo một chút hung tính, rồi lại làm nhân tâm sinh trìu mến.

Yêu tinh.

Hắn thở dài, “Ngô Lỗi… Đừng nháo…”

Câu nói kế tiếp ở cơ hồ xuất khẩu nháy mắt bị đối phương nhanh chóng dùng môi phá hỏng, nhưng thật ra làm Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Hai người đứng thẳng bất động một lát, Ngô Lỗi trong tay tăng lớn lực đạo, cái kia sang quý cà vạt bởi vì hắn khẩn trương chảy ra mồ hôi trở nên phá lệ lạnh lẽo nhu hoạt, càng là muốn nắm chặt lại càng là hoạt đến lợi hại. Hắn tim đập đến hoảng loạn, trong lòng như là có thứ gì huyền, mang theo một loại mãnh liệt không trọng hít thở không thông cảm, làm hắn nhịn không được nín thở.

Một đợt lại một đợt khẩn trương cảm làm hắn rất là vô thố, chỉ có thể hoảng loạn gặm cắn đối phương đôi môi, giống cái đối thế giới hoàn toàn không biết gì cả ngây thơ thiếu niên, cái gì đều làm không được, chỉ có thể chấp nhất gõ môn khẩn cầu kẹo.

Hắn vụng về bộ dáng làm Lưu hạo nhiên buồn cười, thấp thấp tiếng cười tự yết hầu chỗ sâu trong dạng ra tới, làm Ngô Lỗi càng thêm tức giận lên.

Một lát sau, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nhìn không được, chịu thua mà rũ xuống tay, nhậm xuống tay cong chỗ đắp tây trang áo khoác dừng ở thảm thượng, vươn đôi tay, nghiêng đầu đem Ngô Lỗi mới vừa rồi đặt ở phiêu cửa sổ thượng chưa uống xong rượu vang đỏ uống một hơi cạn sạch, thong thả mà lại kiên định ôm lấy hắn mảnh khảnh mềm dẻo vòng eo.

Thon dài trắng nõn tay nâng hắn cái ót, lấy một loại ôn nhu lại không dung cự tuyệt tư thế, đem trong lòng ngực ngây thơ vội vàng người áp hướng chính mình, hắn nghe được chính mình cùng nội tâm máu quay cuồng hoàn toàn bất đồng giả vờ trấn định thanh âm.

Hắn đối hắn nói, “Há mồm.”

Ngô Lỗi nửa ngưỡng hạp khởi hai tròng mắt, lông mi run rẩy bộ dáng cực kỳ động lòng người, làm hắn nhịn không được buộc chặt trong tay lực đạo. Hai người thân hình càng thêm chặt chẽ mà dán sát ở bên nhau, hắn lưỡi tham nhập Ngô Lỗi trong miệng, cùng hắn ngày thường tác phong không có sai biệt, chợt vừa thấy không hiện sơn không lộ thủy, điệu thấp trầm ổn, thời điểm mấu chốt lại trước nay quyết đoán lý trí, không dung cự tuyệt.

Hắn luôn luôn rất rõ ràng chính mình muốn chính là cái gì.

Tuy rằng nói là thật lâu đều không có yêu đương, cũng chưa bao giờ từng có quá quá phận thân mật tiếp xúc, nhưng là hắn luôn là ở nào đó phương diện có không thầy dạy cũng hiểu bản lĩnh. Cùng diễn kịch giống nhau, tuy rằng bảy phần dựa nỗ lực, nhưng thiếu kia ba phần thiên phú, lại yêu cầu hoàn toàn gấp bội nỗ lực mới có thể bổ cứu trở về.

Mặt khác, thiên phú mới là làm hắn càng thêm trầm ổn khiêm tốn lý do. Đồng dạng, đây cũng là Ngô Lỗi thích hắn lý do.

Hắn nhìn qua ôn nhu bình phàm, sạch sẽ khiêm tốn, kỳ thật lại so với thường nhân ưu tú đến nhiều, thú vị mà không cho người cảm thấy xa xôi không thể với tới, mới là hắn chân chính mị lực.

Hắn luôn là như thế điệu thấp, chính như hắn giờ phút này hôn giống nhau. Ẩn nhẫn mang theo một tia không dễ phát hiện bức thiết cùng khát vọng, chỉ có thể từ cùng Ngô Lỗi kề sát thân hình hơi hơi rung động tần suất thượng phát hiện.

Lưu hạo nhiên lưỡi đảo qua hắn lưỡi, thong thả mà ở hắn trong miệng tìm kiếm, từ tả hướng hữu, theo hắn hàm răng lướt qua, cuối cùng ở hắn nho nhỏ thỏ nha thượng tạm dừng một lát, đánh cái vòng.

Ngô Lỗi bởi vì hắn động tác nhỏ rốt cuộc nhịn không được nheo lại mắt, nửa giương miệng nhậm quân hái bộ dáng, lại khó nén khóe miệng thực hiện được ý cười, bị đối phương cảnh cáo mà dùng răng nanh nhẹ nhàng cắn cắn môi.

Cảm nhận được môi dưới thật nhỏ đau ý, Ngô Lỗi nhíu nhíu mày, cuối cùng thật dài than thở một tiếng, ở tối tăm ánh đèn, mở mắt ra đem đối phương khó được động tình bộ dáng ghi tạc đáy mắt, cuối cùng chủ động buông ra cái kia bị hắn đã xoa đến không thành bộ dáng cà vạt, triển khai vai, nâng lên đôi tay ôm vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, gia tăng cái này tràn ngập rượu vang đỏ tinh khiết và thơm hơi thở hôn.

Hơi toan hồi cam thanh hương tràn ngập hai người khoang miệng, theo hai bên nhiệt độ cơ thể lên cao thành cảm tình lên men chất xúc tác, làm người nhịn không được phiêu nhiên hơi say.

Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, đối phương đã ánh mắt mê ly, má thượng theo làn da khuếch tán ra tới hồng như là chuyên viên trang điểm đánh thượng má hồng, bị gặm cắn đến diễm lệ môi mang theo bí ẩn đầm nước, dẫn nhân phạm tội.

Ngô Lỗi nỗ lực áp lực tự lồng ngực mạn đi lên kỳ dị khát vọng cùng khẩn trương, chỉ có thể nửa dựa vào phiêu cửa sổ nửa câu lấy Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, bình phục dồn dập hô hấp, hạ bụng đã thăng lên tới một cổ quen thuộc dục hỏa, làm hắn vô cùng chờ mong bất an, hai chân lại không biết cố gắng nhũn ra, cơ hồ đứng thẳng không được.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình cũng không so Ngô Lỗi tốt hơn nhiều ít. Hắn nâng lên hàm dưới thở phào một ngụm trọc khí, môi răng gian tất cả đều là đối phương hơi thở. Mãnh liệt khô nóng cảm ở mùa đông là như thế đột ngột, hắn cảm nhận được thái dương cùng phía sau lưng đều chậm rãi thấm thượng ướt át, có chút không kiên nhẫn đem giữa cổ có chút khẩn cà vạt thô lỗ mà thoát đi, tùy ý ném ở bên chân áo khoác biên, sườn duỗi quá mức đem trên cùng hai viên cúc áo cởi bỏ. Ở làm xong này một loạt động tác sau, rốt cuộc thở dài một hơi, một tay cắm eo, nhậm Ngô Lỗi không xương cốt dường như câu lấy hắn nửa ngồi ở phiêu cửa sổ thượng, nhìn đối phương vẻ mặt thoả mãn không chút để ý bộ dáng, giơ tay sờ sờ hắn khóe mắt, trấn an mà mở miệng.

“Hảo, hôm nay cứ như vậy, ta đã đem ngày mai bắt đầu ba ngày toàn bộ không ra tới, liền bồi ngươi một người.”

“Thời gian không còn sớm, ngươi chờ ta đến nửa đêm, sớm một chút đi ngủ đi. Ta mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn bồi ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi liếc hắn khẽ vuốt chính mình khóe mắt tay liếc mắt một cái, phản xạ có điều kiện dường như hơi hơi nghiêng đầu theo hắn lòng bàn tay qua lại cọ vài cái, kia động tác nhưng thật ra thật sự cùng miêu làm nũng bộ dáng giống nhau như đúc, nghiêng đầu ách giọng nói hỏi hắn, “Cứ như vậy?”

Kia bộ dáng tựa như mặt ngoài điềm mỹ, dụ nhân phạm tội, lại tàng nạp thế gian chi ác Pandora.

Âm cuối ngọt nị làm người nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một lát, nháy mắt đại não phóng không, cuối cùng lại như cũ phục hồi tinh thần lại, chụp hắn cái ót một chút, “Ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu? Với ai học?”

Hắn buồn cười xoa xoa Ngô Lỗi đầu, cong lưng muốn đem di dừng ở thảm thượng áo khoác cùng cà vạt nhặt lên tới, lại bị Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay nắm lấy cổ tay áo. Lưu hạo nhiên đuôi lông mày hơi chọn, khóe miệng ý cười chậm rãi đạm xuống dưới, như là đã nhận ra cái gì, nhìn phía Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi trên mặt tình triều còn chưa rút đi, hô hấp có chút dồn dập, lại nỗ lực bình phục ngữ điệu nhìn hắn.

“Ta là nghiêm túc, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Trong phòng đột nhiên an tĩnh lại, chỉ dư hai người tiếng hít thở.

Ngô Lỗi tạm dừng một lát, mới lại mở miệng: “Ngươi hiện tại nhưng đừng nghiêm trang mang sang lớn tuổi cái giá tới, hai ta ở bên nhau thời điểm có chân chính để ý quá như vậy điểm tuổi kém?”

“Ngươi muốn chạy trốn, có thể. Ta liền chủ động như vậy một lần.”

Hắn xinh đẹp gương mặt thượng tràn ra một mạt kỳ dị tươi cười.

“Một khi chạy thoát lúc này đây, ngươi đời này đừng nghĩ làm ta lại như vậy lấy lòng ngươi.”

Đúng vậy, xinh đẹp.

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc có thể cam tâm tình nguyện mà thừa nhận, hắn nguyện ý dùng xinh đẹp tới hình dung giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi.

Yêu tinh.

Mỗi người đều lưng đeo nguyên tội, nhưng là dụ nhân phạm tội, tội thêm nhất đẳng.

Hắn khom lưng nhặt quần áo động tác cứng đờ, đầu ngón tay hơi hơi rung động, rốt cuộc ngồi dậy, nhìn thẳng hắn. Ánh mắt từ bình đạm đến sóng gió gợn sóng, vừa mới bị mạnh mẽ khống chế áp lực xuống dưới dục vọng bị nháy mắt kéo ra miệng cống, kỳ thật cũng bất quá là hai giây sự tình.

Vẫn luôn cực kỳ mịt mờ ẩn sâu bí mật lấy một loại nan kham hình thức bị như vậy bại lộ ở rõ như ban ngày hạ, làm hắn ở xấu hổ đồng thời càng thêm nảy sinh ra không lời nào có thể diễn tả được tình dục, bằng vào một loại vô pháp phản kháng trận thế giống như hạch bạo ở lô nội nổ tung, nhanh chóng tập kích khắp người thậm chí mỗi một tế bào. Như là khô cạn đã lâu thổ địa khát vọng cam lộ giống nhau, lý trí sụp đổ, toàn thân trên dưới đều không hề thuộc về chính hắn, không ngừng kêu gào chính mình khát vọng.

Theo tình dục mà đến chính là bởi vì áp lực đã lâu mà sinh ra thật nhỏ không muốn người biết bạo ngược ước số. Quá mức ôn nhu săn sóc thịnh tình thương sau lưng, ngày qua ngày nảy sinh khát vọng rốt cuộc không thể tránh khỏi đản sinh ra mặt âm u, bao gồm tham dục, chiếm hữu dục, xoa tạp một chút bạo lực ước số, làm hắn ngược lại là có chút khí cực phản cười.

Hắn đứng dậy, từng bước một tới gần bên cửa sổ Ngô Lỗi, đáy mắt là che trời lấp đất dục vọng, như là một cái đầm sâu không thấy đáy nước ao, mạch nước ngầm mãnh liệt, muốn đem hắn chết chìm trong đó.

Như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên quá ít thấy, làm Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy xa lạ.

Tuy rằng có thể cảm giác được chính mình yết hầu như là bị người bóp trụ giống nhau khẩn trương rút làm, lưng nhịn không được cứng đờ, Ngô Lỗi như cũ nửa điểm không hiện luống cuống.

Tiềm thức nói cho hắn, một khi bỏ lỡ hôm nay buổi tối cái này cơ hội, đối phương sẽ giống như một con sinh hào giống nhau nhắm chặt chính mình thế giới giáp xác, củi gạo không tiến.

Mà hắn muốn tuyệt không gần là một đoạn ngọt ngào lưu với biểu tượng bình thường luyến ái.

Hắn muốn chính là Lưu hạo nhiên người này, từ trong ra ngoài, triệt triệt để để, bao gồm hắn không muốn người biết trong bóng tối thế giới.

Toàn bộ.

Cho nên, tuyệt đối không thể thoái nhượng.

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, nhìn đối phương từng bước một đi đến hắn trước mặt, mang theo một loại dọa người quyết đoán, giống như điện ảnh pha quay chậm giống nhau. Đối phương tay chậm rãi mơn trớn hắn hàm dưới, mang theo hắn độc hữu độ ấm, làm hắn nhịn không được trộm hút một cái miệng nhỏ khí.

“Ngô Lỗi, sẽ rất đau.” Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy, ngữ điệu trầm thấp ôn nhu, như là bão táp trước yên lặng. Ngô Lỗi lại không hề nhút nhát, ở hắn trong ánh mắt, lại lần nữa hôn lên hắn môi.

Như là Natri đụng phải thủy, sở hữu phản ứng ở trong nháy mắt bị kích phát. Pandora ma hộp rốt cuộc bị mở ra, thế giới chi ác phá cửa mà ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn cùng mới vừa rồi ôn nhu lưu luyến hoàn toàn bất đồng, mang theo không dung kháng cự thế, xâm lấn đến hắn khoang miệng trung, càn quét giống nhau thổi quét các góc, ác ý quấy loạn, thẳng hôn đến hắn hai má lên men, bị buộc đến liên tục bại lui né tránh, đến cuối cùng thế nhưng cảm thấy hô hấp khó khăn, nhịn không được kéo dài quá cổ ngửa ra sau, muốn tránh né hắn thế công.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không giận, chỉ là tăng lớn lực độ ôm hắn mảnh khảnh vòng eo, làm hai người thân hình cơ hồ không hề khe hở dán sát ở bên nhau. Nghe được Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng tiếng thở dốc, Lưu hạo nhiên thấp thấp cười ra tiếng, ép xuống mày hạ hai mắt tràn đầy dã thú hung tính cùng tham dục, làm Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ sinh ra một loại chính mình trở thành đối phương con mồi ảo giác.

“Chính ngươi nói, ngươi không chạy. Vậy ngươi cũng đừng hối hận.”

Ngô Lỗi quay mặt đi, không nghĩ muốn cùng hắn đối diện, lại sai đem chính mình hàm dưới cùng sườn cổ đưa đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mắt. Nguyên bản giam cầm cái gáy tay chậm rãi hạ di, ở hắn làn da thượng mang theo một trận rùng mình, cuối cùng ở Ngô Lỗi sau cổ dừng lại, mềm nhẹ thong thả mà vỗ về chơi đùa kia chỗ da thịt.

Lưu hạo nhiên thiên quá mặt, chậm rãi tới gần cuối cùng dừng lại ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai.

“Ta là thật sự, đem ngươi coi như ta bảo bối ở sủng.”

Ướt nóng hơi thở phun ở vành tai thượng, làm mặt trên mẫn cảm tiểu lông tơ sôi nổi đứng lên tới, hắn theo bản năng run lên một chút, đổi lấy đối phương vừa lòng tiếng cười, Ngô Lỗi cắn cắn môi, trầm mặc một lát, mở miệng nói, “Ta biết.”

Hắn rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu sủng hắn, kỳ thật bọn họ lẫn nhau đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

“Cho nên.” Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp chứa đầy tình dục tiếng nói dừng một chút, lưu lại đại đoạn trầm mặc, làm hắn tâm sinh bất an.

Sau cổ ấm áp vuốt ve chậm rãi vòng đến trước sườn, tạm dừng một chút, cuối cùng thượng di, ngưng lại ở hắn yết hầu chỗ, tùng tùng tạp.

“Cho nên, ta thật sự tưởng…… Thao khóc ngươi.”

Hắn nói làm Ngô Lỗi đồng tử đột nhiên co rút lại, dọa đến không dám hô hấp. Dừng ở yết hầu chỗ tay chỉ là ôn nhu vuốt ve hắn da thịt, Lưu hạo nhiên nóng cháy môi cuối cùng dừng ở hắn nhĩ thượng, há mồm dùng hàm răng nhẹ nhàng nghiền ma hắn vành tai, thẳng đến nóng lên sung huyết. Hắn bốn chỉ dán Ngô Lỗi sườn cổ, ngón cái dán hắn hàm dưới cốt cách độ cung chậm rãi thượng hoạt, đem Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt thuận thế nâng lên, lộ ra tảng lớn mảnh khảnh cổ.

Nhỏ vụn thong thả hôn từng bước từng bước rơi xuống, mang theo một mảnh mút vào qua đi rất nhỏ đau đớn cùng nhiệt độ. Hô hấp giao hòa gian, trong nhà độ ấm đột nhiên bay lên, ngay cả chỉ ăn mặc rộng thùng thình áo ngủ Ngô Lỗi cũng dần dần thấm ra nhàn nhạt hãn ý.

Hắn cắn môi thoáng nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên hôn dần dần dừng ở hắn xương quai xanh chỗ, không dám có cái gì động tác, chỉ có thể tiểu biên độ thở dốc.

Cồn mang đến tinh thần sung sướng cùng giờ phút này thân thể khẩn trương hòa hợp nhất thể, như là độc dược giống nhau làm hắn cơ hồ mê huyễn. Rộng thùng thình áo ngủ bởi vì hai người bên người cọ xát mà hỗn độn bất kham, khó khăn lắm đáp trên vai, dừng ở đối phương trong mắt, mãn nhãn đều là dụ dỗ ý vị.

Răng nanh ở tảng lớn làn da thượng xẹt qua, mang theo ướt nị bén nhọn cảm, làm hắn mẫn cảm rung động, muốn tránh né lại ở hắn giương mắt nhướng mày dưới ánh mắt lại do dự mà tủng khởi vai, không dám nhiều làm phản kháng.

Ngô Lỗi buông xuống mắt, hơi cuốn sợi tóc nửa che mắt, cũng dấu đi hắn đáy mắt sóng gió mãnh liệt cảm xúc, tiếp theo, hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp thanh âm ở trong phòng đẩy ra.

Hắn nói, “Cởi ra.”

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn phía hắn, ánh mắt tương tiếp khi, hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đáy mắt đặc sệt màu đen, che trời, đem hắn bao phủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đọc đã hiểu hắn đáy mắt chần chờ, ngược lại cười khiêu khích hắn, “Như thế nào, vừa mới không phải còn nói muốn chủ động sao, không dám?”

Ngô Lỗi cắn môi dưới, hai má tràn đầy ửng hồng, từ bỏ cùng hắn tranh luận, trầm mặc một lát, nghe lời bắt đầu giải chính mình áo trên cúc áo.

“Trước từ phía dưới bắt đầu thoát.” Hắn lại lần nữa mở miệng mệnh lệnh nói.

Thon dài đầu ngón tay hơi hơi rung động, tạm dừng một chút, cuối cùng đặt ở chính mình quần ngủ thượng, siết chặt, kéo xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu, thưởng thức đối phương nghe lời ngoan ngoãn đem quần ngủ cởi, ném trên mặt đất thảm thượng.

Thiếu niên thân hình đĩnh bạt mà lại cao dài, cùng hắn nỗ lực giảm béo thon dài bất đồng, Ngô Lỗi trời sinh khung xương liền thiên tiểu, nếu là không rèn luyện nói đại khái sẽ là một cái thể trạng mềm mại mảnh khảnh thiếu niên.

Bất quá so với cái loại này kiều mềm mỹ thiếu niên, giờ phút này đứng ở trước mặt hắn nam sinh đại khái càng hợp hắn ăn uống. Hơi mỏng cơ bắp đều đều bao trùm ở hai điều thẳng tắp trên đùi, mang theo thiếu niên tinh thần phấn chấn cùng trúc trắc cảm, rồi lại không tính là mềm mại, cẳng chân cơ bắp đường cong lưu sướng mà lại mê người, làm người không rời được mắt.

Cảm giác được đối phương ngừng lại, hắn nhăn lại mi, “Tiếp tục.”

Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu co rúm lại giải áo trên cúc áo, vào đông Bắc Kinh liền tính mở ra điều hòa cùng mà ấm, chợt một cởi sạch vẫn là làm người cả người một cái giật mình, nguyên bản say say nhiên đại não chậm rãi thanh tỉnh, nổi da gà bắt đầu liên tiếp toát ra tới, hắn nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình, liền ở hắn chuẩn bị tiếp tục giải nút thắt thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay giúp hắn đem cuối cùng mấy viên cúc áo giải mở ra.

Một động tác đơn giản làm hắn quen thuộc Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt lại xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn, Ngô Lỗi cái mũi đột nhiên đau xót, trong mắt nháy mắt mang theo vài phần thủy quang, đã có thể ở hắn ngẩng đầu nháy mắt, rồi lại phát hiện đối diện đứng như cũ không giống như là hắn.

Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi ủy khuất bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng dâng lên vài phần lùi bước mềm lòng, mấy phen cân nhắc, đang xem đến hắn quang nửa người dưới lỏng le bộ áo ngủ áo rách quần manh bộ dáng sau, kia phân do dự rồi lại lại lần nữa biến mất không thấy.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng thở dài, ở hắn mí mắt thượng rơi xuống một cái hôn, ngược lại dày đặc hôn hắn mảnh khảnh sườn cổ, tiếp tục chính mình mệnh lệnh, “Cứ như vậy, quỳ gối thảm thượng.”

Trong lòng ngực nhân thân tử run lên, rũ xuống mắt, chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống thân ngồi quỳ trên mặt đất, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hai mắt bởi vì góc độ vấn đề nhìn qua hơi hơi rủ xuống, nồng đậm lông mi tiểu biên độ rung động, tảng lớn trần trụi da thịt cùng thần phục tư thế, như là ủy khuất bất lực ấu thú, đem người nội tâm hắc ám khi dễ dục sinh sôi kích khởi.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thụ được giữa hai chân dâng lên càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng dục vọng, thái dương dần dần chảy ra mảnh nhỏ trong suốt vệt nước. Hắn nhướng mày, hiển nhiên bị chính mình bên chân nam hài tử biểu tình cùng tư thế lấy lòng tới rồi.

“Không đúng.” Hắn biên phủ nhận biên bắt đầu thoát chính mình áo choàng, tiếp theo rút ra đè ở lưng quần hạ áo sơmi, thong thả ung dung mà từng viên đem cúc áo cởi bỏ, dùng chính mình cằm triều hắn so đo.

“Chân trương lớn một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi đôi tay rũ ở giữa hai chân, nhấp môi nghe lời đem góc độ trương đến lớn hơn nữa điểm.

“Không đủ, lại đại điểm.” Hắn tiếp tục bình tĩnh cởi bỏ cổ tay áo cúc áo, đem áo sơmi cũng bỏ xuống.

Hắn lại mở ra chút, trong mắt tràn đầy bởi vì cảm thấy thẹn mà tích góp ủy khuất, giữa hai chân dây chằng bởi vì động tác nguyên nhân bắt đầu chậm rãi phiếm toan, Ngô Lỗi lại chỉ là chấp nhất nhìn đứng ở chính mình trước người người.

“Không sai biệt lắm.” Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu cởi bỏ chính mình lưng quần, chậm rãi dạo bước đến hắn phía sau, ngồi xổm xuống thân.

Phía sau truyền đến khóa kéo hoạt khai thanh âm, làm hắn tim đập đến điên cuồng. Móng tay thật sâu lâm vào lòng bàn tay, sợ hãi đồng thời rồi lại mang theo một tia chờ mong, làm hắn nhịn không được hơi hơi run rẩy.

“Run cái gì?” Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên ở chính mình phía sau bên tai thấp giọng dò hỏi hắn.

Ngô Lỗi lập tức lắc lắc đầu.

“Nói chuyện.”

“Không có…” Thấp thấp ngữ điệu mang theo một chút không dẫn người giác khóc nức nở.

“Nghe lời.” Hắn cảm nhận được sau vai bị đối phương ôn nhu liếm láp, mang theo một tiểu khối nóng rực độ ấm.

Ngô Lỗi một cái giật mình, theo bản năng thẳng khởi eo cổ, trọng tâm không xong về phía sau ngưỡng đi, tại hạ một giây bị sau vai đau đớn đánh trúng. Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được há mồm muốn hô đau, lại ở thanh âm còn không có phun ra nháy mắt bị đối phương thon dài đầu ngón tay lấp kín.

Kia hai căn đầu ngón tay hơi hơi thượng nâng, tham nhập hắn giữa môi, không cao ngạo không nóng nảy gây xích mích đầu lưỡi của hắn, khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu lên, lôi ra xinh đẹp vai cổ tuyến.

Sau vai chỗ bị người ôn nhu lại không chút nào thương tiếc gặm cắn mút hôn, mang theo một cái lại một cái dấu hôn, làm thiếu niên xinh đẹp con bướm cốt phản xạ có điều kiện trừu động.

Khoang miệng bị đối phương ngón tay quấy loạn đến lung tung rối loạn, Ngô Lỗi rung động cảm thụ được phía sau lưng ngứa đau, muốn trốn tránh, lại tránh cũng không thể tránh, chỉ có thể thừa nhận, muốn mở miệng xin tha, đầu lưỡi lại bị hắn ngón tay đùa bỡn vô pháp mở miệng, chỉ có thể phát ra rách nát thở dốc ngâm tiếng khóc, thần chí chậm rãi ngây thơ.

Không… Ta sai rồi…

Hắn lông mi theo động tác không ngừng rung động, đôi mắt thủy quang liễm diễm, tràn đầy khổ sở xin tha.

Hạ thể nhiệt độ không thấy tiêu tán, nguyên bản có chút lạnh thân thể lại bởi vì máu tốc độ chảy nhanh hơn mà bắt đầu khô nóng lên, hắn vô lực dựa vào phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, giơ lên cổ tinh tế như hạc.

Áo ngủ chảy xuống ở khuỷu tay, lại thành vây khốn hắn tốt nhất trợ lực.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay chậm rãi theo hắn xương quai xanh trượt xuống, ở hắn ngực tạm dừng xuống dưới, vòng quanh đầu vú ái muội đánh cái vòng, một lát ôn nhu sau lại là móng tay xẹt qua lạnh lẽo kích thích cảm, làm nguyên bản đã thần chí tan rã hắn một cái giật mình, muốn đứng dậy vặn vẹo thân hình đi trốn.

Lưu hạo nhiên rút ra dừng lại ở hắn bên môi tay, nhanh chóng ôm quá vai hắn, ấn ở một khác sườn đầu vai, đem hắn nửa người trên áp xuống, ngăn cản Ngô Lỗi phản kháng, ngược lại là nghi ngờ “Ân?” Một tiếng, làm hắn nhanh chóng ngoan ngoãn an phận lên.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi biết không.”

Bên tai quen thuộc tiếng nói nhẹ giọng nỉ non, “Chính là bởi vì quá bảo bối ngươi, cho nên ta vẫn luôn không bỏ được như vậy đối với ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn nói, cái mũi càng thêm toan trướng, chỉ là cắn bị đùa bỡn đến đỏ tươi sưng to môi, nghiêng đầu nhìn một bên thảm.

Hắn quỳ đến có điểm lâu, nửa người dưới toan trướng lợi hại, nóng rực dục vọng lại không có biện pháp thư giải, Lưu hạo nhiên biến thành như vậy cường thế bộ dáng, hết thảy phát triển đều cùng hắn ban đầu dự đoán hoàn toàn không giống nhau, thậm chí có thể nói là đi ngược lại.

Phía sau người quay đầu, liếm đi hắn khóe mắt rũ một giọt nước mắt, rồi lại đem hắn sau lưng vãn ở khuỷu tay chỗ áo ngủ giảo khẩn khoanh ở cùng nhau, thuận tay đem hắn kéo gần, làm hắn trần trụi thượng thân dừng ở hắn trong lòng ngực.

“Chính là ngươi a, cố tình muốn chính mình đụng phải tới.” Hắn dừng một chút, tiếng nói tràn đầy đối với tình dục khát vọng, “Ta muốn tránh đi, ngươi lại dùng chính mình tới uy hiếp ta.”

Hắn tay theo hắn bụng cơ bắp hoa văn chậm rãi xuống phía dưới, ở Ngô Lỗi trên người cuối cùng một kiện quần áo bên cạnh dừng lại một lát, như là đang chờ đợi cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi hai tay bị bắt đè ở sau lưng, chỉ có thể hoảng loạn mà quay đầu lại, trong mắt tràn đầy xin tha, “Hạo nhiên… Ta sai rồi… Không cần…”

Lưu hạo nhiên bình đạm nâng lên mắt, ánh mắt cùng hắn tương tiếp, cuối cùng triều hắn lộ ra một cái cùng thường lui tới vô dị ôn nhu cười, “Đã cho ngươi cơ hội, chính là chính ngươi một hai phải kiên trì làm ta lưu lại.”

Giọng nói rơi xuống, mang theo hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể thon dài tay lướt qua quần lót trở ngại, tham nhập nhất thần bí tam giác khu, cầm hắn yếu ớt nóng cháy. Nguyên bản mềm oặt bị lăn lộn đến nửa điểm sức lực cũng không thân thể một cái giật mình, làm hắn theo bản năng muốn khúc khởi thân thể phản kháng, lại bị phía sau nắm áo ngủ người lôi kéo trụ.

Ngô Lỗi khóe mắt đỏ ửng nhanh chóng mở rộng, diễm lệ vô cùng, theo hắn dốc lòng ôn nhu vuốt ve vuốt ve, nhịn không được suy nghĩ tan rã, cứng đờ thân thể cũng chậm rãi thả lỏng lại, thật dài lông mi theo thân thể tiểu biên độ rung động, hắn nhíu lại mi, tựa thoải mái lại tựa khổ sở bộ dáng, môi mỏng hé mở, mơ hồ có thể nghe được cố nén thở dốc cùng hừ nhẹ.

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên khóe miệng, cũng cong hạ thân tử nằm sấp ở hắn tinh tế có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến cốt cách hoa văn trên lưng, thành kính một đường chậm rãi hôn đi, trên tay động tác lại không ngừng, tính cả phía dưới trứng dái cũng cùng nhau phát họa mát xa lại đây, tần suất dần dần nhanh hơn, đầu ngón tay cố ý vô tình cọ qua hắn chậm rãi tràn ra trong suốt sền sệt chất lỏng lỗ chuông, mang theo đối phương một trận lại một trận tố chất thần kinh rùng mình.

Chính mình động thủ cùng người khác hỗ trợ động thủ hoàn toàn là khác nhau như trời với đất.

Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được ngẩng đầu lên, hô hấp càng thêm thô nặng lên, cảm giác khóe mắt thấm ướt cũng càng thêm nghiêm trọng. Lưu hạo nhiên lòng bàn tay độ ấm cuồn cuộn không ngừng mà truyền tới, mang theo từng đợt như sóng triều làm da đầu tê dại kích thích.

Hắn thần sắc càng thêm mê ly, biểu tình cũng càng thêm mê huyễn, dục vọng như là nổ mạnh sau nhiệt triều, lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai chi thế nhanh chóng khuếch tán đến toàn thân, cùng lúc đó càng thêm mãnh liệt còn có cùng người khác thân mật thân thể tiếp xúc khát vọng. Tại đây một đợt lại một đợt đánh sâu vào hạ, sau lưng ôn nhu mút vào hôn môi có vẻ như thế bé nhỏ không đáng kể, làm người mất mát trầm thấp.

Ngô Lỗi khổ sở mà chậm rãi phục hạ thân tử súc thành một đoàn, dùng cái trán chống thảm, khuôn mặt y lệ mà ẩn nhẫn, chỉ có thể củng thân thể, chờ đợi phía sau người dừng lại động tác.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc đánh giá hắn nhất cử nhất động, ngón trỏ đem hắn đằng trước tràn ra chất lỏng nhẹ nhàng lau đi, ngón cái ở phía trước đoạn cùng mặt bên lặp lại qua lại cọ xát, liền ở hắn càng thêm mãnh liệt rung động tần suất hạ, cực phú kỹ xảo tính ở phía trước đoạn nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái.

Một cổ cùng dĩ vãng tự mình thư giải hoàn toàn bất đồng tình triều ập vào trước mặt, đem hắn bao phủ, khoái cảm tự xương cùng kế tiếp kéo lên, theo nhanh chóng lưu động máu xông thẳng đại não, như là đột nhiên nhìn thấy một cái mê ly thế giới, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được phát ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay di động đến phía sau trứng dái chỗ, một đường như là đang tìm kiếm cái gì, rốt cuộc tìm được nhất mấu chốt mẫn cảm mấy cái địa phương, ôn nhu vuốt ve. Toàn thân trên dưới thần kinh trong nháy mắt này như là cảm nhận được nổ mạnh nghệ thuật giống nhau, ở trong cơ thể tạc ra liên tiếp pháo hoa, cùng với cực hạn khoái cảm, hắn rốt cuộc bắn ra tới.

Ngô Lỗi mồm to hô hấp, quỳ hai chân cũng nhịn không được run nhè nhẹ, trong mắt mãnh liệt tình triều mang theo phiến phiến sương mù, mê huyễn không rõ. Cong vút lông mi có chút thấm ướt, khóe mắt tràn đầy thủy quang.

Lưu hạo nhiên rũ xuống mắt nhẹ vê chỉ gian màu trắng nửa trong suốt sền sệt, dùng không dính lên thể dịch ngón út đem Ngô Lỗi nửa xuyên không mặc quần lót hoàn toàn mà xả xuống dưới, ngón tay giữa gian trơn trượt chất lỏng kiên nhẫn bôi trên hắn bí ẩn huyệt khẩu chỗ, ấm áp đầu ngón tay lướt qua thật nhỏ nhăn nếp gấp, trước người thiếu niên lập tức từ cao trào thất thần trong mê say tỉnh táo lại, khẩn trương co rúm lại một chút, trừng lớn hai mắt quay đầu nhìn hắn, lông mi thượng còn mang theo mới vừa rồi nước mắt, làm người càng thêm sinh ra muốn lộng khóc hắn dục vọng.

Hắn đem bó hắn áo ngủ kéo gần, ở hắn sau cổ rơi xuống trấn an một hôn.

“Không còn kịp rồi Ngô Lỗi, thả lỏng điểm.”

Hắn nửa người trên bị lôi kéo bay lên không, hai chân mở ra quỳ trên mặt đất, mang theo rất nhỏ run rẩy.

Dính hắn thể dịch thon dài ngón tay mát xa vào đề duyên, rồi sau đó chậm rãi một chút tham nhập, tiến vào không người biết hiểu bí cảnh.

Ngô Lỗi ngửa đầu mồm to thở hổn hển, nỗ lực bỏ qua trong cơ thể truyền đến quỷ dị dị vật xâm lấn cảm, ở trong bất tri bất giác ngừng lại rồi hô hấp, thẳng đến ngón tay nguyên cây hoàn toàn đi vào, mới rốt cuộc dám thở phào một hơi.

“Khó chịu sao?” Ngô Lỗi nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Hắn chỉ là nắm chặt bàn tay, cắn môi liều mạng không cho chính mình phát ra âm thanh.

“Ân?”

Hắn chậm rãi lại gia nhập một ngón tay, làm Ngô Lỗi đầu đột nhiên rũ xuống.

“Vẫn là không chịu mở miệng sao?”

Đệ tam căn ngón tay chậm rãi tham nhập trong cơ thể, làm hắn nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng than nhẹ.

“Không cần… Cầu ngươi…” Hắn rốt cuộc mở miệng, ngôn ngữ tràn đầy khóc nức nở, xin tha nói, “Ngươi nói tốt.”

“Ta nói tốt cái gì?” Hắn tay trái dùng một chút lực, đem nguyên bản chậm rãi bẻ thân cơ hồ quỳ bò trên mặt đất Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa kéo gần.

“Ngươi nói tốt… Ân…” Hắn hốc mắt màu đỏ phảng phất lau màu hồng phấn mắt ảnh, không nói xong nói bị Lưu hạo nhiên tay phải ngón tay một cái ra vào sở đánh gãy, vẫn là đứt quãng ý đồ cùng hắn lý luận.

“Ngươi nói tốt… Thích ta…”

Hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được, bắt đầu nức nở lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên thiên xem qua, không đi xem hắn bắt đầu rớt nước mắt bộ dáng.

Hắn luôn là biết chính mình tốt nhất ưu thế, tuy rằng nói chính mình đã thành niên, nhưng là ở bị buộc đến bất đắc dĩ dưới tình huống vẫn là sẽ dùng ra cái này đòn sát thủ. Cậy sủng mà kiêu, nói chính là Ngô Lỗi loại này từ nhỏ bị sủng đến đại người.

Sợ nhất, chính là hắn loại này cậy sủng mà kiêu người thông minh.

Cho dù biết rõ hắn ở nỗ lực cùng chính mình yếu thế, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nhịn không được mềm lòng.

“Là, ta thích ngươi. Thích đến liền ngươi một cây sợi tóc đều thích.” Hắn mở miệng, nghiêm túc trả lời hắn, khi nói chuyện chậm rãi rút ra ngón tay.

Không đợi Ngô Lỗi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, phía sau vật liệu may mặc vuốt ve, ngay sau đó một cây nóng bỏng cứng rắn đồ vật chống lại hắn nơi riêng tư.

Ngô Lỗi kinh hoảng quay đầu, trừng lớn hai mắt, liền thanh âm đều trở nên có chút tiêm, “Lưu hạo nhiên?!”

Phía sau người ôn nhu đáp lời hắn, động tác lại nửa điểm không kéo dài chần chờ, áp xuống hắn eo, đỡ hắn vòng eo, đem hung khí để ở hắn nơi riêng tư, không cần quay đầu lại cũng có thể cảm giác được đối phương kia chỗ nóng cháy độ ấm cùng rất là hơn người kích cỡ.

Hắn đỉnh một chút thác khai hắn nơi riêng tư, tiếp xúc đến mềm mại ẩm ướt vách trong. Thật lớn cảm giác áp bách làm Ngô Lỗi đại hút một hơi, khóe mắt còn hàm chứa nước mắt, hét lớn, “Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cái hỗn đản! Ngươi cái vương bát đản!”

Hắn đỉnh hông động tác dừng một chút, ách giọng nói hỏi hắn, “Làm sao vậy?”

“Ngươi nói ngươi thích ta!” Ngô Lỗi thật sự bắt đầu khụt khịt lên, nước mắt trong suốt ở trong mắt nhanh chóng tụ tập, hắn bắt đầu run thân mình miệng nhắc mãi cái không ngừng, “Ngươi cái kẻ lừa đảo… Đại kẻ lừa đảo…”

Lưu hạo nhiên động tác tiếp tục lên, chậm rãi thâm nhập, hô hấp bắt đầu tăng thêm, buông lỏng ra đối hắn kiềm chế, một tay đỡ hắn eo, một tay lôi kéo hắn khuỷu tay, đem hắn nửa người trên kiềm chế.

Ngô Lỗi cưỡng chế trong thân thể kỳ dị không khoẻ cảm, đứt quãng lên án hắn, “Ngươi nói… Phải đối ta… Tốt…”

Hắn kiên nhẫn đáp lời hắn, động tác lại không ngừng, tiếp tục thâm nhập thẳng đến hoàn toàn tiến vào đến hắn khẩn trí ấm áp chỗ sâu trong.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đâm cho đi phía trước một phác, thiếu chút nữa không tìm được trọng tâm nhào vào trên mặt đất.

Hắn bắt đầu biên hừ nhẹ biên nức nở, trong cơ thể đồ vật nóng bỏng mà lại xa lạ, bởi vì sau nhập thức tư thế làm thân thể hắn hơi hơi trước khuynh, vách trong bị căng ra đến mức tận cùng, chỉ có thể bị bắt chặt chẽ bao dung đối phương nóng rực mang theo rung động dương vật.

Nước mắt đã không còn chịu hắn cảm xúc khống chế, phản xạ có điều kiện tràn ra, hắn chỉ có thể thút tha thút thít đánh khóc cách, chấp nhất chỉ trích Lưu hạo nhiên là cái hỗn đản, là cái kẻ lừa đảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu mà nhắm mắt lại, trường hút một hơi, ở phát hiện Ngô Lỗi không có mặt khác không khoẻ sau, bắt đầu thong thả mà trừu động.

Nhục bích cùng dương vật gian cọ xát mang theo mãnh liệt kích thích cảm, hỗn loạn phình lên ẩn ẩn đau ý. Thần kinh nguyên lớn nhất hạn độ hoàn nguyên thân thể xúc cảm, nhanh chóng truyền tống đến trung khu thần kinh, chân thật mà mãnh liệt. Phía sau người một cái nhẹ nhàng đỉnh hông khiến cho hắn kích thích đến da đầu tê dại, hai chân run rẩy, cơ hồ đứng thẳng không được, toàn thân giống như qua điện giống nhau, hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được rên rỉ ra tiếng, “Không…… Ngô…… Không cần……”

Kỳ quái đau đớn cùng khoái cảm giao tạp, làm hắn đại não giống như mới vừa trải qua quá nổ mạnh giống nhau, vô pháp phân rõ rốt cuộc là cái nào càng làm cho người hưng phấn, vô cớ sinh ra phiêu nhiên dục tiên ảo giác, duy nhất lưu lại tứ chi ký ức đại khái cũng cũng chỉ dư lại khóc.

Ngô Lỗi biên thấp thấp mà rên rỉ, biên khổ sở khụt khịt.

Nhìn hắn chậm rãi tiến vào trạng thái, không hề lên án, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu chậm rãi gia tốc, đột nhiên một cái hung mãnh đỉnh hông, làm dưới thân người hai tròng mắt thất thần nghẹn ngào, cùng với ức chế không được ngọt nị rên rỉ, Ngô Lỗi không ngừng khụt khịt, mặt mang ửng hồng, mê người tới rồi cực hạn, liền tính không ra tiếng đều như là không nói gì mời. Hắn áp xuống hắn eo, tăng lớn lực độ thọc vào rút ra, hung tàn dương vật ở mượt mà đĩnh kiều mông gian thọc vào rút ra, mỗi một lần mạnh mẽ rút ra cùng cắm vào đều mang theo đối phương từng đợt rùng mình, yết hầu gian tiết ra khụt khịt cùng rên rỉ cao cao thấp thấp trong đêm tối quanh quẩn, chậm rãi thói quen vách trong bắt đầu phân bố sền sệt chất lỏng, gia tốc tràng đạo bôi trơn.

Liền ở hắn lại một lần tiến vào thời điểm, đỉnh ở nhập khẩu cách đó không xa chạm được một cái kỳ diệu điểm cuối, dẫn tới dưới thân người đột nhiên một cái giật mình, liên quan phía trước cương cứng lại lại bắn một lần.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt trầm xuống dưới, bắt đầu tới tới lui lui hướng kia khối khu vực cọ xát va chạm, tràng đạo cùng thân thể đã chịu mãnh liệt kích thích bắt đầu phản xạ tính co rút lại.

Cao trào sau thân thể mẫn cảm đến làm người run rẩy, huống chi là kia khối mẫn cảm nhất nơi riêng tư, kịch liệt khoái cảm đem Ngô Lỗi bao phủ, ở cực độ cảm giác trung tránh thoát phía sau giam cầm, theo bản năng run rẩy đùi căn đôi tay căng mà muốn về phía trước bò đi, lại bị phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên giữ chặt mắt cá chân, lại lần nữa kéo hồi hắn trước người.

Mẫn cảm điểm bị không ngừng cọ xát, làm hắn rùng mình đến thoát lực, chỉ có thể không ngừng khóc lóc nức nở xin tha: “Ta sai rồi… Ngô… Ta sai rồi… Tha ta đi…”

Lời nói bị phía sau người không chút nào thương tiếc tư thế va chạm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ. Hắn động tác càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, ở đối phương khóc thút thít cùng tiếng rên rỉ trung tăng lớn biên độ đỉnh hông, đại khai đại hợp thọc vào rút ra lên.

Ngô Lỗi bị đỉnh hai mắt biến thành màu đen, chỉ có thể thất thanh nghẹn ngào triều hắn làm nũng, “Ba ba… Hạo nhiên ba ba… Thực xin lỗi… Tha thứ ta…”

Ý thức đã gần như mơ hồ, không biết qua bao lâu, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung thanh âm khàn khàn Ngô Lỗi cằm bị phía sau người nâng, theo hắn động tác quay đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn khóe môi rơi xuống một hôn, “Ngô Lỗi, nhìn ta.”

Hắn nghe thấy hắn đang không ngừng nhẹ kêu tên của hắn.

“Ngô Lỗi…”

“Ngô Lỗi…”

“Ngô Lỗi…”

“Nhìn ta.” Hắn nói như vậy, ánh mắt cùng hắn tương tiếp, hắn nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nhìn không chớp mắt, kiên định mà lại cường thế, dưới thân động tác đột nhiên dùng sức, một cái thật sâu đỉnh hông, rốt cuộc cao trào.

“Ta yêu ngươi.” Hắn từ phía sau ôm hắn tinh tế nóng cháy thân mình, cuối cùng ở hắn gương mặt chỗ rơi xuống một cái ôn nhu hôn, “Xin lỗi.”

Da thịt thân cận tràn đầy thương tiếc yêu say đắm, hắn bế lên cả người thoát lực súc ở hắn trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi, vì hắn vỗ thuận trên trán hỗn độn ướt át sợi tóc, chậm rãi triều phòng tắm đi đến.

Tối tăm màn đêm hạ, rạng sáng tiếng chuông vang lên, trong nhà tràn đầy tình dục còn sót lại.


	10. Váy hạ chi thần

Váy hạ chi thần  
Hắn đem Ngô Lỗi đặt ở giá sách trên đài, động tác tiểu tâm đến phảng phất đối đãi một cái được đến không dễ trân bảo, mang theo vài phần kỳ dị thành kính.

Tầng tầng lớp lớp ren nhăn nếp gấp làm cho cả làn váy có vẻ cực kỳ khoa trương hoa lệ, Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy biếng nhác dựa sau lưng giá sách, lông mi theo mí mắt rủ xuống, an tĩnh ngoan ngoãn bộ dáng làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được căng thẳng hô hấp.

Quanh co khúc khuỷu làn váy theo Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng đong đưa cẳng chân dạng khởi đẹp độ cung, kia quầy độ cao quá mức hợp lòng người, vừa lúc có thể làm hắn cúi đầu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thân mật đối diện.

Tế nhuyễn màu đen tóc giả cuộn lại rối tung ở hắn trước ngực cùng cánh tay thượng, Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy thẳng lăng lăng nhìn hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã nhận ra hắn đáy mắt bí ẩn sắc thái.

Đối phương trần trụi mũi chân nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà vòng đến hắn hai chân nội sườn, ái muội gợi lên mũi chân, theo hắn đùi thong thả trên dưới cọ xát một chút, cho dù cách một tầng xa hoa tây trang vải dệt, như cũ ngăn cản không được kia một cổ kỳ dị tà hỏa tại nội tâm chỗ sâu trong bốc cháy lên.

Đó là một cái cực kỳ mịt mờ ái muội khiêu khích tín hiệu.

Hắn duỗi tay xoa Ngô Lỗi mảnh dài cổ, đầu ngón tay ở kia xinh đẹp ren choker thượng thong thả lướt qua, cuối cùng tạm dừng ở kia tinh xảo lục lạc quải sức thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng vê khởi, mới phát hiện bên trong không có trang thượng kim loại hoàn, chỉ là thuần túy trang trí phẩm.

  
Quảng cáo  
Thăng cấp đến vô quảng cáo phiên bản

  
“Đáng tiếc.” Hắn thấp giọng nỉ non, rồi sau đó gợi lên môi áp xuống cổ hắn, hôn lên kia mềm mại khô ráo môi.

Đó là một cái cực kỳ ướt nóng hôn, hắn lưỡi kiêu ngạo thâm nhập Ngô Lỗi khoang miệng. Rêu rao khắp nơi, hoàn toàn không có một chút khách khí ý tứ, mang theo cực kỳ ái muội sắc thái càn quét quá có thể tiếp xúc đến hết thảy, liều chết dây dưa, thẳng bức cho đối phương liên tục lui về phía sau chịu thua thở dốc mới rốt cuộc buông ra hắn.

Ấm áp ánh đèn thành tình yêu chất xúc tác, liên quan không khí cũng đặc sệt lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên tinh tế đem đối phương khóe môi không kịp nuốt mà hoạt ra một mạt thủy sắc dùng ngón cái lau đi, tiếp theo đem Ngô Lỗi dây dưa hắn đùi hai chân cầm xuống dưới.

Trong không khí có trầm thấp tiếng hít thở, phân không rõ rốt cuộc là của ai.

Ngô Lỗi theo hắn động tác thay đổi cái tư thế, hai chân khẽ nhếch, rũ ở hắn thân mình hai sườn, khó khăn lắm đem hắn cất chứa trong người trước.

Bọn họ khoảng cách càng thêm tới gần.

Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được hắn thân mình bởi vì hô hấp mang theo nhỏ bé phập phồng.

Ngô Lỗi hôn dừng ở hắn mày, theo lông mày độ cung thong thả di động, một đường hoạt đến mi đuôi, quyến rũ mềm mại sợi tóc hỗn độn dừng ở hắn khuôn mặt thượng, mang theo một trận liêu nhân ngứa ý.

Nóng rực hô hấp liền như vậy đánh vào hắn bóng loáng trên trán, làm hắn nhịn không được tự xương cùng kích khởi một trận rất nhỏ lại đáng sợ run ý.

Trong nháy mắt mãnh liệt dục vọng gần như đem hắn bao phủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên áp lực thấp suyễn cầm đối phương mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân, ở Ngô Lỗi không tiếng động ngầm đồng ý hạ chiết khởi hắn thẳng tắp khẩn thật chân, đè ở dưới thân quầy thượng.

Kia quầy độ cao vừa lúc vừa đến hắn xương hông.

Lúc trước tuyển cái này ngăn tủ quả thực là thiên tài.

Hắn nhịn không được tại nội tâm khen.

Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy dựa lưng vào giá sách, ở hắn dẫn đường tiếp theo chân khúc khởi đáp tại thân hạ mặt bàn bên cạnh, một khác chỉ chân dựa vào hắn đùi ngoại sườn gục xuống, đôi tay bởi vì mới vừa rồi thân hình không xong nguyên nhân theo bản năng đỡ hắn hai vai, khuôn mặt thượng lại mang theo kỳ dị lười biếng, tuy rằng đáy mắt có mị ý tiết ra, trên mặt lại như cũ bình tĩnh.

Thủ công tinh xảo phức tạp khoa trương làn váy bởi vì hắn khiêu khích dáng ngồi theo gập lên chân chảy xuống chồng chất ở đùi căn chỗ, trần trụi lộ ra tảng lớn trắng nõn khẩn trí da thịt cùng phục cổ thủ công nghệ hợp thành một bộ cực kỳ hương diễm khiêu khích hình ảnh, thị giác kích thích tính mười phần, làm Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể nhịn không được hơi hơi run rẩy.

Hắn nín thở ngẩng đầu nhìn phía gần trong gang tấc người.

Ánh mắt giằng co một lát sau, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên triều hắn cười.

Kia tươi cười nhàn nhạt, nhìn như cùng hắn ngày thường cười không có bao lớn khác nhau, với Lưu hạo nhiên lại như là một giọt dừng ở bình tĩnh mặt hồ thủy, nháy mắt kích khởi ngàn tầng gợn sóng.

Hắn rốt cuộc ở đối phương không tiếng động ngầm đồng ý trung, mơn trớn hắn trắng nõn bóng loáng cẳng chân. Như là thành kính vuốt ve thánh vật, đem hôn dừng ở hắn đầu gối nội sườn, rồi sau đó một đường theo đùi đường cong xuống phía dưới, lạc tiếp theo cái lại một cái nóng cháy dầy đặc hôn.

Trong phòng quá mức an tĩnh, mút vào làn da mang theo tiếng nước lệnh người khó có thể bỏ qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi bắp đùi ngừng lại, khúc khởi ngón trỏ xẹt qua kia phiến trắng nõn non mịn làn da.

“Giống cái búp bê Tây Dương.” Hắn lẩm bẩm.

Ngô Lỗi rầu rĩ nở nụ cười, mang theo làn váy một trận run rẩy.

“Như thế nào, không thích?” Hắn hỏi lại hắn.

“Thích.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn phía trên Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt chuyên chú mà lại thành kính, “Ngươi hết thảy, ta đều thích.”

“Biến thái.” Ngô Lỗi cười lên tiếng, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cái biến thái.”

Nam tính dục vọng tới trực tiếp lại nhiệt liệt, như là tinh hỏa đụng tới củi đốt, trong chốc lát là có thể bộc phát ra thật lớn nhiệt lượng.

Bọn họ thân thể chặt chẽ vô phùng dán sát ở bên nhau, giống như giao phối xà giống nhau dây dưa không thôi, không hỏi về sau.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức chế trụ Ngô Lỗi bàn tay, đem hắn trở tay ấn ở phía sau quầy thượng, tách ra hắn mảnh dài ngón tay, không chút do dự mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đâm cho có chút đau, kia kêu rên còn không có xuất khẩu đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt vào trong bụng, hắn nhắm mắt lại, thừa nhận đến từ đối phương cường đại áp bách.

Môi lưỡi sắc tình truy đuổi nuốt cắn, xẹt qua lưỡi căn cùng lợi, ướt hoạt nóng bỏng, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được lông mi run rẩy.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay một đường trượt xuống, bằng phẳng trực tiếp mà dừng ở hắn yếu ớt nóng cháy thượng, Ngô Lỗi chỉ lo hôn môi thân mình run một chút, cuối cùng bao dung ngầm đồng ý mà hai chân thu hồi, kẹp chặt hắn eo.

Kia tay cũng không vội táo, chậm rì rì mà ở đùi căn cùng tam giác khu dao động.

Ngô Lỗi cau mày, gập lên chân đâm đâm Lưu hạo nhiên thân mình.

“Cọ xát cái gì, phải làm liền nhanh lên.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nở nụ cười, lúc này xem qua đi, kia mặt mày như cũ sạch sẽ thanh triệt đến giống lộc, làm hắn hận đến ngứa răng.

Ngô Lỗi cười lạnh một tiếng.

“Ngụy quân tử.”

Lưu hạo nhiên am hiểu sâu hắn nói năng chua ngoa, nửa điểm cũng không giận, sủng nịch mà nhéo nhéo hắn cùng chính mình mười ngón tương nắm tay.

“Sai rồi.”

Hắn ở hắn khóe miệng rơi xuống một hôn.

“Ta là thật tiểu nhân.”

“Ngươi một người.”

Quần lót bị hắn thuần thục mà kéo xuống, Ngô Lỗi phối hợp mà đem một chân cởi ra, liền ở chuẩn bị duỗi một khác chân thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đã gấp không chờ nổi mà áp xuống hắn gập lên đầu gối.

Hắn nhìn kia treo ở Ngô Lỗi một bên trên đùi thuần trắng quần lót, đáy mắt tràn đầy ác ý trêu đùa.

“Như vậy cũng khá tốt.” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, cong lên khóe mắt hơi hơi rủ xuống, “Sắc tình.”

Ngô Lỗi đạp hắn một chân, bị hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt được mắt cá chân. Nửa người dưới hoàn toàn bị hắn khống chế, tách ra chiết khởi áp hướng hai sườn.

Lưu hạo nhiên cong lưng đánh giá hắn mê người nửa người dưới, gợi lên môi.

“Ngạnh.”

Ngô Lỗi có chút bực bội, tránh thoát không được, chỉ có thể nghiêng đầu không đi xem hắn, lời nói mang thứ, “Vô nghĩa, đồ vật lớn lên ở ta trên người, ta chính mình không biết?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không trở về hắn, chỉ là rũ xuống mắt duỗi tay cầm hắn nóng cháy nửa bột phân thân, chậm rãi vỗ về chơi đùa lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay thực bạch, ngón tay gầy trường, khớp xương rõ ràng, rất là đẹp, vuốt ve mát xa kia tiệm đã ngẩng đầu thức tỉnh, phấn mang điểm tím ý phân thân, hình thành mãnh liệt sắc thái đối lập cùng thị giác đánh sâu vào, làm chính hắn giữa hai chân đồ vật cũng nhịn không được run lên một chút, lại lại lần nữa trướng đại điểm.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn cực cụ kỹ xảo tính thủ pháp chọc ghẹo đến hô hấp càng ngày càng nhẹ, ngực nhảy lên lại giống như gang tấc, rõ ràng có thể thấy được.

Máu nhanh chóng trút ra, nhanh chóng hướng đại não cùng hạ thể hội tụ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi… Tê…”

Hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được, vừa định quay đầu thúc giục hắn, hạ thể lại bị nhiệt đã có chút năng độ ấm bao bọc lấy. Kia kích thích quá mức mãnh liệt, làm hắn nói trực tiếp biến mất ở nửa đường, chỉ có thể trừng lớn mắt nhìn chằm chằm cong lưng chui đầu vào chính mình giữa hai chân nam nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên linh hoạt lưỡi lướt qua hắn phân thân, ái muội mà hôn hút liếm láp, ngẫu nhiên kia răng nanh khó khăn lắm cọ qua hắn lỗ chuông, mang theo một trận xương cùng tê dại kích thích, thẳng câu đến Ngô Lỗi trong xương cốt, làm hắn rùng mình đến theo bản năng cuộn lên ngón chân tiêm.

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay đỡ hắn phân thân săn sóc mà liếm láp mút vào, một tay để ở hắn nội đầu gối cong thượng hướng ra phía ngoài ngăn chặn, thỉnh thoảng đè nặng mi ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Ngô Lỗi.

Giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi sớm đã không rảnh bận tâm mặt khác, chỉ là nghiêng đi cổ cắn môi nhíu lại mi, mi mục hàm tình, tựa vui sướng lại tựa khổ sở bộ dáng. Tóc đen hỗn độn mà phúc ở hai má, mang theo huân say đỏ ửng, ngực dồn dập mà phập phồng, trang bị kia tinh xảo ren cổ hoàn cùng phức tạp quần áo, mê người tới rồi cực hạn.

Hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi ẩn nhẫn hừ nhẹ, ý cười giấu ở khóe mắt, miệng cùng tay phục vụ đến càng thêm ra sức lên.

Không biết vuốt ve bao lâu, Ngô Lỗi thân mình rung động tần suất rốt cuộc càng lúc càng lớn, Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất đã biết cái gì, duỗi tay tinh tế mà vỗ về chơi đùa kia phân thân căn chỗ, ướt nị ấm áp lòng bàn tay cọ qua kia hai quả tròn tròn trứng dái.

Ngô Lỗi cắn chặt bên môi rốt cuộc nhịn không được tiết ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

Cảm nhận được khoang miệng trung kia phân thân rung động cùng rất nhỏ trướng đại, Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra có chút phiếm toan khớp hàm, ấm áp linh hoạt lưỡi cọ qua hắn đằng trước, tay phải khoanh lại phân thân căn chỗ, hơi một thi lực.

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc hừ nhẹ bắn ở hắn trong miệng, làm hắn có một chút đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Lưu hạo sau đó lui một chút, trầm giọng khụ vài cái, có vài giọt màu trắng chất lỏng bắn tung tóe tại khóe môi cùng cằm chỗ, hắn cũng không lắm để ý, chỉ là nhìn trước người Ngô Lỗi, nuốt xuống trong miệng hàm sáp mang theo điểm mùi tanh bạch trọc.

Người nọ cao trào qua đi thoát lực dựa vào phía sau giá sách thượng, môi mỏng nửa giương thở dốc, phức tạp làn váy tán loạn chồng chất ở đùi căn chỗ, trang bị nửa người dưới trần trụi ướt nị lầy lội cảnh tượng, sắc tình hoang dâm tới rồi cực hạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy há mồm liếm quá cánh môi thượng ướt hoạt, một tay nắm tay, ngón cái ái muội từ khóe môi xoa nửa duỗi đầu lưỡi lướt qua, ánh mắt thâm trầm mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, kia bộ dáng tình dục tới rồi cực hạn.

Hắn từ túi quần lấy ra một mảnh nhỏ bí ẩn đồ vật, một tay dùng hàm răng cắn lưu loát mà xé rách đóng gói.

Plastic nắn phong bị xé mở thanh âm ở trong nhà phá lệ tươi mát. Ngô Lỗi quay đầu đi, cao trào sau trên mặt thượng mang theo lười biếng thoả mãn dư vị, như là một con ngủ trưa tỉnh ngủ thu móng vuốt lười biếng miêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn dưới ánh mắt thong thả ung dung cởi bỏ lưng quần, kéo xuống quần lót, thuần thục mà vì chính mình mang lên bộ.

Ngô Lỗi oai quá đầu, ngẩng đầu nâng lên hai tay thuận theo gần sát hắn nửa người trên, hai tay ôm vòng lấy cổ hắn.

Hắn hôn hấp tấp nóng nảy mà dừng ở vai hắn oa, ngược lại chuyển qua xương quai xanh chỗ.

Cùng vừa rồi tận tâm săn sóc hầu hạ chăm sóc bất đồng, giờ phút này Lưu hạo nhiên như là một con ra hộp mãnh thú, ngôn hành cử chỉ tràn đầy nguy hiểm, liên quan hắn hôn cũng tràn ngập công kích tính.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thụ được đến từ xương quai xanh chỗ ẩn ẩn làm đau ướt nóng, thấp giọng thở dài một tiếng ôm hắn đầu, đem đầu của hắn càng thân mật mà áp hướng chính mình.

Nóng rực hô hấp đánh vào làn da thượng, mang theo một trận thần kinh rùng mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay như là du xà, linh hoạt gợi lên hắn đầu gối cong, hướng ngực chiết qua đi.

Quá lớn biên độ làm hắn nhịn không được kêu rên một tiếng, may mà hắn ngày thường tập thể hình vận động cũng không gián đoạn, thân thể nhưng thật ra mềm dẻo thật sự, nhưng dù vậy, hắn vẫn là cảm thấy chính mình eo ở rên rỉ.

Ngô Lỗi cắn môi nửa điểm thanh đều không muốn phát ra, chỉ là nhậm Lưu hạo nhiên đùa nghịch.

Hắn ngón tay còn mang theo dính nhớp ướt át, không có bất luận cái gì báo động trước tham nhập phía sau, dẫn tới Ngô Lỗi một cái hít sâu khí.

Mới đầu chỉ là một ngón tay, còn có thể thừa nhận, Lưu hạo nhiên lại thiên giống như muốn cùng hắn đối nghịch, một lát thời gian lại liên tục bỏ thêm hai cùng.

Ngô Lỗi run rẩy đem mặt thật sâu vùi vào vai hắn oa, đem kia vài tiếng thật nhỏ khóc nức nở cùng nhau dấu đi.

“Kêu ra tới, đừng chịu đựng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên dán lỗ tai hắn, há mồm dùng hàm răng cọ xát hắn vành tai.

“Ngô…”

Hắn quá mức nóng nảy, rốt cuộc nhịn không được, một hơi đem ngón tay đều rút ra, mang theo Ngô Lỗi một tiếng khí âm.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay mềm nhẹ mà ở huyệt khẩu nhăn nếp gấp chỗ ái muội mà đánh cái vòng, kia huyệt khẩu còn chưa từ mới vừa rồi trạng thái trung hoãn lại đây, nửa khải nửa hạp, quá mức sắc tình.

Ngô Lỗi vừa định ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn nói điểm cái gì, giây tiếp theo đã bị đối phương động tác đánh gãy.

Trải qua quá ngắn ngủi hấp tấp tiền diễn sau, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay đem hắn eo cong chỗ to rộng phiêu dật làn váy một liêu, đem hắn chân chiết đến mức tận cùng, một cái nín thở động thân, chôn nhập Ngô Lỗi ướt mềm không thể nói bí cảnh.

Cao hơn làn da độ ấm vách trong nháy mắt vô khác biệt mà đem hắn phân thân bao lấy, làm hắn theo bản năng hầu kết lăn lộn, phát ra một tiếng trầm thấp gợi cảm tới rồi cực hạn than thở.

Lưu hạo nhiên hung mãnh vừa vào rốt cuộc làm Ngô Lỗi ăn đủ đau khổ, tiền diễn không có làm đủ, một hơi đi lên thiếu chút nữa ngạnh ở cổ họng sặc đến. Nửa người dưới đau đớn đúng hẹn tới, làm Ngô Lỗi nguyên bản cao trào sau cực mẫn cảm thân thể đem kia kích thích phóng đại vài lần.

Hắn nửa ôm nửa đỡ đối phương phía sau lưng bả vai tay buộc chặt, tu bổ đến mượt mà móng tay như cũ nhịn không được rơi vào Lưu hạo nhiên làn da.

Đau đớn là như thế rõ ràng, một đợt một đợt truyền tiến đại não, hậu huyệt phản xạ có điều kiện mà co rút lại phòng vệ, đem Lưu hạo nhiên phân thân xoắn chặt, thẳng bức cho hắn thái dương nhảy lên gân xanh.

Hai người chặt chẽ mà ôm lẫn nhau cương một lát, rốt cuộc chậm rãi thả lỏng lại.

Ngô Lỗi thiên nghiêng đi, ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai, cười dữ tợn mở miệng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đại gia.”

Nói xong trả thù tính mà dùng sức buộc chặt cái mông cơ bắp, xoắn chặt kia căn xâm lấn đến giữa hai chân vật cứng.

Lưu hạo nhiên lông mày nhịn không được mà trừu động, một tay ôm Ngô Lỗi eo, một tay trấn an tính mà bao ở hắn mượt mà mông thịt, nhéo nhéo, thanh âm khàn khàn ẩn nhẫn.

“Thả lỏng điểm.”

Ngô Lỗi hừ lạnh một tiếng, cuối cùng vẫn là nghe lời nói đem hai chân vòng qua hắn eo sườn, ôm vòng lấy hắn.

Hậu huyệt làn da quá mức ướt át, Lưu hạo nhiên phân thân kích cỡ rất là hơn người, làm hắn nuốt đến cực kỳ miễn cưỡng, hơi không lưu ý liền khả năng bị kia tính bài ngoại mẫn cảm vách trong xô đẩy cự chi ngoài cửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên giật giật hạ thân, thuận lý thành chương mà nghe được nhuận hoạt tề mang theo một trận làn da gian đè ép cọ xát dính nhớp thanh âm.

Ngô Lỗi nơi riêng tư quá mức đẹp, cao trào sau phân thân nửa mềm oa ở giữa hai chân, nơi riêng tư sạch sẽ mang theo mê người hồng nhuận, bị hắn phân thân căng ra sau, kia một vòng thật nhỏ nhăn nếp gấp nháy mắt căng thẳng, cơ hồ hiện ra nửa trong suốt màu da.

Làm nhân tâm sinh bạo ngược dục vọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thân mật mà liếm liếm Ngô Lỗi ướt át nổi lên thủy quang khóe mắt, lòng tràn đầy tình yêu cùng ác ý đan xen nghĩ thầm nói.

Có lẽ hắn thật là cái biến thái.

Chỉ vì Ngô Lỗi một người.

Hắn tự giễu mà gợi lên khóe môi, ở Ngô Lỗi kinh hô trung, đem hắn eo mông hung hăng mà ấn hướng chính mình hông.

Kia thọc vào rút ra tới không hề dự triệu, hoàn toàn thâm nhập làm Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ hít thở không thông thét chói tai, nhịn không được đỡ vai hắn ngửa ra sau cổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế hôn lên hắn xương quai xanh, một đường hướng về phía trước, thẳng đến ở hắn hầu kết dừng lại, không lưu tình chút nào mà dùng hàm răng liền thân mang ma, cảm thụ được đối phương theo bản năng run rẩy cùng làn da hạ rên rỉ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên…” Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển, mắt khung đỏ bừng, tựa hồ ngay sau đó sẽ có nước mắt lăn xuống.

Hắn thấp giọng đáp lời, biểu tình ôn nhu không thấy sơn không lậu thủy, nửa người dưới động tác lại không ngừng, một chút so một chút tàn nhẫn, không có nửa điểm nhu tình cọ xát ý tứ, ở hắn huyệt gian qua lại thọc vào rút ra, mang theo cơ hồ đem Ngô Lỗi đốt tẫn nhiệt ý, thẳng oanh tiến hắn đại não, làm hắn liền một câu đều nói không được đầy đủ.

“Không… Ngô… Không cần…”

Hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được, thấp giọng mà rên rỉ xin tha, mồm to hút khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi phảng phất không nghe thấy, thuần thục mà cọ qua hắn kia chỗ nhất mẫn cảm mảnh đất, làm hắn liền ngâm khóc âm cuối đều thay đổi thanh, giảo nửa phần mị ý, đè ở đầu lưỡi.

Tình sự thượng xin tha, là so dụ dỗ càng vì dùng được xuân dược, lần nào cũng đúng.

Ngô Lỗi đại khái là quên mất.

Lưu hạo nhiên nửa điểm cũng không nghe, ngược lại tăng lớn lực độ, đâm tiến hắn chỗ sâu trong, đôi tay nâng hắn mông, đem hắn từ quầy thượng ôm xuống dưới. Ngô Lỗi bị hắn làm cho dục tiên dục tử, cùng không có xương cốt dường như, đôi tay hoàn hắn nửa điểm không dám động.

Hắn đem Ngô Lỗi buông xuống mà, rồi lại không buông tay, tay trái thuận thế từ cái mông hoạt tới rồi đầu gối cong, cao cao nhắc tới.

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn làm cho đã không có tính tình, mềm oặt thiếu chút nữa đầu gối một loan ngã xuống đi, may mà Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy hắn eo.

Động tác biến hóa gian, hắn chôn ở trong thân thể hắn nóng rực hoạt ra một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thèm để ý, giữa mày tràn đầy kiên nhẫn cùng dục vọng, đem hắn một chân chiết khởi từ chính mình trước người vòng qua, một tay đỡ Ngô Lỗi eo, không chút nào cố sức mà không lùi ra liền nhẹ nhàng thay đổi cái tư thế.

Thành ruột nội nguyên bản nhanh chóng cọ xát mang theo kích thích cùng nóng rực vốn đã làm người ngất, hiện giờ tư thế biến hóa gian vòng quanh vách trong cọ xát xoay chuyển trực tiếp làm Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp ngốc thần, cả người không ngừng run rẩy, chân sau rốt cuộc chống đỡ không được thân mình, bay thẳng đến trước một phác ghé vào quầy thượng.

Tóc dài tán loạn mà rũ xuống, che đậy Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên lại như cũ có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến hắn mơ hồ lộ ra non nửa cái hồng đến cơ hồ trong suốt lỗ tai.

Hắn thọc vào rút ra vẫn chưa dừng lại, ngược lại bởi vì cắt thành sau nhập tư thế duyên cớ càng thêm thâm nhập, Ngô Lỗi dưới thân tầng tầng lớp lớp làn váy bởi vì bò bặc tư thế nửa kéo trên mặt đất, diễm lệ quanh co khúc khuỷu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn mặt sau dày nặng làn váy vén lên, đôi ở hắn trên eo, mỗi một lần thâm nhập đều lại tàn nhẫn lại chuẩn, chuyên chọn mẫn cảm điểm ma.

Ngô Lỗi bóp quầy tay cơ hồ trở nên trắng, khuôn mặt tràn đầy nhiệt ý, rên rỉ kêu to đến cuối cùng đều mang theo khóc nức nở.

Lưu hạo nhiên tạp hắn xương hông, duỗi qua tay, đem hắn trên lưng rơi rụng phát vén lên, nhìn đến phía sau lưng phức tạp tinh tế nộp xoa trạng hệ mang, không chút do dự duỗi tay đem nhất phía cuối nơ con bướm trừu mở ra.

Giống như là cởi bỏ một cái suốt đời tha thiết ước mơ lễ vật.

Đai lưng tản ra, không rảnh làn da dần dần triển lộ ra tới, xinh đẹp con bướm cốt mơ hồ có thể thấy được, làn da tinh tế, hơi hơi củng khởi xương cột sống một đường biến mất ở quần áo gian, dẫn nhân tình dục tràn lan.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn váy hướng về phía trước đẩy khởi, nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi mê người mông cùng tế gầy mềm dẻo eo, thắt lưng phía cuối hai sườn nhợt nhạt mà ao hãm, mơ hồ có thể nhìn đến hai cái dụ nhân phạm tội eo oa.

Hắn gập lên ngón trỏ từ kia eo oa lướt qua, cười khẽ lên, lại một lần thật sâu đỉnh đầu, thẳng đỉnh đến Ngô Lỗi hai mắt biến thành màu đen, mồm miệng không rõ mà xin tha.

“Cầu ngươi… Ngô… Cầu ngươi…”

Lưu hạo nhiên cong hạ thân, ngữ điệu bất biến, hỏi hắn, “Cầu ta cái gì?”

Ngô Lỗi nhắm hai mắt, miễn cưỡng đem hạ thể không ngừng nghỉ xao động áp xuống, nhíu mày quay đầu, ánh mắt tràn đầy cầu xin.

“Cầu ngươi… Cầu ngươi… Nhẹ một chút…”

Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa nở nụ cười, liên quan nửa người dưới chôn ở trong thân thể hắn nóng rực cũng run lên, Ngô Lỗi kinh hoảng phát hiện kia bị vách trong cô đồ vật lại trướng đại một ít.

“Bác bỏ.”

Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên nhàn nhạt mà nói, rồi sau đó ngắn ngủi dừng lại động tác lại tiếp tục lên, càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, mỗi một lần đều thật sâu đỉnh nhập cuối, áp xuống hắn eo, liều chết dây dưa.

Không biết rốt cuộc thọc vào rút ra nhiều ít hạ, Ngô Lỗi gọi vào cuối cùng liền yết hầu đều có chút khô khốc, chỉ có thể khụt khịt thở dốc. Nửa người dưới một mảnh ướt át lầy lội, trong suốt dính nhớp chất lỏng theo đùi xinh đẹp đường cong chảy xuống, lưu lại một cái sắc tình tới rồi cực hạn vệt nước.

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc có buông lỏng dấu hiệu, tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, Ngô Lỗi từ trống rỗng trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, theo bản năng vươn một bàn tay trở tay bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên véo ở hắn phần eo tay, dùng sức nắm chặt.

Tràng đạo cảm nhận được kia nóng rực lại một lần trướng đại, bắt đầu phản xạ tính co rút lại xoắn chặt, làm Lưu hạo nhiên thái dương mồ hôi sôi nổi lăn xuống, rốt cuộc đến cao trào.

“Ngô…”

Ngô Lỗi thân mình mềm nhũn, đảo tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, ngồi quỳ ở trên mặt đất. Hai tấn phát bị hãn ý dính ướt, nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt tán trên vai, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, ánh mắt mê ly, trên người phức tạp váy trang tán loạn, toàn thân đều là tình dục hơi thở.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem kia cho dù thất thần lại như cũ hướng chính mình trong lòng ngực toản người ôm sát, vì hắn đem bên tai tóc ướt tạp ở nhĩ sau, theo sau ở Ngô Lỗi vành tai thượng rơi xuống một hôn, nặng nề mà thở hổn hển khẩu khí.

“Ngô Lỗi.”

Người nọ không có hồi hắn, chỉ là xoay người vùi đầu vào vai hắn oa, thân thể mang theo cao trào sau rất nhỏ rung động.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay ôm quá hắn trần trụi bối, đem hắn ôm sát. Sau cổ chỗ đau đớn tới đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, làm hắn cương một chút.

“Ngô Lỗi?” Hắn dừng một chút, theo sau mặt mày giãn ra, nhậm Ngô Lỗi xì hơi cắn chính mình sau cổ, duỗi tay ấn hắn đầu, làm đối phương càng thân mật mà gần sát chính mình.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta chán ghét ngươi.”

Hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi khô khốc trong thanh âm toàn là nghiến răng nghiến lợi, cười đến càng là sủng nịch, mặt mày toàn là ôn nhu.

“Hảo, ta bảo bối.”

“Ngô Lỗi, chính là ta yêu ngươi.”


	11. Ta là duy phấn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiannvxiaotiantians

【 hạo lỗi 】 ta là duy phấn ta khô ai biết  
Diễn đàn thể

* hạo lỗi

* đều là tạo, chớ bay lên chân nhân

* viết không tốt lắm nhưng ta có thể có được bình luận sao QAQ

Chín trăm triệu thiếu nữ >>> truy tinh nữ hài >>> nói chuyện phiếm tưới nước

【 tại tuyến xin giúp đỡ! Ta muốn giết ta chính mình! 】

1L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Như đề, như ID.

2L hôm nay đoạt hàng phía trước sao

Đoạt

3L không phải đệ nhất ta tự sát

Đệ nhất

4L không phải đệ nhất ta tự sát

!

Tự sát ( đầu chó biểu tình )

5L hôm nay đoạt hàng phía trước sao

Hồi phục 4L: Hì hì

6L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ có chuyện gì hảo hảo nói không cần luẩn quẩn trong lòng a

7L lâm thời ID

Thủy dán sao? Lâu chủ không thấy?

8L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Ta là mỗ 95 sau diễn viên phấn, có tiền nhàn rỗi tiếp vài lần cơ cùng vài lần hành trình, đại bộ phận thời điểm nằm ở trên giường xoát Weibo cấp a nhãi con đánh bảng, ngẫu nhiên đụng tới ghê tởm người đối diện phấn liền hóa thân chiến đấu cơ, đặc biệt là đụng tới kéo dưa kéo hoa hành vi ( cp cẩu ) thật là nhịn không nổi, ghê tởm ba ngày ba đêm ăn không ngon chỉ nghĩ ba giây trong vòng sa cpg, mua được wb tạc người đối diện cùng cpg hào. Giờ này khắc này lại nói tiếp ta đều ở nghiến răng nghiến lợi ( rơi lệ biểu tình )

9L lâm thời ID

Bổn duy phấn hiểu lâu chủ!!!!! ( khàn cả giọng

10L lâm thời ID

Bản chất độc duy bãi liêu

11L bản chất độc duy

Trên lầu tìm ta có việc?

12L lâm thời ID

Không ai đoán lâu chủ chưng nấu (chính chủ) sao?

13L lâm thời ID

Tin tức điểm chính là 95 sau diễn viên, 95 sau diễn viên có điểm ra vòng không có mười cái cũng có tám ( còn không ngừng, liền này đoán chưng nấu (chính chủ) có thể đoán được thật là toàn dựa mông.

14L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Trước hai ngày ta nhãi con có cái hành trình, ta đỉnh đầu vừa vặn có điểm tiền liền mua ta nhãi con chuyến bay dọn dẹp một chút chuẩn bị đi gặp ta nhãi con, mấy tháng không thấy ta nhãi con vẫn là trước sau như một lại soái lại ôn nhu, ta mới vừa cùng người đối diện sảo xong giá sắp nổ mạnh tâm tình lập tức liền theo gió mà đi, ta nhãi con hướng ta màn ảnh cười thời điểm ta thiếu chút nữa nước mắt rải thủ đô sân bay.

15L lâm thời ID

Xem lâu chủ thuyết minh bộ dáng, một chốc sẽ không giết chính mình ( đầu chó bảo mệnh đừng giang ta

16L khóa đại biểu

Trực tiếp tin tức điểm: 1.95 sau diễn viên

2\. Trước hai ngày có hành trình ở thủ đô sân bay ( trước hai ngày ngày mơ hồ, không xác định là tiếp cơ đưa cơ )

Che dấu tin tức điểm: 1. Nên 95 sau diễn viên thường xuyên bị kéo dưa kéo hoa

2\. Ở thủ đô sân bay cái này hành trình trước / khi nên 95 sau diễn viên fans cùng người đối diện fans ( không biết ) từng có xé bức

Tin tức điểm đã lấy ra, thỉnh các vị tự đoán.

17L lâm thời ID

…… Trên lầu không hổ là khóa đại biểu

18L lâm thời ID

Tuy rằng không phải lần đầu tiên gặp được khóa đại biểu, nhưng vẫn là thực khiếp sợ

19L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ có trọng điểm sao?

20L lâm thời ID

9012 thế nhưng còn có hai mươi lâu trong vòng không có giang tinh thiệp, ta khô.

21L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Không cần ý đồ giải mã ta nhãi con ( thét chói tai

Bọn tỷ muội nếu là duy phấn, kia nhất định biết, trừ bỏ người đối diện phấn, hận nhất nhất định là cpg, cần thiết thời điểm còn khả năng cùng người đối diện phấn trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra liên hợp xé cpg, kéo hoa kéo dưa thật là giới fan một đại u ác tính thao tác, cpg bản chất đều là nhược phương an ủi điểm này không ai phủ nhận đi?

22L cpg không nhân quyền

Thần tán thành!

23L lâm thời ID

Thần tán thành!

24L lâm thời ID

Thần tán thành!

25L lâm thời ID

Như thế nào bổn khu đều là duy phấn sao?

26L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Nhưng nếu là chưng nấu (chính chủ) bản nhân kéo chính mình đương dưa đâu? ( khóc lớn biểu tình ) ( khóc lớn biểu tình ) ( khóc lớn biểu tình )

27L lâm thời ID

?

28L lâm thời ID

??

29L lâm thời ID

???

30L nhà ta dưa đều là giả

@ nhà ngươi dưa đều là thật sự tỷ muội mau tới!!!

31L lâm thời ID

Vị nào diễn viên như vậy big gan, chính mình xào cp??

32L lâm thời ID

Ta kinh ngạc!

33L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Lúc ấy a nhãi con mang tai nghe chơi di động, bởi vì vội vã tiến quan chân dài đi bay nhanh, chúng ta khiêng đại pháo đích xác cũng là theo không kịp liền hô hắn vài tiếng, hắn sửng sốt một phen mới quay đầu, ngượng ngùng cười cười, triều chúng ta vẫy vẫy tay. Chúng ta chụp mấy tấm xem hắn cũng đến quan khẩu liền không lại theo, liền nói với hắn trở về gặp.

34L lâm thời ID

Kết quả một đoạn này, lâu chủ vẫn là chưa nói ra trọng điểm.

35L khóa đại biểu

Trực tiếp tin tức điểm: Kéo chính mình đương dưa = đối phương là nữ tính hoặc này đối cp khái chính là nên diễn viên công

Vội vã tiến quan = từ thủ đô sân bay quốc tế xuất phát

Các vị nhưng tự hành tìm tòi mấy ngày hôm trước từ thủ đô sân bay phi nước ngoài 95 sau diễn viên hành trình

36L lâm thời ID

Ta đại khái biết là ai

37L lâm thời ID

Trên lầu cầu tư

38L nhà ngươi dưa đều là thật sự

@ nhà ta dưa đều là giả tỷ muội ta tới

39L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Ta thề ta thật sự không phải cố ý đi chụp a nhãi con màn hình di động ( khóc lớn biểu tình ), ta thậm chí lúc ấy không biết ta chụp a nhãi con màn hình, ta là về nhà tu đồ thời điểm mới phát hiện.

Ta hảo hận, ta hảo hận chính mình pháo vì cái gì như vậy rõ ràng, vì cái gì như vậy rõ ràng chụp được tới a nhãi con màn hình, cùng lịch sử trò chuyện. ( khóc lớn biểu tình )

40L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ mịt mờ biểu đạt chính mình giàu có trình độ.

41L lâm thời ID

Tổng thượng sở thuật, cho nên lịch sử trò chuyện là cùng mỗ một nữ tính hoặc nam tính lạc?

42L lâm thời ID

Trên lầu chế trượng sao? Bằng không chẳng lẽ là cùng nhân yêu?

43L lâm thời ID

Bị 41L cười đến mặt nạ vỡ ra.

44L lâm thời ID

Tổng thượng sở thuật:

Lâu chủ duy phấn, hận nhất kéo lang,

Truy hành trình khi, một không cẩn thận,

Chụp đến chưng nấu (chính chủ), màn hình di động,

Chính mình kéo lang, chính mình đương dưa,

Đáng thương lâu chủ, hoài nghi nhân sinh,

Nhịn rồi lại nhịn, tiến đến phát thiếp.

45L lâm thời ID

……44L hảo không cần thiết một đầu thơ (?

46L ta không ăn ta giảm béo

Ta biết lâu chủ nói chính là ai.

47L ta không ăn ta giảm béo

Lúc ấy ta cũng ở sân bay, cùng lâu chủ chưng nấu (chính chủ) một cái chuyến bay.

48L ta không ăn ta giảm béo

Ta không phải nhà này phấn a ta chỉ là đi chơi thôi ( cho nên đừng giang ta là tư sinh

49L lâm thời ID

Cho nên lịch sử trò chuyện đã phát cái gì làm lâu chủ cảm thấy chính mình chưng nấu (chính chủ) ở xào cp?

50L lâm thời ID

Cùng hỏi, như thế nào hôm nay bổn khu người đều như vậy sẽ không tìm trọng điểm?

51L lâm thời ID

Làm một cái hư hư thực thực độc duy duy phấn thừa nhận chính mình chưng nấu (chính chủ) xào cp cũng quá tàn nhẫn đi?

52L lâm thời ID

Chưng nấu (chính chủ) tự mình kết cục xào cp lâu chủ còn không thoát phấn? Một ngụm một cái nhãi con kêu như vậy thân thiết ta xem lâu chủ bản chất an ủi đi? Hay là cpg chính mình khai dán nga?

53L lâm thời ID

Giang tinh lui tới, bổn khu cột mốc lịch sử thiệp, 50 nhiều lâu mới có giang tinh xuất hiện, ta thật là vui mừng a.

54L lâm thời ID

Thứ ta nói thẳng, chưng nấu (chính chủ) xào cp nói hẳn là cũng sẽ không quá hồng đi?

55L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ có một câu ta thực hỉ: cpg bản chất đều là nhược phương an ủi.

Cho nên ta tán đồng trên lầu, chưng nấu (chính chủ) xào cp hẳn là sẽ không quá hồng, bản chất muốn hút huyết.

56L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Hồi phục 52L: Ta xem ngươi chưng nấu (chính chủ) có phải hay không hồ đến ngươi *** không có cách nào cho nên thả ngươi ra tới phệ? Tưởng cho không ngươi ba ba giúp giúp ngươi chủ tử cũng không nhìn xem ngươi đúng quy cách không đủ tư cách? Lời nói đều sẽ không nói liền tưởng cầu cứu rồi không cần thiết đi bằng hữu?

Hồi phục 49L: Ta không có nói ta nhãi con xào cp.

57L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ lời này có điểm không địa đạo, thật là chính ngươi nói chưng nấu (chính chủ) chính mình kéo chính mình đương dưa.

58L lâm thời ID

Hồi phục 57L: Ta đánh giá lâu chủ ý tứ không phải nàng chưng nấu (chính chủ) xào cp, là nàng thấy nàng chưng nấu (chính chủ) cùng đối phương nói chuyện phiếm cảm thấy hai người có vấn đề? Nói như thế nào đâu, liền xào cp là cho người khác xem, nhưng lịch sử trò chuyện lại không phải.

59L lâm thời ID

Trên lầu +1, nếu không phải lâu chủ không cẩn thận chụp đến nói chuyện phiếm giao diện nói hẳn là cũng không ai biết này hai đang nói chuyện thiên đi.

60L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Cảm ơn 58L hỗ trợ giải thích, ta đích đích xác xác không phải nói ta nhãi con ở xào cp, thử hỏi ta không có không cẩn thận chụp đến cái kia ảnh chụp, ai lại sẽ biết đâu?

Ta tiếp theo nói, lịch sử trò chuyện là cùng ai ta liền không nói, dù sao đã kêu ta người đối diện đi, phía trước là hai bên cho nhau đấu mấy trương biểu tình bao, cuối cùng một câu là ta nhãi con phát, “Vậy ngươi liền ở nhà chờ ta trở lại đi.” A nhãi con a, mẹ ở nhà khóc đến Hoàng Hà chảy ngược tuyết sơn hóa thủy ngươi biết không???

61L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ, thật ra mà nói, ta cảm thấy ngươi chưng nấu (chính chủ) này không gọi kéo chính mình dưa, là xác xác thật thật yêu đương đi?

62L lâm thời ID

Lâu chủ tuy rằng nói thật khó nghe nhưng là ngươi chưng nấu (chính chủ) là yêu đương đi?

63L lâm thời ID

Ở chung?

64L lâm thời ID

Không ai chú ý tới lâu chủ đối với đối phương xưng hô sao? 【 người đối diện 】

65L khóa đại biểu

Tin tức điểm: 1. Người đối diện

Cái này từ ở bổn điều ngữ cảnh trung chia làm hai loại ý tứ, một là đối phương bản thân chính là lâu chủ người đối diện, cho nên xưng là người đối diện, nhị là lâu chủ bởi vì cảm thấy đối phương là chưng nấu (chính chủ) hoa, cho nên lấy xưng hô vì người đối diện. Hai loại ý tứ các vị mỗi người một ý.

2\. “Vậy ngươi liền ở nhà chờ ta trở lại đi.”

Những lời này chia làm hai loại hàm nghĩa, 1. Vậy ngươi liền ở ( chính mình ) trong nhà chờ ta trở lại đi, 2. Vậy ngươi liền ở ( chúng ta ) trong nhà chờ ta trở lại đi. Này kỳ thật đều không quan trọng, quan trọng là cái này “Kia” tự, bọn họ phía trước hàn huyên cái gì mới có thể lấy “Kia” tự mở đầu?

Tin tức điểm đã lấy ra, các vị tự hành suy đoán.

Thuận tiện: Lâu chủ, ngươi nhãi con thật sự yêu đương không thể nghi ngờ.

66L lâm thời ID

Hảo thảm một cái lâu chủ, chính mắt thấy chưng nấu (chính chủ) yêu đương.

67L lâm thời ID

Tuy rằng không nên, nhưng là ta hơi chút có chút buồn cười

68L lâm thời ID

Cho nên có người đoán được lâu chủ chưng nấu (chính chủ) là ai sao?

69L lâm thời ID

Không thể không nói, ta không có, nhưng 36L không phải có người nói đoán được sao?

70L lâm thời ID

36L cũng là lâm thời ID, không thể trò chuyện riêng tag, tiếc nuối.

71L toán học khóa đại biểu

Khóa đại biểu đã vì đại gia lấy ra trọng điểm, 95 sau diễn viên, trước hai ngày từ thủ đô sân bay xuất phát ra ngoại quốc, hành trình lúc ấy nhà này fans cùng nào đó người đối diện fans xé quá bức, cùng hư hư thực thực người đối diện nói chuyện phiếm ( yêu đương ).

Kế tiếp khiến cho bổn toán học khóa đại biểu tới vì đại gia giải thích nghi hoặc, nếu kể trên tin tức đại gia không thể xác định là ai, chúng ta có thể sử dụng đại nhập pháp bài trừ vịt!

Giả thiết nên 95 sau diễn viên là đạo nhị, nhưng đạo nhị hai tháng phân hẳn là vội vàng khảo thí không có xuất ngoại hành trình, cho nên không phải đạo nhị;

Giả thiết nên 95 sau diễn viên là tam thạch, tam thạch phấn mấy ngày hôm trước đích xác quy mô nhỏ cùng ngày thiên gia xé quá, nhưng là mấy ngày nay tam thạch cũng không có xuất ngoại hành trình, kia cũng không phải tam thạch;

Giả thiết nên 95 sau diễn viên là ngày thiên, ngày ngày trước mấy ngày đảo thật sự có một cái phi Nhật Bản hành trình, hơn nữa thượng một cái nói tam Thạch gia cùng ngày thiên gia quy mô nhỏ xé bức, kia vô cùng có khả năng cái này 95 sau diễn viên là ngày thiên.

72L lâm thời ID

…… Ta như thế nào quỳ xuống?

73L lâm thời ID

Ngưu… Ngưu bức a…

74L lâm thời ID

Ngày thiên luyến ái???

75L ngày thiên có long

Ngọa tào?? Ta lặn xuống nước ăn dưa ăn nửa ngày ăn đến chính mình gia trên đầu???

76L lâm thời ID

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha trên lầu hảo thảm

77L lâm thời ID

Người qua đường, cùng cảm thấy 75L hảo thảm.

78L ngày thiên có long

Ta thật sự rất muốn mắng chửi người, nhưng là nếu 71L phân tích là đúng, ta đây đảo đẩy có thể đến ra lâu chủ là nhà ta vị nào đại phấn, ta mới vừa đi coi gian vị này đại phấn, phát hiện nàng Weibo tóm tắt sửa lại.

Xong cầu, này dán thật là đại phấn phát, vị này đại phấn thật đánh thật là ngày thiên duy phấn + chân ái phấn, chuyện này 99% là thật sự, còn có 1% là ta đối ngày thiên tín nhiệm. ( khóc lớn biểu tình )

79L lâm thời ID

Hồi phục 78L: Ngươi là phấn ngày thiên vẫn là phấn đại phấn a? Đại phấn nói gì ngươi đều tin? Ngươi như thế nào biết không là đại phấn thoát phấn hồi dẫm?

80L ngày thiên có long

Hồi phục 79L: Ngươi nhà ai a? Nhà ta đại phấn quản ngươi chuyện gì?

81L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Hồi phục 78L: Hư, đừng nói.

Hồi phục 79L: Thoát phấn hồi dẫm ta xem là đạp lên ngươi kia tròn vo ngốc bức trên đầu đem ngươi kia xấu xí đầu dẫm nước sốt văng khắp nơi mới làm ngươi này trương * miệng như vậy không dứt nói chút chó má lời nói phải không?

82L lâm thời ID

Ta… Ta dựa theo 78L ý tưởng đảo đẩy ta đại khái cũng biết lâu chủ là ai… Vị này thái thái thật là ngày thiên gia đại phấn, truy hành trình đánh bảng tiêu tiền xé bức mọi thứ không rơi.

83L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Giải mã ta nhãi con liền tính, đừng giải mã ta. ( mắt lé biểu tình ) ( hư biểu tình )

84L lâm thời ID

Hì hì, ta không chỉ có biết chưng nấu (chính chủ) là ai, ta còn biết người đối diện là ai.

Không dối gạt các vị nói, này hai nói tốt đoán cũng hảo đoán, nói khó đoán không nói ra các ngươi tưởng phá đầu đều không thể tưởng được.

85L lâm thời ID

Đồng dạng là lâm thời, vì cái gì ngươi liền biết?

Xem ở lâm thời phân thượng, nói cho ta.

86L lâm thời ID

Nhiều ta cũng không nói, nhưng là hai vị này liêu không phải không có, thực ngẫu nhiên đều sẽ có người khai này hai thiệp, nhìn như là giả, cẩn thận ngẫm lại đảo cũng thực thật, liền nói đến nơi này đi, ta đi rồi.

87L lâm thời ID

Trên lầu nói tất cả đều là vô nghĩa, không hề có thể lấy ra tin tức điểm đâu.

88L lâm thời ID

Hồi phục 86L: Cấp ngày thiên khai cp dán hắc nhiều đi, ngươi liền chỉ nói cái này một chút vô dụng a.

89L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Ta a nhãi con thành niên đã lâu, tác phẩm cũng không ít, kỹ thuật diễn không thổi không hắc không tính kém đi, tổng thể tới nói ở 95 sau diễn viên cũng coi như là xếp hạng phía trước đi, hắn yêu đương mẹ một chút đều không phản đối, nhưng là ta không nghĩ tới đối tượng sẽ là ta! ( khóc lớn biểu tình ) ta thật sự không nghĩ tới.

Phía trước vài lần đón đưa cơ đích xác cũng là nhìn đến a nhãi con phủng di động nói chuyện phiếm thực vui vẻ, chúng ta cũng có suy đoán hắn là luyến ái, nhưng không ai theo tới quá đối phương hành tung, vẫn luôn tưởng ngoài vòng người, kết quả! ( khóc lớn biểu tình ) ( khóc lớn biểu tình )

90L lâm thời ID

Ngày thiên cp nhà giàu a, ngày thiên cp dán một tờ mười điều có thể có ba điều, ai đoán được là ai a.

91L lâm thời ID

Này đề tin tức điểm ta sẽ lấy ra!

Vẫn luôn tưởng ngoài vòng người = kỳ thật là trong vòng!

92L lâm thời ID

@ khóa đại biểu có người đoạt ngươi bát cơm

93L lâm thời ID

@ khóa đại biểu 91L đoạt ngươi bát cơm

94L khóa đại biểu

Hồi phục 91L: Không tồi, lấy ra một cái mọi người đều xem ra tới tin tức điểm, có thể báo danh đương học đồ.

Tin tức điểm: Trừ bỏ 91L nói trực quan tin tức điểm, còn có một cái không tính che dấu tin tức điểm: Lâu chủ đối với đối phương nhân xưng sử dụng “ta”, đại gia phẩm nhất phẩm cái này ghép vần tạo thành.

Giả thiết đối phương là nữ, lâu chủ hẳn là trực tiếp dùng nàng tới thay thế, rốt cuộc nam diễn viên cùng nữ diễn viên yêu đương, không có một trăm đối cũng có 80 đối, nhưng lâu chủ vì cái gì sử dụng ta, có lẽ là bởi vì đối phương không phải nữ diễn viên, làm cho lâu chủ không thể chính diện xưng hô vì nàng, cũng không muốn bại lộ chưng nấu (chính chủ) lấy hướng, chiết trung sau lựa chọn ta loại này biểu đạt phương thức.

Trở lên chỉ là ta cá nhân quan điểm, đại gia có yêu cầu tự rước.

95L lâm thời ID

…… Giờ này khắc này ta tưởng bạo thô.

96L lâm thời ID

Ta tán thành trên lầu.

97L lâm thời ID

@ hoài nghi nhân sinh lâu chủ lại đây nhìn xem khóa đại biểu nói rất đúng không đối

98L ngày thiên có long

…… Ta phảng phất bị khóa đại biểu tẩy não, rõ ràng cảm thấy không có khả năng nhưng giống như không chỗ phản bác?

99L lâm thời ID

Ta cách vách gia ta biết đối tượng là ai

100L lâm thời ID

Ta cũng biết……

101L lâm thời ID

Có lẽ các ngươi đi Weibo xem hot search sao

102L lâm thời ID

# Lưu hạo nhiên giây xóa # # Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi # # Lưu hạo nhiên hư hư thực thực tình yêu cho hấp thụ ánh sáng #

103L lâm thời ID

Vì các vị đăng không thượng Weibo tỷ muội giải thích nghi hoặc vì cái gì Lưu hạo nhiên hư hư thực thực tình yêu cho hấp thụ ánh sáng muốn mang lên Ngô Lỗi.

Bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên đã phát trương hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi ảnh chụp xứng văn ❤️ sau đó giây xóa!!!!!!!!

( ta lúc này hóa thân thét chói tai gà

104L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

…………

105L lâm thời ID

Ta từ lâu chủ mười hai cái điểm nhìn ra tâm tình của nàng.

106L nhà ngươi dưa đều là thật sự

Phỏng vấn một chút lâu chủ, giờ này khắc này là cái gì tâm tình?

107L lâm thời ID

…… Ta biên khóc bên cạnh sân thượng.

( ta lâu chủ người đối diện phấn

108L lâm thời ID

Trời biết ta ăn đến ngày thiên dưa trong lòng có bao nhiêu vui vẻ chính là chỉ chớp mắt!!

Ngày thiên dưa thế nhưng = nhà ta dưa

( ta lâu chủ người đối diện phấn

109L lâm thời ID

Có lẽ các ngươi nhớ rõ ở ngày thiên đi Nhật Bản phía trước ra một cái cùng tam thạch ngày thiên tương quan dưa sao?

110L không phải nhà này cũng không phải người đối diện

Trên lầu nói chính là ngày thiên tam thạch cùng phi Nhật Bản thử kính Dương Quá?

111L lâm thời ID

Này dưa giả, ly không phải không sao?

112L lâm thời ID

Hơn nữa tam Thạch gia đại phấn cũng bác bỏ tin đồn, chính yếu chính là tam thạch căn bản không phi Nhật Bản a.

113L lâm thời ID

Ngày thiên gia cũng bác bỏ tin đồn a, ngày thiên rất sớm liền định rồi hành trình là đi chụp tạp chí.

114L lâm thời ID

Ta là 109L, có lẽ các ngươi có người đi tra quá khi tam thạch chuyến bay sao? Tam thạch đích xác có một chuyến Bắc Kinh phi Đông Kinh, cùng ngày thiên cùng cái chuyến bay.

115L lâm thời ID

Ta nhớ rõ!!! Chính là bởi vì có cái này chuyến bay tin tức, cho nên sau lại mới ra cái kia giả dưa, hai người phi Nhật Bản là vì thử kính!!!

116L lâm thời ID

Ta có một cái lớn mật ý tưởng……

117L lâm thời ID

Không biết nên nói không nên nói

118L lâm thời ID

Có hay không khả năng, tam thạch, cùng ngày thiên, là ước hảo, cùng nhau, đi du lịch đâu?

119L nhà ngươi dưa đều là thật sự

Ta thành khẩn kiến nghị ngày thiên fans không cần thượng Weibo, bởi vì ngày thiên phát Weibo.

120L lâm thời ID

Giả thiết tam thạch đích xác ước hảo cùng ngày thiên đồng du Nhật Bản, nhưng xuất phát từ một ít nguyên nhân hắn không có đi, như vậy cũng liền có thể biết được, ngày thiên gửi đi tin tức cho hắn “Vậy ngươi liền ở nhà chờ ta trở lại đi. “Là hoàn toàn khả năng phát sinh.

121L lâm thời ID

Trên lầu hiện tại phát cái này đã không hề ý nghĩa, chưng nấu (chính chủ) đã thừa nhận, còn đoán cái gì lịch sử trò chuyện.

122L nhà ta dưa đều là giả

Ta thành khẩn kiến nghị tam thạch fans không cần thượng Weibo, bởi vì tam thạch bình luận ngày thiên.

123L ngày thiên có long

Ta từ Weibo hộc máu mà hồi, bạn gái phấn không biết nên may mắn không có nữ nhân cùng ta đoạt ngày thiên hay là nên khóc thút thít ngày thiên thế nhưng công khai.

124L lâm thời ID

Vì các vị không thể đi lên Weibo tỷ muội giải thích nghi hoặc.

Ngày thiên đã phát Weibo “Không có bị trộm tài khoản.”

Tam thạch bình luận hắn, “Ta cũng không có.”

125L lâm thời ID

Ta thành khẩn kiến nghị ngày thiên không cần tao, bởi vì ngày thiên lại hồi phục tam thạch.

Các ngươi đoán thế nào, hắn đã phát cái hoa hồng biểu tình.

126L ngày thiên có long

Ta lúc này không biết nên cười nhạo hắn hảo thẳng nam hay là nên có khác biểu tình……

127L lâm thời ID

@ hoài nghi nhân sinh có lẽ lâu chủ hiện tại có hay không hảo một chút? Hiện tại còn muốn giết chính mình sao?

128L cảm kích nhân sĩ

Hì hì ta là 86L, bổn cảm kích nhân sĩ vì đại gia giải đáp tiền căn hậu quả.

Ngày thiên đi Nhật Bản là sớm đã có hành trình, tam thạch đi Nhật Bản hành trình cũng là thật sự tồn tại, nhưng tam thạch phiếu là gạt phòng làm việc trộm mua, ý tứ là cùng ngày trực tiếp trốn thượng phi cơ, kết quả trước khi đi bị bán cái này hành trình, account marketing toàn võng liên động nói tam thạch đi Nhật Bản thử kính, phòng làm việc ngay từ đầu không biết kết quả một tra thật là có cái này hành trình, các ngươi cẩn thận hồi tưởng, tam Thạch gia làm sáng tỏ có phải hay không hắn không đi thử kính, từ đầu tới đuôi cũng không làm sáng tỏ tam thạch có hay không cái này hành trình tin tức.

Tam thạch cùng phòng làm việc sảo nửa ngày kết quả vẫn là bị lưu tại quốc nội, lúc sau mới có lâu chủ chụp đến ngày thiên màn hình di động, nói vậy ngày thiên vì hống tiểu hài nhi ngoan ngoãn lưu tại quốc nội cũng phí không ít công phu.

Ngày thiên lần này công khai cũng là cùng phòng làm việc phối hợp thật lâu, phòng làm việc như thế nào cũng không chịu ngày thiên liền trộm đạo đã phát Weibo kết quả bị phòng làm việc giây xóa, nhưng lúc này phòng làm việc cũng cảm thấy gạt vô dụng cho nên đành phải nằm yên nhậm ngày thiên làm bừa.

129L cảm kích nhân sĩ

Thuận tiện: Ngày thiên cùng tam thạch lần này ăn tết đã gặp qua gia trưởng.

Có lẽ các ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngày thiên cảnh tuyết Weibo cùng tam thạch tình nhân phát ins sao ( mỉm cười biểu tình )

130L lâm thời ID

Cách vách khu tới, chính là tưởng nói cho các ngươi, ta, cpg, khái đến thật sự.

131L ta cũng biết tình

Thêm vào cấp các vị chia sẻ một chút sự tình.

Nói vậy các vị đối hai mươi mấy tuổi liền công khai tình yêu hành vi cảm thấy khó hiểu hơn nữa nội tâm sẽ cảm thấy không trường cửu đi, ta hôm nay liền phải nói cho các ngươi, không có khả năng biết không.

Hai người bọn họ vài tuổi nhận thức các ngươi biết không? Tam thạch mười lăm tuổi thời điểm.

Tam thạch thật là tình đậu sơ khai tuổi tác liền cùng ngày thiên hảo, nói thật tam thạch hai mươi đều còn không có thích quá người khác cảm thụ, hắn liền cùng ngày thiên một người hảo.

Liền giới giải trí cái này địa phương, hai tiểu hài tử, bọn họ đến gạt phòng làm việc người trong nhà paparazzi cùng fans, nhiều giãy giụa a, ta cũng không biết hai người bọn họ như thế nào như vậy có thể tàng, lăng là tàng đến tam thạch thành niên mới công khai, paparazzi cũng chưa chụp đến một chút dấu vết.

Không dối gạt các ngươi nói lúc ấy ngày thiên cùng tam thạch bị trong nhà đánh đến nhưng thảm, lúc ấy là bị ta đồng hành chụp đến, kết quả hai tiểu hài tử thái độ đặc biệt thành khẩn, mang theo điểm thương lại nhưng thảm, đương nhiên phòng làm việc cũng tắc không ít tiền, ta đồng hành cũng không nghĩ làm người xấu, chuyện này liền lại bị giấu xuống dưới.

132L ta cũng biết tình

Bất quá tam thạch mười tám tuổi về sau này hai liền làm càn rất nhiều, cho nhau thăm ban cũng là có, trộm đạo đi ra ngoài xem điện ảnh cũng là có, cho nhau lưu đối phương trường học cũng là bình thường, làm một đám bằng hữu đánh yểm trợ đi ra ngoài ngoạn nhi số lần cũng không ít.

Hơn nữa tam thạch này tiểu hài nhi quá hoạt bát, vài cái ngồi xổm hắn đồng hành đều bị hắn thu mua ( bản nhân cũng coi như một phần ), làm đến cuối cùng liền paparazzi đều tự cấp hai người bọn họ đánh yểm trợ, ta thật phục.

133L lâm thời ID

Ta lúc ấy nhìn đến tam thạch ins ta liền suy nghĩ như vậy xảo a Lễ Tình Nhân phát cảnh tuyết ngày ngày trước hai ngày cũng phát quá đâu, quả nhiên! Này hai lẫn nhau chụp đi! ( hiển nhiên ngày thiên chụp ảnh kỹ thuật tương đối hảo một chút đâu ( trừ bỏ tự chụp

134L lâm thời ID

Trên lầu trừ bỏ tự chụp thật là đối ngày thiên thương tổn rất lớn đâu, nhưng là ha ha ha ha ha ha ha là thật sự.

135L cảm kích nhân sĩ

Có thể cấp các vị chia sẻ một cái ngày thiên bằng hữu vòng.

“Ta yêu ngươi, mãi cho đến ánh trăng nơi đó, lại trở lại bên cạnh ngươi.”

Xứng đồ là tam thạch ngủ ảnh chụp.

136L lâm thời ID

Ta mộ, ngày thiên là thật sự đem tam thạch đương tiểu bằng hữu sủng đi QAQ.

137L lâm thời ID

Ngày thiên sẽ cho tam thạch giảng ngủ trước chuyện xưa sao, ta cảm thấy sẽ ( khóc lớn biểu tình )

138L hoài nghi nhân sinh < lâu chủ >

Lâu chủ tưởng khai, phong lâu, các vị cũng ngủ ngon.

Này dán đã phong.


	12. Thế kỷ tra nam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sansancaibushizhifumao

【 hạo lỗi 】 thế kỷ tra nam  
Ta lặng lẽ, bò một chút tường.

  
01

“Hạo nhiên ca ca.”

Nữ nhân thanh âm.

Mới vừa bắt tay duỗi hướng then cửa Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy trong phòng động tĩnh sửng sốt, rũ xuống tay xử ở cạnh cửa, khóe miệng chậm rãi áp xuống đi, trong lòng có chút phiếm toan.

Ngô Lỗi nhận được tin tức khi đang ở Paris, di động chấn động sau hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía chính mình người đại diện, người đại diện thở dài, hủy bỏ bốn tràng tú đẩy hai hạng đại ngôn cho hắn định rồi sớm nhất bay trở về Bắc Kinh phiếu.

Hiện tại phòng bệnh trước cửa Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình tựa như cái ngốc X.

“Ta thật sự…… Thực xin lỗi…… Nếu không phải… Ta…… Ô ô ô… Ô ô ô…”

“Ai nha.” Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện trước cái này khóc hoa lê dính hạt mưa tiểu cô nương không có cách, tự mang độc miệng hệ thống hắn chưa bao giờ biết an ủi này hai chữ viết như thế nào, huống hồ chính mình mới là bị thương người đi.

Hắn, vĩ đại Trung Quốc điện ảnh giới hy vọng ngôi sao, đóng phim điện ảnh khi bởi vì đạo cụ nguyên nhân từ lầu hai ngã xuống, vốn dĩ sẽ không có cái gì khuyết điểm lớn, nhiều nhất có cái tiểu trầy da, hư liền phá hủy ở hắn còn ôm nữ chính, liền tính tiểu cô nương lại như thế nào nhỏ xinh đáng yêu ngoan ngoãn hiểu chuyện, kia cũng là cái sống sờ sờ người, ít nói đến có tám 90 cân. Lưu hạo nhiên huynh đệ là cái yêu nghề kính nghiệp chức nghiệp tiên phong, nghĩa vô phản cố đảm đương thịt nệm, bởi vì chân trước chấm đất phụ áp quá nặng làm cho cẳng chân có chút gãy xương, nhưng truyền tới Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai sự tình đã diễn biến thành “Lưu hạo nhiên vô ý từ hai mươi lâu ngã xuống, bán thân bất toại, địa vị cao cắt chi.”

Thích, cái gì tiêu đề đảng.

“Thiến Thiến ngươi đừng khóc, chuyện này thật không trách ngươi.”

Tiểu cô nương “Nga” một tiếng, hút cái mũi thút tha thút thít nức nở mà tiếp tục cúi đầu tước quả táo.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thịt đau, Hà Nam nhân dân không lãng phí lương thực, làm nông nghiệp đại tỉnh, thổ địa là cha mẹ hắn, lương thực là hắn huynh đệ tỷ muội, mắt thấy tiểu cô nương không dừng tay toàn ba cái quả táo hai cái lê, hắn tâm đang nhỏ máu, đều tưởng buột miệng thốt ra “Đại muội tử ngươi dừng tay, phóng oxy hoá liền không thể ăn.”

Ngô Lỗi ở ngoài cửa nghe không có gì khác động tĩnh, hít sâu một hơi lạnh mặt mở cửa tiến vào, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa thấy đã đến người đôi mắt liền cong cong mà nheo lại tới, rất giống vẫy đuôi đám người chó Shiba.

“Thiến Thiến a, đem đầu giường kia hai cái quả quýt cũng lột một chút.”

Cho ta lão bà an bài hảo lâu, đỡ phải nhân gia động thủ, lao động hao tổn tinh thần.

Nhưng ở Ngô Lỗi thị giác, sự tình liền diễn biến thành ta gần nhất liền thấy Lưu nguyên ngươi sai sử chính mình tiểu nữ bằng hữu làm này làm kia, rất có uy nghiêm cự có mặt nhi đúng không?

“Không cần.” Ngô Lỗi ngăn lại tiểu cô nương bước tiếp theo động tác, cũng không cúi đầu xem người liếc mắt một cái, trực tiếp chính là một câu “Ngươi về trước đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thề chính mình nghe Ngô Lỗi nói chính là “Ngươi trước cút đi.”

Tiểu cô nương làm không rõ ràng lắm lúc này trạng huống, ngây ngốc gật gật đầu buông quả quýt, đứng lên khi mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, mắt to chớp chớp ngửa đầu nhìn chăm chú vào Ngô Lỗi: “Ngài là Ngô Lỗi sao?”

“Là.” Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, lúc này mới nghiêm túc đánh giá vị này xuất hiện ở Lưu hạo nhiên phòng bệnh nữ hài, nữ hài đôi mắt rất lớn, xem người thời điểm ngập nước một phủng, thực dễ dàng làm nhân tâm sinh hảo cảm. Bình tĩnh, Ngô Lỗi báo cho chính mình, này chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên cái này đại móng heo trong đó một viên cải thìa, “Có việc nhi?”

“Ta kêu điền Thiến Thiến, là hạo nhiên ca ca tân kịch cộng sự, ta từ nhỏ liền đặc biệt đặc biệt thích ngươi, có cơ hội ngài có thể cho ta ký cái tên sao?”

Này sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt làm Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt không được, nhất thời cũng phân không rõ nàng là ngốc vẫn là tâm cơ, gật gật đầu nhìn chăm chú vào điền Thiến Thiến rời đi, ánh mắt lại chuyển qua trên giường bệnh nam nhân kia trên người.

Không có gì tưởng nói, chỉ là khinh phiêu phiêu tới một câu: “Không chết a.”

“Uy, ngươi đó là cái gì thất vọng ngữ khí?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhếch môi, răng nanh nhòn nhọn chọc Ngô Lỗi tâm khảm nhi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi không thể quên chính mình lần này trở về vẫn là có nhiệm vụ trong người.

Hắn cần thiết cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cái này tra nam ly hôn.

  
02

Hai người dây dây dưa dưa chín năm, hơn nữa kết hôn đã hơn một năm một chút, hiện giờ đã mười năm nhiều.

Nhân sinh có thể có bao nhiêu cái mười năm tới khắc cốt minh tâm ái một hồi.

Nhưng gần nhất Ngô Lỗi luôn là mỗi ngày nhắc mãi Đồng Tương ngọc chuyên chúc lời kịch: “Ta sai rồi, từ lúc bắt đầu liền sai rồi……”

Hắn thật là mắt bị mù thời gian dài như vậy không thấy ra Lưu hạo nhiên là cái tra nam, luôn là dễ dàng bị cay rát hương nồi cá hầm cải chua mao huyết vượng chè hạt sen nấm tuyết trứng vịt Bắc Thảo gầy yếu cháo vượng vượng tuyết mễ bánh che mắt hai mắt, đầu óc vừa kéo cộng thêm quân địch quá giảo hoạt, mơ màng hồ đồ liền bay nhanh đóng dấu xả chứng, cho đến ngày nay Ngô Lỗi vẫn là cảm thấy không hiện thực.

Quả thực ma huyễn.

Đây là Ngô Lỗi đối hai người hôn nhân cái thứ nhất định nghĩa.

  
Cho nên đương hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn đến cực đại “Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nổi danh nữ tinh hiện thân khách sạn hư hư thực thực xuất quỹ” tiêu đề khi, chỉ là cười hai tiếng, hắn một chút đều không tin chuyện này chân thật tính, đều là trong vòng người, ở cái này cằm ra cái đậu đều có thể định nghĩa vì chỉnh dung thất bại ngươi tin tức xã hội, giả tin tức bay đầy trời đã là thái độ bình thường, cho nên hắn thậm chí không có đi hỏi một chút Lưu hạo nhiên loại này bắt gió bắt bóng tin tức là như thế nào truyền ra tới.

Cho nên sau ba lần lại nhìn đến đồng loại hình tin tức, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có điểm nghi hoặc, bị đưa tin ra tới này vài lần, ai biết sau lưng hai người gặp qua bao nhiêu lần mặt.

Hắn bắt đầu quan sát Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đối phương di động thiết mật mã, không phải chính mình sinh nhật cũng không phải hắn sinh nhật, còn không phải hai người kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm.

Hắn WeChat thời thời khắc khắc là sáng lên, Ngô Lỗi sấn hắn khi tắm cắn răng nhìn chằm chằm màn hình một minh một ám, đối phương câu kia “Có hay không tưởng ta?” Thật sâu chui vào hắn trong ánh mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên người dính nước hoa vị, không nùng liệt nhàn nhạt hoa nhài hương ở Ngô Lỗi nghe lên lại gay mũi thực, vì thế hắn bắt đầu cự tuyệt, cự tuyệt đối phương thò qua tới tinh mịn hôn, cự tuyệt đối phương nằm ở trên giường mở ra ôm ấp nghênh đón.

Có đôi khi Ngô Lỗi cũng cảm thấy chính mình rất mệt.

Hắn không tin Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ xuất quỹ, rốt cuộc nhưng ở trước mặt hắn Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là cái quy quy củ củ mỗi ngày đúng hạn về nhà ngủ, mỗi đêm liền mạch nói “Ái ngươi” hảo cẩu.

Nhưng là.

Nhưng là nhưng là.

Nam nhân loại đồ vật này thật không phải cái gì thứ tốt.

Bằng mặt không bằng lòng.

Đây là Ngô Lỗi đối hai người không đáng tin cậy hôn nhân cái thứ hai định nghĩa.

  
Hai người đều còn quá tuổi trẻ, quá mức với hành động theo cảm tình, đầu óc nóng lên lãnh chứng kết hôn, hôn lễ cũng ngại với tính chất không có đại làm, làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc tới chuyện này liền lòng mang áy náy, Ngô Lỗi luôn là xua xua tay nói “Thôi thôi”.

Người ngươi đều cưới tới tay, hình thức còn quan trọng sao?

Phật hệ Lưu phu nhân Ngô Lỗi tiên sinh lựa chọn chờ đợi, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn một cái đáng tin cậy giải thích, tốt nhất là giải thích một chút hắn đối đoạn hôn nhân này thái độ, nhưng hắn không chờ đến, còn phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên có khác sự gạt hắn, tỷ như xuất quỹ là thật vậy chăng?

Sự tình bùng nổ thực đột nhiên.

Là hai người tân hôn kỉ niệm 1 năm ngày.

Ngô Lỗi cố ý nhờ người định chế bánh kem, quất hoàng sắc hương huân bấc đèn mơ hồ ở không trung, lập loè chiếu sáng lên nam hài mặt mày.

Chuẩn bị hoàn thành chờ đợi Lưu hạo nhiên về nhà thời gian đoạn hắn xoát hạ Weibo, lăn quá hot search làm Ngô Lỗi tâm một chút một chút lạnh cái thấu triệt.

“Lưu hạo nhiên hôn môi”

“Xuất quỹ thạch chuỳ hạo lỗi cảm tình đi con đường nào”

“Lưu hạo nhiên lương băng cảm tình sử”

Che trời lấp đất tin tức hướng Ngô Lỗi tạp lại đây, hắn run rẩy click mở đang ở thêm tái hình ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trong vòng nhất hào nữ tinh lương băng ở quán bar hôn môi, ánh sáng ái muội, không bài trừ trảo góc độ tá vị quay chụp khả năng, nhưng hai người khoảng cách xác thật gần không bình thường, đột phá bình thường bằng hữu phạm trù.

Ngô Lỗi tê liệt ngã xuống ở ghế trên, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình lo lắng cố sức chuẩn bị này đó ngoạn ý nhi là cái chê cười.

Khoá cửa vặn vẹo, Lưu hạo nhiên không có ý thức được bầu không khí không đúng, buông chìa khóa hướng phòng bếp tiếp đón, “Đá chồng chất ta đã trở về, ngươi không biết hôm nay……”

Trên bàn cơm bãi bánh kem cùng sáng lên màn hình di động, trên màn hình là chính mình cùng lương băng, góc độ phi thường xảo diệu, nhìn qua như là ở…… Hôn môi.

“Hắc, bảo bối nhi, ngươi còn tin cái này?” Lưu hạo nhiên buông áo khoác đi tới, lòng tràn đầy tưởng hướng Ngô Lỗi chia sẻ chính mình chuẩn bị bảo bối, “Ta hôm nay……”

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi đem đầu rũ xuống đi, ánh mắt đảo qua trên bàn lược hiện ấu trĩ các loại ngoạn ý, đôi tay ở bàn hạ giảo thành một đoàn, “Chúng ta ly hôn đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, kéo ra ghế dựa ở người đối diện ngồi xuống, “Vì cái gì? Ngươi sẽ không chân tướng tin cái này đem? Ta cùng lương băng……”

“Ta không có cảm giác an toàn.” Ngô Lỗi đánh gãy hắn, tầm mắt tại hạ phương đảo quanh, “Ta có lẽ yêu cầu thời gian hảo hảo định nghĩa một chút tình cảm của chúng ta.”

“Ta có thể giải thích.”

Ngô Lỗi nâng lên đôi mắt thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua người nam nhân này, ai biết trên mặt hắn cái loại này vội vàng biểu tình có phải hay không một loại biểu diễn, làm diễn viên hắn biết điều động cảm xúc tìm kiếm thích hợp trạng thái là một kiện cỡ nào chuyện đơn giản.

Huống chi là Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy ưu tú diễn viên.

“Nhưng ta không muốn nghe.” Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi nói, “Lại lần nữa nhị không có luôn mãi lại bốn, đây là lần thứ năm, Lưu hạo nhiên, ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội giải thích, hiện tại cơ hội dùng xong rồi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc một chút, rầu rĩ nói ra một tiếng “Ta không rời.”

“Kia hành.” Ngô Lỗi đứng lên, đôi tay chi cái bàn cúi người nhìn hắn, “Trước ở riêng ba năm, đến lúc đó ngươi lại cho ta đáp án.”

Dứt khoát xoay người, không mang theo một tia chần chờ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thất thần thần xem Ngô Lỗi kéo rương hành lý trải qua chính mình, há miệng thở dốc muốn giải thích, nghĩ tới cái gì lại nuốt đi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi chờ đợi hắn giữ lại, cuối cùng lắc đầu cười nhạo chính mình tính trẻ con. Sắp chia tay hết sức Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trong xe quay cửa kính xe xuống, nghiêm túc hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ngươi biết hôm nay là ngày mấy sao?”

Hắn còn không có nghe được đáp án, tài xế đã khởi bước, Lưu hạo nhiên câu kia “Ta biết, chúng ta kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm” theo dương trần tiêu tán ở không trung.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt ủ mày ê, cảm giác chính mình nếp nhăn trên trán lại muốn sinh ra mấy cây, lấy ra di động thuần thục bát gọi điện thoại.

“Uy, băng tỷ.”

  
03

Băng tỷ, xong cầu lâu, người kêu ta cấp khí đi rồi.

Đối, ta nhẫn còn không có đào.

Giải thích? Hắn chưa cho ta cơ hội giải thích.

Là, là ta một hai phải tìm đường chết khảo nghiệm khảo nghiệm đá chồng chất đối ta tình yêu, chơi quá trớn, là chơi quá trớn, ta trừng phạt đúng tội, tội ác tày trời.

Ngài đợi chút lại mắng, hiện tại ta sao chỉnh a?

Cho hắn thời gian bình tĩnh bình tĩnh? Hắn bình tĩnh xong giấy thỏa thuận ly hôn liền phải chụp ta trên mặt.

Phim mới? Ai u hiện tại là tiếp phim mới thời điểm sao? Ngài đừng nói giỡn.

04

Ngô Lỗi rời đi năm ngày sau, móc di động ra nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên phim mới bắt đầu quay tin tức, cười lạnh hai tiếng, đem cái kia năm ngày đánh thượng trăm cái điện thoại mau hơn một ngàn điều WeChat liên hệ người quyết đoán kéo hắc.

  
05

Khởi động máy ngày thứ mười, Lưu hạo nhiên từ hai mươi lâu ôm lấy nữ chủ vuông góc hạ trụy hot search xoát bạo Ngô Lỗi di động, vô cùng lo lắng đẩy hai tràng tú ba cái quảng cáo đại ngôn suốt đêm từ Paris bay trở về, vào cửa chính là như vậy cái tình huống.

Trên giường người bệnh còn ở tặc hề hề mà cười, cười Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy liền không nên trở về, chờ nha GG trở về trực tiếp tham gia lễ tang thì tốt rồi.

  
“Ngươi liền không có gì tưởng nói?” Ngô Lỗi chịu không nổi, hắn ngồi chờ Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn hảo hảo giải thích hạ hắn tân hoan cựu ái nhóm.

“Có.” Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi tươi cười, biểu tình chân thành tha thiết, lời nói khẩn thiết: “Ta tưởng thượng WC.”

06

Ai! Ai! Đá chồng chất đừng đi đừng đi, ta từ ngày hôm qua làm phẫu thuật nghẹn cho tới hôm nay, một đợt một đợt người thăm ta, liền cái Thiến Thiến đơn độc lưu lại, ta tổng ngượng ngùng phiền toái nhân gia.

Ngươi cùng ngươi bạn gái khách khí cái gì?

Đúng vậy, ta cùng ngươi khách khí cái gì?

……

Ai, lỗi ca, lỗi ca ta sai rồi, ngươi làm ta an bài xong, ta lập tức đem kia vài món chuyện này chỉnh chỉnh tề tề cho ngươi lộng minh bạch.

07

Trung Quốc nổi danh hài kịch nghệ thuật biểu diễn gia Thẩm đằng lão sư nói qua: “Tạo nghiệt a.”

Ngô Lỗi không hiểu chính mình cấp tốc gấp trở về, liền vì cấp này cẩu một cái rộng rộng lợi lợi phóng thích tự mình cơ hội sao?

Giơ nước tiểu hồ Ngô tiên sinh lâm vào trầm tư, bắt đầu tự hỏi nhân sinh chân lý.

“Đá chồng chất.” Lưu hạo nhiên ách giọng nói kêu hắn, “Ngươi đừng lão nhìn chằm chằm chỗ đó xem, ngươi biết ta cũng tưởng ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi thoáng chốc ngẩng đầu trừng hắn, ánh mắt hung ác: “Ngươi lại cho ta bần một câu, ta liền đem ngoạn ý nhi này đảo trên người của ngươi.”

Ngữ bãi cũng không nghĩ ở quay đầu lại xem cái này không biết xấu hổ cẩu nam nhân, ra cửa quẹo trái tiến WC.

“Ai, đó là Ngô Lỗi sao?”

“Đúng không, ta liền nói Lưu hạo nhiên sao có thể xuất quỹ, kia vừa thấy chính là giả tin tức, phóng viên cố ý tá vị chụp đi?”

“Chính là Ngô Lỗi như thế nào hiện tại mới đến? Nhà ta Thiến Thiến nhưng từ xảy ra chuyện nhi khởi liền bồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người.”

“Ai u ngươi có thể hay không mong người điểm nhi hảo……”

Ngô Lỗi mặt nếu băng sương từ WC lưu hồi giường bệnh, mở cửa đang chuẩn bị chửi ầm lên Lưu hạo nhiên, thấy giường bệnh biên người nháy mắt ách thanh.

Một nữ nhân, chuẩn xác nói một cái đi cao quý lãnh diễm ngự tỷ lộ tuyến quốc gia một đường nữ tinh ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên mép giường ăn nhân gia mâm đựng trái cây quả quýt, bị Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ lạ chuyện cười chọc trúng cười điểm, cười hoa chi loạn chiến.

Ngô Lỗi nhận được nàng, không phải bởi vì thân phận của nàng sự nghiệp, mà là nàng chính là Lưu hạo nhiên năm lần tai tiếng sự kiện nữ chính —— lương băng.

Có thể a Lưu hạo nhiên, ta mới đến vài phút ngươi liền mang theo ngươi tân hoan cựu ái diễu võ dương oai tới.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình giống như là cái chê cười, tổng mắng chửi người gia là cẩu, chính mình mới nhảy nhót giống cẩu giống nhau phe phẩy cái đuôi không chọc một thân tao.

Tao. Ngô Lỗi buông trong tay nước tiểu hồ, áp xuống trong lòng ngàn ngàn vạn ủy khuất chua xót, lạnh mặt đi hướng giường bệnh.

“Tiểu ảnh đế đã về rồi.” Lương băng nghe thấy động tĩnh quay đầu cửa trước biên cười nhạt, “Ta chính nghe hạo nhiên giảng ngươi đâu.”

“Đá chồng chất, ta cho ngươi giới thiệu hạ, đây là……”

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô Lỗi đánh gãy hắn, đây là ngươi tân bạn gái, ngươi xuất quỹ đối tượng, tương lai lão bà.

“Ngày mai ta đem văn kiện lấy lại đây, đến lúc đó ngươi liền ký tên đi.”

Ngô Lỗi quay người đi, không cho Lưu hạo nhiên khuy đến hắn phiếm hồng khóe mắt.

“Chúng ta, hảo tụ hảo tán.”

  
08

“Tình huống chính là như vậy cái tình huống.” Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc mặt, “Nhà ta đá chồng chất bảo bối nhi muốn hưu ta.”

Lương băng ha ha cười hắn, cái gì cao lãnh nữ thần kia đều là lừa gạt người ngoài, ở Lưu hạo nhiên này cẩu trước mặt nhân thiết đã bị vứt chi sau đầu.

“Ta không có làm sai cái gì đi?”

“Ngươi đâu chỉ là không có làm sai cái gì, ngươi căn bản cái gì cũng chưa làm.” Lương băng phê bình hắn, “Nhân gia đi phía trước ngươi giữ chặt nhân gia hảo hảo giải thích, ôm ấp hôn hít vì ái vỗ tay, chuyện gì nhi không phải xong rồi sao, hiện tại nháo lớn như vậy.”

“Ta liên hệ không thượng nhân, điện thoại không tiếp WeChat sẽ không, hỏi hắn người đại diện, người đã phi Paris đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên chiến thuật bĩu môi, “Hắn chưa cho ta cơ hội.”

Lương băng cảm khái vạn phần, cởi chuông còn cần người cột chuông, hai người cùng nhau gây ra họa chính mình nói cái gì cũng đến phụ điểm trách nhiệm.

“Ta đi tìm xem hắn.” Lương băng vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên vai, “Tỷ đi đem tỷ nên nói đều nói, dư lại liền xem nhà ngươi bảo bối nhi có bao nhiêu đại khí độ tha thứ ngươi.”

“Tỷ……” Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới lương băng sẽ ra mặt gánh chuyện này, “Kia sự kiện có thể nói sao?”

“Lại không nói lão bà ngươi liền không có, ngươi đứa nhỏ này chính là cố chấp.” Lương băng vén tóc đứng dậy cáo biệt, “Ta bảo đảm cho ngươi an bài rõ ràng.”

  
09

Tam phương hội đàm a.

Ngô Lỗi chuyển chính mình trước mặt pha lê ly, màu hổ phách chất lỏng sâu kín nhộn nhạo, đối diện ngồi hai nữ nhân.

“Nói như thế nào.” Lương băng tưởng mở miệng đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, “Ta cũng là nhìn ngươi lớn lên.”

“Đem này đó lời khách sáo miễn đi, ngươi biết ta không muốn nghe.” Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu cùng với đối diện, hai vị diễn viên gạo cội ánh mắt giao phong, ai cũng nhìn trộm không đến đối phương trong lòng rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì.

Một bên điền Thiến Thiến còn ở một muỗng một muỗng đào blueberry vị sữa chua cuốn, một chút cũng không có bị bên cạnh giương cung bạt kiếm bầu không khí quấy nhiễu.

“Đề tài bắt đầu phía trước ta có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi trước hỏi ngươi.” Lương băng xuyết một ngụm rượu Gin, nhìn Ngô Lỗi.

“Ngươi nói.”

“Ngươi thích Lưu hạo nhiên sao?”

“Không thích ta ăn no căng cùng hắn kết hôn a? Quá mọi nhà sao?”

“Kia hảo.” Lương băng điểm gật đầu, “Ngươi tin tưởng hắn sao?”

“Tin tưởng.”

Không chút do dự, dứt khoát lưu loát. Nói như thế nào người ở bên ngoài trong mắt chính phòng khí thế không thể thua.

“Nếu chúng ta thật sự có cái gì đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi cười cười, ánh mắt hiện lên một tia tàn nhẫn, “Kia hắn chân đời này đều đừng nghĩ hảo.”

“Bại cho ngươi.” Lương băng thả lỏng thân thể ỷ ở trên ghế, vươn ra ngón tay chỉ chính mình cùng Thiến Thiến, “Ngươi nói nếu là làm Lưu hạo nhiên tuyển, hắn sẽ tuyển ai?”

“Tuyển ta.” Ngô Lỗi chột dạ thực, nhưng nói như thế nào không được chống mặt nhi.

Lương băng vừa nghe ha ha ha ha cười một trận nhi, ho nhẹ vài tiếng chuẩn bị nói chính sự nhi: “Ngươi là cái thông minh hài tử, có một số việc không phải chúng ta cố ý muốn gạt ngươi.”

“Tỷ như nói?”

“Tỷ như nói.”

Lương băng túm túm bên cạnh điền Thiến Thiến, tiểu cô nương mới vừa tắc một ngụm sữa chua cuốn hồ nghi xoay đầu, lương băng nhéo nhân gia tiểu cằm liền hôn đi lên.

Ngô Lỗi tỏ vẻ này thật là quá kích thích, Lưu hạo nhiên nhị phòng tam phòng làm trò hắn mặt đánh ba nhi ai.

“Ta tưởng ngươi hẳn là có thể tâm bình khí hòa nghe ta giải thích.” Lương băng buông ra tiểu cô nương, xoay đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi. “Trước vài lần là ta đi tìm hạo nhiên, phía trước đôi ta hợp tác rồi cái quảng cáo thêm quá WeChat.”

“Ta tìm hắn chính là muốn hỏi một chút hắn là như thế nào như vậy dứt khoát tiếp thu chính mình xu hướng giới tính, công khai xuất quỹ, cao điệu tú ân ái, hoàn toàn không giống như là công chúng nhân vật nên có làm. Bởi vì ta từ rõ ràng chính mình tính về phía sau liền phi thường thống khổ, ta cũng nếm thử quá cùng bất đồng nam nhân yêu đương, nhưng là không cảm giác chính là không cảm giác.”

“Ngươi biết hắn ngay từ đầu cùng ta nói cái gì sao? Hắn nói hắn đời này liền tính toán cùng ngươi hảo hảo quá, sớm lừa tới tay sớm công khai, đỡ phải kéo thời gian dài làm ngươi không chịu ủy khuất.”

“Cũng là vì hắn khai thông, ta mới có dũng khí hướng đi Thiến Thiến lỏa lồ cõi lòng, hắn không nói cho ngươi chuyện này một phương diện vì bảo hộ ta không nghĩ làm cảm kích giả quá nhiều, về phương diện khác……” Lương băng dừng một chút, “Hắn muốn nhìn ngươi một chút rốt cuộc nhiều yêu hắn, có thể tin tưởng hắn chịu đựng hắn.”

“Chuyện này phiên thiên đi, đừng lại làm hạo nhiên áp lực quá lớn, rụng tóc què chân.”

“Không ngã.” Ngô Lỗi hít sâu một hơi giơ lên tươi cười, “Cái kia cẩu nam nhân chơi ta lâu như vậy, mới sẽ không bỏ qua hắn.”

“Là ta không cho tiểu Lưu nói cho ngươi, ta……”

“Ta hiểu, tỷ.”

“Làm hắn liền làm hắn, còn cần lý do sao?”

“Bất quá cũng hy vọng băng tỷ có thể phối hợp ta.”

  
10

Lương băng cũng không nghĩ ra bán chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cách mạng hữu nghị thượng lần này tặc thuyền.

“Ta nếu là cự tuyệt đâu?”

“Cự tuyệt?” Ngô Lỗi cười tủm tỉm đùa nghịch hạ chính mình cà vạt thượng kim băng, mini camera hữu hảo lóe hồng quang ý bảo. “Ngài xác định sao?”

Xong đời, chính mình xúi quẩy ngốc đệ đệ coi trọng rốt cuộc là cái cái gì ngoạn ý nhi? Này nơi nào là bình thường tiểu chó săn, này quả thực là chiến lang.

Nhẫn nhục phụ trọng, lương băng ở Ngô Lỗi thân thiết chỉ đạo hạ hướng Lưu hạo nhiên gửi đi một cái tin nhắn.

“Hai ta đều xong rồi, nhà ta Thiến Thiến cùng Ngô Lỗi cặp với nhau.”

  
11

Trên giường bệnh tiểu Lưu dụi dụi mắt luôn mãi xác nhận sự thật.

“Ngươi nói gì?”

“Ta thất bại, nữ nhân cũng cùng người chạy, lần này thật là vừa mất phu nhân lại thiệt quân. Nếu không hai ta chắp vá chắp vá?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngốc nếu mộc cẩu, hít sâu một hơi nói cho chính mình Ngô Lỗi chỉ là đang giận lẩy, hắn vẫn là ái cẩu tử.

Phòng bệnh môn mở ra, trực tiếp cấp Lưu hạo nhiên tới cái trái tim bạo kích.

Điền Thiến Thiến kéo hắn đoan trang mỹ lệ hào phóng khả nhân pháp định bạn lữ Ngô Lỗi tiên sinh đi đến, ý cười doanh doanh.

“Lưu hạo yan.” Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện thanh âm ở Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai âm dương quái khí, cố tình ngụy trang giống nhau.

Đối phương ném lại đây một phần văn kiện, Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra giấy dai túi văn kiện, rút ra bên trong trang giấy.

“Giấy thỏa thuận ly hôn” năm cái chữ to chói lọi lóe Lưu hạo nhiên mắt, cẩu tử cảm thấy thực ủy khuất.

“Ta không có làm thực xin lỗi chuyện của ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc mà nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, “Ta cùng lương băng thanh trong sạch bạch, nàng là les.”

“Nàng là les cũng không chậm trễ ngươi làm việc nhi a.” Ngô Lỗi nghẹn cười, bên cạnh Thiến Thiến điên cuồng véo chính mình nhịn xuống không cười ra tiếng. “Ngươi liền không có khác lý do thoái thác.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm mắt lại khẽ cắn môi, hạ định rất lớn quyết tâm: “Ta bị bệnh, Ngô Lỗi.”

“Cái gì?!” Ngô Lỗi tránh ra Thiến Thiến vãn hắn tay, bước nhanh đi đến trước giường bệnh khẩn trương dò hỏi, “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

“Ta đối với ngươi bên ngoài người thạch càng không đứng dậy.” Lưu hạo nhiên mở mắt ra, mãn nhãn tràn ra tới tình nhứ, “Không nói giỡn, thật sự.”

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt hai giây, duỗi tay đi ấn Lưu hạo nhiên thương chân, “Đều lúc này, ngươi thiếu khai trai khang sẽ chết a.”

“Ta kia không phải khó thở công tâm sao.” Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi duỗi tay đi đủ giường bệnh biên nam nhân, dắt qua tay hôn hôn đối phương ngón tay cùng ngón áp út thượng nhẫn, “Quá muốn mệnh, nếu không phải nhìn đến Thiến Thiến cười trộm, ta đều mau tin.”

“Ngươi đối ta liền như vậy không tin tưởng a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, câu lấy tiểu Ngô tay dán lên ngực trái: “Ta không có lúc nào là không tin ngươi yêu ta.”

Thiến Thiến đã bị lương băng trộm lưu tiến vào lôi đi, vẫy vẫy ống tay áo không mang theo một đám mây.

Hôn môi phát sinh gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, khoang miệng nội bạc hà vị cùng hoa hồng vị va chạm, Ngô Lỗi thở phì phò kết thúc trận này chiến dịch.

“Làm sao vậy?” Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình không đúng lắm, “Lại tưởng thượng WC.”

“Ngô tiên sinh,” Lưu hạo nhiên tay leo lên Ngô Lỗi eo, “Ta không bên ngoài trộm người, ngươi muốn hay không nghiệm nghiệm hóa?”

“Ngươi chân không nghĩ muốn.” Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt câu hắn một đao, “Tại đây phía trước, ngươi trước cho ta giải thích giải thích ngươi kia phá di động mật mã là gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên toét miệng, thoải mái hào phóng móc di động ra.

“651314”

Lưu Ngô, nhất sinh nhất thế.

【END】

  
Cầu bình luận đề cử tiểu tâm tâm (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	13. Tự do yêu đương

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manbeihongyoubenman

【 hạo lỗi 】 tự do yêu đương  
OOC/ không bay lên chân nhân / không đầu không đuôi tình cảm mãnh liệt áo quần ngắn

1

Dân chủ xã hội chủ trương tình yêu và hôn nhân tự do.

2

Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng là một cái chó Shiba, nhưng cần cù và thật thà tu luyện, đã sớm ở yêu tinh quản lý chỗ bắt được Nhân giới cư trú chứng, hắn ở đại học thành phụ cận phố buôn bán khai một nhà tiểu điếm, mua đồ ngọt đặc uống cùng giản dị cơm Tây.

Lão bản anh tuấn quen thuộc, đồ ăn phẩm chất lượng thượng giai, khách hàng tự nhiên nối liền không dứt.

Năm trước bình chọn mười giai gây dựng sự nghiệp thưởng, cũng có hắn Lưu hạo nhiên một phần thưởng.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không phải một cái độc thân cẩu, mặt chữ ý tứ.

Lưu hạo nhiên là có bạn trai.

3

Nhà ăn nhỏ lầu hai là gian hiệu sách, hiệu sách Ngô lão bản, mạo mỹ thiện tâm, một tá lại một tá học sinh, chạy tiểu hiệu sách so với chính mình trường học thư viện còn cần.

Lưu lão bản thực dấm, bởi vì Ngô lão bản một năm trước liền đáp ứng rồi hắn theo đuổi, từ đây Lưu lão bản thoát ly độc thân, quá thượng mỗi đêm đều có mỹ nhân trong ngực hạnh phúc sinh hoạt.

Chính mình lão bà bị thiên kỳ bách quái lạn thủ đoạn đến gần, hắn đều phải toan đã chết, cũng không nghĩ chính mình thổ lộ phương pháp có bao nhiêu ngốc, chỉ biết phủng một phen ngốc hề hề hoa.

“Đá chồng chất, ta sẽ cho ngươi giảng cả đời chê cười, làm ta bạn trai đi.”

Cố tình Ngô Lỗi đáp ứng rồi.

Ngô lão bản là điều tiểu hồ ly, Lưu hạo nhiên chưa thấy qua hắn chân thân, mỗi ngày đều ở trong lòng trộm đoán, “Đá chồng chất là cái gì nhan sắc tiểu hồ ly a.”

Nhưng hắn là không dám hỏi, có một hồi vấn đề đều nói ra, “Đá chồng chất a, ngươi là cái gì nhan sắc?”

Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi trừng hắn, “Ngươi như thế nào có thể hỏi như vậy đâu?” Đôi mắt cũng hồng hồng.

Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức cử cờ hàng, “Không hỏi không hỏi, ta sai rồi.”

Nhưng hắn cũng ở phiền não, như thế nào đem bạn trai giới thiệu cho người trong nhà đâu?

Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi gia thời điểm, mụ mụ dặn dò mấy trăm lần, có thích hợp đối tượng phải bắt khẩn nắm chắc trụ, nhưng ngàn vạn không thể thích hồ ly tinh, đều lợi hại chết, nhất sẽ làm người thương tâm.

Nhà ăn mỗi một cái không có đúng giờ mở cửa buổi sáng, đều có bạn trai một đầu loạn mao đầu ở hắn trong lòng ngực cọ, mơ mơ màng màng, “Ngươi không ngủ sao?” Một bên cọ còn một bên muốn thân, đôi mắt đều không mở.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn thật dài lông mi, vui vui vẻ vẻ cúi đầu thân qua đi, lại tự sa ngã tưởng, “Mụ mụ nói cũng chưa sai, hồ ly tinh thật là muốn mệnh, hắn này chỉ sài hoàn toàn không phải đối thủ.”

Trường học lập tức phóng nghỉ đông, Lưu lão bản cùng Ngô lão bản mở cửa buôn bán càng là chỉ xem tâm tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên kế hoạch năm nay ăn tết mang Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau về nhà, đương đại xã hội chủ trương luyến ái tự do, hắn nhất định có thể cho mụ mụ minh bạch, bản khắc ấn tượng không thể tin, nhà hắn đá chồng chất là toàn thế giới đáng yêu nhất tiểu hồ ly.

Hắn cam tâm tình nguyện muốn thua cả đời.

4

Trên thực tế, Ngô Lỗi đối Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là nhất kiến chung tình. Nhưng hắn ngượng ngùng đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói thật, sợ này chỉ sài quá mức kiêu ngạo, yêu hắn so hiện tại thiếu một chút.

Ngô Lỗi ở trong lòng cấp chính mình cổ vũ, lại hướng đối phương thị uy, “Thiếu một chút đều không thể.” Hắn mới không cần nói ra.

Nhưng hắn cũng không phải không có phiền não.

Hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt đầu tiên, liền tưởng thò lại gần nắm hắn tay, có thể ôm một cái liền càng tốt, nếu có thể mỗi ngày ở bên nhau, thật là trên đời này tốt nhất một sự kiện.

Lưu hạo nhiên thổ lộ thời điểm, hắn thiếu chút nữa liền không rụt rè nhảy đến hắn trên người muốn ôm, cuối cùng chỉ là đỏ mặt gật đầu, thật là kỳ tích.

Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là khen chính mình xinh đẹp lại đáng yêu, Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình vẫn là thực không có tin tưởng.

5

Tựa như như bây giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn giảng chính mình thích tiểu hồ ly, hắn liền rất sinh khí.

Hồ ly tinh có cái gì tốt? Hắn không phải nói chính mình là toàn thế giới đáng yêu nhất sao?

Không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên càng nói càng hăng say, “…… Tiểu hồ ly toàn thế giới đáng yêu nhất, có phải hay không a……”

“Là cái gì là! Lưu hạo nhiên! Muốn tìm hồ ly tinh ngươi liền đi tìm a! Ngươi quá xấu rồi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt vô tội ngồi ở trên sô pha, làm không rõ vì cái gì Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên bùng nổ bộ dáng.

Ngô Lỗi lại tức lại khổ sở, đem trong tay quả cam ném hồi cho hắn, “Đều tại ngươi, quả cam đều không ngọt.”

“Đá chồng chất……”

“Ta biết ngươi ghét bỏ ta là con thỏ có phải hay không?” Thỏ con hốc mắt hồng hồng, đặng đặng chạy về phòng ngủ.

6

Lưu hạo nhiên không cách nào hình dung tâm tình của mình.

Ngô Lỗi như thế nào không phải là một con hồ ly đâu?

Hắn nhớ rõ nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt đầu tiên, hắn tâm liền không nghe chỉ huy chạy đến đối phương trên người, tưởng nhiều xem một cái, lại ngượng ngùng nhiều xem một cái. Thu bạc tới cửa vài bước lộ đều kêu hắn hai đầu gối nhũn ra, giống đạp lên vân.

Nhưng hắn nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi làn da, bạch mà trong suốt, giống tinh xảo đồ sứ, lại nghĩ tới bị khi dễ đến tàn nhẫn thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi tròn tròn đôi mắt, phiếm hồng khóe mắt, còn có hắn tiểu thỏ nha.

Nga, hắn thật là toàn thế giới nhất ngốc một con sài, cư nhiên có thể đem như vậy đáng yêu thỏ con lừa về nhà.

7

Hắn đi vào phòng, thỏ con đang ở hướng rương hành lý không có kết cấu ném đồ vật.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi vào mép giường nhìn thoáng qua, lấy ra một kiện áo sơmi cố ý đậu hắn, “Đây là của ta.”

“Vậy trả lại ngươi.” Trong giọng nói vẫn là thực ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên ném áo sơmi, đem Ngô Lỗi hướng trong lòng ngực ôm, “Đều là ta không đúng, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là chỉ tiểu hồ ly, ta là toàn thế giới nhất ngốc, ngươi tha thứ ta được không.”

Ngô Lỗi nước mắt rớt ở Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, “Ngươi cho rằng ta là chỉ hồ ly mới thích ta?”

“Ngươi là thỏ con, tiểu hoa miêu, tiểu hồ ly, là cái gì ta đều thích ngươi. Ngươi biết đến, có phải hay không.”

Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn dán cái trán, nhỏ giọng nói, “Ta là đáng yêu nhất thỏ con.”

“Ta thỏ con, toàn thế giới đáng yêu nhất.”

END

  
Nếu viết một đoạn, liền PO ra tới tồn cái đương.


	14. Giả thiết

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gongma

【 hạo lỗi 】 giả thiết  
Xem xong thời trang chi dạ giữa lưng tự khó bình

Áo quần ngắn một phát kết thúc

OOC thuộc về ta, hết thảy tốt đẹp thuộc về bọn họ.

======

Hắn nguyên bản còn ở tính toán áo sơ mi nút thắt so tây trang kích cỡ muốn tiểu, cởi bỏ thời điểm yêu cầu tốn nhiều chút thời gian.

Sau đó hắn đã bị theo sát mà đến Lưu hạo nhiên bưng kín miệng.

Đối phương động tác sạch sẽ lưu loát, như là tập diễn quá trăm ngàn biến như vậy một tay đem hắn ôm tiến trong lòng ngực, một tay đáp thượng khoá cửa, thuận thế đem hắn đẩy đến trên tường.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hắn bên gáy, từ vành tai đến mắt đuôi, từ ấn đường đến chóp mũi, tinh mịn hôn môi mang theo phun ra nuốt vào nhiệt khí, khinh phiêu phiêu liêu quá gương mặt.

Ngô Lỗi thử tránh ra hắn, cả người lại bị ấn ở phòng thay quần áo trên tường không thể động đậy, bên cạnh ngang kính chiếu rọi ra bọn họ hắc bạch giao điệp thân ảnh, thân thể dán đến thân cận quá, cơ hồ dung ở bên nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên thân hắn nổi lên hồng nhạt gương mặt, một tay thủ sẵn cổ tay của hắn, đầu gối để ở Ngô Lỗi hai chân chi gian.

Ăn mặc bạch tây trang người gợi lên khóe miệng, răng nanh ở phòng thay quần áo sáng ngời đèn trần hạ bạch đến sáng lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem chân hướng lên trên đỉnh một chút.

“Ngươi lại lộn xộn, ta nhưng không cam đoan kế tiếp sẽ phát sinh cái gì.”

Ngô Lỗi giận không thể át trừng hắn, đôi mắt càng thêm trợn to, thanh triệt sáng trong.

“Ngươi có bệnh a…… Ngô, ô.”

“Ngươi ngoan một chút, lập tức liền hảo.”

Ngô Lỗi biết Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ không thật sự làm ra cái gì chuyện khác người, huống chi ai cũng không thể bảo đảm một tường ở ngoài có ai sẽ nghe đến đó nhỏ vụn động tĩnh.

Hắn chỉ là có chút hối hận, vừa rồi vào cửa thời điểm không có lưu ý sau lưng.

Hắn ở hậu đài uống nước khi bát nửa bên cổ áo, chỉ có thể trước cởi quần áo ra, dự phòng kia kiện áo sơ mi giờ phút này bị ném ở một bên, mà hắn trên người cái này chính ướt đẫm dán trên da.

Phòng thay quần áo máy sưởi không tính là sung túc, điều hòa hiệu quả hữu hạn, mà bọn họ đều ăn mặc quá mức đơn bạc.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi lại gần sát một chút quần áo liền phải ướt.” Hắn hạ giọng, như là nhắc nhở, rồi lại vô cớ như là dụ dỗ.

Trên thực tế hắn hiện tại mặc kệ làm cái gì, đối Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói sợ là đều không có khác nhau.

Bọn họ thật sự lâu lắm không gặp.

Việc học bận rộn bất quá băng sơn một góc, đoàn phim quay chụp ngày tiếp nối đêm, tạp chí thông cáo trời nam biển bắc, liên tiếp không ngừng các loại hoạt động làm cho bọn họ liền ngủ thời gian vượt qua tám giờ đều giác xa xỉ.

Là thật sự rất mệt.

Ngô Lỗi bị bắt đem chính mình cả người dựa vào trên tường, phòng thay quần áo tường giấy là xinh đẹp màu cà phê ô vuông văn.

Tóc của hắn theo vừa rồi động tác đã nhu loạn, tóc mái mềm oặt đáp xuống dưới, cơ hồ muốn che khuất đôi mắt.

Hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đối phương ánh mắt liền lộ ra một tầng thủy sắc triều hắn nhìn qua, phòng thay quần áo ánh đèn chói lọi sáng long lanh, hơi chút ngẩng đầu liền có chút không mở ra được mắt, hắn bị ấn ở trên tường, chỉ có thể ngửa đầu đi xem, vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên cả khuôn mặt đều chiếu vào bối cảnh dưới đèn, ánh sáng mơ hồ đối phương cằm hình dáng, chỉ còn một đôi con ngươi còn sáng ngời hướng về hắn, con ngươi đen nhánh như điểm mặc.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi bên gáy, nam hài trên người còn còn sót lại nam sĩ hương phân dư vị, muối biển hỗn tạp bạc hà hương khí ùa vào xoang mũi, che trời lấp đất bao bọc lấy hắn.

Ngây ngô, tốt đẹp, tuổi trẻ, trương dương.

Như là mới bị nước sôi cút ngay lá trà, rễ cây giãn ra, hương thơm tràn ngập.

Hắn hô hấp vùi vào kia phương cổ áo, không biết thoả mãn đi ngửi đối phương trên người mùi hương.

“…… Ngứa.” Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn duy trì cùng cái tư thế, chân thoáng cong, trạm đến lâu lắm, đầu gối có chút cương ma.

Hắn không dám nháo xuất động tĩnh, thậm chí đều chưa từng hoạt động một chút đầu gối bộ cùng mắt cá chân khớp xương, liền như vậy mặc cho Lưu hạo nhiên ấn ở trên tường, như là thật sự không biết như thế nào phản kháng.

Hắn trang đến quá giống, liền chính mình cũng không có cảm thấy có gì không ổn.

“Ngươi, ngươi đừng khóc.”

Lưu hạo nhiên luống cuống tay chân triệt động tác, duỗi tay thế hắn sát nước mắt, bọn họ thượng trang điểm nhẹ, tùy tay một mạt liền cọ tiếp theo điểm đạm sắc bột phấn.

Cùng ba năm trước đây cũng không có gì không giống nhau, bổn muốn chết, liền tờ giấy đều sẽ không lấy.

Chính là có biện pháp nào đâu.

Hắn lấy Lưu hạo nhiên một chút biện pháp đều không có.

Ngô Lỗi thở sâu, cầm Lưu hạo nhiên hoang mang rối loạn thế hắn chà lau cái tay kia, ngồi dậy tới, nhìn thẳng hắn.

Bọn họ vóc người xấp xỉ, đối diện trước nay chính là kiện dễ như trở bàn tay sự.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Hắn thanh âm có một tia khàn khàn, xoa điểm nhi lại mềm lại nhu khóc nức nở.

“Ngươi tốt nhất cho ta một cái đợi chút không tấu ngươi lý do.”

“Không chia tay, được không.”

“Không tốt.”

“Ta một lần nữa truy ngươi được không.”

“…… “

“…… “

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay ôm lấy hắn eo, đem người xả tiến trong lòng ngực.

Hắn dùng môi nhấp một chút Ngô Lỗi vành tai, thở ra nhiệt khí mềm như bông cọ lại đây, như là một mảnh lông chim ở nơi đó nhẹ nhàng quét một chút.

Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai kỳ thật rất mềm, Lưu hạo nhiên một bên cọ một bên tưởng.

Sau đó hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng.

fin


	15. Không thân

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vianxxn0613

【 hạo lỗi 】 vì cái gì ta bạn trai luôn là cùng ta trang không thân  
Không thân

Đoản thật sự  
Hiện thực hướng  
Ngọt

  
Cái kia lễ trao giải phía dưới bậc thang có chút đẩu, quả nhiên Ngô Lỗi vẫn là vướng một ngã, trên mặt hắn đối mặt người xem hoàn mỹ tươi cười hiện lên hoảng loạn tính trẻ con, đứng vững sau nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên trêu đùa miệng lưỡi liêu một phen lỗ tai hắn: “Ngươi vài tuổi, bậc thang đều sẽ không hạ?”

  
Vốn tưởng rằng Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ đỡ lấy chính mình Ngô Lỗi cắn chặt răng, ánh đèn lượng một ít nói liền sẽ thấy trên mặt hắn xuất hiện đỏ như máu quẫn bách, nổi tại trên má làm người tưởng véo một phen. Hắn có chút tức giận, nhưng không có lý do, tổng không thể đem người khởi xướng quy công với chính mình, gia tốc hạ dư lại mấy tiết bậc thang liền sau này đài đi, không thấy Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái.

  
Nhưng hắn tổng biết đối phương sẽ đuổi theo hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên sau này bắt lấy hắn tay liền hướng hành lang trên tường áp, hạ giọng dựa vào Ngô Lỗi bên tai nói chuyện: “Ngã xuống dưới ta liền sẽ bắt lấy ngươi a, chính mình nói kêu ta ở trên đài đừng đụng ngươi, tức giận cái gì?”

  
Ngô Lỗi nghe xong lời này càng khí, hắn nóng giận liền dễ dàng nói không nên lời lời nói, tổ chức ngôn ngữ năng lực ngã đình, cấp mà nhìn trước mắt vẫn là ý cười yến yến thanh niên trợn tròn đôi mắt. Xác thật là ước pháp tam chương tại ngoại giới biểu hiện ra huynh hữu đệ cung bộ dáng, nhưng chính mình té ngã Lưu hạo nhiên giữ chặt chính mình lại buông tay cùng Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không trảo chính là hai việc khác nhau. Ở trước mặt hắn hoàn toàn vô pháp che dấu ấu trĩ một mặt, nói ra quá e lệ, Ngô Lỗi cắn môi dưới nắm tây trang vạt áo nào còn có bị khen ngợi thành thục bộ dáng, tràn đầy thiếu niên tính tình đã phát làm, bướng bỉnh mà không mở miệng.

  
Đối diện người cong lên đôi mắt ở Ngô Lỗi trên môi quét vài vòng, ôm lấy hắn eo liền hướng bên người một cái phòng nghỉ mang. Dùng vai phá khai môn, đèn cũng không khai, ở một mảnh đen nhánh trung đem Ngô Lỗi đè ở trên cửa quát một chút mũi hắn: “Không để ý tới ta ngươi còn ủy khuất lạp?”

  
Ngô Lỗi vừa muốn mạnh miệng nói là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, Lưu hạo nhiên môi liền dán lên tới ở hắn trên môi toát một chút, rời đi thời điểm còn nhẹ nhàng liếm một ngụm. Vừa rồi đợi lên sân khấu trên bàn bạc hà đường mùi vị ở trong không khí tản ra tới, nơi phát ra là Lưu hạo nhiên hôn, Ngô Lỗi tim đập theo cái kia thân đi lên tiết tấu nhanh chóng nhảy một phách.

  
Tùy theo Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay hộ thượng hắn cái ót sợ hắn đụng vào ván cửa, môi răng đại thêm xâm phạm lại đây, xen lẫn trong Ngô Lỗi không phản ứng lại đây “Ngô” một tiếng trung, bạc hà mùi vị càng đậm. Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi xẹt qua hắn hàm trên, ở hắn đáp lại trung ý xấu mà né tránh, chỉ chọn hắn khoang miệng trung mẫn cảm bộ phận châm ngòi. Cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi bị đè ở trên cửa hôn đến sau eo mềm muốn đi xuống mới mở miệng: “Ta sinh nhật ngươi thật sự không tới?”

  
Thanh âm kia là cùng chính mình hôn môi sau mang lại thấp lại trầm, tô Ngô Lỗi mới vừa đứng vững lại muốn chân mềm. Hắn trừng hướng Lưu hạo nhiên, trong mắt không có hỏa khí chỉ còn lại đơn thuần tức giận, giống cắt rớt móng vuốt miêu: “Chính ngươi nói buổi tối chuồn êm đi ra ngoài, còn muốn cho ta lừa fans?” Hắn để lại cái tâm nhãn, tóm lại không trả lời có đi hay là không, làm fans tự hành xong hình lấp chỗ trống.

  
“Hành a, ngươi đưa ta cái gì lễ vật?” Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào trên tường, nhướng mày xem hắn.

  
“Ta sao?” Nào biết Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên tới gần hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên tóc mái thượng thổi khẩu khí, “Ta còn là vị thành niên a.”

  
“Bạc hà đường quá ngọt, sớm nói không cần cho ta ăn.” Ngô Lỗi hoảng đầu sau này lui lại mấy bước, đem đèn ấn khai. Hắn ở lễ trao giải bàn hạ bị Lưu hạo nhiên tắc đường, hắn trang không phát sinh nhét trở lại đi, đối phương thật đúng là ăn.

  
“Ngươi lần sau đem đường cho ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo Ngô Lỗi ngón áp út, nói: “Dù sao cuối cùng ngươi cũng sẽ nếm đến, không phải sao?”

  
_FIN


	16. Đế phi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nianshaoyouwei439

【 hạo lỗi 】 đế phi  
Đại ca đại tẩu văn

  
Cực độ cố chấp tra công báo động trước, không mừng đường vòng

  
Có chút ít tinh lưu

  
Thế giới quan vì Cửu Châu thêm Lang Gia bảng

  
Không mừng đường vòng không mừng đường vòng không mừng đường vòng.

  
Ta vẫn luôn cũng không biết lãnh cung vị kia nương nương tên.

Có người nói kỳ thật bên trong trụ không phải vị nương nương, là cái luyến đồng.

Bệ hạ thường xuyên tới này, không mang theo một người, cũng không cho ta đi theo, lại mỗi lần nổi giận đùng đùng rời đi, ta nguyên bản cho rằng vị này không biết tốt xấu nương nương một ngày nào đó sẽ bị bệ hạ xử tử tại đây thâm cung bên trong, chính là bệ hạ lại phái ta tự mình đi hầu hạ hắn.

Vì thế đó là ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy vị kia “Nương nương”.

Hắn ăn mặc một thân hắc, tóc tùy ý rơi rụng ở nhĩ sau, thân thể rất là gầy yếu, làn da lộ ra bệnh trạng bạch, chính là miệng lại là hồng hồng, một đôi mắt lại đại lại lượng.

Thật là tiên nhân giống nhau, trách không được bệ hạ đối hắn như thế không tha.

Ta đứng ở cửa xem ngây người, hắn nhưng thật ra đối ta cười cười, vẫy tay gọi ta qua đi.

“Hồi chủ tử, nô tỳ tên là Cẩm Nhi, là bệ hạ phái tới hầu hạ ngài.” Ta cúi đầu.

Hắn thực thích cười, hắn nói: “Ta kêu nham kiêu.”

Chủ tử thực thích đứng ở trong viện, cái gì cũng không làm, liền lẳng lặng nhìn phương xa, ta có đôi khi tò mò sẽ hỏi một chút hắn đang xem cái gì, hắn cũng không nói lời nào, liền nhìn kia cao ngất sơn son cung tường.

Bệ hạ mỗi ngày đều sẽ kêu ta qua đi, dò hỏi chủ tử một ngày hành động, ta nói: “Chủ tử một ngày cái gì đều không có làm, chỉ là đứng ở trong viện, lặp lại niệm một đầu thơ.”

“Cái gì thơ?”

“Nơi nào kim y khách, tê tê thúy mạc trung.

Có kinh hãi hiểu mộng, vô kế chuyển xuân phong.

Mạn trục lương gian yến, ai sào giếng thượng đồng.

Không đem vân lộ cánh, giam hận ở điêu lung.”

Ta đọc sách thiếu, cũng không hiểu được trong đó ý tứ, chỉ thấy bệ hạ nắm chặt nắm tay, thật lâu sau mới buông ra, tiếp theo nhéo nhéo ấn đường, xua tay ý bảo ta lui ra.

Ta trộm chạy tới hỏi qua bang chủ tử nhìn bệnh lâm khê cô nương, cô nương nghe xong chỉ là lắc đầu, không ngừng thở dài, còn nói: “Vốn là tự do tự tại hoàng oanh, lại cầm tù tại đây phú quý lồng chim, đây là tâm bệnh.”

Liền sắc mặt không tốt đi rồi.

Chủ tử thân thể dần dần hảo lên. Bệ hạ tới quá vài lần, chủ tử lại không muốn nhìn hắn, bọn họ cũng cãi nhau, bất quá đại bộ phận thời gian là rùng mình, cãi nhau thời điểm hai người chi gian hung tợn tựa hồ muốn đem đối phương xé rách.

Này đêm cũng không biết bệ hạ nói gì đó, tức giận đến chủ tử ho khan cái không ngừng, hôn mê bất tỉnh, bệ hạ vội kêu ta tuyên Lâm cô nương lại đây nhìn hắn.

Thẳng đến Lâm cô nương nói không có việc gì lúc sau, bệ hạ mới dám nắm chặt hắn tay, đặt ở mặt biên vuốt ve, gấp đến độ lẩm bẩm: “Là ta sai, ta không chuẩn ngươi đi, ngươi đừng nóng giận…… Là ta sai rồi……” Đây là ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bệ hạ dáng vẻ này, hắn là thánh minh quân chủ, ở ta trong trí nhớ hắn chưa bao giờ như vậy khiếp đảm quá.

Chủ tử nằm ở trên giường, hắn nghe không thấy bệ hạ những lời này.

Bệ hạ ngốc đến hừng đông mới đi, thực buồn cười chính là, bệ hạ vừa đi, chủ tử liền tỉnh.

Vì thế bệ hạ sở hữu ôn nhu hắn đều nhìn không thấy.

Chủ tử trợn tròn mắt nhìn trần nhà, không hề có muốn từ trên giường lên ý tứ, hắn cười cười, nói: “Cẩm Nhi, ta cho ngươi nói chuyện xưa đi……”

Tự do tự tại hoàng oanh, nguyên bản nên bay lượn trời xanh.

Nham kiêu là thảo nguyên nhi tử, thảo nguyên nhi nữ tựa hồ từ nhỏ liền sẽ cưỡi ngựa, bọn họ ở mênh mông vô bờ địa phương rong ruổi, tận hứng.

Thảo nguyên buổi tối hàn khí thực trọng, nham kiêu tố ái vây quanh ở lửa trại bên cạnh, nghe a mỗ kể chuyện xưa, a mỗ là người Hán, là gia gia cứu tới tiểu cô nương, a mỗ thường xuyên cùng hắn giảng Trung Nguyên bên kia sự tình, a mỗ thích nhất chính là Trung Nguyên đường hồ lô, kia người cũng không thích đại khối ăn thịt, nghe nói bọn họ thích dùng đao hoa nát thịt từng mảnh nhai kỹ nuốt chậm.

Nham kiêu cũng không hướng tới, chẳng qua là tò mò.

“A mỗ, ngươi tưởng trở về sao?” Khi còn nhỏ nham kiêu lão thích như vậy hỏi.

A mỗ không trả lời, chỉ là xem ánh trăng, thảo nguyên ánh trăng lại đại lại viên, phảng phất giơ tay có thể với tới.

A mỗ dạy hắn Hán ngữ cùng chữ Hán, hắn học được cái thứ nhất từ gọi là “Thảo nguyên”, thảo nguyên là hắn căn, là hắn bổn. Nham kiêu cho rằng chính mình sẽ vẫn luôn an tâm ở thảo nguyên vượt qua, sau đó thuận lý thành chương trở thành đời kế tiếp tộc trưởng.

Thế sự khó liệu.

Thực nguyệt ngày đó A Bố mang về tới mấy cái dơ hề hề người, bọn họ phục sức đều cùng các tộc nhân đối khác nhau rất lớn, mơ mơ màng màng, nham kiêu thấy được hai cái ấu tiểu thân ảnh, chỉ cảm thấy này hai cái tiểu hài tử tựa hồ cùng chính mình giống nhau đại, nho nhỏ súc ở bên nhau rất là sợ hãi.

“A Bố……” Tuổi nhỏ nham kiêu kéo kéo phụ thân góc áo.

Hắn nhìn đến cùng hắn giống nhau đại nam hài tử ôm chặt hắn bên người nữ hài, như là diều hâu hộ non, nham kiêu xem hắn nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, ánh mắt rất là hung ác, giống thảo nguyên thượng đầu lang.

A Bố đem kia hai đứa nhỏ túm lại đây, nữ hài té ngã ở trên mặt đất rốt cuộc oa oa khóc lớn, nam hài tử ném ra A Bố trảo hắn tay, lại lần nữa đem nàng ôm sát.

“A Bố! Ngươi không cần như vậy đối bọn họ!” Nham kiêu cảm thấy có chút sinh khí, trách cứ khởi phụ thân tới.

Phụ thân gãi gãi đầu, cũng cảm thấy chính mình thô nhục một chút.

Nham kiêu đi đến bọn họ trước mặt: “Các ngươi là từ đâu tới?”

Lữ về trần nghe không hiểu hắn nói, hắn chưa từng có nghe được quá như vậy ngôn ngữ, hắn chỉ là hộ khẩn nữ hài, không cho nàng thu được một chút thương tổn.

A mỗ từ trong lều đi ra, nàng nói bọn họ chính là từ Trung Nguyên tới.

A mỗ thuần thục cùng nam hài nói chuyện với nhau một phen, nham kiêu tuy cùng a mỗ học Hán ngữ, lại không đủ thuần thục, vẫn là nửa hiểu.

“A Bố, ngươi đem này hai cái nô lệ thưởng cho ta đi, ta cũng muốn người chơi với ta.”

A Bố sủng hắn, toàn tộc người đều sủng hắn, hắn là tương lai lãnh tụ, là thảo nguyên thượng vương.

“Đương nhiên có thể, con của ta.” A Bố nói.

Nguyệt thực kết thúc, ánh trăng trọng hoạch tân sinh, chúng nó phía sau tiếp trước sái lạc ở thảo nguyên thượng.

Nham kiêu đi hướng hắn, dùng sứt sẹo Hán ngữ nói cho nam hài: “Ngươi là của ta.”

Lữ về trần ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, nham kiêu đã có sắp nẩy nở xu thế, vài phần tính trẻ con mang theo vài phần kiêu ngạo, ở trước mặt hắn, Lữ về trần thế nhưng lần đầu tiên thật sự cảm thấy chính mình giống cái nô lệ.

Hắn đứng lên muốn cùng nham kiêu nhìn thẳng, tựa hồ như vậy là có thể giảm bớt hắn trong lòng chênh lệch: “Ngươi là ai?”

“Ta kêu nham kiêu, là thảo nguyên thượng tương lai vương.”

Nham kiêu đem hai người mang về chính mình lều trại.

“Ngươi tên là gì?”

“Lữ về trần.”

“Kia nàng đâu?” Nham kiêu chỉ chỉ tiểu nữ hài, mà kia tiểu nữ hài cũng không khóc không nháo, mở to một đôi mắt đánh giá trước mắt vị này xa lạ rồi lại đẹp ca ca.

“Nàng kêu vũ nhiên.”

Nham kiêu cảm thấy vũ nhiên thịt đô đô mặt thực hảo chơi, để sát vào đi véo nàng mặt, vũ nhiên bẹp khởi miệng, đôi mắt nước mắt lưng tròng lại muốn khóc, Lữ về trần vội vàng mở ra hắn kia chỉ làm ác tay.

“Không thể khi dễ vũ nhiên.”

“Ta là cảm thấy nàng đáng yêu.”

“Không thể!” Lữ về trần nhíu mày, giống cái lão thành đại nhân.

Nham kiêu nghĩ thầm, hắn cũng thật giống ta A Bố.

Tiểu hài tử hữu nghị luôn là thành lập thực mau, mười hai tuổi nham kiêu thân thể so Lữ về trần muốn hảo quá nhiều, Lữ về trần sẽ bởi vì hắn thân phận nguyên nhân thường xuyên chịu khi dễ, bị mặt khác tiểu hài tử đánh đến mình đầy thương tích, nham kiêu trở về nhìn đến luôn là sẽ thực tức giận, lấy lên ngựa tiên liền đi tìm những cái đó khi dễ hắn tiểu hài tử đánh nhau.

Lữ về trần phát hiện hắn cùng vũ nhiên thực may mắn, ngày đó cùng hắn cùng nhau bị mang về tới người Hán, phần lớn đều không thấy, không cần nghĩ lại cũng biết bọn họ đi nơi nào.

Ngay từ đầu nham kiêu A Bố cũng sẽ đề phòng hắn, nhưng là theo hắn tuổi tác tăng trưởng, tựa hồ càng ngày càng thiển.

Cho rằng thời gian có thể hòa tan hết thảy.

Hắn thường xuyên sẽ cùng nham kiêu luyện võ, nham kiêu xưa nay ái dùng một phen đại đao, mà hắn thích dùng kiếm, kiếm cũng là nham kiêu vì hắn tìm thấy, chém sắt như chém bùn, cũng không biết hắn vì sao cứ như vậy thoải mái hào phóng đưa cho hắn.

Nham kiêu dạy hắn cưỡi ngựa, săn thú, đem hắn trở thành thảo nguyên nhi nữ giống nhau, Lữ về trần có đôi khi cũng sẽ giáo nham kiêu đọc thơ, tập viết.

A mỗ đi ngày đó nham kiêu khóc đỏ đôi mắt, thảo nguyên thượng hưng hoả táng, bọn họ đem a mỗ thi thể đặt ở củi lửa thượng, các tộc nhân vây quanh ở nàng thi thể biên, giơ cây đuốc.

Nham kiêu là khi đó mới hiểu đến tử vong, đối tử vong đối sợ hãi cùng vô lực làm hắn không biết làm sao, Lữ về trần đem hắn ôm chặt ở trong lòng ngực, một chút một chút vỗ bờ vai của hắn, đương ánh lửa đem a mỗ vây quanh thời điểm, nham kiêu gào rống suy nghĩ muốn bôn qua đi, lại bị Lữ về trần gắt gao ôm, vì thế liền một ngụm cắn ở hắn trên tay, chảy ra huyết.

Lữ về trần nhíu mày, đối mặt tử vong hắn vẫn luôn đều tương đối lạnh nhạt, hắn biết nham kiêu là bị bảo hộ đến thật tốt quá, đối với này đó hắn biết chi rất ít. Thẳng đến nham kiêu hôn mê bất tỉnh Lữ về trần mới nhìn nhìn chính mình bị cắn xuất huyết tay, một cái thật sâu dấu răng.

Chỉ có nhìn đến quá tử vong mới có thể trưởng thành.

Ngày đó lúc sau, nham kiêu đột nhiên như là trưởng thành giống nhau bắt đầu xuống tay quản lý trong tộc sự vật, tộc nhân đều nói hắn càng ngày càng giống một cái đại nhân.

Đây là Lữ về trần sở không muốn nhìn đến, hắn hy vọng nham kiêu còn có thể giống một cái tiểu hài tử giống nhau, lôi kéo hắn hỏi Trung Nguyên trời nam đất bắc, chính là nham kiêu không bao giờ sẽ hỏi, giống như hắn đối Trung Nguyên cũng không có như vậy đại hứng thú.

Vũ nhiên càng dài càng xinh đẹp, theo đuổi nàng nam nhi không ở số ít.

“Vũ nhiên hôm nay lại thu được một đôi con thỏ, không biết là nhà ai nam nhi đưa tới.” Nham kiêu ăn quả mọng không chút để ý đối Lữ về trần nói.

Lữ về trần viết tự bút dừng một chút, mực nước vựng khai trên giấy: “Vũ nhiên còn nhỏ, nhưng thật ra ngươi, còn không có gặp được ái mộ cô nương sao?”

Lữ về trần làn da trắng nõn, so thảo nguyên thượng nữ nhi còn muốn thắng thượng vài phần, mũi đĩnh bạt, đôi mắt tổng hàm chứa một uông nước suối. Nham kiêu nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn hồi lâu, thở dài một hơi: “Các ngươi Trung Nguyên nhân, đều lớn lên giống ngươi như vậy đẹp sao?”

Hắn cười, vươn tay lau rớt nham kiêu khóe miệng biên nước trái cây: “Chúng ta Trung Nguyên nhân, đều không có một cái giống ngươi như vậy đẹp.”

“Hừ, miệng chó không ngà voi.” Hắn mặt hơi hơi có điểm phiếm hồng, trong lòng tưởng lại là vì cái gì Lữ về trần Hán ngữ luôn có thể đem hắn nói được trong lòng phát ngứa.

“Là miệng chó phun không ra ngà voi.” Lữ về trần sửa đúng.

Trong lều nóng quá, nham kiêu duỗi cái lười eo đi ra ngoài, thấy được ở nước suối biên giặt quần áo vũ nhiên.

Hắn chạy qua đi, ở bên cạnh ngồi xuống.

“Nham kiêu ca ca.” Vũ nhiên kêu hắn.

“Vũ nhiên không có ái mộ đối tượng sao?” Nham kiêu dùng cục đá đánh cái thủy phiêu.

Vũ nhiên lắc lắc đầu, bất quá lại nghĩ tới cái gì dường như, cười nói: “Nếu chuyện xưa nhắc lại, vũ nhiên ở khi còn nhỏ liền thường xuyên nghe được có người nói ta sau khi lớn lên là ca ca thê tử, bất quá sự tình đều qua đi thật lâu, đi tới thảo nguyên sau hết thảy đều bất đồng.”

“Vậy ngươi…… Còn nguyện ý làm hắn thê tử sao?” Nham kiêu ngẩn người, hỏi nàng.

“Ca ca đãi ta thực hảo, chẳng qua có lẽ chúng ta càng thích hợp làm huynh muội.” Vũ nhiên tẩy xong rồi quần áo, bế lên thùng chuẩn bị về nhà, nham kiêu theo đi lên, vũ nhiên vẫn luôn đều thực gầy yếu, tựa hồ một trận gió là có thể đem nàng thổi đi, nhưng là nàng vĩnh viễn đều sẽ đem eo đĩnh đến thực thẳng, vô luận nhiều trọng gánh nặng đều áp không suy sụp nàng.

Nham kiêu đột nhiên cảm thấy Lữ về trần có một chút chán ghét.

Trong lòng có điểm sáp đến hoảng, nham kiêu không biết chính mình vì cái gì khó chịu, có lẽ là cảm thấy chính mình là thích vũ nhiên, vũ nhiên thực ngoan, thực mỹ, cũng thực đáng yêu, là hắn thích nhất nữ sinh, nham kiêu đành phải giận dỗi dường như cưỡi mã ở thảo nguyên chạy vội lên.

Rất xa, hắn thấy Lữ về trần tiếp nhận vũ nhiên trong tay quần áo, cùng nàng đàm tiếu lên.

Nham kiêu cầm lấy cung tiễn, bắn chết một con thỏ.

Thảo nguyên thượng săn thú thi đấu sắp tới rồi, nham kiêu khẩn cầu A Bố, làm Lữ về trần cũng vào tái, Lữ về trần cưỡi ở một con ngựa màu mận chín thượng, thảo nguyên phong phất quá hắn gương mặt, nham kiêu giá mã đi qua đi cùng hắn cũng tề.

“Nghe nói săn thú dũng giả có thể nghênh thú thảo nguyên thượng đẹp nhất nữ nhi.” Lữ về trần hỏi hắn, hắn theo hắn ánh mắt phương hướng nhìn lại, thấy được vũ nhiên đứng ở lúa mì thanh khoa cười.

Nham kiêu nháy mắt liền minh bạch, hắn rất khó chịu, loại này khó chịu thật giống như ngươi tự cho là ba người từ nhỏ lớn lên cảm tình bình quân, lại phát hiện kỳ thật có hai người cảm tình càng tốt, ngươi bị xa lánh đi ra ngoài giống nhau.

Đương la gõ vang, thi đấu bắt đầu, nham kiêu đột nhiên phát hiện chính mình sắp đuổi không kịp Lữ về trần bước chân, hắn tiến bộ quá nhanh, không biết khi nào khởi, hắn đã dần dần siêu việt chính mình.

Đúng rồi, không biết khi nào Lữ về trần võ nghệ thuật cưỡi ngựa kiếm pháp đều siêu việt hắn, mà hắn nham kiêu nhưng vẫn dừng lại tại chỗ, tựa hồ Lữ về trần vẫn là cái kia bị khi dễ tàn nhẫn trở về tìm hắn khóc nhè tiểu hài tử.

Cuối cùng thắng lợi chính là Lữ về trần, hắn thành thảo nguyên thượng tân dũng giả, đương hắn mang theo một đống con mồi muốn đi tìm vũ nhiên thời điểm, lại phát hiện sớm có cái mao đầu tiểu tử giành trước thượng một bước, cơ dã gãi đầu, ấp úng đối vũ nhiên nói không ra lời, lại là đỏ bừng mặt.

Vũ nhiên nhìn cơ dã dáng vẻ này, cười.

Lúc này vô luận thế nào đều có vẻ giống cái người ngoài, nham kiêu nhìn Lữ về trần dừng lại bước chân, trong lòng lại như là tưởng khai cảm thấy thống khoái.

Ta phải không đến ngươi cũng đừng được đến.

Có điểm như là tiểu hài tử cáu kỉnh ghen. Nhưng là nham kiêu biết, cái này kêu cơ dã tiểu tử, mới là lần này thi đấu quán quân, hắn thắng được vũ nhiên tâm.

Vũ nhiên cùng cơ dã hôn lễ ở thảo nguyên thượng cử hành, màu đỏ rực tơ lụa phủ kín toàn bộ mặt cỏ, vũ nhiên mang theo thảo nguyên thượng xinh đẹp nhất trang sức, ăn mặc nhất tươi đẹp áo cưới, nàng cười, lộ ra răng cửa, trên mặt tất cả đều là vui sướng.

Nham kiêu nhìn vũ nhiên như vậy vui vẻ, trong lòng thật cũng không phải đặc biệt khó chịu, chỉ là quay đầu thấy Lữ về trần uống đến bất tỉnh nhân sự bộ dáng trong lòng có có chút tắc nghẽn.

Ánh trăng từ từ treo ở bầu trời, hôn lễ kết thúc đều tan tràng, vũ nhiên cũng đi hai người tân phòng, nham kiêu cùng Lữ về trần hai người nằm ở trên cỏ, uống rượu nhìn ánh trăng.

“Ngươi còn thích vũ nhiên đúng không?” Nham kiêu hỏi.

Lữ về trần không nói chuyện.

Nham kiêu thở dài một hơi: “Vũ nhiên thích cơ dã, cơ dã thích vũ nhiên, hai cái cho nhau thích người ở bên nhau không có gì không tốt, vẫn là không cần cưỡng cầu nữa……”

Lữ về trần không nói chuyện, nham kiêu cảm thấy chính mình thật là không thú vị, chạy tới an ủi một cái bị tình thương tiểu hài tử, rõ ràng chính mình cũng thực thích vũ nhiên nha, như thế nào liền không có giống hắn cái dạng này.

Nham kiêu nhìn Lữ về trần vẫn không nhúc nhích, nhớ tới thân về nhà không hề để ý đến hắn, ai biết bị Lữ về trần một chút kéo lấy tay cổ tay quăng ngã hồi trên mặt đất, nham kiêu ăn đau nhíu mày muốn mắng chửi người: “Lữ về trần ngươi……”

Lữ về trần quay người đem hắn đè ở dưới thân, hắn đưa lưng về phía ánh trăng, bóng ma đầu ở nham kiêu trên người, nham kiêu thấy không rõ hắn mặt, chỉ là cảm giác hắc ám càng ngày càng nhiều, sau đó đó là trên môi ấm áp truyền đến, theo sau cảm giác được bị cưỡng bách mở ra miệng, một cổ nồng đậm mùi rượu theo mềm ấm đồ vật truyền đến.

Nham kiêu lập tức hiểu được, đãi hắn muốn đẩy ra Lữ về trần thời điểm Lữ về trần đã buông hắn ra môi, ghé vào hắn trên người thần chí không rõ.

“Lữ về trần, ngươi mẹ nó thân ai ngươi biết không, vương bát đản!” Nham kiêu một bụng hỏa.

Ghé vào hắn trên người người chỉ là ăn vạ hắn trên người không chịu đi, một câu cũng không nói.

“Vương bát con bê, Lữ về trần ngươi đại gia, ngươi cút ngay cho ta!” Nham kiêu xô đẩy trên người người nọ, hắn thề đêm nay muốn đem hắn lưu tại thảo nguyên đóng băng chết.

Lữ về trần không kiên nhẫn ôm chặt hắn: “Đừng nhúc nhích!” Nham kiêu hỏa khí lớn hơn nữa, chỉ nghe được người nọ lại tiếp theo nói: “Kiêu nhi, ta biết là ngươi.

Không có đem hắn trở thành vũ nhiên, kia hắn vì cái gì muốn đích thân mình!

Nham kiêu trên người bỗng dưng khô nóng lên, cũng không khí, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy tao đến hoảng, hắn tưởng về nhà, tưởng nhảy đến trên giường dùng thảm đem chính mình bao lên, nhưng là Lữ về trần lại gắt gao ôm hắn không cho hắn động.

Giãy giụa vài cái phát hiện là phí công về sau, nham kiêu đơn giản ngậm miệng, đem chính mình bọc càng khẩn, tính toán cùng Lữ về trần cùng nhau ở chỗ này đông lạnh cả đêm.

“Đến, Lữ về trần, ngươi là ta đại gia.”

Đáp lại hắn chỉ có tiếng ngáy.

Không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, nham kiêu bị cảm, phát sốt thiêu đến đầy mặt đỏ bừng, Lữ về trần áy náy đến một tấc cũng không rời ở hắn bên người chiếu cố.

Sinh bệnh nham kiêu phá lệ tiểu hài tử khí, cho hắn rót thảo dược cũng không uống, ngại khổ, Lữ về trần hống hống tới tính tình, cầm chén đặt lên bàn một quăng ngã.

Nham kiêu vừa thấy, ủy khuất đến oa đến một tiếng khóc ra tới: “Lữ về trần ngươi cái không lương tâm, ngươi còn hung ta…… Oa…… Ngươi là cái hỗn đản…… Ngươi nói ta sinh bệnh là bởi vì ai! Lữ về trần ngươi hỗn đản…… Ngô…… Cách……”

Khóc lóc khóc lóc đánh cái cách, nham kiêu không cốt khí lau một chút nước mũi, mở to cặp kia đỏ rực đôi mắt trừng mắt Lữ về trần. Lữ về trần có chút buồn cười, nhịn không được vươn tay muốn đi sờ đầu của hắn, bị nham kiêu một ngụm cắn vừa vặn.

“Nham kiêu ngươi là cẩu sao!”

Nham kiêu nhìn hắn ăn đau biểu tình, vừa lòng nằm đi xuống trở mình nói thầm: “Ai làm ngươi đêm qua kia gì……” Nói xong lại cảm thấy tao lên.

Lữ về trần cũng cảm thấy thẹn thùng, hắn không phải cái loại này uống rượu quên sự người, cho nên đêm qua sự tình hắn nhớ rõ rành mạch, thậm chí cảm thấy nham kiêu môi còn rất mềm.

Hắn gãi gãi đầu: “Vậy ngươi…… Ngươi đợi lát nữa đem dược uống lên!” Lữ về trần nói xong lập tức đi ra ngoài.

Ngốc tại bên ngoài hô hấp một ngụm mát mẻ không khí, ái muội không khí nháy mắt biến mất vô tung vô ảnh.

Mấy tháng sau, vũ nhiên mang thai.

Nham kiêu cảm thấy mới lạ thực, nhìn vũ nhiên hơi cổ khởi bụng cảm thấy có chút hưng phấn. Hắn chọc chọc vũ nhiên bụng: “Cho nên ta phải làm cữu cữu?”

Vũ nhiên rúc vào cơ dã trong lòng ngực cười, nàng sờ sờ bụng đối trong bụng bảo bảo nói: “Là ngươi kia dát tề a ha ( cữu cữu ) nga.”

Lữ về trần không tham dự này hoà thuận vui vẻ một màn, hắn nhìn vũ nhiên cùng cơ dã, nắm chặt nắm tay lại tùng tùng.

Trận này tụ hội hắn cuối cùng vẫn là trước tiên ly tràng, hắn cảm thấy chói mắt.

Lữ về trần là ở trung thu ngày đó không thấy.

Ngày đó ánh trăng là lớn nhất nhất viên thời điểm, phảng phất vươn tay liền có thể sờ đến.

Ngày đó nguyên bản cùng tộc nhân cùng đi săn thú hắn tới rồi buổi tối đều chậm chạp chưa về, nham kiêu gấp đến độ đại buổi tối cưỡi ngựa đi tìm hắn, tìm biến toàn bộ thảo nguyên cũng không thấy hắn thân ảnh.

Không ngủ không nghỉ tìm ba ngày, thay đổi mấy thớt ngựa, tộc nhân đều nói hắn như là điên rồi.

Ngày thứ ba ban đêm nham kiêu trở về lãnh địa, ngã đầu hôn mê trên mặt đất.

A Bố nói cho hắn: “Đừng tìm, có lẽ là đã chết.”

Nham kiêu không nói gì.

A Bố thở dài một hơi.

Vũ nhiên đĩnh bụng to tới xem hắn thời điểm hốc mắt hồng hồng, đôi mắt có chút sưng, định là đã khóc, nàng an ủi nham kiêu, hy vọng hắn có thể hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình.

Nham kiêu không nói gì.

Vũ nhiên bị cơ dã mang về gia.

Nham kiêu không có khóc, hắn khóc không được, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng vắng vẻ, giống như mất đi một khối địa phương.

Ở trên giường nằm hai ngày, hai ngày sau nham kiêu mộc tắm thay đổi một bộ quần áo, hắn trở nên không hề ái nói chuyện. Có lẽ là đã chết.

Hắn chỉ nghĩ tái kiến một mặt Lữ về trần, hỏi một chút hắn, ngày đó buổi tối, cái kia hôn, rốt cuộc là có ý tứ gì.

Vũ nhiên sinh nở ngày đó thái dương hồng như là huyết, nước ối ở buổi sáng liền phá, nghe vũ nhiên tê tâm liệt phế tiếng kêu cơ dã gấp đến độ xoay quanh.

Nham kiêu cũng ngồi ở cách đó không xa chờ, hy vọng vũ nhiên có thể bình an.

Mãi cho đến buổi chiều huyết sắc không trung bao phủ toàn bộ thảo nguyên, vũ nhiên hài tử vẫn là không có ra tới, nhưng là vũ nhiên tiếng kêu lại càng ngày càng mỏng manh.

Cơ dã nhìn nơi xa mơ hồ có người ảnh cưỡi ngựa mà đến, kia thân ảnh mơ hồ có điểm quen thuộc, nhưng làm hắn sợ hãi chính là, mặt sau đi theo quân đội.

Hắn cơ hồ không có nghĩ nhiều, quay đầu đối tộc nhân hô to: “Có quân đội!”

“Sau lại cơ dã đem vũ nhiên phó thác cho ta, ta ôm vũ nhiên vẫn luôn chạy vẫn luôn chạy, thẳng đến ta thật sự chạy bất động, vũ nhiên ở thảo nguyên thượng sinh hạ một cái nam hài, theo sau liền buông tay nhân gian.” Chủ tử nói nhắm hai mắt lại, nước mắt theo hắn gương mặt trượt xuống, nhỏ giọt ở gối đầu thượng.

Ta nhìn chủ tử nguyên bản tái nhợt mặt lại bạch thượng vài phần, thật giống như biến trong suốt giống nhau, ta đột nhiên sợ hãi hắn cũng muốn rời đi, nhưng mà hắn chỉ là lại lần nữa mở mắt, đối ta cười cười: “Cẩm Nhi, ngươi cảm thấy bệ hạ là cái cái dạng gì người?”

Ta nói: “Siêng năng tu thân, nghiêm khắc kiềm chế bản thân, trị quốc có cách, nghiêm cẩn thánh minh, vì một thế hệ minh quân.”

Chủ tử cười nói: “Nói như thế tới, đảo không tính quá mệt.”

Chuyện xưa còn chưa nói xong, ta còn có rất nhiều sự tình không biết, ta rất muốn hỏi một chút chủ tử cái kia dẫn dắt quân đội lại đây người là ai, các tộc nhân tình huống như thế nào, cùng với cái kia hôn đến tột cùng là có ý tứ gì. Ta như là cái không có nghe minh bạch người nghe, nhưng mà cái này người kể chuyện lại bởi vì hao tâm tốn sức nói câu chuyện này mà mệt đến hôn mê đi qua.

Ta cùng ngày xưa giống nhau đi tìm bệ hạ đi kể ra chủ tử tình huống, nhưng mà lần này ngoài cửa thị vệ ngăn cản ta, nói bệ hạ đang ở hống tiểu hoàng tử ngủ, làm ta chờ một lát.

Tiểu hoàng tử là bệ hạ dưới gối duy nhất con nối dõi, vẫn luôn từ Hoàng Hậu nuôi nấng, nhưng ta biết, Hoàng Hậu đều không phải là tiểu hoàng tử mẹ đẻ, hậu cung giai lệ 3000, bệ hạ sủng hạnh nữ nhân đông đảo, ta tới này trong cung thời gian không lâu, ta cũng hoàn toàn không biết tiểu hoàng tử mẹ đẻ là ai.

Bệ hạ triệu ta đi vào thời điểm tiểu hoàng tử đang nằm ở trên giường đang ngủ ngon lành, bệ hạ sắc mặt nhẹ nhàng, hiển nhiên là tâm tình không tồi. Ta lại lục tục nói cho về chủ tử một chút sự tình, vẫn chưa nói cho bệ hạ chủ tử cùng ta nói chuyện cũ, không khác, chỉ là ta cũng tưởng có cái bí mật thôi.

Ta rời đi đại điện thời điểm, vẫn là nhịn không được hỏi cửa thị vệ; “Ngươi cũng biết tiểu hoàng tử tên là gì?”

Ta giống như nghe bệ hạ gọi quá tiểu hoàng tử “Tư vũ”

Ta nói: “Chính là tưởng niệm tư, lông chim vũ?”

Này ta liền không rõ ràng lắm.

Nhưng là ta nháy mắt minh bạch, mồ hôi lạnh ở ta lưng chỗ chảy xuống, cả kinh ta dậy rồi một thân nổi da gà.

Ta vội vàng rời đi, chạy về lãnh cung, nếu là bị chủ tử biết ta làm bệ hạ đôi mắt sợ là muốn đuổi ta đi.

Chủ tử thân thể hảo một ít, mấy ngày nay bệ hạ chưa từng có tới, cảm giác hắn tâm tình thực sung sướng, tựa hồ bệ hạ không ở thời điểm hắn sống thực nhẹ nhàng.

Ta đi Thái Y Viện lấy dược thời điểm nghe xong một đường phong ngữ, mặc kệ là cung nữ thái giám đều nhìn ta đối ta nghị luận sôi nổi, ta tới tính tình bắt một cái tiểu thái giám cầm đao chống cổ hắn hỏi hắn: “Các ngươi ở nghị luận chút cái gì?”

Kia tiểu thái giám sợ tới mức cả người phát run: “Cô nương tha mạng, đất Thục không phải khô hạn sao, Khâm Thiên Giám đêm xem hiện tượng thiên văn, nói là lãnh cung Tây Nam mới có sát tinh va chạm hoàng vận, hiện tại các đại thần đều thỉnh cầu bệ hạ xử tử lãnh cung vị kia nương nương!”

Ta thả hắn, hắn sợ tới mức tè ra quần lập tức chạy.

Cũng khó trách bọn họ đối ta nghị luận sôi nổi, lãnh cung nương nương bọn họ ai cũng chưa gặp qua, trừ bỏ ta.

Ta có chút thấp thỏm, bệ hạ thật sự sẽ xử tử chủ tử sao?

Ở bệ hạ trong lòng, chủ tử rốt cuộc có trọng yếu hay không?

Ta vô pháp phỏng đoán thánh ý.

Ban đêm ta từ đại điện chạy về lãnh cung thời điểm, lãnh cung nhiều ra tới một người, người kia mũi cao ngất, hốc mắt thâm thúy, như là cái ngoại phiên người.

Ta còn không có phản ứng lại đây, hắn đao đã thứ hướng về phía ta yết hầu.

“Cơ dã! Đừng thương nàng, nàng chỉ là cái cung nữ.” Chủ tử ra tiếng.

Nguyên lai hắn chính là cơ dã, vũ nhiên trượng phu.

Cũng là tiểu hoàng tử cha ruột.

Hắn buông đao sau cũng không có lý ta, chỉ là đi qua đi dắt chủ tử tay, vì hắn đem bắt mạch. Ta nhìn đến sắc mặt của hắn càng ngày càng khó coi: “Ngươi như thế nào biến thành như vậy?”

Lúc trước cái kia có thể ở thảo nguyên thượng cưỡi ngựa rong ruổi, vô ưu vô lự nham kiêu hiện tại liền nhiều đi vài bước lộ đều phải suyễn thượng đại khí.

Chủ tử thê thảm cười cười, không nói gì.

“Là hắn làm đúng hay không?”

Chủ tử cúi đầu.

Cơ dã nhìn đến hắn dáng vẻ này, bắt được hắn hai tay cánh tay: “Nham kiêu, ta hôm nay tới chính là mang ngươi đi, ngươi có biết hay không, hắn muốn đem ngươi xử tử!”

“Ta thân là hạt nhân, ta có thể đi nào? Ta nếu là đi rồi, thanh dương tộc nhân nên làm cái gì bây giờ?” Chủ tử ném ra cơ dã tay: “Cơ dã, đây là ta nên được, tại đây trong thâm cung bồi hắn cả đời.”

Đương môn bị người đá văng ra thời điểm, ta nhìn đến chính là bệ hạ nổi giận đùng đùng mặt: “Cơ dã, hoàng cung ngươi cũng dám sấm, ngươi là chán sống sao?”

Cơ dã kéo chủ tử tay: “Ta hôm nay tới đó là muốn dẫn hắn đi!”

“Hắn chỉ cần rời đi nơi này một bước, ta lập tức mang binh tấn công thanh dương một cái không lưu, ta nói được thì làm được.” Bệ hạ hung tợn nói.

Chủ tử sắc mặt lập tức trở nên rất khó xem, cơ dã cũng tức giận đến không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

Giằng co hồi lâu, chủ tử đi tới bệ hạ bên người: “Cơ dã, ta không đi.”

Cơ dã trong mắt hiện lên một tia đau lòng, hắn thậm chí giống như sắp khóc ra tới: “Lữ về trần, ngươi làm như vậy, không làm thất vọng vũ nhiên sao?”

Bệ hạ kéo chặt chủ tử thủ đoạn: “Ta xem ở vũ nhiên phân thượng, nhịn ngươi nhiều lần, bằng không ngươi cho rằng ngươi còn có mệnh đứng ở này cùng ta nói chuyện?”

Cơ dã nhìn chủ tử, hắn thấy bệ hạ không hề có buông tay ý tứ, liền xoay người rời đi.

Đãi nhân đều tan đi, bệ hạ lôi kéo chủ tử thủ đoạn đem hắn quăng ngã ở trên giường: “Nếu ta không có tới, ngươi có phải hay không cùng hắn đi rồi?”

Chủ tử không nói gì.

Bệ hạ như là điên rồi giống nhau, đối chủ tử quát: “Ngươi nói a!”

“Là.”

Lúc này đáp ra ngoài ta dự kiến, bởi vì toàn bộ hành trình ta vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh, chủ tử từ lúc bắt đầu liền không có tính toán cùng cơ dã đi, hắn biết rõ bệ hạ ở nổi nóng, còn muốn như thế trả lời, bọn họ hai cái, tựa hồ không đem đối phương tra tấn chết không bỏ qua.

Bệ hạ khí cực phản cười: “Ngươi đừng nghĩ nham kiêu, ngươi đừng nghĩ rời đi ta, ngươi muốn thay thế vũ nhiên tại đây trong cung bồi ta cả đời.”

Bệ hạ nói được như vậy khinh phiêu phiêu, thật giống như là nguyền rủa giống nhau.

Chủ tử phản bác: “Ta sẽ không Lữ về trần, ta sẽ không bồi ngươi cả đời!”

Bệ hạ phiến hắn một cái tát: “Ngươi câm mồm.”

Chủ tử bị đánh đến quay đầu đi, nước mắt gắt gao hàm ở hốc mắt.

Bệ hạ xé rách hắn quần áo, chủ tử kịch liệt phản kháng giãy giụa, lại không hề ý nghĩa.

Ta lui đi ra ngoài.

Làm một cái cung nữ, ta xem qua nhân gian ấm lạnh, lại cảm thấy thế gian không ai so chủ tử còn muốn đáng thương.

Nếu ta cũng ở thảo nguyên, cũng ở thanh dương, nhìn đến một thiếu niên đánh mã rong ruổi, ánh mặt trời sáng lạn chiếu đến hắn mặt mày tỏa sáng, ta tưởng ta nhất định sẽ động tâm đi.

Ngày hôm sau ta chờ đến bệ hạ đi rồi ta mới đi vào, chủ tử nằm ở trên giường cả người xích luo, trên người nơi nơi đều là tình ái dấu vết, ta vi chủ tử đánh nước trong nhẹ nhàng chà lau thân thể hắn, mỗi một lần đụng vào đều cả kinh chủ tử run lên.

Ta nhìn khó chịu, cũng không biết bất giác rớt xuống nước mắt tới.

“Cẩm Nhi, ngươi đừng khóc, kỳ thật ta thói quen.” Chủ tử miễn cưỡng tỉnh lại an ủi ta.

Ở ta tới lãnh cung phía trước, hắn nhất định đã trải qua càng nhiều đi.

Nhưng rốt cuộc muốn cái gì dạng trải qua mới có thể sử như vậy một cái thảo nguyên nam nhi biến thành này phó nghèo túng bất kham bộ dáng?

Ta không dám tưởng.

“Hắn hận ta là có nguyên nhân,” chủ tử nói: “Ta mang vũ nhiên thoát đi ngày đó, vũ nhiên dọc theo đường đi đều ở khẩn cầu ta, giết nàng, sau đó lấy ra nàng trong bụng hài tử, mang hài tử rời đi.”

Hắn định là như thế này làm.

Thân là nữ nhân, ta biết, nếu là không phá bụng lấy tử, mẫu tử hai người nhất định đều giữ không nổi.

Làm sao có thể trách hắn? Chẳng lẽ hắn làm quyết định đối vũ nhiên động đao thời điểm hắn không khó chịu sao? Ngần ấy năm tới, chẳng lẽ hắn không tự trách sao?

Bệ hạ thích vẫn luôn là cái kia vũ nhiên sao? Cho nên mới như thế hận hắn, đem hắn tôn nghiêm phá hủy đến như thế cảnh giới sao?

Kia hiện tại này hết thảy lại xem như cái gì? Là trả thù sao?

Ta hận không thể bắt lấy bệ hạ cổ áo hỏi hắn, chủ tử như vậy, rốt cuộc tính cái gì? Chính là ta không thể, ta chỉ là cái quần chúng, ta cái gì đều làm không được.

Ta nhìn chủ tử đột nhiên phá lên cười, sau đó lại sặc đến mãnh liệt ho khan, ta vội vàng vi chủ tử thuận khí, đột nhiên hắn mở to hai mắt nắm chặt tay của ta, sức lực đại đến như là cái bình thường nam nhi, hắn nháo nói: “Vũ nhiên, vũ nhiên, ngươi trở về đi, ta mệt mỏi quá! Ta mệt mỏi quá! Ta tưởng hồi thảo nguyên……” Ta vỗ bờ vai của hắn, phóng nhu thanh âm hống hắn: “Nham kiêu ca ca, vũ nhiên đã trở lại, ngươi không bao giờ muốn bị liên luỵ……”

Chủ tử ngã vào ta trong lòng ngực ngủ rồi, hắn thân mình như vậy gầy yếu, ta một nữ tử ôm vào trong ngực đều không chút nào cố hết sức.

Từ nay về sau chủ tử thật vất vả điều dưỡng tốt thân mình như là đột nhiên phế đi giống nhau, suốt ngày nằm ở trên giường, mềm mại vô lực, sắc mặt tái nhợt.

Bệ hạ đẩy ra một cái kẻ chết thay thay thế chủ tử, hóa này sát tinh va chạm lời đồn đãi.

Ta có khi cũng tưởng, bệ hạ vẫn là để ý chủ tử đi?

Ngày đó ban đêm thảo nguyên thượng, cái kia giống mộng giống nhau hôn, hắn thật sự chưa từng tâm động sao?

Lâm khê cô nương cùng bệ hạ nói chủ tử thời gian không nhiều lắm.

Ngoài cửa sổ tuyết trắng xóa, làm nổi bật đến bệ hạ mặt cũng trắng bệch vài phần.

Chủ tử phần lớn đều là trong lúc hôn mê, vì thế bệ hạ cũng mỗi ngày mỗi ngày lại đây, cái gì cũng không có làm, chính là ngồi ở chủ tử mép giường, nhìn hắn ngủ say khuôn mặt, ngồi xuống chính là một ngày.

“Kiêu nhi……”

Bệ hạ có đôi khi ôn nhu đến như là cái chung tình trượng phu.

Xuân về ngày ấy, chủ tử tinh thần hảo rất nhiều, hắn nằm ở trên giường đối ta nói: “Cẩm Nhi, ngoài cửa sổ chim chóc chính là đã trở lại?”

“Là đâu chủ tử”

Hắn nhắm mắt lại tinh tế nghe một hồi điểu kêu, đối ta nói: “Cẩm Nhi, đem cửa sổ mở ra, ta nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ chim chóc.”

Hắn đã không có sức lực lại đi đến ngoài cửa.

Ta nghe hắn phân phó, đem cửa sổ mở ra.

Ngoài cửa sổ chim bay đến như vậy cao như vậy cao, chúng nó bay qua từng đạo sơn son hồng tường, chúng nó ở không trung tự do tự tại vô câu vô thúc.

Thật giống như lúc trước cái kia khí phách hăng hái thiếu niên, có thể kiêu ngạo tự tin cùng người khác nói: “Ta kêu nham kiêu, là thảo nguyên thượng tương lai vương."

Chủ tử cười nhắm hai mắt lại, ta nhìn hắn khóe mắt có một giọt nước mắt: “Lữ về trần, ta sẽ không bồi ngươi cả đời, ta rốt cuộc có thể đi rồi.”

Hắn ngủ rồi, hơn nữa sẽ không lại tỉnh lại.

Ta ghé vào chủ tử bên người, khóc đến thở hổn hển. Nhưng là ta lại vì hắn cao hứng, hắn rốt cuộc có thể rời đi cái này vây khốn hắn nửa đời sau địa phương.

Bệ hạ tới rồi thời điểm ta đã vì chủ tử thay thanh dương phục sức, cho hắn búi một cái đơn giản nhất đuôi ngựa.

Bệ hạ nhìn đến chủ tử dáng vẻ này, nháy mắt khóc ra tới, hắn gắt gao ôm chủ tử thân thể: “Kiêu nhi, kiêu nhi, ngươi đừng đi ngươi đừng đi……”

Ta nhàn nhạt mở miệng: “Mong rằng bệ hạ buông tha chủ tử đi.”

Hắn nhìn ta, trong mắt tràn ngập ác tàn nhẫn: “Hắn chính là chết, cũng là cô đế phi.”

Ta thở dài: “Thảo dân đã hoàn thành sứ mệnh, như vậy cáo từ phản hồi Lang Gia các."

Bệ hạ vẫn chưa lý ta. Hắn như là kẻ điên giống nhau, chỉ là ôm nham kiêu, trong miệng lẩm bẩm.

Lúc trước Lữ về trần tới Lang Gia các cầu người thời điểm, ở ngoài cửa quỳ ba ngày ba đêm, các chủ không đành lòng, liền phái ta đi.

Dùng tên giả Cẩm Nhi, chỉ có một nhiệm vụ, bảo hộ nham kiêu.

Ta hồi Lang Gia các thời điểm, các mới tới một người tiểu thiếu niên, bộ dáng cùng chủ tử có bảy tám phần giống. Ta hoảng hốt hồi lâu, nước mắt lại dũng đi lên, kia thiếu niên nghiêng đầu cảm thấy ta kỳ quái, chỉ nói: “Không khóc!”

Ta lau lau nước mắt, thiếu niên khinh công nhảy bay lên nóc nhà, bắt được một con bồ câu.

Hắn nhưng thật ra giống chủ tử tuổi trẻ thời điểm, nghịch ngợm gây sự, thân thủ nhanh nhẹn.

Trong phòng có cái so với hắn lớn hơn một hai tuổi thiếu niên lập tức đuổi ra tới, thấy ta xa lạ, đối ta hành lễ, liền đuổi theo hắn biên kêu: “Phi lưu! Đó là các chủ bồ câu! Mau thả!”

Ta nín khóc mỉm cười.

Ta nhìn kia hai cái thiếu niên ở trên nóc nhà đùa giỡn, hảo sinh hoạt bát.

Lúc trước Lữ về trần cùng nham kiêu, cũng là như thế đi, có thiên địa làm chứng, cái kia hôn, không đi truy cứu cũng thế.

Nếu là bọn họ hai người đều nguyện ý nói ra thì tốt rồi. Đại để cũng sẽ không rơi xuống tình trạng này.

Ta chỉ hận vận mệnh trêu người.

Công nguyên 135 năm, Lữ về trần qua đời.

Bá tánh ai điếu, đều bị đau lòng.

Cùng năm này duy nhất con nối dõi Lữ tư vũ kế vị.

Thiên hạ thái bình, không bao giờ sẽ có Lữ về trần cùng nham kiêu.

  
—end—

ps: Áng văn chương này viết hơn ba tháng, cấu tứ thật lâu sửa lại thật lâu cuối cùng cảm giác vẫn là lạn đuôi, đại ca đối đại tẩu là có ái, đại tẩu cũng là tâm động bị đại ca ăn đến gắt gao, đối, ta thừa nhận, ta đem đại ca viết chính là có một chút tra. but ta thích.

  
Đến nỗi Cẩm Nhi nhân vật này ta cảm thấy lấy người khác miệng lưỡi tới viết có lẽ sẽ càng tốt cho nên gia nhập nhân vật này.

  
Khả năng sẽ căn cứ câu chuyện này cắt một cái video xuất hiện đi, bởi vì ta ở cấu tứ thời điểm sở hữu tình tiết cảm giác đều có thể cắt ra tới, có thời gian liền sẽ cắt……

  
Cảm ơn mọi người xem đến nơi đây ( 90 độ khom lưng )


	17. Sủng hư

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vimm9

【 hạo lỗi 】 sủng hư  
* Thất Tịch vui sướng  
* linh cảm nơi phát ra: Ngô Lỗi 10 thiên buôn bán khiêu chiến video  
* lung tung viết

  
——

  
Ngô Lỗi là cái ngoan tiểu hài tử, các loại ý nghĩa đi lên nói đều là.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên có đôi khi chính mình nhịn không được sẽ trộm tưởng, thượng đế ở niết Ngô Lỗi thời điểm có phải hay không ngao ba ngày ba đêm tinh điêu tế trác, cuối cùng còn đặc luyến tiếc hướng tiểu hài nhi ót hôn một cái, lưu luyến mỗi bước đi đem hắn đưa đến nhân gian.

  
Nga, niết người đó là Nữ Oa nương nương.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đem chính mình cấp muốn cười, ngây ngốc nhạc ra tiếng nhi.

  
Xinh đẹp tiểu hài tử nhất làm cho người ta thích, ai có thể không thích Ngô Lỗi đâu.

  
Hắn cũng thích.

Ngô Lỗi thích ăn cay, dù sao cũng là Tứ Xuyên người. Nhưng là hắn phổi không tốt, cơ hồ là một năm một năm ho khan, mùa đông lại tái phát một lần, hơn nửa năm đi qua hiện tại vẫn là không thấy khởi sắc.

  
Nói tốt kết thúc công việc bồi tiểu hài tử ăn món cay Tứ Xuyên, Lưu hạo nhiên lái xe chạy đến một nửa nhi liền đổi ý.

  
Nếu nói thẳng, Ngô Lỗi chỉ sợ một câu: Trên đời không có thuốc hối hận, liền đem chính mình đổ gắt gao.

  
Này dọc theo đường đi liền nghĩ như thế nào trở về giảng hòa tử, xe chạy đến studio cửa cũng không nghẹn ra nửa cái tự.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên mang hảo mũ cùng khẩu trang, đi phòng nghỉ cùng Ngô Duyệt cùng sóng ca chào hỏi.

  
Ngô Lỗi không ở, mới vừa chụp xong, ở phòng hóa trang tháo trang sức đâu.

  
Hai ngày này bão cuồng phong vừa qua khỏi, mặt đất đều còn ướt, chạng vạng thiên có điểm lạnh.

  
Sóng ca đem Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên kia kiện màu lam mỏng áo khoác đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, xoay người đi thu bình giữ ấm cùng trái cây hộp.

  
Trái cây hộp còn giữ một nửa quả cam cùng thanh long.

  
"Buổi chiều liền ăn một lát, mới vừa trang tân."

  
"Tốt, duyệt tỷ."

  
Này đối thoại nghe tới pha giống ám hiệu, Ngô Duyệt lời nói cũng chưa nói xong toàn, người ngoài nghe xong sợ là không hiểu ra sao. Lưu hạo nhiên lại trong lòng hiểu rõ, minh bạch Ngô Lỗi đây là kén ăn tật xấu không ngừng cố gắng vĩnh không nói bỏ.

  
Mà hắn muốn tiếp được Ngô Duyệt cùng sóng ca "Gậy tiếp sức", tranh thủ làm Ngô Lỗi ở hôm nay cân đối đồ ăn công tác thượng cũng nỗ lực đạt tiêu chuẩn.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận Ngô Lỗi bọc nhỏ, ngực bốc cháy lên thế vận hội Olympic ngọn lửa tay giống nhau hào hùng. Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn có chút phía trên, đổi ý món cay Tứ Xuyên lấy cớ liền không có cớ.

  
"Hai ngươi trên đường cẩn thận, cùng hạo nhiên hảo hảo chơi."

  
"Biết rồi!"

  
Ngô Lỗi đáp ứng đặc biệt thống khoái, từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay bắt lấy bọc nhỏ hướng chính mình trên người bộ.

  
Hắn mới vừa tá xong trang.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên thẩm mỹ là thật sự thực thẳng nam, hắn thông thường nhìn không ra Ngô Lỗi mang trang cùng tố nhan có cái gì khác nhau.

  
Rốt cuộc hai người bọn họ đều trời sinh mày rậm hảo làn da, thực tỉnh đồ trang điểm.

  
Bất quá tháo trang sức lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi trên má tiểu chí càng thêm rõ ràng một ít, kia viên chí vị trí lớn lên thực hảo, thiên chân thuần chí lại mang theo một chút nói không rõ phi bổn ý dụ hoặc. Làm Lưu hạo nhiên môi, đem ngủ ngon hôn tổng căn cứ định ở nơi đó, nói cái gì cũng không muốn dịch.

  
Đơn hướng pha lê nhưng thật ra không sợ người chụp, bảo hiểm một chút hảo, liền không cần thân thân, Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm tiếc nuối, vẫn là vươn ngón trỏ ở Ngô Lỗi bên trái gương mặt tiểu chí thượng nhẹ nhàng điểm một chút.

  
Ngô Lỗi quay đầu cười sáng lạn, tâm tình thực tốt bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng lập tức liền dâng lên không quan tâm thân đi lên ý tưởng.

  
"Xuất phát nha?"

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị thúc giục lần này ngược lại nhớ tới chính sự nhi, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi trong bao trái cây hộp nhảy ra tới cấp người phóng hảo mới phát động xe.

  
Ngô Lỗi lập tức liền đã hiểu, nếu không nói Ngô Duyệt hôm nay như vậy dễ nói chuyện, tất cả tại bực này hắn đâu.

  
"Khai qua đi còn phải trong chốc lát, ngươi đem dứa ăn một nửa."

  
Trái cây hộp toàn bộ nhi cũng không có Ngô Lỗi bàn tay đại, biết hắn thật sự không yêu ăn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới hắn trước hai ngày xoát đến dục nhi kinh.

  
"Đá chồng chất không thích thanh long đúng hay không, cái kia không cần ăn, một hồi ăn cơm, ta cho ngươi kêu nước chanh, quả cam cũng không cần ăn, ngươi đem dứa ăn một nửa được không?"

  
"……"

  
Nếu thật sự kén ăn liền lấy hắn càng không yêu ăn đồ vật làm đối lập.

  
"Lưu Nguyên Nhi, ngươi nói như vậy hảo cái kia……"

  
Ngô Lỗi cố ý vươn cánh tay cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem chính mình cánh tay thượng nổi da gà.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nắm tay lái đảo không ra tay đánh hắn, vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười liếc liếc mắt một cái tiểu hài tử.

  
Sóng ca cấp trang đầy đủ hết, tiểu nĩa cũng mang theo, Ngô Lỗi nghe lời hướng trong miệng đưa dứa, hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên đêm nay đi đâu gia món cay Tứ Xuyên quán nhi.

  
Hỏng rồi.

  
"Đá chồng chất ——"

  
Này một tiếng đá chồng chất làm Lưu hạo nhiên kêu đến bách chuyển thiên hồi, canh cánh trong lòng, chưa ngữ nước mắt trước lưu.

  
"Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi đều đáp ứng rồi!!!"

  
Ngô Lỗi mắt to một chút trợn tròn, quả nho tinh muốn ăn thịt người.

  
Từ gặp mặt đến bây giờ ít nói cũng hơn nửa giờ, xác thật cũng không nghe thấy hắn ho khan.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ, kia hài tử muốn ăn, cũng không thể không ăn a.

  
"Ăn ăn ăn, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì ăn cái gì, muốn đi nhà ai ăn nhà ai, tổ tông."

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không đáy tuyến thỏa hiệp.

  
Đổi lấy Ngô Lỗi một khối thanh long khen thưởng.

  
Tặng kèm có gương mặt biên một cái dứa mùi vị thân thân.

  
Đáng giá.

  
Hai người đồng thời mỹ tư tư mạo cái phao.

  
Đi chính là một nhà thực ẩn nấp chú ý lão quán cơm nhi, Lý lão bản là Lưu hạo nhiên thiết huynh đệ, hai người bọn họ đi lầu ba dựa vô trong mặt tiểu bao sương, an tĩnh ấm áp lại đáng tin cậy.

  
"Mao huyết vượng, phao ớt ếch trâu, ớt gà, thủy nấu thịt bò……"

  
"Đình chỉ đình chỉ, tưởng cái gì đâu ngươi?"

  
Bốn người bàn, hai người bọn họ song song ngồi, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên cạnh phiên trong tay một khác bổn thực đơn, chạy nhanh kêu đình, hắn nhìn hình ảnh lưỡi căn đều ma, này cái gì phá hài tử.

  
"Làm sao vậy, ta hảo đói a."

  
Ngô Lỗi liên tục chụp mau sáu tiếng đồng hồ, liền chờ này bữa cơm đâu.

  
"Không được điểm nhiều như vậy cay."

  
"Món cay Tứ Xuyên quán, ca."

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị nghẹn một chút, bàn tay dán ở Ngô Lỗi hơi chút mướt mồ hôi đầu thượng sau này nhẹ nhàng đẩy một phen.

  
Ấn linh đem người phục vụ kêu lên tới gọi món ăn.

  
Ngô Lỗi muốn ăn một cái không thiếu, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn một mã sắc đỏ rực, cau mày bỏ thêm hai cái nhìn tương đối thanh đạm đồ ăn.

  
Ngô Lỗi cái này áo khoác tổng thấy hắn xuyên, Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào đánh giá cũng không gặp ra cái gì chỗ hơn người, sau lại mới biết được là tay áo nhưng tháo dỡ, có thể tùy thời biến thành ngực.

  
Trong phòng điều hòa đánh thấp, Lưu hạo nhiên không đồng ý hắn thoát áo khoác, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc tìm được cùng bạn trai khoe ra chính mình phẩm vị thời khắc, vẻ mặt khoe khoang mà xả bả vai chỗ nút thắt.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên phi thường cổ động.

  
"Oa hảo bổng nga ——"

  
Lưu diễn viên hôm nay kỹ thuật diễn cũng phi thường đúng chỗ, vỗ tay nhiệt tình gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, ngôn ngữ nịnh hót tình ý chân thành.

  
Cánh tay lộ ra tới cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một đối lập, Ngô Lỗi mới phát hiện chính mình đây là lại phơi đen.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên là không dễ dàng phơi hắc loại hình, làn da thực bạch, cho nên cổ trang tạo hình tổng cho người ta một loại ôn nhuận như ngọc cảm giác.

  
Ngô Lỗi vốn đang rất bạch, nhưng là hắn thật sự thực không kháng phơi. Từ đại một quân huấn bắt đầu, hắc trình độ liền trước sau không như thế nào điều chỉnh trở về.

  
Dùng chính hắn nói tới nói chính là, đại lão gia nhi điểm đen làm sao vậy?

  
Ở fans khàn cả giọng hò hét cùng đau đớn tận cùng lên án trung, đại lão gia cuối cùng bị thua, hiện tại đối mặt chuyên viên trang điểm phòng phơi phun sương mù, trực tiếp nhắm mắt nín thở nhận thua.

  
Ngô Lỗi lay Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay cùng hắn so màu da, nhụt chí dựa xoay người sau chỗ tựa lưng thượng.

  
"Xong rồi, lại phải bị nói."

  
Lại không yên tâm nhìn xem bên cạnh cây cột hoá trang sức dùng một tiểu khối gương.

  
"Ta đen có phải hay không biến xấu? Thật sự phơi hắc như vậy nhiều sao? Lưu nguyên ngươi gien có thể hay không phân ta điểm nha."

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cười không được, ở trong gương cũng mạo cái đầu, cũng không đáp lời, lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, cúi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi cánh tay nội sườn hôn một cái.

  
"Ngươi đẹp nhất."

  
Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được xoay người đi ôm hắn cổ.

  
"Xong rồi Lưu hạo nhiên, ta hảo tưởng thân ngươi."

  
Phục vụ sinh đem đồ ăn đều thượng tề lui ra ngoài thời điểm phát hiện hai người đều có điểm đỏ mặt tía tai.

  
Ngô Lỗi cắt tóc mái không có che đậy mục tiêu càng rõ ràng, đầu đều đỏ.

  
Cũng may nơi này thường xuyên chiêu đãi minh tinh, phục vụ sinh đều là lão bản đều chuyên môn huấn luyện chào hỏi qua, khách nhân riêng tư tự nhiên sẽ không đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trước mắt màu đỏ, phi thường tâm cơ mà đem hâm lại thịt cùng gạch cua đậu hủ dịch đến Ngô Lỗi trước mắt.

  
"Ai như thế nào bỏ thêm đậu Hà Lan a?"

  
Ngô Lỗi đối đậu loại cùng cẩu kỷ đại táo hoàn toàn không được.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên so Ngô Lỗi phát hiện sớm, Ngô Lỗi chính nhìn chằm chằm mao huyết vượng cùng ếch trâu ứa ra lục quang.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đang chuẩn bị trực tiếp gọi người lại làm một phần không thêm đậu Hà Lan đi lên.

  
"Như thế nào lạp?"

  
Ngô Lỗi hậu tri hậu giác nhìn trước mắt cây đậu.

  
"Không có việc gì, ta một lần nữa điểm một phần."

  
Ngô Lỗi bên trong xuyên bạch áo thun, triệt rớt tay áo hắn còn ngại nhiệt, đem áo khoác khóa kéo kéo ra, một viên ớt cay toái liền dính vào hắn cái bụng chỗ đó trên quần áo, đã du một khối.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên lấy khăn ướt đi cho hắn sát, cũng không nghĩ bổ cứu.

  
Ngô Lỗi như vậy bạch áo thun, Lưu hạo nhiên gia ít nói liền tồn năm kiện, cũng không sợ hắn sáng mai đi thời điểm không đến đổi.

"Không cần lạp, đồ ăn nhiều như vậy, không cần lại điểm."

  
Ngô Lỗi môi du du, thoạt nhìn đặc biệt đáng yêu, thực hảo thân, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình thân đi lên nhất định sẽ là ma, cho nên không có nói chuyện.

  
"Hảo đi, kia cũng ăn một chút hảo sao, đậu Hà Lan không thích ta giúp ngươi ăn luôn."

  
Ngô Lỗi ngoan ngoãn múc một muỗng không có đậu Hà Lan đảo tiến trong chén.

  
"Hảo ngoan a, đá chồng chất."

  
Ngô Lỗi trong miệng còn có cơm, không có công phu hồi dỗi, phình phình gương mặt tròn tròn đôi mắt, giống một con truân đồ ăn hamster nhỏ.

  
Hắn trắng Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, lấy cái muỗng đem mặt ngoài đậu Hà Lan múc cái thất thất bát bát một cổ não cất vào Lưu hạo nhiên cái đĩa.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không khí, như cũ trộm đạo lướt qua sa tế cấp Ngô Lỗi chia thức ăn.

  
Lão Lý làm trang hoàng làm không tồi, đèn treo cũng đẹp, ấm màu vàng quang phụ trợ Ngô Lỗi mắt to đặc biệt xinh đẹp, năm sao khen ngợi.

  
Ngô Lỗi thịnh đệ nhị chén cơm thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm yên lặng cấp nhà này quán ăn ở trong lòng "Nguyên này lâm" thăng tinh, suy xét cùng lão Lý nhập cái cổ.

  
"Oa, hảo bổng a ～"

  
Những lời này Lưu hạo nhiên thường xuyên nghe được sóng ca Ngô Duyệt, hoặc là Ngô Lỗi trợ lý đang nói.

  
Đều là hống tiểu hài tử ngữ khí, thường thường cảnh tượng là Ngô Lỗi ở theo chân bọn họ triển lãm một ít đáng yêu hứng thú yêu thích, tỷ như tiểu khu bàn đu dây vương, quét mìn king gì đó.

  
Đừng hỏi, hỏi chính là cổ động vương.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình phảng phất cũng tiến vào Ngô Lỗi khen khen đàn, cả người thiền ngoài miệng tựa như bị sóng ca thượng thân.

  
Nhìn đến hắn ăn nhiều hai khẩu dứa cũng tưởng khen hảo bổng, nhiều thịnh một chén cơm liền tưởng khen đá chồng chất nghe lời hiểu chuyện hảo ngoan ngoãn.

  
Mặc kệ giảng bao nhiêu lần đại lão gia nhi, thiết huyết nam nhi, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt trong lòng đều chỉ cảm thấy tiểu bằng hữu khả khả ái ái.

Đây là khắp thiên hạ độc nhất phần sủng ái.

Trước khi đi tính tiền, lão Lý ở lầu một trừu điện tử yên.

  
Ngô Lỗi xem Lưu hạo nhiên giống như còn muốn cùng lão bằng hữu liêu hai câu ôn chuyện, chào hỏi nói lời cảm tạ, đặc hiểu chuyện nhi liền chính mình trước lên xe.

  
Lão Lý khó chịu.

  
"Ta này điện tử yên, lại không sặc!"

  
"Kia cũng không được, nhà ta hài tử quý giá đâu."

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bổn ý chính là khoe ra, vẻ mặt thiếu tấu.

  
"Ai, ta xem vừa rồi ngươi muốn đổi đồ ăn a, làm sao vậy? Làm không tốt?"

  
Lão Lý nhìn cà lơ phất phơ vẫn là rất để ý nhà ăn buôn bán trình độ, sợ Lưu hạo nhiên vì mặt mũi lại cho hắn bọc.

  
"A? Không có, đá chồng chất không ăn cây đậu, ta suy nghĩ cấp đổi bàn không có."

  
"……"

  
Lão Lý hít sâu một ngụm điện tử yên, thiếu chút nữa một hơi không đảo trở về. Nhìn chính mình hai mươi tuổi xuất đầu quang minh rất tốt tiểu huynh đệ liền như vậy bị tình yêu bẫy rập gắt gao.

"Ngươi như vậy quán sẽ không sợ chiều hư?"

  
Lưu hạo nhiên còn rất kỳ quái, nhiều kêu bàn đồ ăn liền tính là quán trứ? Này tiêu chuẩn cũng quá thấp. Sợ Ngô Lỗi chờ, giành giật từng giây, nói chuyện Lưu hạo nhiên người liền đi ra ngoài.

  
"Hư không được."

  
Ta sủng, hư không được.

  
——

Đại gia Thất Tịch vui sướng

Hữu tình nhân chung thành quyến chúc

Các ngươi khen khen ta sao ୧((〃•̀ꇴ•〃))૭⁺✧


	18. Ngô sơn cư tân sau cơn mưa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjianyinshi

Hạo lỗi ‖ Ngô sơn cư tân sau cơn mưa thượng  
\- chớ bay lên chân nhân ooc là ta

\- hoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốc chỉ phân trên dưới hai chương ấm áp hệ bánh ngọt nhỏ

-3980 words

Phấn nhuỵ hòe hoa mờ mịt thủy, hoa lê như tuyết phân dính đường.

01.

Ngày mùa hè bất diệt bản sonata, là sáng quắc mặt trời chói chang, là xanh đậm cành lá.

Dài dòng ve minh thanh cùng với lạ Tô Hàng cười nhỏ, Ngô nông mềm giọng xướng lệnh người hôn mê buồn ngủ, lê thốc từ ghế bập bênh thượng chậm rãi đứng dậy, tắt đi máy quay đĩa đi đến trí vật trước quầy, xanh nhạt đầu ngón tay khảy đĩa nhạc hộp, chọn tới tuyển đi thay đổi trương mai phái thanh y mai bảo cửu tiên sinh xướng đoạn.

Màu đen phim nhựa lại lần nữa chậm rãi chuyển động, mộc chất gia cụ đều nhiễm chút ấm áp cảm, ngăn cách phòng nhỏ trong suốt cửa sổ bị đẩy ra, sa chất thuần trắng bức màn thỉnh thoảng bị mỏng manh tế gió thổi động, lê thốc đại thương mới khỏi sợ hàn, Ngô nãi nãi cố ý phân phó người hầu đem trong phòng điều hòa dọn đi rồi.

Không lâu trước đây đưa tới vịt canh đặt ở trước bàn đã hơi lạnh, dầu trơn kết thượng hơi mỏng giữ ấm màng thoạt nhìn càng thêm làm người không ăn uống, lê thốc lau thái dương mồ hôi, cầm lấy bàn nhỏ trên đài quạt hương bồ lắc lư, ngoài cửa sổ tươi tốt cành cây thượng, có vài miếng chống được giữa hè cây lê cánh hoa lúc này mới rơi xuống, bị ôn phong nhẹ nhàng xô đẩy, lặng lẽ rớt vào Ngô tà mấy ngày trước đây từ vũ thôn cho hắn gửi tới sáu phương ly trung.

Kia cái ly hắn thích cực kỳ, sáu lăng hình lại dễ coi, lưu thẳng mà thượng kiều, phương trung mang khúc, tô màu cũng đẹp, thanh tú giản lược, hắn từ bắt đầu ở Ngô tà cố ý làm hắn tiếp nhận đường khẩu đồ cổ sinh ý bắt đầu, chính mình cũng học tập không ít tri thức, biết đây là chính mình yêu thương nhất nhữ diêu, luôn mãi cảm tạ Ngô lão bản đưa cho chính mình thi đại học lễ vật, đêm đó lại nói thỏa hai đơn sinh ý.

Nhưng lê thốc không biết này xuất từ nhữ diêu sáu phương ly, là Ngô tà cố ý làm ơn hỗ thượng hoắc thiên hồng hoắc lão bản, thỉnh vị lâu không làm đồ sứ Vương đại sư một lần nữa rời núi, chúc mừng tiểu bằng hữu thi đại học 666 phân thuận lợi bị Chiết Giang đại học trúng tuyển.

02.

Ngô tà từ cùng mập mạp đi Trường Bạch sơn tiếp trở về trương khởi linh, ở trên giang hồ liền tính là nửa thoái ẩn trạng thái, ba người đi lúc trước liền ước định tốt Phúc Kiến vũ thôn trộm cá nhân gian thanh nhàn, vô đại sự không trở về Ngô sơn cư, nhậm là trương ngày sơn kia trăm tuổi lão nhân ở chín môn sẽ thượng nhiều lần điểm danh phê bình, cũng toàn đương gió thoảng bên tai, tự nhiên này đi hỗ thượng thu hồi sáu phương ly cũng là trong thôn không thấy người, mưa phùn lạc đầy người.

Sinh ý lui tới mấy năm, hoắc lão bản tự nhiên là biết được tiểu tam gia này khiêu thoát kính, hoàn toàn không bực, nghĩ đến thỉnh cái người hầu đi không khỏi có thất lễ tiết, ngày đó hoắc thiên hồng gọi điện thoại đem hoắc chấn tiêu từ trại nuôi ngựa nắm trở về lấy cái ly khi, nam hài nhịn không được lòng hiếu kỳ, trở về phòng thay quần áo đi ngang qua đình đài, thấy mẫu thân ăn Tây Dương buổi chiều trà, thò lại gần cầm khối mã tạp long, biên ngồi xuống cắn non nửa khẩu, biên mở miệng dò hỏi “Mẫu thân biết là người phương nào sao? Có thể làm Vương đại sư tự mình hạ lò.”

“Nghe nói là Ngô lão bản cấp một vị hài tử lễ vật.”

“Chính là cái kia bị Ngô lão bản mang đi cổ đồng kinh xuống đất cao trung sinh?”

Nữ nhân chính làm xuống tay bộ mát xa, xốc lên mí mắt nhìn nhi tử, khó được trưởng thành sớm nam hài có thể đối xưa nay không quen biết người như thế để bụng, “Hẳn là đi, đều cho tên vào Ngô gia gia phả, này còn không phải là phóng lời nói biểu lộ Ngô gia môn trung có người nối nghiệp sao.”

Cổ đồng kinh hành trình liên quan độc thân xâm nhập uông gia, hiệp trợ Ngô lão bản nhổ tận gốc diệt trừ trăm năm ân oán, trừ bỏ ở đảo đấu giới thượng truyền cái biến, liên quan các con đường thượng đều có điều nghe thấy, không đủ thành niên tiểu nam hài cũng coi như là nhất chiến thành danh, sau lại truyền vô cùng kì diệu, cái gì liếm quá lưỡi dao thượng huyết, giết qua dưới nền đất xà, quả thực thiên tài trộm mộ thiếu niên hung ác thiếu bang chủ.

“Ngươi tò mò như vậy làm cái gì? Chạy nhanh mau đi tắm rửa một cái đổi thân quần áo, tiêu ngươi này đầy người xú hãn vị, cơm chiều trước lấy không trở về cái ly, tiểu tâm ngươi ba lại muốn nhắc mãi ngươi, hôm nay ngươi nhị thúc tam thúc cũng muốn lại đây ăn cơm, nhớ rõ khách khí lễ phép điểm, gọi người.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu luôn luôn đối hắn nhị thúc trương vạn lâm không nói lý thô lỗ diễn xuất chướng mắt, ngược lại là hắn nhị thúc phá lệ thích này không tầm thường mao đầu tiểu tử, thường thường ở bàn tiệc thượng nhai say tôm cười to nói: “Đại ca, ngươi cũng thật hảo phúc khí nha, hoắc chấn tiêu tiểu tử này đừng nhìn tuổi không lớn, làm việc nhưng thật ra man có một bộ, về sau đem vĩnh hâm công ty giao cho hắn, ta là một trăm yên tâm oa.”

Bĩu môi đại thiếu gia không sủa bậy, đứng dậy trở về phòng thống khoái tắm rửa xong thay thường phục nhẹ y ra cửa, tới cửa bái phỏng trước còn cố ý đi Thẩm đại thành mua điều đầu bánh cùng song nhưỡng đoàn cùng mang qua đi, cùng Vương đại sư trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, chỉ chốc lát sau cửa nhỏ đồng liền đem làm tốt sáu phương ly cầm lại đây làm hoắc chấn tiêu đánh giá một vài, nam hài đối đồ sứ không đến mức dốt đặc cán mai, cũng là biết chi rất ít, nhưng thủ công thượng tinh tế hắn nhưng đánh không được mắt, trước mắt sáng ngời gật đầu liên tục khen ngợi.

“Nghe nói kia hài tử thích nhữ diêu, ta cố ý tuyển nhữ diêu thủ pháp thiêu chế, liền ngóng trông hắn tới rồi nhược quán chi năm, ta lại đưa hắn cái nhữ diêu tiểu đồ vật.” Vương đại sư vuốt râu, trong giọng nói là dấu không được yêu thích.

Có thể làm Vương đại sư này cổ quái tính tình như thế yêu thích, thậm chí đều dự định thượng 20 tuổi quà sinh nhật, thực sự làm hoắc chấn tiêu cào phá đầu tò mò lên “Lão sư là phía trước gặp qua hắn?”

“Kinh thành giải lão sư năm trước tới hỗ thượng giải quyết sinh ý vấn đề, chúng ta hai nhà là bạn cũ, hắn thuận đường tới bái phỏng ta, vừa vặn mang theo kia nam hài, một đôi mắt to có linh khí thực nga, đối đồ sứ phương diện tri thức cũng thượng thủ mau, thông minh cơ linh, ta coi thực thích, còn trêu ghẹo hắn muốn hay không vào chúng ta Vương gia môn, học này đồ sứ học vấn, về sau liền không làm cái gì còn muốn xuống đất đồ bỏ đồ cổ sinh ý lâu, ngươi đoán hắn nói cái gì?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu chính nghe ở cao hứng, Vương đại sư chậm rì rì uống lên khẩu trà xanh, nhìn ngày xuân gió nhẹ đánh quá rừng trúc lá xanh, loát râu nhưng thật ra bán nổi lên cái nút, “Hắn nói cái gì? Lão sư, ngài nhưng thật ra mau nói nha!”

Vương đại sư bỡn cợt nhìn hắn một cái, chậm rì rì đáp: “Kia hài tử vội vàng xua tay, nói là cảm tạ ta hảo ý, nhưng là Ngô gia cho hắn ban danh cùng tự, hắn vào Ngô gia gia phả, kêu Ngô tiểu mao, này thân phận là không đổi được, ta vừa nghe lời này thầm nghĩ trước mặt đứng hoá ra là nhận ca tiểu tam gia hạ nhậm thiếu chủ, trừ bỏ khen thượng câu Ngô lão bản thật là hảo ánh mắt, cũng mạc đến mặt khác biện pháp lâu.”

“Kia hắn tên thật gọi là gì nha?”

“Lê thốc, vũ thư đêm qua quá cừ lê lê, ong thốc hoa dại ngâm tế vận thốc.”

Đêm đó hoắc chấn tiêu ở cơm chiều trên bàn nhịn không được uống lên bốn chén đường phèn nấm tuyết cẩu kỷ quả lê cháo.

Bị trương vạn lâm điểm danh nói: “Tiểu tiêu a, nam nhân không thể quá thích ngọt nga, muốn cùng ngươi nhị thúc ta giống nhau, thích cay độc mới có thể thành đại sự.”

Bị lục dục thịnh một câu: “Cùng nhị ca giống nhau thích cay độc, một đầu chui vào nữ nhi hồng trung uống say đi bất động, cuối cùng bị tứ di thái tiếp về nhà?” Dỗi nói không nên lời lời nói.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cảm thấy so với hắn ba hoắc thiên hồng, hắn vẫn là thích nhất tam thúc lục dục thịnh.

03.

Lê thốc cảm thấy chính mình rất thảm.

Hoàn toàn không có nguy hiểm nam nhân hẳn là có khốc huyễn bộ dáng.

Từ diệt trừ uông gia dựa vào kia cổ tàn nhẫn kính dùng C4 thuốc nổ đồng quy vu tận, đến bị Ngô tà cõng thả lại trên xe đi bệnh viện, lại đến trên đường chuyển viện trở lại kinh thành tiếp thu chín môn bác sĩ tư nhân trị liệu, mở to mắt thời điểm đã ly thi đại học chỉ có một trăm nhiều ngày.

Tô vạn ý tứ là: “Áp lực, thật sự, ngươi hảo hảo dưỡng bệnh đi, chúng ta năm sau tái chiến, ta bồi ngươi, ngươi này đầy người thương bệnh, ta đều sợ hãi ngươi té xỉu ở trường thi thượng nhưng làm sao bây giờ.”

Ngô nãi nãi ý tứ là: “Tiểu lê a, hồi Hàng Châu Ngô sơn cư đến đây đi, nơi này thích hợp dưỡng bệnh, làm Ngô tà cho ngươi tìm mấy cái mặt tiền cửa hàng đường khẩu xử lý lên, thi đại học không quan trọng, quá hao tổn tinh thần.”

Gấu chó ý tứ là: “Ta tuy rằng là nửa mù, nhưng là nếu ngươi tin được, ta tới cấp ngươi phụ đạo công khóa, trước đem ngươi năm tam đưa cho ta một chút.”

Lê thốc ngọt ngào trở về thanh: “Cút đi.”

Vẫn là Ngô tà tương đối khách quan, hắn ở Trường Bạch sơn thượng khó được có tín hiệu, cách vách mập mạp cùng trương khởi linh chính ăn dê nướng nguyên con cùng rượu trắng, cùng dân bản xứ liêu đến lửa nóng hướng lên trời ( mập mạp đơn phương, hắn đi ra lều trại ngồi ở bao trùm bạch sương màu xám hòn đá thượng, kiên nhẫn nói: “Lượng sức mà đi đi, đừng cho chính mình lưu tiếc nuối, cũng đừng cậy mạnh, đi làm chính mình muốn làm sự tình là đủ rồi.”

Lê thốc đêm đó ở trong bệnh viện nhìn ngoài cửa sổ đầy trời tinh quang, như là ngân hà rơi rụng toái thiên thạch, giây tiếp theo phảng phất liền phải đem hắn cắn nuốt tiến vô hạn trong bóng đêm.

  
Hắn muốn chạy trốn thoát, hắn tưởng thay đổi, hắn tưởng bắt đầu hoàn toàn mới nhân sinh.

Lê thốc tùy hứng đem lần này nổ mạnh làm nhân sinh tiết điểm.

  
Cha mẹ ly dị cũng không có người quản hắn, nửa đời trước quá đến quá mức tùy hứng tản mạn, gặp được Ngô tà nếu là bước ngoặt, như vậy sau lại hết thảy đều làm hắn cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ tìm được rồi sinh hoạt hi vọng, tự mình giá trị.

Ngô gia ý tứ thực minh xác, bọn họ có tâm làm hắn làm người nối nghiệp, chính hắn cũng không cự tuyệt, không làm thất vọng Ngô lão bản coi trọng, không làm thất vọng Ngô nãi nãi dụng tâm, có chút thời điểm nên gánh vác trách nhiệm, chính mình muốn xách rõ ràng.

Hắn có lẽ không như vậy may mắn, nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy chính mình thực may mắn.

Đêm đó lê thốc làm quyết định, không quá mấy ngày tô vạn tới đón hắn xuất viện, ấn Ngô lão bản giao phó giải vũ thần cố ý cho hắn tìm chỗ thích hợp tĩnh dưỡng tứ hợp viện, quyền cho là chỗ ở còn có thể dưỡng bệnh ôn tập, tri kỷ tìm vài vị lão sư vì hắn bổ thượng rơi xuống công khóa, nhưng thật ra làm lê thốc cảm kích hồi lâu.

Ngày nọ tô vạn tan học lại tới lê thốc gia cọ cơm, vô lại làm nũng thuyết minh thiên là cuối tuần chính mình muốn ở nơi này, lê thốc lấy hắn vô pháp chỉ phải đồng ý, bảo mẫu làm tốt cơm lại đây gọi bọn hắn dùng cơm, tô vạn nâng lê thốc qua đi ngồi xuống khai ăn, cầm tràn đầy thanh hoa chén sứ cùng hoàng mộc đũa biên gắp đồ ăn biên hỏi: “Hôm nay lão sư nói muốn bắt đầu suy xét ghi danh chí nguyện sự tình, ngươi muốn đi nào sở học giáo nha?”

Lê thốc hàm chứa đường dấm tiểu bài món sườn nhai nhai, mơ hồ không rõ đáp: “Không cần suy xét, liền đi chiết đại.”

“Vì Ngô sơn cư? Lê thốc ngươi thật đúng là...... Chính mình này xem như chiết ở Ngô gia trong tay, thật đúng là muốn thay bọn họ bán mạng quá cả đời a!” Tô vạn có điểm phẫn hận nói, còn không quên cấp lê thốc thịnh chén canh đặt ở cổ tay hắn biên.

“Không thể nói như vậy lạp, vào Ngô gia ngược lại là có được thân nhân cảm giác, Ngô nãi nãi thiệt tình thực lòng đem ta đương cháu ngoại xem, Ngô tà tin tưởng ta mới đem bên trong tin tức giao cho ta học tập, nào đó trình độ thượng, ở ta cái này tuổi là có thể tiếp xúc như vậy sự vụ, đã thực may mắn, ta còn muốn xa cầu cái gì đâu?”

“Ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo, ta đây bồi ngươi đi chiết đại, ta cũng khảo chiết rất tốt, dù sao ta cũng không mục tiêu, không bằng đi theo hảo anh em cùng nhau đi.”

Lời này nhưng thật ra đem lê thốc chọc cười, che lại cười đau bụng nhỏ miệng vết thương hỏi “Ngươi đi Hàng Châu, sư phụ ngươi có thể làm ngươi đi rồi rời đi kinh thành?”

Tô vạn cắn chiếc đũa cân nhắc một lát, cau mày hồi “Hắc gia hẳn là sẽ không quản loại chuyện này đi, nếu hắn không cho ta đi, ta liền trước không nói lén lút đi, ngươi đi trước, ta tới rồi Hàng Châu cùng ngươi hội hợp, đến lúc đó tiền trảm hậu tấu, hắn làm khó dễ được ta ha ha ha ha ha ha.”

Xa ở đông tam hoàn gấu chó lúc này ngồi ở trong phòng đánh cái hắt xì, xoa xoa cái mũi, phủng mì trộn tương tiếp tục mùi ngon hút lưu, quay đầu nghe giải vũ thần lải nhải.

Nói Đông Bắc địa giới lên đây cái họ Hoắc tuổi trẻ nam nhân, đem trên đường tài chính lão xảo quyệt nhóm chỉnh trị dễ bảo.

Có người nói là hoắc thiên hồng nghe nói cực bắc nơi gần nhất không yên ổn, vài lần lại là trướng giới lại là tháo hóa, lúc này mới làm đại công tử hoắc chấn tiêu ra tới xem như từng bước tiếp nhận sinh ý, cũng là rèn luyện chính mình.

  
Đều nói phía nam vùng sông nước dưỡng người thủy linh mềm mại, không nghĩ tới tuổi còn trẻ liền thủ đoạn như thế quyết đoán nhanh nhẹn, cái gì nam bắc sai biệt đều là gạt người thí lời nói.

Gấu chó buông chén, uống lên khẩu thu mứt lê pha nước ấm, chậm rãi mở miệng nói: “Vị kia thiếu gia đại học là ở Thiên Tân nam khai tốt nghiệp, nghe nói còn ở Thiên Tân trường quân đội ngốc quá mấy năm, lúc ấy vì bênh vực kẻ yếu, cùng địa phương thổ phỉ lưu manh làm một trượng, cuối cùng còn vào cục cảnh sát, ba tháng lại ở bên trong hỗn thành dẫn đầu, sống thoát thoát một cái chính trực Hỗn Thế Ma Vương.”

Giải vũ thần nghe xong lời này, chọn mi cảm giác sâu sắc thú vị nói: “Như vậy vị đại thiếu gia, ta đảo muốn nhìn một chút cuối cùng là ai có thể đem hắn quản dễ bảo.”

04.

Kinh thành mới từ thâm đông vào đầu mùa xuân, lê thốc ngủ trước liếm liếm môi, ngày mai muốn đi trên đường mua xuyến kẹp gạo nếp đường hồ lô đỡ thèm.

Gần nhất tứ hợp viện tới chỉ lưu lạc tiểu miêu thực dính hắn, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ lại miêu lương tiêu hao hầu như không còn, ngày mai muốn đi siêu thị mua nhập, nghĩ đến chờ thi đại học kết thúc, nghỉ hè liền đi Ngô sơn cư trú đoạn nhật tử thời điểm, lê thốc đã mơ mơ màng màng ngủ rồi.

Phúc Kiến vũ trong thôn, Ngô tà vừa mới uy xong gà cùng tiểu mãn ca, liền thu được hoắc chấn tiêu gửi tới cái ly.

Cố ý gọi điện thoại qua đi cảm tạ, hàn huyên làm hoắc đại công tử xử lý xong sự tình, nam lần tới gia khi đi Hàng Châu du ngoạn mấy ngày, Ngô nãi nãi cũng đã lâu không thấy hắn, thật là tưởng niệm, không bằng liền ở tại Ngô sơn ở giữa, coi như là ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi chỉnh đốn mấy ngày, hoắc thiên hồng nơi đó từ hắn nói.

Đông Bắc tư nhân nhà cửa nội nằm, hoắc chấn tiêu treo điện thoại, xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương tiếp tục xử lý sự vụ.

Hắn vừa mới tiếp nhận có một số việc còn không như vậy quen thuộc, xử sự ngoan tuyệt về ngoan tuyệt, có chút quy củ hắn không thể phá, quá mức mỏi mệt lượng công việc làm hắn thực sự đối Ngô lão bản trong miệng Ngô sơn cư động tâm, có lẽ đi thả lỏng mấy ngày cũng không tồi, coi như là tiểu nghỉ phép tiêu khiển.

Hàng Châu Ngô sơn cư hậu viện cây lê phá trời đông giá rét độ ấm, toát ra tới xanh non tiêm cùng trong sạch sắc nụ hoa.

Ngô nãi nãi vừa mới đọc xong một quyển sách, tháo xuống kim sắc mắt kính dừng ở trước ngực, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía trước cửa sổ bị ánh trăng ảnh ngược bóng cây, từng trận ấm áp phong phất quá gương mặt, vạn vật đều vội vàng mà tìm kiếm xuất khẩu, “Lại là một năm hảo thời tiết a.”

  
Ngươi lại kiên nhẫn mà từ từ ta, chờ ta bước qua sở hữu phong tuyết vũ sương, ôn nhu triền miên cùng ngươi tương ngộ.

  
TBC.

Hạo lỗi ‖ Ngô sơn cư tân sau cơn mưa hạ  
\- chớ bay lên chân nhân ooc là ta

\- hoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốc ấm áp hệ bánh ngọt nhỏ như thế nào càng viết càng nhiều đâu

-7255 words

  
Thượng thiên

Sáng lập Hồng Mông, ai vì kẻ si tình, đều chỉ vì phong nguyệt tình nùng.

01.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nam hạ thời tiết chính phùng giữa hè thời tiết, ngày độc ác tàn nhẫn, hơn nữa hắn vốn chính là là cái tính tình cấp, thiếu chút nữa hận không thể chạy đến xe lửa đuôi xe cột lên chút thuốc nổ, tạc trước sau chia lìa, đảo cũng chạy lên nhẹ nhàng chút.

Hắn bỏ qua một bên lá trà, nhẹ nhàng thổi khẩu nhiệt khí, dọc theo chén trà biên uống thượng một ngụm từ Quan Đông thuận đường mang về tới hoang dại thứ cây ngũ gia bì trà, tuy rằng không tránh được cái trán lại là gặp một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, nhưng trong lòng lại bình ổn vô cớ hỏa khí, đại để là chén trà trung thâm màu xanh lục nước trà, xứng với nhàn nhạt thanh hương, tuy là nghĩ đến này tranh là vì đi Hàng Châu Ngô sơn cư, liền không ngọn nguồn hưng phấn lên.

Bọn người hầu đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn đại thiếu gia mặt mày nhu hòa chút, trong lòng thoáng thư khẩu khí, vội vàng thay ly trà mới. Hoắc chấn tiêu không nói, bọn họ cũng tự nhiên biết đại thiếu gia này cổ tà hỏa là từ đâu khởi xướng tới.

Trước đó vài ngày thật vất vả đem ba tỉnh miền Đông Bắc thượng vàng hạ cám đường khẩu sự tình chuẩn bị hảo, mang theo chút kiêu ngạo không kềm chế được lòng dạ cấp hoắc thiên hồng thông điện thoại, tự nhiên là không nghĩ có thể từ hắn kia lão cha trong miệng nghe được cái gì ấm ngữ tri kỷ lời hay, nhưng cũng nhìn ra được hoắc lão bản trong giọng nói để lộ ra rất là vừa lòng, bàn tay vung lên tỏ vẻ đi Ngô sơn cư ngốc chút thời gian cũng là tốt, đừng đem tâm tư chơi dã liền hảo.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lòng tràn đầy vui mừng chuẩn bị lên hồi trình hạng mục công việc, không nghĩ tới qua mấy ngày liền nhận được phụ thân mang gởi thư nhi, làm hắn từ Ngô sơn cư mang cái mã não hồng hạt châu trở về.

Tân tục bát di thái không biết từ nơi nào nghe tới chín môn Ngô gia gần nhất đảo đấu hạ cái Nam Bắc triều mộ, thu hoạch pha phong, kia bát di thái bị hoắc lão bản kiêu căng quán, nghe nói trong đó có viên mã não hồng hạt châu đẹp khẩn, thế nào cũng phải muốn tới không thành, sự tình cũng không phải đại sự tình, nhưng nếu là hoắc chấn tiêu tự mình tới cửa bái phỏng đương gian đi cầu này mã não hồng hạt châu, Ngô gia người vô luận như thế nào cũng muốn bán cái đại thiếu gia mặt mũi, sợ không phải cuối cùng cũng đến tặng không cho hắn đi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhất phiền loại chuyện này, giá hảo nói, nhân tình không hảo nói.

Hôm nay tay không lấy không đoản, ngày mai không chừng phải dùng cái gì gấp bội hoàn lại.

Còn nữa dùng hoắc chấn tiêu mặt mũi bán bát di thái tình, nhiều ít có chút không hợp quy củ lễ nghĩa, tuy rằng hồi phục khi đại thiếu gia như cũ là lễ phép ổn trọng bộ dáng, vẫn chưa biểu hiện ra cái gì bất mãn, nhưng tưởng tượng vốn dĩ nhẹ nhàng tránh nóng hành trình vô cớ bịt kín tầng khói mù, vẫn là cho hắn cái gọi là tiểu mẹ làm việc, nội tâm sợ là có một trăm không tình nguyện.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở xóc nảy xe lửa thượng nghỉ ngơi cũng không lắm thoải mái, càng đi phía nam đi độ ấm càng là cao bằng không, chủ yếu là làm nhiệt thành ướt nóng hơi thở, trên người dính nhớp giống bị nóng bỏng nước ấm tưới quá lại thổi thượng bát cấp gió nóng, hoài niệm điều hòa phòng thoải mái, hắn đều nghĩ kỹ rồi, tới rồi Ngô sơn cư muốn trước tẩy cái nước lạnh tắm, lại ăn chút lạnh băng đồ ăn, thoải mái kiên định ngủ một giấc, lại bắt đầu tiêu ma này đoạn thời gian.

02.

Đến Hàng Châu ngày đó mau đến trưa, ánh nắng lại không giống buổi sáng như thế độc ác, âm trầm thời tiết ra nhà ga liền bắt đầu phiêu thượng mông lung mưa phùn, đánh vào trên người nhưng thật ra có chút Hàng Châu ngữ điệu Ngô nông mềm giọng đặc có mềm nhẹ, nhất phái Giang Nam phong tình ôn nhu, Ngô gia phái xe đặc biệt thành tới đón hoắc chấn tiêu, tiếp đãi hắn chính là Ngô nãi nãi thủ hạ lão quản gia Lý thúc, biên tiếp nhận hành lý biên thân thiện chào hỏi “Hoắc thiếu gia có thể so mấy năm trước đĩnh bạt không ít, càng thêm trổ mã có đương gia nhân bộ dáng lâu.”

“Lý thúc cũng là thay đổi tâm tính, đã từng kêu ta tiểu hoắc thân cận thực, hiện giờ kêu lên hoắc thiếu gia nhưng thật ra cùng ta xa cách không ít.” Hoắc chấn tiêu ngồi vào màu đen xe hơi cũng cầm Lý thúc trêu ghẹo.

“Ngươi nhưng tha ta đi, hoắc thiếu gia, hiện giờ không thể so năm đó, khi đó ngươi đều không đến nhược quán chi năm bất quá hài đồng, ta nhớ thiếu gia thừa dịp phu nhân cùng hoắc lão bản đi vườn nghe diễn, trộm chạy đến hậu viện trích quả đào, vài viên cây đào đều tao ương, thiếu gia còn dính vào đào thịt da lông cao cấp khiến cho chính mình cả người ngứa ngủ không được.”

“Lý thúc nhớ rõ ràng, chính là muốn tao ta không mặt mũi gặp người a.” Hoắc chấn tiêu tiếp nhận tới lời nói, nhịn không được cùng Lý thúc cười ha ha lên, thơ ấu thú sự luôn có loại nói không xong diệu dụng.

“Vị kia cũng ở sao?” Hoắc chấn tiêu nhớ tới lệnh người vô cùng tò mò lê thốc.

Lý thúc biết được hắn nói chính là ai, mở miệng trả lời “Ở, lê thiếu gia hiện nay mới vừa kết thúc thi đại học, lại thi đậu Chiết Giang đại học, đơn giản chuyển đến Ngô sơn cư, bắt đầu chuẩn bị lên đồ cổ cửa hàng cùng đường khẩu sự vụ, sinh động, lão thái thái cũng rất là vừa lòng.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu gật gật đầu xem như đáp lại, ngón tay vô ý thức moi bằng da ghế dựa, cũng phân không rõ vì sao bên tai tất cả đều là chính mình tim đập nhanh hơn tiếng vang, đại khái là thật sự rất tò mò, kỳ tại đây nam hài vô cớ bị liên lụy tiến lốc xoáy, còn có thể toàn thân mà lui hoành bổ ra điều dương quan đại đạo tới.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tám tuổi năm ấy cùng hoắc lão bản tới hàng làm việc, ở tạm Ngô sơn cư nửa tháng, đúng là bướng bỉnh chắc nịch tuổi tác, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không ngoại lệ, bất quá nửa tháng liền hỗn thành Ngô sơn cư phụ cận hài tử vương, Ngô sơn cư nghe tiếng sợ vỡ mật tiểu bá vương, huỷ hoại không biết nhiều ít không thục hoa màu, sáp khẩu trái cây, vẫn là hậu viện đại ngỗng, nhưng thật ra có điểm con kế nghiệp cha ý tứ.

Bất quá phong thuỷ thay phiên chuyển, hiện tại Ngô sơn cư tiểu bá vương thay đổi vị gia, là mười tám tuổi lê thốc, làm khởi sự tới không hàm hồ, đã có tuổi trẻ người quyết đoán hung ác, lại mang theo người trưởng thành lão luyện thành thục, trên đường nếu nói hắn là hai mươi tám tuổi cũng có người tin tưởng, lưng dựa Ngô gia lại thoát ly Ngô tà làm việc, làm ra tên tuổi, hiện tại gặp người đều là muốn chắp tay ôm quyền xưng một tiếng “Lê tiểu gia”.

Tới Ngô sơn cư khi vũ lạc thanh lớn hơn nữa, hoắc chấn tiêu mới vừa xuống xe, trông cửa gã sai vặt liền mau chân chạy tới cho hắn bung dù, bọn họ chậm rì rì hướng trên núi đi, xem hai sườn thềm đá bên có chút tân thân cây chi mầm, hướng tế xem mới biết được là cây liễu miêu trường ra tới, chờ đến ngày xuân thời tiết, cây liễu trưởng thành hình, đã phát mầm sinh lá cây, gió nhẹ thổi bay tới cành liễu di động, nhứ ti ở không trung phập phập phồng phồng bay múa, đảo thật là có chút thế ngoại tiên cảnh ý tứ.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ vào cây giống, quay đầu tò mò hỏi: “Ta nhớ rõ này hai bên vốn dĩ chỉ có cây dương, ai loại?”

Gã sai vặt giơ ô che vội vàng đáp: “Hồi hoắc thiếu gia, là lê thiếu gia sai người loại, nói là vì làm Ngô nãi nãi nhìn vui vẻ, không ngừng cây liễu, lại hướng trên núi đi, hai bên còn có cây đào cùng cây lê, chờ đến sang năm đầu mùa xuân khi, đạm phấn xanh non, náo nhiệt cực kỳ.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu khó được cong đôi mắt, cười gật gật đầu tiếp tục hướng tới trên núi đi đến.

03.

Lê thốc hôm nay thức dậy vãn, là ở chính mình phòng ngủ dùng bữa.

Hắn tối hôm qua khi trở về đã là đêm khuya, khó chơi hộ khách vĩnh viễn đều không làm cho người thích, thật vất vả đi vào giấc ngủ lại bị nhiệt tỉnh, Ngô nãi nãi ngại hắn tham lãnh, đã sớm đem phòng trong điều hòa dọn đi, nhịn không được nửa đêm trộm lên lại giặt sạch cái nước lạnh tắm, việc này nếu là truyền tới Ngô nãi nãi lỗ tai, hắn sợ là lại phải bị rót mấy dán trung dược mới có thể bỏ qua, kỳ thật từ uông gia trở về dưỡng đến bây giờ, trên người tiểu thương bệnh nặng đứt quãng đều tốt không sai biệt lắm.

Đến nỗi rơi xuống bệnh căn, cũng không phải một chốc một lát là có thể tiêu rớt, tỷ như mỗi đến mưa dầm thời tiết liền ẩn ẩn làm đau đầu gối.

Hắn sáng nay chính là bị như con mối toản mộc cảm giác đau đớn đánh thức, tay chân lạnh băng, mắt buồn ngủ mông lung đứng dậy nhìn âm u thời tiết, liền biết này trị không hết bệnh cũ lại tái phát muốn bị tội, vô pháp tử, ngày mới tờ mờ sáng liền nhẹ giọng gọi người tiến vào, đại mùa hè điểm thượng bếp lò, lại khai hai cái thêm ướt khí, toàn bộ đều lăn lộn xong thân mình hồi ôn khi, đã là buổi sáng 8 điểm, đánh hà hơi, xoa xoa nhếch lên tới đuôi tóc, lười nhác đem người hầu đuổi đi, lê thốc thể xác và tinh thần mỏi mệt chuẩn bị ngủ tiếp một lát.

Chờ lại lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là 11 giờ, rửa mặt ăn qua Ngô nãi nãi phái người đưa tới bữa sáng, dùng màu trắng phương khăn sát miệng khi, lê thốc mới nhớ tới hôm nay còn không có hướng Ngô nãi nãi thỉnh sớm, đều là người một nhà cũng không thấy ngoại, ăn mặc áo ngủ, lê dép lê liền hướng đại sảnh đi, vào phòng khách lại xoa đôi mắt ngáp một cái, mở miệng đều là nhão dính dính tiếng nói “Nãi nãi, giữa trưa hảo...”

Lời nói chưa toàn xuất khẩu, liền hoảng sợ phát hiện một cái xa lạ nam tử đang ngồi ở gỗ đỏ ghế cùng Ngô nãi nãi tán gẫu, đại khái là tới khách nhân, lê thốc cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình trên người không được thể áo ngủ, nháy mắt cảm thấy có chút mất mặt lại không biết làm sao.

Ngô nãi nãi thấy lê thốc nhưng thật ra rất vui vẻ, tiếp đón hắn lại đây: “Là tiểu thốc nha, mau tới đây”, quay đầu lại đối với ghế trên nam nhân nói “Ngươi nhìn xem, tiểu hoắc, thật đúng là ở sau lưng không nói được nhàn thoại đâu, vừa mới chúng ta mới nhắc tới hắn đâu, này không phải đánh ngáp ra tới lâu.”

Lê thốc cười đi qua đi hỏi: “Nãi nãi nói ta cái gì? Là nói ta sinh tuấn tiếu, vẫn là nói chúng ta thông minh cơ linh?”

Ngô nãi nãi bị lê thốc đậu đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, nhịn không được kéo qua tới nam hài tay, lại đem người đi phía trước đẩy: “Ngươi nhưng thật ra không e lệ, lời hay toàn từ chính ngươi này trương gặp may trong miệng nói đi, đây là tiểu hoắc, tuổi cùng ngươi xấp xỉ cũng liêu được đến cùng đi, vừa lúc các ngươi lẫn nhau nhận thức quen thuộc hạ, này đoạn thời gian ngươi liền mang theo tiểu hoắc ở trong thành Hàng Châu hảo hảo chơi thượng mấy ngày.”

Lê thốc nghiêng đầu đánh giá trước mặt thoạt nhìn không thể so chính mình hơn mấy tuổi người, hoắc chấn tiêu đứng lên vỗ vỗ kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn góc áo bụi đất, trương dương khóe mắt thượng tất cả đều là thiếu niên tiên y nộ mã sắc thái, mở miệng ngữ điệu đều là chính mình cũng chưa từng dự đoán được nhẹ nhàng: “Ngươi hảo, vĩnh hâm hoắc chấn tiêu.”

“Ngươi hảo, chín môn lê thốc.”

Lê thốc nhìn phản quang nam nhân hướng chính mình vươn tay, giống như là chúa cứu thế từ quang minh trung hướng hắn vươn viện thủ, hắn thậm chí không có lý do cự tuyệt cùng cơ hội, liền vội thiết mà tìm ở này song phảng phất có thể cứu vớt chính mình bàn tay.

Nói đến cũng có thể cười, bất quá là mới gặp.

04.

Thiếu niên chi gian kết giao luôn là thực dễ dàng.

Sau cơn mưa sơ tễ, ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua đám mây cùng trúc diệp đem hai người bóng dáng chói lọi đánh vào thạch gạch trên vách tường, phảng phất một đôi hiểu biết nhiều năm lão hữu, lại làm như một đôi tôn trọng nhau như khách giai nhân.

Đình hành lang trung, lê thốc ăn mặc màu trắng rộng thùng thình áo ngủ, như là trong rừng trúc chạy ra thoát tục tiểu công tử, biên chỉ vào bất đồng phương hướng giới thiệu mỗi gian sương phòng cùng biệt viện vị trí tác dụng, biên dò hỏi chút hoắc chấn tiêu tình huống, lê thốc từ nam hài trả lời trung biết được đây là hỗ thượng vĩnh hâm công ty đại công tử, tương lai Bến Thượng Hải chưởng môn nhân, lần này là nam hạ thuận đường tới Ngô sơn cư du ngoạn mấy ngày.

Khó được Ngô sơn cư tới bạn cùng lứa tuổi, lê thốc mắt to quay tròn chuyển, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì ý đồ xấu, hoắc chấn tiêu đứng ở hắn phía sau, đi theo hắn bước chân chậm rì rì đi tới, trước mắt ôn nhu lại là ý cười nhìn trước mặt nam hài hoan thoát bóng dáng, trong lúc nhất thời thế nhưng cảm thấy cùng chính mình trong tai nghe được vị kia “Lê tiểu gia” tương đi khá xa, bất quá này đảo cũng phù hợp hắn tuổi tác, chỉ là nhìn càng thêm sinh động đáng yêu lên.

Lê thốc lải nhải rất là hưng phấn, “Phòng của ngươi đâu, liền ở ta đông sườn, nếu ngươi có cái gì vấn đề nói, có thể lại đây trực tiếp tìm ta” nói đến hứng khởi chỗ lại đột nhiên tạm dừng xuống dưới, tựa hồ là nhớ tới cái gì, quay đầu dò hỏi “Chờ hạ, hoắc chấn tiêu ta nghe nói ngươi khi còn nhỏ đã tới Ngô sơn cư đi?”

Lại không ngoài ý muốn đối thượng hoắc chấn tiêu quá phận cực nóng hai mắt, sinh sôi bị xem đỏ nhĩ tiêm.

Đại khái là phục hồi tinh thần lại tiểu si hán hoắc chấn tiêu nhanh chóng thu liễm ánh mắt, có chút mất tự nhiên ho nhẹ vài tiếng, “Là đã tới, bất quá là lúc còn rất nhỏ, hiện tại đã sớm quên đến không sai biệt lắm, nghe ngươi cho ta giới thiệu cũng có hứng thú khẩn.”

Bọn họ vừa lúc đi đến một chỗ bờ sông, mấy chỉ ngỗng trắng chính duỗi cổ ở trong nước bắt tôm, màu đỏ cẩm lý ở trong nước tốp năm tốp ba chơi đùa, đúng là hoa sen nở rộ thời tiết, đài sen, củ sen, tảng lớn lá sen rộn ràng nhốn nháo chen đầy mặt sông, nộn phấn cùng thuần trắng hoa sen thực sự có chút “Tiểu hà mới lộ góc nhọn” tiểu tâm tinh xảo, này hà tiếp theo ngoại hà, còn có thể nhìn đến người chèo thuyền đang ở chơi thuyền tuần tra.

“Ngươi người này cũng kỳ quái khẩn, giống như chúng ta trước kia liền nhận thức dường như” lê thốc ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở bờ sông trên thạch đài phơi nắng “Ta nghe nói vĩnh hâm hoắc đại công tử chính là phùng người sống không nói vượt qua tam câu nói, mặt như băng sương, tính tình lãnh đạm, hôm nay vừa thấy, lại cảm thấy ngươi hảo ở chung cực kỳ, xem ra trên đường nghe nhầm đồn bậy cũng không thể toàn tin tưởng a.”

“Ta cũng lường trước không đến liếm quá lưỡi dao huyết lê tiểu gia là cái tính tình khiêu thoát, còn nghĩ chơi xấu tiểu bằng hữu đâu?” Hoắc chấn tiêu một phen liền bắt được lê thốc muốn trộm cấp chính mình mang lên màu trắng hoa dại làm ác tay.

Lê thốc có chút nhụt chí trò đùa dai thất bại, vặn vặn thủ đoạn không phục kêu to nói: “Ta đây cũng chính là đối với ngươi, đối mặt người ngoài, ta chính là Ngô sơn cư Nhị đương gia, sát phạt quyết đoán, uy vũ khí phách bộ dáng, ngươi thấy đều phải chân mềm!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu lộ ra răng nanh, cười đặc biệt ôn nhu, ôn nhu đến lê thốc cảm thấy hôm nay ánh nắng như thế nào không phơi người, lại cứ còn ấm hồ hồ làm nhân tâm nóng lên, bởi vì hắn nghe thấy trước mặt người ta nói: “Ngươi như thế nào liền biết, ta không phải cũng là bởi vì ngươi mới như vậy đâu?”

05.

Lê thốc cuối cùng là đỏ mặt chạy trốn trở về phòng ngủ trong phòng, hắn ngồi ở trên giường moi xuống tay tâm cân nhắc hoắc chấn tiêu hẳn là có thể tìm được chính mình phòng, cuối cùng đại khái là lương tâm băn khoăn, vẫn là đứng dậy ra cửa phòng, nửa thử dường như nhẹ nhàng khấu ba tiếng cửa phòng.

“Tiến vào.” Hoắc chấn tiêu thanh âm từ bên trong cánh cửa truyền đến.

Lê thốc đẩy cửa đi vào thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu vừa mới tắm rửa xong, trần trụi nửa người trên chính mặc quần áo, lê thốc dựa vào cạnh cửa nhướng mày hảo phong cảnh không thưởng thức không thể nào nói nổi, hoắc thiếu gia một thân cơ bắp không cần phải nói, hơi mỏng cơ bắp tạo thành thiếu niên lưu sướng đường cong, phía sau lưng còn có nói nhợt nhạt vết sẹo, đại khái là đánh nhau khi không cẩn thận lưu lại vết thương xử lý không lo để lại sẹo, thoạt nhìn không thể sợ, đảo bằng thêm vài phần không kềm chế được, chờ đến đổi hảo quần áo hoắc chấn tiêu muốn xoay người lại, lê thốc mới chậm rãi nửa mang trêu chọc mở miệng nói: “Hoắc đại thiếu gia, dáng người không tồi a.”

“Nửa đường đem ta ném xuống, chính mình chạy về tới lê tiểu gia lại đây chính là vì cùng ta nói những lời này?” Hoắc chấn tiêu xoa tóc dở khóc dở cười hỏi.

“Ai nha, thực xin lỗi sao, ta chính là đột nhiên nhớ tới, ta đến giờ muốn uống thuốc đi, cho nên sốt ruột hoảng hốt đuổi trở về” sốt ruột trở về liền đem người ném ở nơi đó loại này rác rưởi lý do lê thốc nội tâm phun tào hạ chính mình, tiếp tục mặt không đổi sắc nói “Ta lại đây chính là nói cho ngươi, Ngô gia môn quy củ, mỗi ngày cơm chiều 5 điểm đúng giờ ăn cơm, quá hạn không chờ, sợ ngươi đến trễ!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe được uống thuốc khi, vẫn là cập không thể thấy nhíu hạ mi, gật gật đầu “Yên tâm, ta đã biết.”

Lê thốc bắt lấy then cửa tay, mau đóng cửa thời điểm lại nhớ tới cái gì, chạy nhanh nói “Ngươi có cái gì muốn đi địa phương liền cùng ta nói, mấy ngày nay ta bảo đảm ngươi đi theo ta có thể chơi vui vui vẻ vẻ, còn có, nghe nói sáu phương ly là ngươi tự mình từ Vương đại sư nơi đó mang tới, cảm ơn ngươi, mấy ngày nay ta coi như làm là trả lại ngươi nhân tình lạp.”

Nam hài tay chân nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại, hoắc chấn tiêu lại ở phòng trong xoay hai ba vòng mới lên giường nghỉ tạm, lê thốc xác thật cùng hắn tưởng bất đồng, vốn tưởng rằng dãi nắng dầm mưa, xuống đất đảo đấu nam hài đã sớm là ngăm đen hoàng mặt dũng sĩ bộ dáng, lại không nghĩ nam hài làn da trắng nõn thực, cặp kia mắt to sinh đặc biệt xinh đẹp, từ ăn mặc áo ngủ buồn ngủ xuất hiện ở hắn trước mắt thời điểm, hắn trái tim liền phảng phất bị người hung hăng nắm chặt lại buông ra.

Nam hài gương mặt có loại ánh sáng, nếu một hai phải hình dung nói đại khái là minh diễm động lòng người, như là ngày mùa hè trong rừng cây chạy ra nai con, sừng hươu không cẩn thận cọ quá tâm khẩu, vì thế trái tim vội vàng nhảy lên dừng không được tới, cố tình nai con còn không tự biết hướng ngươi làm nũng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cánh tay lót ở đầu, nằm ở song thượng nhìn trên trần nhà cũ xưa mộc chất quạt, khóe miệng lại như thế nào đều dừng không được tới giơ lên, hắn thầm nghĩ, chính mình sợ không phải muốn đem này một năm tươi cười đều phải đặt ở cái này ngày mùa hè.

06.

Hiện giờ hồi tưởng lên, cái kia ngày mùa hè vẫn cứ là phiếm gợn sóng cùng mưa bụi tình yêu tư vị.

Bọn họ đi rất nhiều thú vị địa phương, chơi thuyền Tây Hồ thượng uống thanh rượu nghe tiểu khúc nhi, thi hứng quá độ hơi say lê thốc lập tức làm thơ, dùng bút lông dính mặc viết xuống tới không thành, còn càng muốn đem giấy Tuyên Thành chiết hảo bỏ vào hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay muốn hắn hảo hảo giữ lại này thiên cổ tác phẩm xuất sắc.

Bọn họ ở đoạn kiều tuyết đọng vừa ăn hồ lô ngào đường vẽ vật thực vẽ tranh, nội dung là lẫn nhau họa lẫn nhau cùng sau lưng phong cảnh, thành phẩm đảo cũng không tệ lắm, lê thốc tìm người bồi lên, đem hoắc chấn tiêu họa kia phó đặt ở phòng ngủ, đem chính mình họa kia phó gửi trở về hoắc chấn tiêu hỗ thượng trong nhà.

Bọn họ ở tô đê xuân hiểu hai sườn bụi cỏ thượng ăn cơm dã ngoại, từ cổ kim nội ngoại nói tới đồ cổ giám định, từ bang phái quản lý nói tới sinh ý khó làm, hai vị tuổi trẻ lão bản gắt gao nắm tay, tỏ vẻ khó gặp tri kỷ a, đến nỗi hoắc chấn tiêu nhẹ nhàng dùng ngón cái lau lê thốc bên miệng dâu tây mứt trái cây, không rơi xuống hắn xoay đầu sau phiếm hồng nhĩ tiêm, chỉ vào không trung kinh hỉ nói “Uy, hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi có nghĩ thả diều?” Việc này coi như làm là bí mật đi.

Bọn họ đi vân khê trúc kính bái phỏng một vị cao nhân, là chuyên môn tập đến Thái Cực quyền xuất thần nhập hóa đại sư, nhân cùng Ngô gia là bạn cũ khó được còn truyền thụ lê thốc cùng hoắc chấn tiêu một chiêu nửa thức, nhưng đại giới là giúp lão gia gia đốn củi gánh nước vội nửa ngày, lê thốc đối đốn củi nhưng thật ra thượng nghiện, còn thật lớn sư kịp thời kêu đình, tiểu gậy gỗ gõ lê thốc phía sau lưng hỏi: “Tiểu tử ngươi là tới học Thái Cực, vẫn là tới chém sài?”

Bọn họ đi mai ổ xuân sớm trà trang phẩm trà, lê thốc cấp hoắc chấn tiêu chọn lựa vài loại chính mình thích lá trà, làm hắn mang về nhà đi cấp hoắc lão bản cùng phu nhân nếm thử, nếu là thích về sau mỗi năm đều gửi chút cũng là không sao, hoắc chấn tiêu biên hái trà biên buồn bực hỏi: “Ngươi liền không hỏi xem ta thích cái gì trà?”

Bọn họ đi Ngọc Hoàng phi vân xem mặt trời mọc, Lý thúc sợ lê thốc trên người sợ hàn chịu không nổi, còn nhiều phái những người này cùng qua đi, lại là lều trại lại là phòng xe, tiểu lò hỏa nấu tiên sữa bò, người hầu vội vàng trước sau làm bữa sáng chuẩn bị hành lý, hai người bọn họ cái kiện đại áo khoác đem lẫn nhau gắt gao bao bọc lấy, lê thốc nghiêng đầu dựa vào hoắc chấn tiêu trên vai, trước mắt là mặt trời mọc, bên tai là ầm ĩ, từ từ phun tào nói: “Thật là một chút đều không lãng mạn.”

Nhất thú vị chính là lê thốc cùng hoắc chấn tiêu đi tranh Chiết Giang đại học.

Ve minh từ vào cổng trường liền chưa từng ngừng lại, chính trực nghỉ hè thời gian, hai hai ba tam học sinh từ thư viện cùng nhà ăn gian xuyên qua, cao lớn cây dương tràn đầy tảng lớn lá xanh, bao lại mặt đất lăng là nhìn không ra ánh mặt trời xuyên qua khe hở quang ảnh, mát mẻ cực kỳ.

Lê thốc lôi kéo hoắc chấn tiêu phi làm hắn cấp dùng camera cấp chính mình chụp mấy tấm ảnh chụp, mỹ kỳ danh rằng là “Chuẩn sinh viên の ngày mùa hè vườn trường thám hiểm lữ trình”, hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn màn ảnh bên trong tươi cười sáng lạn nam hài, nhịn không được mặt mày đều ôn nhu lên, “Tới tới tới, xem màn ảnh đừng chớp mắt a, 1,2,3, cà tím!”

Màn ảnh trung nam hài sau lưng là bị dây thường xuân bao trùm trụ một mặt ký túc xá tường, từ xanh đậm sắc lá cây khe hở trung còn có thể nhìn đến màu cam hồng cũ xưa giáo khu lâu thạch gạch, ánh nắng chiếu lê thốc càng lượng càng trắng, thâm màu nâu ngọn tóc mềm sụp sụp, có dúm nghịch ngợm ngọn tóc đánh cái cong nhi thượng kiều, hắn đôi mắt cong cong, lộ ra hàm răng còn nghịch ngợm phun đầu lưỡi, một bàn tay còn so V, hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng mềm mại muốn hóa thành thủy.

Hồi Ngô sơn cư đạo ra ảnh chụp khi, hắn cố ý để lại trương để vào di động trung, làm thành mặt bàn, hồi lâu đều chưa từng đổi mới.

Ai nói nhân gian này phàm nhân đều chưa từng nhớ rõ chính mình lâm vào hồng trần sau tim đập thình thịch thời khắc, hoắc chấn tiêu mỗi khi nhìn đến kia bức ảnh, đều có thể nhớ tới cái kia ngày mùa hè sau giờ ngọ, ở kia mộc thạch trước, chính mình sở hữu điểm mấu chốt cùng cậy mạnh là như thế nào ở lê thốc trước mặt ầm ầm sập.

07.

Hoắc chấn tiêu từ trong thư phòng thu hồi 《 Tây Sương Ký 》 khi, nhìn đến đó là như vậy một bộ quang cảnh.

Lê thốc ở hậu viện kết mãn hoa lê cùng quả lê dưới tàng cây, nghiêng đầu ngủ đi qua, hắn ngồi ở phô màu xanh lá phương thảm bùn đất trên mặt đất, nhìn dáng vẻ đã là là nghỉ ngơi một hồi lâu, sau giờ ngọ ánh nắng cùng độ ấm luôn là làm người càng thêm buồn ngủ, lê thốc nhéo cánh hoa lật xem trong tay 《 đậu lều nhàn thoại 》 bất quá hai ba trang, mí mắt liền bắt đầu trên dưới đánh nhau, đơn giản mặc kệ chính mình tại đây khó được nhàn nhã thời gian, làm bậy làm bạ ngủ một giấc.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tay chân nhẹ nhàng đến gần nam hài, thấy hắn chân biên còn đặt rộng mở cái nắp điểm tâm phương hộp, bên trong bánh hoa quế, gạo nếp đoàn, định thắng bánh, tiểu ma cầu bị chỉnh tề mà bày, nghĩ đến là nam hài nhịn không được sam, ăn vụng nửa khối bánh hoa quế, khóe miệng còn dính màu trắng tô da, gió thổi lạc hoa lê trùng hợp rơi rụng lê thốc chung quanh, còn có chút dừng ở điểm tâm hộp, lê thốc đỉnh đầu kia vài miếng trắng tinh cánh hoa, đảo làm hắn sinh ra những người này gian tiên tử linh lị kiều tiếu.

Bên chân còn có mấy viên vừa rồi bọn họ cùng trích lục màu xanh lá áp lực, trung gian dựa ngồi thân cây ngủ say chính là hoắc chấn tiêu nhất bảo bối áp lực.

Ngày vẫn là có chút phơi người, lê thốc vững vàng hô hấp, trên mặt ửng đỏ một mảnh sợ là nhiệt có chút thượng đầu, thái dương đều hơi hơi ra mồ hôi mỏng, hoắc chấn tiêu không nghĩ đánh thức trước mắt người, hắn thật sự chỉ là tưởng đem lê thốc bên miệng tô da lấy rớt, bàn tay một nửa, ma xui quỷ khiến, lại đột nhiên thăm đầu đi qua.

Môi ngừng ở không đến lê thốc mấy hào mễ khóe môi biên, hắn rõ ràng ngửi được hô hấp gian lê thốc trên người đều là lê nước ngọt thanh mùi hương, đánh bạo tới gần, do dự gần chút nữa, này tuyệt đối không phải nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của gần chút nữa.

Bỗng nhiên mạc danh gió mạnh thổi qua, cuốn lên vô số hoa lê ở không trung bay múa, áp lực trên mặt đất bị thổi quét lăn xuống mấy cái vòng, dưới tàng cây có vị nam hài nhẹ nhàng hôn môi trước mặt ngủ say người.

Không dám nhiều làm dừng lại, chuồn chuồn lướt nước rời đi trước còn không quên dùng đầu lưỡi trộm lược đi lê thốc bên môi tô da, hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn vân khởi vân lạc, gió nổi lên phong đình Ngô sơn cư, nhớ tới lê thốc nói, từ hắn tới Hàng Châu tiến vào Ngô sơn cư khởi, nơi này đã liên tục hơn mười ngày có thừa chưa từng trời mưa, hắn cũng khó được không cần lại chịu đủ chân thương cũ tật đau đớn, hoắc chấn tiêu tưởng có lẽ là đến lúc đó.

Sơn cư tân sau cơn mưa, sơ tễ chính phùng khi.

08.

Lê thốc từ từ tỉnh lại khi, hoắc chấn tiêu đã đọc hơn phân nửa 《 Tây Sương Ký 》, hai người dựa ngồi ở cùng nhau lại hồ nháo một lát, lê thốc thò lại gần cằm lót ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên vai, cùng lật xem hồi lâu, đột nhiên cười hì hì ra tiếng: “Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi nói hai ta đặt ở thời cổ, đây là cùng nhìn lén sách cấm a, bắt lấy là muốn bực phụ huynh trưởng bối đánh chúng ta.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu quay đầu cắt hạ mũi hắn, “Ngươi sao không thể so dụ hai ta là Giả Bảo Ngọc cùng Lâm Đại Ngọc, tình đậu sơ khai hoa rơi khi, ngày tốt cảnh đẹp nề hà thiên.”

Lê thốc đỏ mặt cắn khối điểm tâm, không đáp lời.

09.

Hai người ghé vào một chỗ, tổng như là có nói không xong nói dường như, cho tới lê thốc đảo đấu đương thời Nam Bắc triều huyệt mộ, hoắc chấn tiêu mới nhớ tới hoắc thiên hồng trước khi đi giao phó, vội vàng đứng đắn lên mở miệng hỏi: “Hảo tiểu thốc, ca ca cùng ngươi thảo kiện đồ vật, giá hảo thương lượng, chỉ vì chạy nhanh hoàn thành sai sự, giao phụ mệnh.”

“Kia ca ca nói đến nghe một chút, là cho ai thảo, thứ gì, ta lại tính tính muốn hay không cho ngươi.” Lê thốc mắt đen quay tròn chuyển, đầy mình ý đồ xấu đều hiện ra tới.

“Vì ta lão cha kia bát di thái thảo, là ngươi Nam Bắc triều mộ trung mã não hồng hạt châu, ta nguyên là không nghĩ trộn lẫn những cái đó di thái thái nhóm gian sự tình, nhưng phụ thân tự mình mang tin nhi lại đây giao phó, ta cũng không thể không từ.”

Khó được thấy hoắc chấn tiêu như thế đứng đắn nghiêm túc bộ dáng, lê thốc chỉ cảm thấy thú vị khẩn, mở miệng chậm rãi nói: “Ta tặng cho ngươi cũng không trở ngại, cố tình hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi lại là vì ngươi kia tiểu mẹ hướng ta thảo muốn, ta này rốt cuộc là xem mặt mũi, thông báo ai tình nhi đâu?”

“Đương nhiên là của ta, ta tình nhi, ta mặt mũi, coi như làm là ta thiếu ngươi một ân tình.” Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe được ra này tràn đầy ghen tuông đều phải phao thành lê nước dấm, vội vàng theo bậc thang cho người ta đệ lời nói.

“Nguyên cũng không phải cái gì đáng giá đồ vật, ngươi cầm đi là được, không nghĩ tới hoắc thiếu gia phi nói muốn đưa ta một cái nhân tình, ta cũng chỉ hảo cố mà làm nhận lấy.” Lê thốc bàn chân rung đùi đắc ý, thoạt nhìn thật như là cái gì cáo già xảo quyệt học cứu tiên sinh.

“Lê thốc, ngươi thật sự biến hư, ngươi này đều với ai học a!”

10.

Nháo mệt mỏi, hai người liền dựa vào thụ nghỉ tạm.

Nửa ngày, lê thốc nhu nhu ra tiếng: “Hoắc chấn tiêu, ta tưởng hảo người nọ tình ngươi như thế nào trả ta.”

“Nhanh như vậy liền nghĩ kỹ rồi, nói đến nghe một chút.”

Lê thốc quay đầu nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu, trong ánh mắt như là lóe cái gì không thể ức chế ánh sáng, “Vậy ngươi trả lời trước ta, buổi trưa khi ngươi hôn ta kia bỉ ổi không tính?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu đại khái cũng không dự đoán được khi đó lê thốc hôn hôn trầm trầm đã tỉnh lại, vốn là sảng khoái tính tình lại trở nên tích dính lên, như là hạ định rồi cái gì quyết tâm, lại vội vàng hồi phục nói: “Giữ lời!”

11.

“Ta đây thảo ngươi cưới ta, ngươi muốn hay không?”

“Tự nhiên là muốn.”

Ý kéo dài tĩnh ngày ngọc sinh hương, hoa sôi nổi dưới tàng cây định chung thân.

-Fin-


	19. Lạn tục câu chuyện tình yêu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feimiaomiao547

Lạn tục câu chuyện tình yêu chương 1

Băng sơn học đệ chịu × ấm lòng trung khuyển công

Hành văn không tốt, kính thỉnh thông cảm. Bất quá tuyệt đối vô ngược, yên tâm dùng ăn.

Một

Ở A đại cái này địa phương, so mùa hạ ve minh càng có thể gọi người xao động, đại khái là tràn ngập thanh xuân hơi thở sân bóng rổ.

“Hạo nhiên?”

"Uy, Lưu hạo nhiên!”

Mặc kệ phía sau đồng đội như thế nào kêu, Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ ngốc ngốc đứng ở nơi đó, nhìn sân bóng kia đầu đọc sách thiếu niên -- ánh mặt trời ở chảy xuôi, chảy quá hắn lông quạ dường như lông mi, chảy quá hắn có chút trong suốt sơ mi trắng, sau đó ở thư thượng phản xạ ra lóa mắt quang mang.

Lưu đội trưởng mạc danh thất thần, làm xưa nay “Hung danh bên ngoài” thể viện đội bóng rổ bại bởi bổn giáo âm nhạc học viện, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, truyền vì A đại quái đàm.

Nhị

Quý vì thể viện đội bóng rổ đội trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học lại không quá để ý lần này bại tích.

Gần nhất, loại này học viện gian quan hệ hữu nghị tái bất quá là tiểu đánh tiểu nháo, thắng thua không quan hệ đau khổ. Thứ hai, hắn chính chuyên chú với cùng âm viện đội trưởng kề vai sát cánh lôi kéo làm quen: “Ta nói huynh đệ, ngày đó thi đấu ngồi ở bậc thang đọc sách chính là ai? Phía trước như thế nào chưa thấy qua a?”

Âm viện đội trưởng cũng là cái thống khoái người, hỏi gì đáp nấy: “Hải, kia lớn lên trắng nõn sạch sẽ, còn có thể có ai, năm nay sinh viên năm nhất, giống như gọi là gì Ngô Lỗi. Bất quá ta cũng kỳ quái, hắn như thế nào chạy đến sân bóng bên cạnh đọc sách......”

Bộ tới rồi muốn tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên liền nhanh chóng cắt thành “Trăm công ngàn việc” hình thức, còn chưa nói thượng vài câu liền tìm cái lý do chạy, làm người hoài nghi vừa rồi cái kia cà lơ phất phơ nói chuyện phiếm có phải hay không hắn.

Tam

Tiến trường học, liền đạt được “Băng sơn mỹ nhân”, “Dương cầm vương tử” chờ tiếng khen âm nhạc sinh Ngô Lỗi, ngày thường liền rất nhận người. Từ nhiều một cái tên là “Lưu hạo nhiên” trùng theo đuôi, liền trêu chọc đến càng nhiều ánh mắt cùng phê bình.

Bất quá ngươi nói chuyện này nhi có thể quái ăn dưa quần chúng sao?

Gần nhất sân thể dục, nhà ăn, ký túc xá....... Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là mạc danh xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh, sau đó tìm các loại đề tài cùng hắn đến gần. Này đến gần đối tượng nếu là cái tiếu kiều học muội, đại gia còn có thể đỗ lỗi thành Lưu học trưởng xuân tâm manh động, thấy nhiều không trách.

Nhưng....... Này đó rõ ràng cố tình “Ngẫu nhiên gặp được” phát sinh ở tiểu học đệ trên người, vẫn là cách một cái học viện Ngô Lỗi, vậy có chút thần kỳ.

Tỷ như hiện tại hảo, rõ ràng là năm nhất môn tự chọn, mang theo kính đen, cười lộ ra răng nanh, một bộ hảo hảo học sinh dạng “Lưu học trưởng”, như thế nào sẽ thành Ngô Lỗi ngồi cùng bàn đâu?

Này không khoa học.

Rốt cuộc ở các bạn học tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt chờ đến tan học, Ngô Lỗi “Loảng xoảng loảng xoảng” hai hạ thu thập hảo sách vở, bước nhanh đi ra phòng học. Đáng tiếc còn chưa đi ra mấy mét, một cái đường cong rõ ràng cánh tay liền ngăn cản hắn đường đi.

“Ngô học đệ, có không hãnh diện cùng ta ăn bữa cơm?” Lưu hạo nhiên đầy mặt chân thành phát ra mời.

Tuy rằng các loại “Ngẫu nhiên gặp được” làm người có chút không thể tưởng tượng, nhưng đối với cặp kia mắt đuôi rủ xuống cẩu cẩu mắt, cự tuyệt nói là vô luận như thế nào cũng nói không nên lời.

Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng nhấp khẩn môi, gật gật đầu.

Lạn tục câu chuyện tình yêu chương 2

Tối hôm qua chương 1 là cầm di động đánh, hôm nay dùng tới bàn phím gõ chữ, phảng phất tìm về bản thể.

Bốn

A đại nhân gia, xem như A toàn cục một số nhị nhà ăn. Cứ việc chỉ có hai người, nhưng Lưu đội trưởng bàn tay vung lên, vẫn là điểm chồng chất đồ ăn. Người phục vụ nhớ hảo đồ ăn danh liền đi ra ngoài, to như vậy ghế lô chỉ còn cúi đầu uống trà Ngô Lỗi cùng vẻ mặt si hán cười Lưu hạo nhiên.

Rốt cuộc, Ngô Lỗi thật sự chống đỡ không được Lưu hạo nhiên nhiệt liệt ánh mắt, buông chén trà hỏi uyển chuyển: “Lưu học trưởng, chúng ta tuy rằng gặp qua vài lần, nhưng cũng chưa nói tới cái gì giao tình, vì cái gì đối ta như vậy chiếu cố?”

Nói xong hắn lại cúi đầu cầm lấy chén trà, ý đồ lấy lượn lờ sương mù che khuất trên mặt bất an.

“Không có gì, chính là thích ngươi, cảm thấy ngươi đẹp!”

Này thẳng phá chân trời thẳng tắp cầu, là Ngô Lỗi trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, tức khắc cả kinh một ngụm trà nóng phun ra. May mắn nhà ăn cái bàn đủ đại, bằng không Lưu hạo nhiên định là phải bị này trà lễ rửa tội cái thấu thấu.

Năm

Mấy ngày nay, mỗi khi Lưu hạo nhiên hồi tưởng khởi nhà ăn cái kia chạy trối chết “Bóng hình xinh đẹp”, tổng hội sinh ra nghi hoặc: “Bất quá chính là thông báo sao, hắn đẹp như vậy, từ nhỏ đến lớn thu quá thông báo tin phỏng chừng đều có thể thành sơn, có cái gì thẹn thùng nha?”

Thu được thông báo không ít, như vậy trực tiếp, thật đúng là lần đầu thấy.

Có lẽ là trời xanh chiếu cố, liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra thời điểm, nhốt đánh vào âm trong viện bộ cơ hội liền tới rồi ——A đại đón người mới đến tiệc tối.

Vì lần này đón người mới đến, thể viện viện trưởng đem thể viện một đám nhiệt huyết thanh niên gom lại trong nhà cầu lông tràng.

“Khụ, khụ khụ. Thể viện các bạn học, chúng ta thể viện từ trước đến nay là A đại tốt nhất học viện, không gì sánh nổi.” Viện trưởng trên mặt lộ ra tự tin.

“Cho nên, lần này đón người mới đến tiệc tối thượng, chúng ta nhất định phải đại triển hùng phong, lực rút thứ nhất!” Từ tác phong tục tằng viện trưởng trong miệng nhảy ra mấy cái thành ngữ, đủ có thể thấy hắn đối lần này tiệc tối coi trọng trình độ.

Bất quá, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng từ hắn nước miếng văng khắp nơi động viên trung bắt giữ tới rồi chính mình muốn tin tức —— thể viện muốn cùng âm nhạc học viện hợp tác mấy cái đón người mới đến tiết mục, lấy chương hiển A đại thu gom tất cả, hải nạp bách xuyên đại học phong phạm.

Thật là trời cũng giúp ta.

Sáu

Đêm đó, chúng ta “Dương cầm vương tử” đã bị âm viện Học Sinh Hội hội trưởng lâm lăng chắn ở ký túc xá.

“Ngô lão đệ a, là cái dạng này a. Không biết ngươi nghe nói không, chúng ta học viện muốn ở đón người mới đến tiệc tối thượng cùng thể viện cùng nhau hợp tác tiết mục, kia cái này dương cầm biểu diễn khẳng định là không thể thiếu sao! “

Lâm lăng nhìn nhìn Ngô Lỗi không hề dao động mặt, căng da đầu tiếp tục: “Vương giáo thụ nói, ngươi là chúng ta âm viện tân sinh dương cầm đạn đến tốt nhất. Vừa lúc thể viện bên kia có một cái quen thuộc dương cầm người được chọn, nói như vậy, ngươi theo chân bọn họ người bài một cái bốn tay liên đạn biểu diễn được chưa?”

Đánh rắn đánh giập đầu, không ra lâm lăng sở liệu, dọn ra đức cao vọng trọng vương giáo thụ, Ngô Lỗi do dự trong chốc lát, nói: “Biểu diễn tiết mục hẳn là có thể, nhưng nếu thể viện bên kia người không quá phối hợp, ta có hủy bỏ hợp tác quyền lợi.”

Thấy hắn đồng ý, lâm lăng thở phào một hơi. Dù sao Ngô Lỗi đều đáp ứng rồi, mặc kệ hủy bỏ không lấy tiêu, hắn tháng sau bữa sáng đều sẽ có người mua đơn, này liền được rồi.

Nghĩ vậy một chút, hắn xem Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt lại nhiều vài phần “Từ ái”.

Lạn tục câu chuyện tình yêu chương 3

Gần nhất luận văn xem nhiều, bàn bạc câu cọ cọ ra bên ngoài mạo, cảm tính đồ vật lại rất khó viết ra tới. Nghĩ như vậy tới, lý tính cùng cảm tính là có điểm bên này giảm bên kia tăng ý vị.

Bảy

Lâm hội trưởng lại cùng Ngô Lỗi công đạo một ít tương quan công việc, tỷ như ngày thường luyện tập tiết mục phòng học, đón người mới đến tiệc tối diễn tập thời gian, liền bước chân khoan khoái rời đi hắn ký túc xá.

Mắt thấy sắc trời thâm trầm, Ngô Lỗi cũng tính toán tẩy tẩy ngủ hạ.

Thoáng nhìn đối giường bạn cùng phòng đang xem video, vẻ mặt trầm mê. Màn hình, một con chó Shiba ở mặt cỏ thượng đánh tới nhảy đi, phun đầu lưỡi bộ dáng, thực sự ngây thơ chất phác.

Không tự giác nhớ tới cặp kia cẩu cẩu mắt, còn có câu kia long trời lở đất “Thích ngươi!”

“Đại khái là trúng tà.”

Lời này không biết đang nói ai.

Nhưng mà này tà ám còn rất có nghị lực. Liền ở đêm đó, cái kia ở sân bóng thượng chạy vội nhảy lên thân ảnh, chạy vào hắn trong mộng, thiếu chút nữa doạ tỉnh.

Tám

Khó được làm như vậy một hồi quỷ dị mộng, cũng khó được hạ một hồi nửa đêm vũ.

Buổi sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên giường mở mắt ra, phản ứng đầu tiên cầm di động, xem tin tức. Nhìn thấy chính mình muốn hồi đáp, ban đầu còn có chút mơ hồ đầu óc nháy mắt thanh tỉnh.

Qua cơn mưa trời lại sáng, không khí còn mang theo hơi hơi ướt át, chim chóc ở trên cây có một chút không một chút pi pi kêu, đi ngang qua thụ bên Lưu hạo nhiên cũng huýt sáo, câu được câu không đáp lời.

Xuyên qua âm nhạc học viện khúc chiết hành lang gấp khúc, cầm phòng liền ở phía trước, mà hắn người trong lòng ở bên trong. Chỉnh một chút riêng thay thiên lam sắc áo sơmi, Lưu hạo nhiên làm ra vẻ gõ gõ môn.

“Mời vào.” Đoán trước bên trong tiếng nói, bất quá vẫn là dễ nghe.

Chín

Cầm phòng cửa sổ mở ra, thần phong giống cái không an phận hài tử, đem bức màn thổi bay lại buông, cũng làm dương cầm trước thoáng cánh cung người ngọn tóc run rẩy.

Nghe thấy đạp lên mộc trên sàn nhà kẽo kẹt tiếng bước chân, Ngô Lỗi không có lập tức quay đầu lại.

“Học trưởng hẳn là chính là ta lần này đón người mới đến tiệc tối cộng sự, thật có chút lời nói đến trước cùng ngươi nói rõ ràng.” Ngô Lỗi ngừng một chút, đánh hai cái âm.

“Lâm hội trưởng nói ngươi dương cầm đạn đến không tồi, nhưng muốn ở tiệc tối trước luyện ra ăn ý, khẳng định là có chút khó, nếu không có chuẩn bị tốt hạ công phu, học trưởng vẫn là sớm một chút cùng lâm hội trưởng nói ra đi.”

“Cái này ngươi yên tâm, ta nếu đáp ứng rồi, liền khẳng định sẽ kiên trì đến cùng.” Một bên trả lời, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa đi đến dương cầm bên cạnh.

Nghe được thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt khẽ biến, ngẩng đầu, cư nhiên là kia trương xâm lấn quá cảnh trong mơ mặt.

Lạn tục câu chuyện tình yêu chương 4

Tân não động cư nhiên đã có, ở suy xét viết không viết. Như thế nào cùng nhai huyễn mại giống nhau, căn bản dừng không được tới.

Mười

“Như thế nào là ngươi?” Ngô Lỗi trạng nếu trấn định cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện, nhưng mà phím đàn mau chóng nắm tay bán đứng hắn.

Đến, học trưởng đều không gọi.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không giận, tùy tiện ngồi vào cầm ghế thượng. Không giống giống nhau thể viện nam sinh, Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trên người nghe thấy được tươi mát xà phòng mùi vị.

Người này, tâm nhãn là thiếu điểm, chính là chỗ nào đều không làm cho người ghét.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống sau đảo cũng không nói lời nào, giơ tay bắn một đầu điệu Van, ngoài dự đoán hảo. Một khúc tấu tất, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh người, Ngô Lỗi cư nhiên cười.

Chợt như một đêm xuân phong tới, ngàn thụ vạn thụ hoa lê khai.

Mười một

Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên dương cầm trình độ thượng thuộc thượng thừa, nhưng dù sao cũng là bốn tay liên đạn, bồi dưỡng ăn ý mỗi cái cuối tuần vẫn là quá đến có chút gian nan.

Cũng may hắn kiên nhẫn thực đủ, vô luận Ngô Lỗi như thế nào ghét bỏ, đều là cười hì hì ứng đối.

Luyện xong cầm, cùng nhau cộng tiến cơm trưa cũng có vẻ thuận lý thành chương.

Có lẽ là sợ mất đi cộng sự, làm tạp tiết mục, tiện đà bị thể viện viện trưởng nước miếng chết đuối. Kế tiếp Lưu học trưởng miệng thành thật rất nhiều, ánh mắt cũng không như vậy lộ liễu.

Cùng này tương phản, Ngô Lỗi đáy lòng bắt đầu mơ hồ chờ mong khởi cuối tuần. Ngày thường, làm bộ cố ý vô tình đi ngang qua thể viện sân bóng.

Nhật tử từng ngày quá khứ, mắt thấy liền phải nhập thu, chính là cầm phòng độ ấm giống như càng cao. Bằng không, vì cái gì gần nhất Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống hạ, Ngô Lỗi mặt liền ở nóng lên? Phấn thấu bạch, người xem tâm ngứa.

Có đôi khi, nhất kiến chung tình cùng lâu ngày sinh tình lẫn nhau thành toàn.

Ăn ý có, nhưng tân vấn đề là, vạn nhất đạn sai cái nào âm phù hoặc là lậu vợt, hai người tay đụng tới một khối, cái này tâm loạn, cái kia dứt khoát liền phổ đều đã quên.

Chờ mặt sau tái xuất hiện loại tình huống này, Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát một phen đè lại Ngô Lỗi tay, chờ hai bên hô hấp đều bình phục, một lần nữa luyện nữa.

Mười hai

Thời gian giống như đi được thực mau, thực mau tới rồi diễn tập cùng ngày. Bởi vì là Học Sinh Hội thành viên, lâm lăng cùng Ngô Lỗi bạn cùng phòng tiểu chu đến sớm một chút đến hiện trường.

Chờ đợi là cùng cực nhàm chán một sự kiện, bức cho hai cái đại nam nhân liêu nổi lên bát quái.

“Ngươi nói, Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất có phải hay không quải chúng ta học thanh nhạc muội tử? Trước kia kia vận động trang giống như buộc chặt trang bị dường như mỗi ngày xuyên, hiện tại quần áo kiểu tóc đều chú ý thực, còn lão ái hướng âm viện chạy, không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn muốn chuyển trường viện liệt!” Ngày thường chính thức lâm lăng phun tào lên lại là không lưu tình chút nào.

Tiểu chu, chính là vị kia trầm mê chó Shiba nhân huynh, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: “Hội trưởng, Lưu học trưởng gì trạng huống ta là không biết. Nhưng ta hoài nghi Ngô Lỗi muốn chuyển tới thể viện, hắn trước kia chỉ dùng máy tính xem tuyến thượng âm nhạc sẽ, gần nhất cư nhiên xem khởi NBA, thật là đáng sợ.”

Kết quả hai cái thiết huyết thẳng nam đến ra kết luận là: Ngồi chung một trương dương cầm ghế, hai người sinh hoạt tập tính dễ dàng bị lẫn nhau ảnh hưởng.

A, ngu xuẩn nhân loại.

Lạn tục câu chuyện tình yêu cuối cùng chương

Cưỡng bách chứng, tưởng viết xong. Lại tưởng khai cái tân hố, đại gia cảm thấy thật. Tiểu bạch long công × khảo cổ học sinh chịu như thế nào? Hoan nghênh nhắn lại.

Mười ba

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào diễn tập thính kia một khắc, tiểu đoan chính hảo đối với môn.

Này hai người dắt tay làm gì? Tiểu chu dụi dụi mắt, lại phát hiện nhân gia bình tĩnh sóng vai đi tới, phảng phất vừa mới mười ngón khẩn khấu là hắn hoa mắt.

Bốn tay liên đạn diễn tập thực thuận lợi, duy nhất ngoài ý muốn là Ngô Lỗi xuống đài không chú ý, uy một chân, cũng may không nghiêm trọng. Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra khẩn trương đến không được, lập tức liền phải dẫn hắn đi bệnh viện.

Tới rồi bệnh viện, Lưu hạo nhiên thế nhưng bị bác sĩ trêu chọc: “Vị đồng học này, ngươi phóng nhẹ nhàng một ít sao. Bệnh hoạn bất quá là nhẹ nhất hơi vặn thương, không khai dược quá mấy ngày cũng có thể hảo.”

Khuyên can mãi, bác sĩ mới miễn cưỡng khai bình hoạt huyết hóa ứ nước thuốc. Thật không biết này dược trị chính là chân thương vẫn là nhọc lòng bệnh.

Mười bốn

Tái ông mất ngựa, nào biết phi phúc.

Hai người trở lại ký túc xá khi, không đến buổi chiều bốn điểm. Lúc này ký túc xá không có người khác, cho nên mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi như thế nào kháng cự, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là đem hắn giày cởi, đem ống quần cuốn lên.

Ngô Lỗi là thật bạch, liền cổ chân đều chói lọi mê người. Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên hắn chân, đặt ở bản thân đầu gối, lòng bàn tay ấm áp nước thuốc, dán ở hắn thương chỗ.

Người trẻ tuổi, tay kính nhi vẫn là đại.

Sưng khởi cổ chân bị xoa nhẹ vài cái, Ngô Lỗi lập tức đỏ hốc mắt, rên rỉ vài tiếng. Lưu hạo nhiên nơi nào gặp qua loại này trường hợp, hầu kết lăn lộn, nuốt nuốt nước miếng. Rốt cuộc, hắn còn chỉ là dắt quá tay nhỏ ngây thơ nam hài.

“Kia, cái kia, học đệ, ngươi hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình, ta còn có chút việc ta đi trước.”

Không thể lại như vậy ngốc đi xuống, bằng không dễ dàng làm ra cái gì cầm thú không bằng sự tình tới.

Mười lăm

Đón người mới đến tiệc tối đúng hạn cử hành.

Muốn nói đêm đó nhất oanh động tiết mục, phi Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi bốn tay liên đạn mạc chúc. Hợp tấu dễ nghe đến bay lên, hai vị soái ca nhan giá trị cũng là thập phần lương tâm.

Biểu diễn sau khi kết thúc, vốn dĩ tham diễn đoàn người ước hảo muốn đi quán bar chúc mừng. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên lăng là dùng cấp Ngô Lỗi thượng dược lấy cớ, đỡ hắn giết ra tiệc tối “Thịt người vòng vây”.

Đầu thu vườn trường ven hồ, ầm ĩ côn trùng kêu vang đã đi xa, cho nên có vẻ phá lệ yên tĩnh.

Gây mất hứng, cũng chỉ thừa liền diễn xuất phục cũng chưa thay cho Lưu hạo nhiên －－ hắn lại ở bên hồ ghế dài kiện lên cấp trên trắng.

“Ta là thiệt tình thích ngươi, Ngô học đệ, chúng ta ở bên nhau đi!”

Xong đời, lâu như vậy âm nhạc hun đúc, vẫn là thay đổi không được hắn một cây gân tư duy, thẳng tắp cầu thông báo pháp, một dạ đến già.

Bất quá, lần này Ngô Lỗi không giống lần trước ở nhà ăn, chờ hắn mở miệng quay đầu liền đi.

Ngược lại là đáp thượng Lưu hạo nhiên vai, tiến đến hắn bên tai: “Đồ ngốc, tay đều dắt, ngươi đổi ý cũng không được a.”

Nếu bên cạnh có người, đại khái có thể nương ánh trăng thấy hai người trên mặt ôn nhu ý cười.

Đúng rồi, có cái bí mật đã quên nói cho ngươi: Ai sẽ không có việc gì ở ầm ĩ sân bóng bên đọc sách? Đọc sách là giả, tâm động là thật.

Thợ săn tùy tiện đào bẫy rập, cuối cùng lại cùng con mồi cùng nhau cam tâm tình nguyện nhảy xuống đi.


End file.
